


Проблеск (Glimpse)

by Froud



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Recovery, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froud/pseuds/Froud
Summary: Ричи борется с последствиями после Дерри и клоуна, и не видит, через что проходят его друзья. Он приобретает плохие привычки и изолируется, и кажется, что никто из Неудачников не замечает этого. Затем он встречает интересного незнакомца, который предлагает ему взглянуть на то, какой могла бы быть его жизнь. И ему нужно понять, хочет ли он эту жизнь настолько сильно, чтобы потрудиться ради нее.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glimpse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851494) by [qianwanshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianwanshi/pseuds/qianwanshi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решил оставить предупреждения от автора, на всякий случай.  
> Предупреждения о содержании: употребление алкоголя и наркотиков, суицидальные идеи, практика небезопасного секса, нездоровое отношение к сексу, депрессия, внутренняя гомофобия, мимолетно упоминается попытка самоубийства Стэна.

Выжить. Выжить. В течение четырёх дней Ричи казалось, что это единственное слово, которое было в его сознании. Существовать и не осознавать этого до воссоединения Клуба Неудачников, из-за чего его шея была настолько напряжена, что у него разболелась голова во время полёта в Мэн. Он полностью осознал своё существование, когда поздно за ужином Стэнли явился растрёпанный, с руками, обмотанными толстыми бинтами выше локтей. Просто, блядь, выжить, как почти этого не сделал Стэн, и всё будет в порядке. И медленно это слово превратилось в мольбу. Его грудь была разорвана в метафорическом смысле в соответствии с Эдди, который был разорван буквально.

Он умолял, рыдал и кричал это. Пожалуйста, блядь, пусть Эдди выживет. Позвольте Эдди выжить, и всё будет хорошо.

Но это всё было полгода назад, и Ричи уже не помнит, каково это — иметь такое стремление. Он не помнит, что именно зажгло в нём тот огонь, который твердил ему выжить, снова и снова, пока он не свалил из Дерри живым.

А что после выживания?

Он говорил себе, что если выживет, то всё будет в порядке, и всё же каким-то образом…

Он вернулся домой и назначил встречу в Рино¹. Он следовал сценарию, шутил, изрыгал историю о том, что больше не будет отвечать на неизвестные телефонные звонки прямо перед выходом на сцену, и люди съедали это.

Он выжил и ни черта не изменилось.

Он вспомнил шестерых лучших друзей, которых когда-либо знал, и ни черта не изменилось.

Это намного больнее, чем просто иметь бесконечную черную дыру воспоминаний там, где должно было быть его детство. Ярко помня этих людей, все, что они пережили вместе и как сильно друг друга _любили_ , и всё ещё чувствуя себя так одиноко. Это в миллион раз хуже любого дерьма, которое Пеннивайз когда-либо сваливал на них.

Пеннивайз мучил их, используя их лица, как маски: показывая ему Эдди, изрыгающего черную кровавую жижу, или Билла, его младшего брата, бегающего вокруг с одной рукой. Эти вещи были ужасны так, как Ричи перестал различать _до_ и _после_. Но они не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем моментом, в приёмном отделении больницы, сразу после известия о том, что Эдди выживет. Счастливые и слёзы и крепкие объятия друг друга, и Стэнли, который стоял на нетвёрдых ногах и выглядел таким усталым и старым. Стэнли, который сказал:

― Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из вас снова связывался со мной, ― и вышел за дверь.

Даже космический ужасный клоун не смог бы придумать нечто настолько _серьёзное_.

Остальные Неудачники тоже его покинули. Ускользая из больницы один за другим, чтобы вернуться, домой и к своей жизни. Когда Эдди поправился, он ушёл тоже. Он вернулся к жене и своей скучной работе, и так было всегда, думает Ричи. Он всегда нуждался в них больше, чем они когда-либо нуждались в нём. Им всем было куда вернуться. Поэтому он собрал своё барахло и уехал домой.

Всё в порядке, он в порядке.

У него впереди тур в Калифорнии и Тихоокеанском Северо-Западе, и он боится этого. Боится дерьмовых номеров в мотеле и старых обезьяньих плясок, где он выходит на сцену и рассказывает одни и те же шутки, переписанные в новые истории. Всё та же дрянь: подружка, дрочка, разговоры о вагине и о том, каким идиотом он будет только для того, чтобы её получить.

Ему за это дают деньги, в которых он нуждается. Не из-за его унылой маленькой квартиры, это точно, но определённо из-за его частых походов в винный магазин или бар в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Они, похоже, не очень беспокоятся о том, чтобы вышвырнуть человека, который явно перебрал. Кокаин он иногда может найти в переулке за баром в руках какого-нибудь худого корейца, который может надрать ему задницу шестью разными способами. Но сегодня поёт подлая Селин Дион на вечере караоке.

Адаму, его агенту, наплевать, лишь бы он появлялся, когда и где ему прикажут, и шутил, как положено. А его друзья… честно говоря, он не знает.

Есть групповой чат, в котором он, как сам думает, состоит, или состоял. Все, кроме Стэна, говорили о воспоминаниях и держали друг друга в курсе событий, происходивших в их жизни. Бен присылал фотографии собаки, и Беверли много говорила о переезде в новый дом, но Ричи перестал отвечать несколько месяцев назад, а потом даже перестал открывать сообщения.

Все просто вернулись к своей жизни.

Дело в том, что в жизни Ричи нет ничего, чем стоило бы поделиться с ними. У него нет семьи, нет партнёра, нет даже грёбаной собаки, чтобы отправить фотографии. Вся его личность — ложь, которую теперь все знают, потому что даже если бы он не спалился за ужином ("я не пишу свои шутки сам"), они видели, как он рыдал и сходил с ума, когда Эдди истекал кровью у него на руках. И о чем он, блядь, собирается им писать? "Сегодня я подрался с моим агентом из-за какого-то идиота!" А что он там увидит? Бен и Беверли делятся фотографиями своей идеальной совместной жизни? Он пытался быстро закурить и увидел, как они целуются возле больницы, пока Эдди был в операционной. Они, возможно, ушли, чтобы где-то наедине побыть пылкими натуралами.

И он не пишет им.

Поначалу Билл приходил к нему домой, сидел, болтал и рассказывал о новой книге, которую он пишет, или о том, как они с женой планировали пойти к психотерапевту. Ричи слушал, кивал и забавлялся, когда ему этого хотелось. Но потом Билл не захотел тратить на него время и стал смотреть на него слишком мягко, и Ричи просто перестал отвечать на его звонки. Билл колотил в его дверь, а он не отвечал. Держал шток неподвижно, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие, и, в конце концов, Билл тоже перестал приходить.

Из-за этого он вспоминает Билла, когда тот ещё был ребёнком. Как он получил в морду кулаком от него, перейдя черту. Если бы Ричи так заперся от него в детстве, он бы влез на стену здания с одной лишь силой злобы, а потом бы накричал на него. Теперь, повзрослев, Билл сдаётся и возвращается к жене, и всё.

Он также получает всё меньше и меньше сообщений. В глубине души он знает, что людям не нравится разговаривать с кирпичной стеной, поэтому, неудивительно, что они перестают писать ему, но начинает казаться, что они тоже сдаются.

Единственный раз, когда он обращается к кому-то из них ― полная случайность. Сейчас полдень, а он так пьян, что не смог бы даже встать, уставившись в телевизор, который, по его мнению, больше не работает. Поэтому он звонит Эдди и тот почти сразу поднимает трубку.

― Ричи?

Слышать его голос приятно. Ему хочется плакать.

И он говорит Эдди, что ему приятно слышать его голос, но из его несговорчивого рта выходит какая-то каша из слов.

― Что? — спрашивает Эдди, ― Рич, извини, могу я тебе перезвонить? Я со своим адвокатом.

Ричи кладёт трубку и швыряет телефон через всю комнату. Несколько дней спустя, когда он видит коллекцию пропущенных звонков через паутину трещин на экране, он не помнит о звонке и не хочет пытаться.

Сейчас зима, думает он, а может ранняя весна. Было холодно, сыро и серо в Сиэтле во время его гастролей, где он получил взбучку на сцене и сказал парню пойти трахнуть себя до смерти. Это было не самое его креативное возвращение, но оно сработало. Так невозможно описать Лос-Анджелес, где погода постоянно мягкая, за исключением тех случаев, когда весь штат охвачен грёбаным огнём, но в настоящее время всё умеренно.

У него возникает мысль, что, должно быть, наступил Новый год, а потом он покупает столько кокаина, что все его мысли превращаются в маленькие мимолетные вещи. Если они приходят и уходят слишком быстро, то он не может поймать ни одну из них, и это всё, что ему нужно. Если он протрезвеет, если его мысли станут заметными, он услышит, как клоун смеется ему в ухо, будто он рядом. Если его разум прояснится, он сможет услышать, как он поёт свою грёбаную _песню_ , словно часть его всё ещё живет в голове Ричи. _Твой маленький грязный секрет._ В этом нет никакого смысла, и это бесит его ещё больше. Оно мертво, они убили его вместе, все семеро. Он видел, как его сердце крошится и исчезает, и слышал его испуганный слабый предсмертный хрип. Он _знает_ , что угроза миновала, но всё равно постоянно находится в страхе.

Иногда он думает... может быть, если бы он не был так одинок, ему не было бы так страшно.

Только не Неудачники. Он не может позвонить им, грустный и жалкий, с ужасным беспорядком в голове. Никто из них никогда не говорил о шёпоте клоуна после всего, не то, чтобы он мог вспомнить. Он звонит им и признаёт, что боится пустоты, этого Бугимэна, как ребёнок в лагере, умоляющий свою маму ещё немного побыть на телефоне, а потом он заснёт. Оторвать кого-нибудь из них от их стабильной жизни, их работы, их супруги, чтобы сделать что? Взять его за руку и сказать, что с ним всё в порядке? Нет. Только не они.

Он находит другой бар, не тот, в который он обычно ходит, и отправляется на прогулку, весь ссутуливший и сгорбивший. Ему требуются недели, чтобы добраться до самого бара. Его первые несколько попыток заканчиваются резкой паникой, он бежит домой, пьёт всё, что попадается под руку и падает в обморок на спину на диване. Может быть, его стошнит во сне, и он захлебнётся, как Хендрикс. Его найдут только тогда, когда соседи начнут жаловаться на запах. Но сокрушительное одиночество никуда не исчезает, и, в конце концов, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его в бар.

Здесь убого, что, вероятно, хорошо. Никто в приличном заведении не посмотрит на него дважды. У Ричи нет сомнений, что он выглядит как полный мешок дерьма. По крайней мере, он соблюдает уровень личной гигиены, и его агент тащит его к парикмахеру всякий раз, когда он выходит на сцену, напоминая, что его внешний вид _растрёпанный_ , а не _бездомный_. Он не выглядит великолепно, но это не значит, что у него высокие стандарты. Он ищет пар– кого-то, кто не спросит его имени и не будет иметь никаких возражений о том, чтобы трахнуться с парнем настолько пьяным, что тот не имеет понятия, какой сегодня день. Первые несколько раз он вытаскивает парня из задней части бара, чтобы отсосать ему рядом с вонючим мусорным контейнером, и руки в его волосах почти как объятия. Эта компания намного лучше, чем дно пустой бутылки. Он даже не удовлетворён, но чувствует себя менее одиноким, говорит он себе всё время, пока идет домой. Сегодня у него была человеческая связь! Звучит как какая-то херня, которую он должен отметить в списке достижений.

Он не знает, как звали того парня, когда вернулся домой, потеряв сознание в одиночестве.

После этого он привозит парней домой, и это намного проще. Они трахаются в его спальне, и он сразу же выгоняет их оттуда, а потом блюет в душе.

Это случается не часто, только когда он чувствует себя слишком одиноким и особенно слабым.

_Всё в порядке, и он в порядке._

Однажды вечером он сидит в обычном баре, и ловит себя на том, что удивленно оглядывается на окружающих его людей. Над баром висит зеркало, о котором он думал всю ночь. Почему над баром висит зеркало? Это для того, чтобы пьющие люди могли смотреть на задницу бармена? Вот для чего Ричи его использовал. Часть его причудливой практики обходить грань отвращения к себе и отчаяния. Он бросает короткий взгляд на парня, сидящего за стойкой бара, на его друзей, которых он явно не слушает. У парня рубашка застёгнута полностью, волосы коротко подстрижены и аккуратно разделены пробором, лицо чисто выбрито, и он выглядит совсем как... Ричи отводит глаза. Ни в коем случае.

― Это место занято? ― спрашивает кто-то.

Ричи оборачивается и видит, что самый старый человек, которого он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, положил руку на барный стул рядом. Он делает жест открытой ладонью, невербальное ‘давай’, и наблюдает, как мужчина карабкается вверх с удивительным, для такого сгорбленного и хрупкого на вид, проворством.

Ему тут же вручают выпивку, как будто он завсегдатай, но Ричи никогда его раньше не видел, а ведь он довольно часто заглядывает в этот бар.

― Кто-нибудь тебе говорил, что ты выглядишь дерьмово? ― спрашивает старик.

От неожиданности такого вопроса Ричи смеётся, и он чувствует себя как-то неправильно, пока не вспоминает, что это странно только потому, что он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз смеялся. В Дерри? В больнице, когда Эдди шутил? Может даже до этого? За ужином со всеми, пока не появился Стэн, купаясь в радости быть окружённым своими старыми друзьями?

― Да, возможно, ― Ричи смеётся в свой стакан.

Он снова смотрит в странное угловатое зеркало и на этот раз ловит взглядом собственное отражение. Это то, чего он, сознательно или нет, давно себе не позволял. Он действительно выглядит как дерьмо, как мягко выразился старик. Его борода взъерошена и заросла, и он выглядит раздутым и седым от нескольких месяцев пищевого рациона, в которой больше алкоголя, чем настоящей пищи. Ему будто шестьдесят лет, а не сорок один.

Старик встречается с ним взглядом в зеркале, и глаза у него глубокие и тёмные, мерцающие. Его рука дрожит, когда он подносит стакан к губам, как это бывает у очень-очень старых людей, дрожит, как будто они чувствуют все свои годы сразу, но он не проливает ни капли.

― Вам кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что вы немного грубый? ― спрашивает он в ответ, отворачиваясь от зеркала, чтобы посмотреть старику в глаза. Он не совсем понимает, зачем это делает.

Он громко смеётся, широко раскрыв рот:

― Да, говорили, говорили.

Ричи невольно усмехается. Что-то в этом паршивом старике его убивает.

― Ну, так что, ты нашёл? ― спрашивает он у Ричи. На его вопросительный взгляд он уточняет. ― Похоже, ты усердно ищешь решение на дне бутылки, ты нашёл его?

Ричи нерешительно пожимает плечами:

― Пока нет.

― А, ― хмыкает старик, ― единственное, что ты находишь на дне бутылки – это больше проблем.

Ричи думает об этом одну секунду, и его мозг вопит из-за этого, как будто пытается прижать два магнита одинаковой полярности друг к другу. Он думает об этом. Думать о проблемах, думать _о до_ и _после_ , отталкивало. Он осушил стакан одним глотком.

― Ты не против… ― вопрос прерывается прежде, чем Ричи успевает заказать ещё выпивки. ― Проводить старика домой?

Ричи удивлённо поднимает брови.

― Терпеть не могу ходить один так поздно. Это недалеко, ― настаивает он.

Ты _сам_ сюда пришёл, думает Ричи. Неужели пойти обратно сложно? Что за странный старик идет в бар, чтобы пропустить стаканчик, а потом идёт домой? Просто выпей дома.

Но эти улицы, хотя и не совсем суровые, иногда могут быть немного бурными, и Ричи это знает. Он видел молодых людей, громко пробирающихся через толпу, в основном безобидных, но никогда не знаешь наверняка. Может быть, Ричи просто выглядит гораздо страшнее их, поэтому они обычно обходят его стороной.

Он ещё раз оглядывает бар. Парень с аккуратно причёсанными волосами исчез.

― Блядь, почему бы и нет.

Вместе они расплачиваются и уходят, Ричи многозначительно возвышается над стариком. Он достал откуда-то старомодную шляпу тёмно-зелёного цвета, но Ричи не видел, чтобы он её держал.

Они идут по улице бок о бок и Ричи слушает, как старик болтает, насвистывая старую бессмысленную мелодию. Иногда он слышит нечто знакомое, но затем всё сменяется во что-то другое. Иногда он ударяет по трём или четырём нотам, которые знакомо звенят в голове Ричи, но не вызывает никаких воспоминаний о радио-хитах или бесконечных миксах. Поэтому он просто не думает об этом.

― Вот мы и здесь! ― старик показывает на старое здание с кривой деревянной лестницей перед ними. Ричи вздыхает, берёт его за хрупкий локоть и ведёт вверх по лестнице, думая о том, что старику повезло, что он не напился ещё больше, иначе он потащил бы их обоих вниз по лестнице.

― Тут нормально? ― спрашивает Ричи, чтобы просто убедиться.

― В самый раз, ― он похлопывает Ричи по локтю холодными скрюченными пальцами. ― Ты хороший парень.

― Ничего не знают насчет этого, ― Ричи почти физически отмахивается от комплимента, который он едва может выдержать.

― Я у тебя в долгу, правда, ― он улыбается, и его улыбка достигает его тёмных глаз, ещё больше мерцающих из-за отблеска уличных фонарей. ― Похоже, тебе не помешает услуга.

― Нет, спасибо, ― говорит Ричи. Если старик попытается дать ему денег, он не знает, что будет делать.

― Я настаиваю, ― он ещё раз хлопает Ричи по руке и отстраняется, чтобы отпереть дверь. ― Я сделаю тебе подарок, Ричи.

Он заходит внутрь, и Ричи начинает долгий путь домой в одиночестве. Его зрение не двоится, как обычно после бара, и он даже не смог добыть кокаина; возможно, именно поэтому у него хватает ясности ума для понимания, что старик назвал его по имени. Конечно, он мог быть фанатом, но он точно не был частью целевой аудитории Ричи. Кроме того, поклонники по умолчанию звали его Балабол или полным именем. Нечто близкое к спокойствию было в просто Ричи.

Но неважно. Он отказывается думать об этом больше, и к тому времени, когда он возвращается домой, он более или менее забывает всё знакомство. Он падает в постель без единой мысли в голове.

XXXX

Ричи просыпается от горячего, влажного дыхания, которое пахнет так, словно принадлежит существу, которое ест дерьмо, пыхтя ему в лицо. Это чертовски отвратительно, и это заставляет его раскрыть глаза, страх уже пробегает через него при мысли о том, что это может быть. Он думает, что перед сном запер дверь. Возможно. Обычно он так и делает. В основном.

Это собака. На его кровати. Французский бульдог, тяжело дышащий с открытым ртом прямо в его собственный открытый рот и глаза. Он отстраняется с отвращением и тревогой. Его настолько отвлекло присутствие странного и вонючего существа, что потребовалась минута, чтобы оценить состояние своего тела. Во рту у него не пересохло, и в горле нет кислого привкуса желчи. Комната не кружится, как это бывает, когда он просыпается все еще пьяным, и не пульсирует болезненно вокруг него, как по утрам с сильным похмельем, неспособный функционировать. Ричи не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз его сознание было настолько ясным. Его зрение затуманено, но что-то в цвете этого места тоже не так. Он шарит по матрасу и прикроватному столику, пока его пальцы не натыкаются на очки.

Спальня, в которой он находится, большая и со вкусом обставленная: две организованные книжные полки по обе стороны широкого шкафа, минимальный беспорядок, никакой массивной кучки одежды по всему полу. Короче говоря, это не его спальня.

Но ведь он вернулся домой, в _свою_ дерьмовую спальню, не так ли? И он определённо был один, но даже если не так, ни у кого из тех, с кем он спал, не было бы такого покрывала с узорчатыми вставками и такими же декоративными подушками, как у этого места. Он был бы счастлив, если бы у этих людей были подушки, для начала. Может быть, он просто... по ошибке забрёл не в ту квартиру. Он не знает, и у него нет желания оставаться здесь для разборок.

Он вскакивает с кровати, суетится в поисках одежды, чтобы быстро и бесшумно сбежать. Он заснул одетым, но теперь на нём только боксёры и уродливая футболка, которую он не узнает. Собака стоит на краю кровати и всё время наблюдает за ним, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

― Пиздец, ― его одежды нет на полу, он не может её найти. ― Пиздец!

Он поворачивается, чтобы порыться в ящике комода, отказываясь от поисков своей одежды. Где бы он ни был, кто-то украл его одежду, и он собирается вернуть услугу и украсть какие-нибудь брюки, чтобы он мог уйти, не получив новых публичных обвинений в непристойности.

― О, хорошо, что ты проснулся, ― неожиданный голос, вошедший в комнату, заставляет его подпрыгнуть и с грохотом удариться запястьем о комод. ― Господи! Расслабься, я просто хотел, чтобы ты сходил со мной в Хол Фудз.

Ричи оборачивается, больно потирая запястье. Он сбит с толку, когда слышит голос (серьёзно, Хол Фудз?), но это ничто по сравнению с тем, когда он полностью поворачивается и видит Эдди Каспбрака, стоящего в дверях комнаты и выглядящего непринуждённо и уютно. У него возникает ощущение, будто его мозг резко останавливается на высокой скорости, будто всё переворачивается с ног на голову.

― Твою мать, ― он задыхается, ― _Хах_?

Эдди закатывает глаза:

― Хол Фудз, идиот. У нас кончаются овощи, и я хочу взять несколько этих странных клецок².

― Эм, ― Ричи все смотрит и смотрит, совершенно не в силах осознать сложившуюся ситуацию.

― Ты безнадежен, ― раздражённо говорит Эдди. ― Приготовь кофе, я прогуляюсь с Тэдом.

Он свистит, и крошечная собачка на кровати перестаёт задыхаться в направлении Ричи и бросается на пол со звоном ошейника, карабкаясь на коротких ножках к Эдди. Эдди наклоняется почесать его за ухом, и они вместе удаляются по коридору.

Хорошо, ладно. Ладно. Хорошо…

_хорошо._

Так, Эдди здесь. И собака. И…

Ричи отходит от комода в нижнем белье и подходит к длинным прозрачным занавескам, чтобы раскрыть их. За ними — стеклянные двери, ведущие во внутренний дворик, заполненный кактусами и большими листьями папоротника, шезлонгами под большими зонтиками и небольшим бассейном. Кирпичная стена окружает всё пространство, а за ней открывается безошибочный вид на Скалистые горы. Он даже не в Лос-Анджелесе, не говоря уже о собственной квартире.

Вот дерьмо. Он знает, что в последнее время употреблял какие-то вещества, но он не испытывал _Страха и Ненависти_ ³. Не до такой степени, чтобы он проснулся в совершенно ином состоянии.

Может быть, это просто, как это называется... осознанное сновидение. Потому что даже если бы он испытал _Страх и Ненависть_ и загнал себя в пустыню в наркотическом опьянении, это всё равно не объяснило бы, что Эдди здесь делает. 

Поэтому он шаркает обратно к комоду и хватает джинсы, находя их более подходящими, чем его обычный стиль, но это безошибочно его размер.

За пределами комнаты он находит комфортный дом. Всё аккуратно, но не стерильно. Очевидно, здесь беспорядок из пледов и подушек на мягком диване, и несколько блюд, расставленных на маленьких кухонных столах. Это в нескольких мирах от его дерьмовой квартиры в Кей-Тауне, которая, вероятно, имела мебель только потому, что её обставили раньше ― до воссоединения Клуба Неудачников.

В растерянности проще всего следовать инструкциям. Эдди велел ему сварить кофе, и он варит кофе. Через некоторое время входная дверь распахивается и в комнату вбегает бешеный топот собачьих лап, чтобы попрыгать вокруг его лодыжек под высоким столом, за которым сидит Ричи. Слишком много возбуждённой энергии, чтобы поместиться в его маленькое собачье тело. Эдди появляется через мгновение, одетый в яркие коралловые шорты, сандалии и полосатую майку и выглядящий… ни-как-Эдди, что странно. А еще он загорелый. Не то чтобы он видел, насколько загорел или не загорел Эдди в прошлый раз, когда они были вместе, но он не был таким смуглым, Ричи знает это наверняка.

― О, отлично, ― Эдди пересекает комнату и опирается локтями на стол, прямо в пространство Ричи. Он выхватывает кружку из ослабевшей хватки Ричи и крадет напиток.

На фоне черной кружки Ричи замечает кольцо на пальце левой руки со знакомым уколом ужаса, точно таким же, как тогда, в Мэне. Он отводит взгляд, не в силах смотреть слишком долго, как будто это солнце, и оно ослепит его, если он осмелится смотреть прямо на него.

Кружка ставится обратно на стол, и Ричи быстро хватает её, как будто он может почувствовать тепло рук Эдди на керамике, как может почувствовать его тепло, прижатого к боку. Его рука звякает о кружку, и он... у него на левой руке такое же кольцо.

Он вздрагивает, выплескивая кофе на стол и заставляя Эдди испугаться, в то время как он хватает полотенце, чтобы вытереть беспорядок.

― Пойдём, ― Эдди делает жест ‘поторопись’ в сторону Ричи. ― Мы можем заехать в Ин-Энд-Аут⁴ на обратном пути, если хочешь.

Они в Палм-Спрингc, Ричи обнаруживает это по дороге в Хол Фудз, чтобы получить ‘странные клецки’, на которых так зациклен Эдди. Это объясняет пустыню за дверью спальни и вид Скалистых гор вдалеке, и ничего больше, но приятно, хоть что-то проверено. Он также обнаруживает, что Эдди ― агрессивный водитель, кричащий из своего окна на старика за то, что он не использует свой поворотник, и ворчит о дорожном движении в причудливом сопоставлении с плейлистом ‘автомобильные мелодии’, который включил Ричи и ему кажется, что это на девяносто процентов Джимми Баффетт.

Итак. Они живут в Палм-Спрингc вместе и женаты друг на друге. Дерьмо дикое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Рино - город на западе штата Невада, США.  
> 2) Клецки, или кнедли – европейское блюдо, состоящее, как правило, из яиц и муки.  
> 3)Тут отсылка на фильм “Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе.  
> 4)Ин-Энд-Аут (In-N-Out Burger) — американская сеть ресторанов быстрого питания, работает в основном на юго-западе США и побережье Тихого океана.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе автор никаких предупреждений не выставил :)

Они не останавливаются в Ин-Энд-Аут по дороге домой из бакалейной лавки, но Эдди лениво подпевает "Чизбургеру в Раю"¹, и Ричи не сделал бы ничего, чтобы остановить это, даже если бы мог. Он просто наблюдает за ним, пока ему это сходит с рук. Смотрит на расслабленное выражение лица ― такое далекое от того, каким оно выглядело в Дерри. Доказательство того, что это всё ещё Эдди, присутствует в линиях его лба и аккуратной стрижке волос, но он будто Эдди Каспбрак из причудливо-зеркального мира. Ему трудно осознать истину того, что он видит, или как он это видит.

Они возвращаются к уютному бледно-голубому домику, прекрасно благоустроенному вокруг и со вкусом оформленному снаружи. Единственным исключением был коврик снаружи с таким отвратительно наглым рисунком, который мог быть только его идеей.

У них также есть вывеска "Осторожно, злая собака!", висящая снаружи, которая, показав Тэда в действии, является самой смешной вещью из всех.

Кстати говоря, Тэд радостно приветствует их обоих у двери ― крошечное тело в исступлении и с гордостью демонстрирует марионетку Лем Чоп². Эдди крадёт у Ричи единственную многоразовую хозяйственную сумку и уносит всё на кухню.

― Я выложу всю еду, а ты иди работать, ― говорит Эдди, опустошая сумки. В них гораздо больше зелени, чем Ричи покупал себе когда-либо. ― Убедись, что твой агент освободил твоё расписание, хорошо?

― Ах, да! Хорошо, ― Ричи кивает и убегает с ещё одной странной клецкой в руке.

Дальше по коридору (Тэд бросает на него ленивый взгляд, приоткрыв один глаз, с того места, где он устроился спать на диване) он пытается открыть единственную дверь, которую не тронул сегодня утром. Это что-то вроде сочетания комнаты для гостей и офиса с письменным столом и большой кроватью. Кажется, письменным столом часто пользуются ― на верхней части стопка бумаг и блокноты, а в центре ― открытый ноутбук. Стены комнаты почти сплошь увешаны киноафишами, что было бы именно тем выбором дизайна интерьера, который Ричи ожидал бы от себя, если бы все они не были мультфильмами. Он любит мультфильмы, конечно, но ему нравятся те, на которых он вырос, и ни на одном из этих плакатов нет ни одной Громокошки.

А затем он понимает. Плакат над столом ― это не просто мультфильм; большими буквами его имя написано в верхней части плаката. А на соседнем плакате, изображающем человека, окружённого огромной едой³, тоже написано его имя. Ему приходится дважды взглянуть на другой большой плакат через всю комнату, на котором тоже написано РИЧИ ТОЗИЕР крупным шрифтом, но на этом есть логотип Дисней над заголовком.

Святое дерьмо, у него есть деньги _Диснея_? И ещё, погодите, он снимается в _детских_ мультфильмах? Озвучивает их? Это далеко от стэндапов, определённо то, что он даже не рассматривал. Его брэнд не совсем подходит для детей, независимо от того, что пугающие дети в китайских ресторанах могут заставить комнату, полную незнакомых людей, во что-то поверить.

Он оглядывает стол, как будто бесконечные обрывки бумаг и безделушек могут дать объяснение тому, что с ним происходит. Они не делают этого волшебным образом, но он находит несколько наполовину исписанных записок, фотографию в рамке, на которой он и Эдди в костюмах, и фиолетовый жетон воздержания⁴ с цифрой пять на середине, выставленный на подставке.

Ноутбук покрыт наклейками с названиями нескольких городов: большинство из них ужасные и странные. Он, к счастью, разблокирован, и он начинает изучать сообщения в электронной почте.

Он пролистывает несколько последних страниц в поисках имени Адама, и не находит его. Вместо этого имя Стив появляется несколько раз ― самое последнее помечено как _Re: сдвинуть даты._ Он щёлкает по нему.

_Рич,_

_Даты выглядят удобными, у тебя будет пара записей до этого, так что отдыхай. Я позабочусь о нескольких днях вашего пути туда и обратно. Ваш календарь будет обновляться._

_Стив_

Здесь целая куча писем и не ясно, какие из них письма, а какие ― спам, поэтому он не прикасается ни к одному из них. Обычно Адам просто посылает ему серию предупреждающих сообщений о том, что машина едет, чтобы забрать его, и всё.

Одно конкретное письмо привлекает его внимание, и он не может ответить почему. В нём нет ничего особенного, кроме того факта, что он не узнаёт имя отправителя, но ведь он никого не узнаёт в его электронной почте. Однако его блуждающий взгляд всё время падает именно на это письмо, поэтому он открывает его.

_Ричи,_

_Ты, возможно, немного в смятении, да? Здесь нет ничего постыдного! Иногда я бываю в замешательстве чаще, чем когда-либо, думаешь, это связано с возрастом? Ах, это не важно, я полагаю._

_Мой мальчик! Ты оказал мне любезность, и я отвечаю тебе тем же. Это может показаться немного масштабным, как плата за то, чтобы проводить старика домой, но на самом деле это довольно просто._

_У меня такое чувство, что ты немного сбился со своего жизненного пути. Я видел это много раз у многих людей. Не нужно стыдиться, мальчик! Это не более чем шанс увидеть, какой может быть твоя жизнь, шанс навести порядок, если хочешь. Наслаждайся своим временем здесь, ты ещё услышишь обо мне._

Ричи старается не выкинуть какое-нибудь дерьмо, читая и перечитывая письмо два, три, ещё больше раза. Он в... какой-то альтернативной реальности, что ли. У него точно нет самой большой истории с магическими существами или чем-то ещё, и открытие того, что странный старик, которого он проводил домой в качестве одолжения, может _менять его реальность_ , немного сложно принять.

Однако это не кажется чем-то злонамеренным, пытается он напомнить себе снова и снова. Пеннивайз никогда не использовал что-то настолько приземлённое, как покупка продуктов, чтобы причинить ему боль в прошлом, никогда не давал ему что-то вроде _брака с Эдди_ , даже в качестве шутки. Это было не в его стиле. Он пронзит Эдди перед ним и разорвёт его на куски, заставит Стэна снова причинить себе боль, разорвёт его семью на части.

Ричи снова смотрит на кольцо на пальце левой руки. Он проводит по нему большим пальцем и обнаруживает, что это что-то вроде двухслойного кольца, внутренняя часть которого свободно вращается внутри внешней дорожки. Оно выглядит изношенным, как будто он сидел тут и вращал его во время работы. Это требует некоторых усилий, но ему удается снять кольцо с пальца, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Кожа под ним бледнее, чем остальная часть его руки, и вдавлена, как будто кольцо было там, неподвижное, в течение многих лет. Само кольцо очень простое, несмотря на встроенный в него вращающийся механизм. Он сжимает его между большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы рассмотреть в некотором благоговейном страхе. На внутренней стороне кольца есть странная текстура ― гравировка, которую он подносит ближе к лицу, чтобы увидеть:

R+E

Эти две буквы поразили Ричи, как физический удар. Его худший секрет, его самое глубоко похороненное воспоминание, под милями грязи, ненависти и виски. Идиотский ёбаный мост, о котором он не позволял себе думать с того самого дня, как покинул Дерри.

Эдди знает про мост. Этот Эдди должен, по крайней мере.

Он задается вопросом, сказал ли он Эдди о том, что остановился там по пути домой, привлечённый каким-то иррациональным принуждением. Как он рылся в своей сумке в поисках швейцарского армейского ножа, который он держал при себе только из-за открывалки для бутылок, и подошел к мосту с полным намерением выцарапать их инициалы, вонзая нож до опилок на земле, цепляясь за отчаянную надежду, что они прекратят преследовать его. Ему было сорок лет, а он всё ещё боялся, что кто-нибудь это увидит; что Бауэрс появится с топором, торчащим из его головы, и сделает то же самое с ним. Разорвет его на части и оставит его внутренности на съедение воронам, каким-то образом зная, что означает "E". 

Знает ли он, что в тот день он снова вырезал эти буквы? Освежая их, возвращая к жизни, хотя от одного их вида его тошнило. Он сбежал, как только закончил, бежал через аэропорт Бангора, как будто сам дьявол был у него на хвосте. Свежие занозы на его пальцах, как сотни раздражающих маленьких напоминаний, что он может бежать от всего, чего хочет, но от себя убежать он не сможет.

Может быть, здесь все было по-другому. Может быть, он сам отвел Эдди на мост и показал ему лично ― большое драматичное признание. Это не похоже на то, что он сделал бы, но быть женатым в Палм-Спрингсе тоже не похоже на то, что он сделал бы, так что кто знает.

Он берёт рамку с фотографией со стола и смотрит на неё. Судя по всему, это свадебная фотография ― они оба официально одеты и улыбаются. Ричи виснет на плечах Эдди, как будто ему там самое место, и прячет половину лица за его головой.

Эдди выглядит счастливым и красивым, но глаза Ричи все время останавливаются на нём самом. Он выглядит... довольным. Просто этот Ричи настолько счастлив, расслаблен и так не похож на себя, словно он смотрит на другого человека.

Он откладывает всё это в сторону, надевает кольцо обратно на палец и пытается успокоиться. До сих пор никто не пытался убить его; он знает, что находится в странной альтернативной реальности. С этим он может работать. Просто нужно вести себя нормально. Насколько трудно – попытаться слиться с толпой?

Дверь со щелчком открывается, и в комнату входит Эдди, ступая в носках по полу со стаканом воды в руке.

― Всё хорошо? ― он прислоняется спиной к столу, не полностью садясь. Он протягивает Ричи стакан, и тот выпивает половину за один раз.

― Да, спасибо, ― Ричи с интересом оглядывает его. Он хорошо выглядит, возможно, ему не раз говорили, что он _безупречно_ выглядит для своего возраста, с россыпью седых волос на линии их роста и красивыми гусиными лапками у глаз. ― Стив сказал, что разобрался с датами.

Разобрался с датами для чего ― он не знает, но Эдди _попросил_ его об этом.

Его лицо озаряется улыбкой, а плечи слегка вздрагивают от удивления.

― Это здорово! ― Эдди наклоняется и целует его. Ну, губы к губам. Это всего лишь легкий поцелуй, знакомый, как тысяча поцелуев до этого, но от него мозг Ричи перестает работать. Его мысли были не более чем высоким пронзительным звуков из всех когда-либо сделанных телешоу.

Он разинул рот, когда Эдди отстранился, и понял это, но не смог остановиться. Всё, что он несколько секунд назад говорил себе про _слияние с толпой и нормальном поведении_ – вылетело в окно. Он чувствует себя предательски близким к слезам, глядя на Эдди, который всё ещё стоит, немного сгорбившись, и видя маленький довольный изгиб его губ.

― Ах, ― Эдди хлопает Ричи ладонью по щеке. ― Ты так на меня смотришь. Неудивительно, что у наших друзей всегда рвотные позывы.

По крайней мере, приятно осознавать, что он ведёт себя не так уж странно, чтобы вызвать тревогу у Эдди. Вдвойне приятно осознавать, что Эдди ни в чём не сомневается. Что он привык к тому, что Ричи так на него смотрит.

― И ты обвиняешь меня в этом? ― он спрашивает, действительно спрашивает, как будто Эдди когда-нибудь ответит ему.

Он не отвечает, но целует его снова, и Ричи сохраняет достаточно присутствия духа, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ. Он целует Эдди, и мир вокруг него не рушится, Пеннивайз не выпрыгивает из-под кровати ― ничего плохого не происходит. Они просто целуются, и это приятно.

― Я… ― Эдди оставляет ещё один поцелуй на губах Ричи, и другой на уголке его рта. ― Пойду, скажу Бену.

xxxx

Утром он взламывает свой собственный телефон, чтобы отвлечься и не смотреть, как Эдди сонно бродит по комнате, готовясь к выходу. (Пароль ― день рождения Эдди, что просто унизительно) и находит то, что ищет. Активный групповой чат под название НЕУДАЧНИКИ, который, судя по последним сообщениям, выглядит как сборник фотографий, нежели перепиской ― фотографии их самих и некоторые странные мемы, иногда просто строка смайликов, которые он даже не может расшифровать. К счастью, Эдди принимает душ, когда он находит диалог со Стэном, в котором есть фотография, где он держит пухленького ребёнка на руках, который выглядит точно так же, как он, поднимая одно из её крошечных запястий, чтобы заставить её помахать в камеру. Из-за этого Ричи плачет, как маленький.

Всё заканчивается тем, что он отправляет в групповой чат фотографию Тэда, где его голова покоится на бедре Ричи, как только ему наконец-то удается остановить свои слёзы. Теперь он отчаянно нуждается ещё в одном отвлечении. Беверли отвечает первой, с изображением молодого Киану Ривза, на котором есть большая надпись "отлично", и Ричи приходится уткнуться лицом в подушку, чтобы подавить свой шокированный смех. У них с Эдди собака, названная в честь _Билла и Тэда_ ⁵. Если бы у него и оставались какие-то сомнения по этому поводу, они исчезают через несколько минут, когда Билл посылает несколько смайликов, закатывающих глаза.

Он не сразу копается в других диалогах. Эдди находится в душе довольно долго и в скором времени должен выйти. Ричи не сможет себя остановить, если начнёт плакать снова.

xxxx

Он обнаруживает, немного покопавшись, что даты, о которых так беспокоился Эдди ― ежегодное воссоединение Клуба Неудачников. Она отмечена огромными буквами в календаре через две недели, и при её виде тошнотворный шок тревоги пронзает его изнутри.

Он не хочет идти на это воссоединение. Он ловит себя на том, что начинает паниковать; его обычные мысли ― о том, что ему нечем поделиться с друзьями, и он не хочет, чтобы они видели его таким расстроенным ― начинают кружиться в голове. Но потом он вспоминает, что у _этого_ Ричи всё отлично. Он носит своё имя на киноафишах и живёт в доме в Палм-Спрингс, где он женат из всех людей на Эдди Каспбраке, и у них есть собака. Этому Ричи нечего бояться, когда дело доходит до встречи с друзьями.

В течение следующих нескольких дней он проводит каждую свободную минуту, копаясь во всем, что есть в доме: в поисках каких-либо подробностей о себе и Эдди. Однажды днём он находит фотоальбомы, о существовании которых раньше даже не подозревал, и теряет часы за их просмотром. Он находит фотографии со свадьбы Бена и Беверли, где все одеты просто и непринуждённо. На одной он стоит рядом с Беверли, ухмыляясь, на другой ― позади, закрепляя ожерелье на её шее и безобразно плача. Он закатывает глаза при виде этого ― расплакался ещё до начала церемонии и позволил запечатлеть это. 

Здесь много фотографий Неудачников вместе в больших группах и маленьких сборах. Он долго смотрит на фотографию себя, Стэна, Эдди и светловолосую женщину, которая, должно быть, является женой Стэна, сидящую где-то рядом, он не может сказать, где именно. Стэн улыбается и выглядит таким довольным со своей женой, прислонившейся к его боку ― нет ничего общего с тем измученным, грустным человеком, которого Ричи всё ещё живо видит в своей памяти. Он надеется, что его настоящий Стэн так же счастлив, где бы он ни был, без них.

Однажды он был пойман, когда Эдди вернулся с пробежки раньше, чем ожидалось ― сидел с фотоальбомом на диване, скрестив ноги, и с давно остывшим кофе. Однако Эдди не задает никаких вопросов, а просто присоединяется к Ричи и смотрит вместе с ним.

Он сидит близко, всё ещё раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся, даже когда пьет охлаждённую воду. Ричи позволяет себе лишь краешком глаза наблюдать за тем, как двигается его кадык, не зная, что произойдет, если столкнется с этой картиной лицом к лицу. На нём майка или то, что на самом деле выглядит как футболка с отрезанными рукавами, с большим рисунком банана и жёлтой надписью _Международный Музей Бананов!_

― О, помнишь это?

Удивительно, но эту фотографию он помнит. Фотобот из Дерри, где все они втиснулись в крошечное пространство вместе, улыбаясь, корча рожи и делая друг другу кроличьи ушки. Он не может вспомнить фильм, который они смотрели в тот день, но помнит радость от этого, от того, что был там с людьми, о которых заботился больше всего на свете. Радостное возбуждение от того, что ухмыляющаяся щека Эдди прижалась к его собственной ― они были так тесно прижаты друг к другу, что его ладони вспотели и стали противными.

― В прошлом году мы могли все туда поместиться, ― Ричи улыбается, мягко и сентиментально. Он не может оторвать глаз, чтобы посмотреть, выглядит ли Эдди так же рядом с ним.

― Да, ― он ворчливо соглашается, ― просто некоторые люди выросли на целый фут за лето.

Это убивает смех Ричи ― тридцатилетняя сильная горечь всё ещё дает о себе знать. Он может вспомнить то, что не позволял себе уже несколько месяцев. Он помнит, как осенью, после того ужасного лета, снова пошёл в школу, все они изменились, но исцелились, забывшись. Он начал учиться в старших классах, когда у него уже были длинные ноги и конечности, лицо стало острым, грубым из-за гормонов, и Эдди почему-то завидовал этому. Эдди, у которого был ещё один год детского жира, смотрел на него между уроками и хмурился по этому поводу.

― Мы были такими маленькими и милыми, ― он не задумывался ни разу об этом за свою жизнь. Быть таким молодым и, может быть, невинным было бы полётом фантазии, что-то такое. ― Особенно ты.

― О, как смешно, я был маленьким, ха-ха, ― Эдди закатывает глаза.

― Я имел в виду, что милый, ― сказав это вслух, даже о чём-то в прошлом, даже сидя здесь, в реальности, где он _женат_ на Эдди Каспбраке, он чувствует, что у него внутри что-то сжимается. Столкнуться с этим волнительно и страшно, но со словами, исходящими из его уст, они также несут с собой вес, каким бы ничтожным он не был. ― Ты был милым.

Эдди усмехается, сидя рядом с Ричи, свернувшись калачиком и поджав ноги. Он тянется к виску Ричи, щекоча и убирая волосы за ухо.

― Ты тоже был милым, ― говорит он, ― я знаю, потому что провёл весь первый год на алгебре, думая о том, чтобы держать тебя за руку, ― Эдди говорит это так, будто это известная вещь, старая шутка между ними, что они пара влюблённых подростков, но для _него_ это грёбаная новость. Не может быть, чтобы Эдди был влюблён в него, когда у него были такие длинные ноги и шутки про мамок. (По сравнению с сегодняшним днём, думает его циничная часть. Когда у него были большие ноги, и он придумывал шутки про девушек?) 

― Я понятия не имел, ― он что-то бормочет, слишком потрясённый, чтобы думать о чём-то другом, слишком глупый, чтобы тщательно обдумать ответ.

― Да, ― подтверждает Эдди, ― в том и смысл тайной влюблённости, что она тайная.

Тяжелая извивающаяся гусеница в его внутренностях рассеивается сотнями бабочек. Боже, быть с Эдди ― это снова быть влюблённым подростком. Он надеялся, что Дерри был счастливой случайностью; как он увидел Эдди через пару десятилетий, и его первой реакцией было ударить в гонг и быть как можно более раздражающим, но, очевидно, нет. Это чувство распространяется вверх по позвоночнику к шее, когда Эдди притягивает его ближе для поцелуя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Поцелуи с Эдди ― болезненная зависимость. Он начинает целомудренно, но в Ричи просыпается жадность, и он незамедлительно облизывает его губы. Притягивая его, нуждаясь в ощущении языка Эдди на своём, его твердой груди под рукой.

Эдди неожиданно стонет, из-за чего он отталкивается.

Удивление ― это плохо, тем более в этом случае. Он толкнул слишком сильно, слишком далеко, слишком быстро. Как будто ему на голову вылили ведро с водой, которое промёрзло насквозь. Его руки тут же отрываются от тела Эдди. 

― Прости, ― он прочищает горло и запоздало осознаёт, что извиняться перед человеком, с которым ты состоишь в браке, за поцелуй ― это странно. ― То есть, ты, возможно, хочешь принять душ.

Эдди выглядит сбитым с толку, но не расстроенным. Он в последний раз легонько поправляет волосы Ричи, убирая их за ухо, где они отказываются оставаться.

― Да, наверное, от меня чертовски воняет, ― соглашается он.

Через напряжённый вдох и наполовину смех Ричи соглашается. Он не шевелится, когда Эдди тихонько уходит в ванную, не возвращается к фотографиям ― он сидит и кипит от чувства вины и отвращения к самому себе. 

xxxx

На третье утро своего пребывания в Палм-Спрингсе он получает сообщение от Стива, который, по-видимому, является его постоянным агентом, с просьбой быть готовым к прибытию такси через час. Его телефонный календарь сообщает ему, что у него запланирован длительный сеанс записи всего лишь в нескольких минутах езды от города.

Эдди уже ушёл, поэтому он быстро одевается и направляется к ожидающей его машине. Он был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что жизнь этого Ричи, в которую он вступил, всё ещё имеет сходный с ним вкус в одежде; то есть, да ― отвратительные узорчатые рубашки. Однако эта одежда более облегающая, а тело менее запущенное. Он не смотрит в зеркало и не видит вдруг горячего тридцатилетнего Ричи или что-то в этом роде (и он был чертовски горячим в тридцать лет, не изворачивайтесь), но он выглядит хорошо. Во-первых, у него не серая кожа и стеклянные глаза. Он похудел, чисто выбрился, на висках у него появились седые волосы, но он не испытывает к этому ненависти. Он похож на человека, который иногда ест овощи. Его волосы в беспорядке, но если сорок лет не смогли исправить это, он думает, что, вероятно, магия тоже не сможет.

Он оставляет Тэда с неловким похлопыванием по голове и "будь хорошим", что вызывает у того тяжелый собачий вздох в ответ.

Он удобно устраивается на заднем сиденье машины. И только потому, что активно избегает смотреть на свой телефон (Стэн отправил фотографию своего пухлого ребёнка, он не может начать свой день снова со слёз), его взгляд цепляется за затылок водителя в знакомой зелёной шляпе.

― Эй! ― он подпрыгивает на месте, спина прямая, как стрела, от шока. ― Это ты! 

Водитель оборачивается, чтобы бросить на него спокойный взгляд, прежде чем он отворачивается, чтобы небрежно выехать с дороги.

― Да, это я, а кто же ещё?

― Я не... Я... ― вытаращил глаза Ричи. ― Что это за чертовщина? Что _ты_ за хуйня такая?

― Успокойся, юноша, крик повредит твой голос, ― они уверенно едут по городу, и Ричи остаётся только надеяться, что они идут в правильном направлении, потому что он был в Палм-Спрингсе, может быть, один раз в жизни. ― Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить тебе боль. 

― Тогда для чего? ― если быть честным, он не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. Он уже давно решил, что если бы жил в полном неведении о Пеннивайзе, а дети продолжали бы умирать, то он был бы гораздо счастливее. 

― Я помогаю людям, ― бросает старик через плечо, ― людям, которые сбились с пути.

Ричи сидит на краю сиденья, вцепившись руками в переднее пассажирское, отчего кожа скрипит. 

― У меня было достаточно _странного дерьма_ в моей жизни, спасибо, верни меня обратно.

― Вернуть обратно? ― густые седые брови мужчины поднимаются высоко на лоб. ― Ты предпочитаешь другое место?

Он пытается ответить "да", потому что хочет домой. Не обязательно домой, но подальше от любого магического вмешательства, определённо. Но ответ застревает у него в горле. Он не предпочитает дом, кто бы мог подумать?

― Это не моё, ― говорит он с несчастным видом.

Мужчина вздыхает и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на Ричи, который весь ссутулился и хмурится.

― Я не прилагал столько для создания этого, чтобы ты даже не заметил.

― Создания… ― у Ричи кружится голова, он так растерян. ― _Это_ ты сделал? Что это?

― Ах, точно, точно. Конечно, ― он прочищает горло и поворачивает направо. ― Ты не первый, кому в это трудно поверить. Это для тебя, сынок! Шанс увидеть, какой может быть жизнь для человека, у которого так мало надежды ― поистине дар.

― Так ты, что... ― Ричи оглядывается по сторонам. ― Приготовил для меня новую реальность?

― Ох, нет, нет, ― он серьёзно качает головой. ― Не ради простого одолжения, это просто временный образец.

― Как…Какой-то долбаный призрак Рождества будущего⁶? ― недоумённо спрашивает Ричи.

Старик хихикает.

― А вот это уже что-то новенькое! Мне это нравится! ― он почёсывает подбородок одной рукой и бормочет себе под нос, Ричи может разобрать только "недалеко".

― Не надо сейчас вдаваться в подробности, ― настаивает он. ― Просто наслаждайся, пока есть время, а?

Поездка в машине так взвинтила его нервы от стресса и шока, от неожиданной встречи с этим старым древним человеком, что он совершенно забыл о волнении из-за того, что его взяли на работу, которую он не знает, как выполнять. То есть до тех пор, пока он не окажется на тротуаре перед неприметным зданием, а машина не уедет, даже не попрощавшись. Как только он открывает дверь, его впихивают внутрь, подталкивают, вручают бутылку с водой и его уводит в кабину звукозаписи маленькая измученная женщина, которая только здоровается с ним и уходит, торопясь к следующим делам.

Поначалу весь этот разгром ― сплошная неразбериха, но проект, к счастью, новый, и поэтому у него нет каких-то неизвестных прошлых выступлений, чтобы соответствовать им. Он направлен на поиск голоса: занудный, нет, не такой занудный, кто-нибудь умный, но не мудак в этом отношении, пока ему наконец не удается настроиться на тот самый голос, и он чувствует себя хорошо. Режиссёры выглядят довольными и бегают по страницам и строкам. Конечно, стэндап всегда имел для него смысл, как его вступление в комедию, но он никогда даже не рассматривал озвучивание. И теперь так очевидно, что он делает именно это. Голоса всегда были его стихией: как он сводил сума Неудачников, когда они были детьми, изображая Британский акцент или Ковбоя, для этого у него есть навык. Это нелегко, но очень _весело_.

О том, чтобы снова встретить старика, он обдумает гораздо позже, во время перерыва, когда ему запрещено говорить. Он пишет Эдди, как идут дела, шутит о дерьмовом обслуживании, который есть в этом заведении, и рассматривает рецепты для сегодняшнего ужина. _Не вдавайся в подробности_ , сказал старик в шляпе. Наслаждайся, пока есть время. Он… в основном… и наслаждается этим. Может быть, он позволяет себе подумать, это поможет избавиться от своей привычки к Эдди. Поиграет немного с волшебной копией, придёт в себя и двинется дальше. Настоящий Эдди никогда об этом не узнаёт.

Теперь, если он действительно сможет набраться мужества, чтобы воплотить половину своих _желаний_ , избавившись от них, и при этом не блеванув на себя ― это было бы потрясающе.

xxxx

Эдди работает в книжном магазине пару дней в неделю, узнаёт Ричи, хотя ему это наверняка не нужно. (Опять же, у него есть _Диснеевские деньги_ , какого хрена). Он часто рассказывает истории о клиентах и туристах, смеясь, и, видя его таким веселым, Ричи тоже смеётся. Но Ричи понимает, что они оба, вероятно, сошли бы с ума, если бы целый день сидели дома и ничего больше не делали.

Кроме того, в те дни, когда Эдди работает, а Ричи копается в деталях этой жизни, как чёрт, он, как правило, приходит домой и тащит Ричи от компьютера или его записей в маленький бассейн снаружи. Нет смысла иметь его, если они никогда им не пользуются, напоминает он Ричи однажды днём, пшикнув солнцезащитный спрей миллион раз себе на руки, чтобы нанести на лицо. Он открывает для себя совершенно новую разновидность пыток отвращения к себе у бассейна, наблюдая краем глаза, как Эдди каждый час наносит крем от загара. Это не так уж сильно отличается от комплексного ритуала, который позволяет ему находить партнеров в сомнительном баре, только она хуже, потому что он трезв и эта пытка определенно удовлетворяет его индивидуальные слабости.

Однажды они возвращаются домой поздно вечером, и Ричи не торопится бездельничать, задерживаясь на кухне в поисках закусок, пока Эдди готовится принять душ. В конце концов, он оказывается в их спальне, чтобы тоже принять душ и переодеться; всё ещё влажные шлепанцы громко шлепают под его ногам. Когда он открывает дверь, Эдди стоит совершенно голый перед комодом, роясь в ящике в поисках чего-то.

Ричи дёргается, как будто дверная ручка посылает электрический разряд вверх по руке и груди.

― Вот дерьмо!

Всего лишь полсекунды, но даже если и так, этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть резкие линии загара на его бёдрах и выше; выше, чем плавки, которые он носил весь день; чтобы увидеть, где он подтянут, где тёмные волосы рассыпаются по его груди и животу; где он мягкий и неосмотрительно обнажённый между бёдер. Это такая рассеянная нагота, что Ричи изо всех сил пытается связать её с любой версией взвинченного Эдди Каспбрака, которого он знает.

Он бормочет неловкие извинения и исчезает в ванной, где он принимает душ со своей пустой оболочкой. Его душа осталась парить где-то в стратосфере, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

xxxx

Ричи проводит большую часть своих выходных в студии звукозаписи, доставляемый водителями, не носящих шляп, и в один день Эдди заявляет, что ему не понадобится машина. Очевидно, они не шутили, когда говорили, что ему придётся многое втиснуть в расписание, прежде чем он уедет на их воссоединение. Однако это не перестаёт быть забавным, и Эдди встречает его в дверях с медовым чаем, чтобы успокоить его горло, когда он возвращается домой.

Как-то в полдень они сидят у бассейна, даже не плавают, а отдыхают. Ричи должен активно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не подавиться каким-то манговым успокаивающим горло коктейлем, когда Эдди рухнет в шезлонг в шортах, которые, очевидно, виноваты в линии загара, которую он видел только вчера вечером.

― Эй, труха вместо мозгов! ― Эдди резко свистит ему через минуту. ― Смотри сюда, наверх.

Блядь. Ух. Дерьмо. Он слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы не подавиться, и недостаточно сосредоточился на том, чтобы не смотреть на ноги Эдди.

― Бен сказал, что с домом всё в порядке, ― продолжает Эдди невозмутимо. Он держит на коленях планшет и что-то печатает. ― Они собираются выехать немного раньше. Мы должны заказать билеты.

― Окей. Где... ― Ричи некоторое время пытается найти способ наконец спросить, куда они собираются, не спрашивая, _куда они собираются_. ― Куда мы летим? 

― Ох, я уже кое-что посмотрел, ― Эдди поворачивается к нему, выглядя взволнованным, чтобы поделиться своими знаниями. ― Очевидно, Норфолк ближе, но Роли⁷ в Аутер Банкс⁸ более живописный, поэтому я подумал, что это было бы неплохо.

Он выглядит таким воодушевлённым, когда говорит об этом: глаза тёмные, широко раскрытые, из-за чего у него появляются глубокие ямочки. Это мило, по-детски, в Рождественском стиле. Все это за несколько часов живописной поездки на машине.

Может быть, это из-за этого волнения, может быть, потому, что ему нужно больше времени между отъездом из Палм-Спрингса и встречей с друзьями, он не знает. У него возникает мысль, и она вылетает у него изо рта в тот же самый момент ― и это не удивляет, потому что он уже четыре десятилетия живёт именно так.

― Почему бы нам просто не поехать на машине? ― спрашивает он.

Эдди смотрит скептически.

― Серьёзно?

― Почему нет? ― когда сомневаешься, рискуй вдвойне. Долбаный девиз жизни Ричи Тозиера. ― Нет ничего лучше поездки через страну, а?

― Это займет ещё несколько дней, ― Эдди постукивает пальцами по планшету, который держит в руках. Он, должно быть, смотрит на их календарь, потому что считает на пальцах. ― Но я уверен, что мы успеем, если поторопимся и потащим наши задницы.

― Эдс, ― Ричи ухмыляется. Его взгляд скользит не к ногам Эдди, а к краю стула, так что видимая загорелая кожа видна лишь краем глаза, ― я вытащу твою задницу, куда ты захочешь.

Эдди фыркает, и Ричи слышит, как закатываются его глаза, даже если он не видит, внимательно изучая не-бёдра-Эдди.

― Чёрт! ― Эдди резко выпрямляется, очень резко.

― Что? ― спрашивает Ричи, и тревога, наконец, возвращает его взгляд к напряжённому лицу Эдди. 

― У меня меньше недели, чтобы спланировать поездку! ― Эдди говорит так, как будто это очевидная проблема, вызывающая такую серьёзную тревогу. ― Где же нам остановиться? Большой Каньон может быть слишком далеко на севере, мне нужна карта. Ты тоже начинай думать!

Последнюю часть Эдди выкрикивает через плечо, когда исчезает в дверях спальни, сопровождаемый всегда любопытным Тэдом, ступающий за ним по пятам. Ричи слышит, как он все еще громко разговаривает сам с собой дома, но не может разобрать, что он на самом деле говорит. Вероятно, перечисляет себе больше потенциальных пунктов назначения и планирует какое-то путешествие с миллионом остановок.

Следующее утро Ричи проводит дома, пока Эдди в книжном магазине, отправляя ему ссылки на каждую туристическую ловушку⁹ гигантского клубка пряжи и города-призрака на маршруте 40, которые он может найти.

_"отправишь мне еще что-нибудь про гигантский клубок пряжи, и я засуну его тебе в задницу"_

Затем:

_"как ты относишься к Розуэллу¹⁰?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Чизбургер в Раю (Cheeseburger in Paradise) ― песня Джимми Баффета.  
> 2) Вот как она выглядит: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/03/f0/3103f0369547433acef6b3e3b1eea9ad.jpg  
> 3) Омг, если кто не знает, Билл Хейдер озвучивает мультфильмы, и тут автор приписал реальный мультфильм в его озвучке, надеюсь, вы его узнали :)  
> 4) Такие жетоны выдаются в клубах Анонимных Алкоголиков за определенное количество времени воздержания от алкоголя (год, два, три и тд). Ричи уже как 5 лет трезвый. Пример жетона: https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/371330387041-0-1/s-l1000.jpg  
> 5) Тут отсылка на фильм 'Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда', где одну из главных ролей сыграл Киану Ривз.  
> 6) Призрак Рождества будущего ― вымышленный персонаж романа английского писателя Чарльза Диккенса «Рождественская песнь» 1843 года.  
> 7) Роли – Город в Северной Каролине.  
> 8) Аутер Банкс – остров в Северной Каролине.  
> 9) Туристическая ловушка (Tourist Trap) – это вид туристических достопримечательностей, очень «раскрученных» и популярных у туристов, хотя по факту ничего интересного из себя не представляющих, но при этом очень дорогих.  
> 10) Розуэлл – город в Нью-Мексико.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе автор никаких предупреждений не выставил :)

К тому времени, как проходит неделя совместной жизни, Ричи начинает чувствовать, что приспосабливается к жизни с Эдди. Жить с Эдди ― удивительно легко. Он представлял себе это раньше ― всё немного стерильно и чопорно: Эдди маниакально убирается и держит всё строго по расписанию. Не то чтобы у него было с чем работать в своём воображении, он не знает, как устроены браки; так что он всегда представлял себе дерьмовый ситком начала двухтысячных: Эдди ― ворчливая жена, а Ричи ― тупой бесполезный муж. Эдди тошнит от его беспорядка, ему надоедает его неорганизованность. Эдди устаёт от _него_.

Но дело не в этом. У Эдди есть расписание, конечно, для стирки; и независимо ото дня недели всегда есть время для переработки мусора, но всё это полезно. Он не зануда и не требовательный, и если они и оставляют грязную тарелку или две на ночь, то позже он не драматизирует по этому поводу.

Они как будто соседи по комнате, что объективно является чем-то потрясающим и чем-то, на что он потратил много времени и энергии, воображая себя подростком, когда понятие " _общежитие колледжа_ " впервые вошло в его мысленное пространство. Смутный образ их двоих в комнате, похожей на его спальню (он не знал, как выглядят комнаты общежития, ну, вообще), не спящих всю ночь, болтающих, смеющих и слушающих огромное количество плейлистов, которые он сделал, тщательно останавливая и перематывая свои записи с радио. (В его мечтах, на самом деле, не было много учёбы, так что, возможно, он едва понимал, что такое колледж.)

Во всяком случае, кажется, его мечты сбываются, за исключение того, что они староваты и нет никакой домашней работы. У них есть хорошая звуковая система Блитуз в доме, поэтому Ричи не нужно регулярно заводить переигранные пленки с помощью карандаша с ластиком. Но музыка всё та же ― она либо очень грустная, либо потрясающая.

О, и у них есть только одна большая кровать, в которой они спят вместе, но он думает, что тоже привыкает просыпаться рядом с Эдди. Это всё ещё кажется неправильным, в некотором смысле. Он знает, что это не реально, но всё равно ― у него ощущение, что он обманывает Эдди, которого знает, чтобы переспать с ним. Это словно столкновение с научно-фантастической философской дилеммой о морали ― целоваться ли с готовым клоном вашего близкого друга, который женат на женщине в реальной жизни. Он дико колеблется между сокрушительным чувством вины и убеждением, что это безвредно, не более чем сон, за который у него нет причин чувствовать себя виноватым. (Как тот Очень Неловкий Сон, в котором он видел Билла, когда они учились в средней школе, о котором он предпочитает не думать.)

В результате его настрой часто меняется с Эдди, и он об этом знает. За завтраком он осознаёт, что находится не в худшем положении, чем предаваться мечтам, где он прижимает Эдди к столешнице и глубоко целует, наслаждаясь задушенным смехом, который Эдди испускает напротив его губ. А иногда замирает от ужаса, например, когда Эдди садится на него верхом в шезлонге рядом с бассейном на солнышке, и он убегает с жалким предлогом, что ему нужно в туалет.

Это стресс для его рассудка, и всё это приходит в голову Ричи однажды вечером перед сном. Эдди всё ещё смеётся, вытаскивая одеяла, над идиотской пародией Ричи, которую он делал на Стива, когда тому сообщили "на самом деле, мы уезжаем на четыре дня раньше, чем планировалось". Они всё ещё слышат громкий храп Тэда с того места, где они оставили его на диване, в отключке, пока они смотрели какой-то плохой фильм, сделанный для телевидения.

― Я думал об Аризоне! ― кричит он Ричи, который чистит зубы и быстро переодевается в ванной.

Он не торопится отвечать, зная по своему опыту, что если он сделает это с пеной у рта, то Эдди просто подавится.

― А что с Аризоной? ― он возвращается назад в комнату и падает на свою сторону кровати, оставляя широкое пространство между ними.

Эдди, приподнявшись на боку, улыбается ему, подперев рукой подбородок.

― Мы должны где-нибудь остановиться. Я читал об этом городе, полном диких ослов, недалеко отсюда.

― _Ты_ хочешь поехать в город, полный диких зверей? ― Ричи, мягко говоря, настроен скептически. 

― Конечно, ― он пожимает плечами, всегда небрежно. (Даже причудливо-зеркальный Эдди явно не случайный человек). ― Вдруг ты найдёшь своего давно потерянного родственника.

Ричи смеётся слишком быстро, чтобы состроить убедительно обиженную гримасу. Но он всё равно пытается.

― Ты называешь меня ослом?

― Никогда не узнаешь наверняка, ― губы Эдди дёргаются и трясутся от его сосредоточенного серьёзного взгляда и расплываются в улыбке.

― Хорошо. Ослиный город, ― соглашается Ричи, ― вперёд.

С Эдди так легко разговаривать, что иногда Ричи забывает, что они женаты. Что он шутит и делится знакомым дразнящим взглядом, разделяя _их_ постель в _их_ доме. Это не детская ночёвка или десятилетняя встреча выпускников, где он может подшутить, подразнить и убежать в относительную безопасность своего гостиничного номера. Ему некуда идти.

Ричи с трудом отводит взгляд от глаз Эдди, таких же тёмных, тёплых и притягательных. Он падает на спину и переворачивается, готовый как можно скорее притвориться спящим. Таков был его подход на прошлой неделе, и в целом он хорошо служил. Но этим вечером Эдди прижимается к его спине. Так они просыпались несколько раз по утрам, и Ричи может отстранённо признать, что это приятно, даже если он никогда раньше не находил особого утешения в том, чтобы быть маленькой ложечкой. Однако, обычно они засыпают, соблюдая личное пространство.

Одна рука на его талии, что хорошо, так он ещё может заснуть. Возможно. Он не собирается откусывать голову Эдди за то, что прижимается к своему мужу. Рука Эдди сдвигается и щекочет в тот же миг, когда он прижимается поцелуем к позвоночнику Ричи, пальцы находят и тянутся вдоль пояса его пижамных шорт. Эдди что-то шепчет ему на ухо, но это заглушает его собственное сердцебиение, громко отдающее в висках. Как только Эдди касается нижней части живота Ричи, он реагирует не задумываясь. Его рука сжимает запястье Эдди, как тиски, не давая ему пошевелиться, пока он отчаянно пытается контролировать своё дыхание.

― Рич?

― Извини, я просто... ― он заставляет себя ослабить хватку на руке Эдди, прекращает попытку сжать его кости и вместо этого хватает его за руку. Он поднимает руку Эдди к своей груди, надеясь, что его ладонь не сильно вспотела, ― я просто устал.

― Ладно, ― Эдди прижимает ладонь к груди Ричи и целует его в подбородок. Он больше ничего не говорит, не задает вопросов и, в конце концов, засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в лопатки Ричи.

xxxx

Ричи просыпается в благословенном одиночестве, чувствуя себя ничуть не лучше, чем перед сном. Он знает одну истину, которую не может отрицать, и это заставляет его хотеть снова впасть в бессознательное состояние, где ему не пришлось бы сталкиваться с ней лицом к лицу.

Эдди будет ожидать, что в какой-то момент он займётся сексом со своим мужем.

Иногда это видно по тому, как Эдди смотрит на него. Или как он прикасался к нему прошлой ночью.

Эта мысль камнем ложится ему на живот, давит на него, пока он, парализованный, не может сдвинуться с места. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так жалко. Ему целых сорок лет, и мысль о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то эквивалентно ощущению, что его ведут на плаху палача.

Но это не просто _кто-то_. Это _Эдди_.

Не то чтобы у него был обнадёживающий успех, но он трахал _людей_. Может быть, не трезвый, но он _делал_ это.

Разница, как он догадывается, в том, что он заботится об Эдди. Очень. Больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать в обычной жизни. Это то, о чем он активно старается не думать, и он был доволен этим. Более или менее.

Но они _женаты_ , и ему трудно представить себе брак с Эдди, который не включал бы обширную и удовлетворяющую сексуальную жизнь.

Он сам этого _хочет_. Он может это признать. Нелегко, но он знает, что хочет этого.

Но _может_ ли он?

Он пытается немного подумать об этом, у него сегодня утром есть на это время. Он думает об Эдди, _этом_ Эдди, в шортах у бассейна или в майке на кухне; как он выглядит по утрам с блестящими глазами и растрёпанными волосами. Он думает о том, как иногда они целуются ― Эдди обнимает его за плечи и прижимается к нему; как однажды вошёл в комнату и застал его за переодеванием. У Эдди красивое тело, это видно даже тогда, когда он полностью одет, но тот момент действительно показал всё и отпечатался в его мысленном взоре.

Но мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к этому телу, увидеть его обнажённым, раскрасневшимся и задыхающимся, заставляет его сердце биться так, что он не может понять, хорошо это или плохо. Он весь влажный ― тревога сотрясает его кости, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт. Его тело не может решить, возбуждено оно или его тошнит, когда он осмеливается подумать о возможности быть _внутри_ тела Эдди или об ответном его прикосновении.

Поэтому Ричи делает то, что он всегда делает, когда он слишком напряжен, чтобы функционировать.

Ричи напивается.

Ну, во-первых, он вытаскивает свою задницу из постели и заказывает Убер в ближайший винный магазин, всё ещё одетый в пижаму. Он хватает первую попавшуюся бутылку виски и спешит к кассе. Он стонет достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание женщины в соседней очереди при виде знакомого старика, ожидающего, чтобы осмотреть его бутылку.

― Что ты делаешь, Ричи? ― спрашивает он.

― Ты можешь отъебаться? ― Ричи швыряет бутылку на транспортёрную ленту между ними. ― Хотя бы на пять минут?

― Ты этого не хочешь, ― старик в своём грёбаном форменном фартуке из бакалейной лавки говорит так, будто вообще что-то знает.

― Э-э-э, да, я хочу, ― Ричи использует свой лучший презрительный подростковый голос. ― Вот почему я пришёл сюда, чтобы купить это.

Старик смотрит на бутылку, его дрожащие пальцы сжимают горлышко.

― Это ничего не решит, ты же знаешь.

― Ты можешь просто… ― его голос предательски дрожит, ― меня ждёт машина.

Он не двигается, и Ричи остается только бросить пригоршню денег на поверхность между ними и забрать бутылку обратно. Он переплачивает, но ему плевать. Он не может больше слушать ни слова о своём неудачном выборе.

 _А потом_ Ричи напивается. Он выпивает ещё до того, как за ним захлопывается входная дверь, игнорируя жжение в горле. Так будет лучше, говорит он себе. Он может перестать думать.

Тэд побегает к нему, делая круги вокруг его лодыжек ― знак, который он узнал и который Эдди называет "танец Пи-Пи". Он не полный мудак, так что делает ещё один глоток и берёт поводок Тэда, чтобы выйти на прогулку. Именно под ярким солнце он понимает, что перебрал. Это тело не пьёт уже пять лет, вспоминает он, конечно, когда уже пьян.

После выполнения своих дел, Тэд послушно ведёт его домой, совершенно не понимая, что Ричи решает свои проблемы неподобающим способом позади него. Ричи шаркает ногами, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, всю дорогу до их маленького голубого домика.

Вернувшись на кухню, Ричи соревнуется взглядами с ещё почти полной бутылкой, стоящей на стойке.

Он пьян, мысли плывут неровно, но не так, как он привык. Не тем образом, за которым он гнался. Вместо того чтобы стать неосязаемым ничто, они кружатся тёмными облаками, которые тяжело давят на его разум. Он выпил много спиртного, чтобы перестать думать обо всём этом, перестать думать об _Эдди_ , но вместо этого всё, о чем он может думать ― это Эдди. Он не может не представлять себе разочарованное лицо Эдди или пятилетний жетон в офисе, для которого он не сделал ничего, чтобы заработать. Он не может перестать смотреть на него всякий раз, когда входит туда, даже _Тэд_ с печалью смотрит на него. "Это ничего не решит" ― сказал этот старый хрен и был прав. Он чувствует себя так же плохо, как и сегодняшним утром, только теперь его зрение плывёт, а конечности не хотят сотрудничать с мозгом.

― Блядь! ― шипит он себе под нос. Он снова сжимает бутылку в кулаке и подносит к губам, но не может её поднять. Он не может этого сделать. ― Блядь!

Остальное содержимое бутылки течёт в раковину, и Ричи смотрит на это затуманенными глазами. Он засовывает стеклянную бутылку глубоко в мусор, прячет под бумажными полотенцами и контейнерами для еды.

Он меряет шагами гостиную под пристальным взглядом Тэда, пока больно не натыкается пальцами ног на диван и не садится. Он всё ещё пьян, когда Эдди возвращается домой, свернувшийся в агонии на диване, паника бурлит в его животе.

― Рич? ― Эдди уверенно подходит к нему. ― Детка? Ты в порядке?

Одна рука скользит по плечам Ричи. Он ещё сильнее вжимается в себя, пока это бурление не становится невыносимым, и он вскакивает со своего места, холодный пот выступает на его лице. Он бросается в ванную, не обращая внимания на окликнувшего его Эдди, и опорожняет желудок в унитаз.

Эдди проскальзывает в дверной проём.

― Ричи, мне нужно вызвать скорую?

Ричи стонет, прижавшись лицом к прохладной керамике.

― Нет, ― он слишком обрадовался отсутствию перекатывания в животе, чтобы помнить о том, что Эдди стоит и смотрит на него.

― Подожди, ― шаги быстро удаляются и возвращаются, и Эдди появляется снова со стаканом воды, который он протягивает Ричи. ― Что ты ел?

Он не берёт стакан воды, он вообще не двигается.

― Виски.

― Боже, ― Эдди не выглядит раздражённым или уязвлённым, как ожидал Ричи, но почему-то шок в его голосе сильный. Он находит место на краю ванны, достаточно близко, чтобы его ноги прижимались к рёбрам Ричи, а одна рука опустилась между его плеч. ― Сколько?

― Не очень много, не знаю. Примерно столько? ― он вытягивает перед собой пальцы примерно на длину горлышка бутылки и берёт стакан воды, отчаянно пытаясь очистить рот от привкуса. ― Вылил большую часть в раковину.

― Это хорошо, ― он вздыхает с облегчением. ― Ты молодец.

Ричи снова стонет в туалет. Он хочет утопиться в чаше.

― Рич, посмотри на меня, ― требует Эдди. Его голос твёрд, но руки нежны там, где они обнимают Ричи, заставляя его повернуться и посмотреть в глаза Эдди. ― Я горжусь тобой, ясно?

Его слова освобождают плотину за глазами Ричи, и он рыдает, прижимаясь так близко, что его лицо утыкается в живот Эдди, из-за чего они оба неловко сгорбились. Он плакал так однажды, когда был ребенком, со своей матерью, гигантские крокодильи слёзы пропитали одно из её платьев из-за его поцарапанных и окровавленных ладоней после падения. Она тщательно вымыла ему руки, он помнит, что её пальцы всегда были такими холодными, и нежно поцеловала каждую ладонь.

Эдди отстраняется от Ричи, когда у того немного замедляется поток слёз, и несколько раз целует его в лоб и виски ― так нежно, что он почти верит, что они ему мерещатся. Он поднимает Ричи на ноги и ведет к раковине, чтобы почистить зубы, а потом в постель.

― Отоспись, ― командует Эдди. Он прижимает Ричи к матрасу и накрывает его одеялом. ― Мы поговорим, когда проснёшься.

― Останься? ― он хотел бы иметь больше энергии, чтобы звучать менее жалко, но у него не получается.

Однако, это работает, так что он предполагает, что может смириться с этим. Эдди забирается в постель рядом с ним, и это не огорчает и не пугает. Это то, чего он хочет, и он учится быть в порядке с желанием этого. Он, может быть, отключается, всё ещё пьяный и измученный от слёз, но он чувствует себя в безопасности и довольным, что кто-то так крепко держит его. Легко расслабиться, когда рука Эдди скользит по его волосам.

xxxx

Когда Ричи просыпается, Тэд находится в кровати рядом с ним, но Эдди отсутствует. Он чувствует слабость, но не такую сильную, какую ожидал.

Бродя по дому, он слышит, как Эдди быстро заканчивает телефонный разговор, прежде чем выскочить из кухни.

― Хэй, тебе лучше? ― он улыбается Ричи, и хотя улыбка выглядит искренней, глаза у него усталые и красные.

― Эдди, прости меня, ― он будет ползать, если понадобится, он будет целовать ноги Эдди и умолять, если он этого хочет. ― Я был…

― Ричи, ― руки блуждают по предплечьям Ричи, ненадолго останавливаясь на его локтях, прежде чем двинуться, чтобы крепко сжать его бицепсы. Руки Эдди сильнее, чем кажутся, и это странно успокаивает. ― Четыре года назад все бы закончилось промыванием твоего желудка. Вместо этого ты вылил в канализацию целую бутылку, здесь не за что извиняться.

― Но я…

Выражение лица Эдди безошибочно говорит: "если это еще одно извинение, я буду драться с тобой", поэтому Ричи обрывает себя.

― Это был ты, ― выражение его лица меняется в недоумении, пока Ричи больше не может смотреть на него и не находит интересную точку на стене позади него. ― Я думал о тебе, а потом все вылил.

Двойная хватка на его бицепсах исчезает, и руки Эдди перемещаются на его шею. Они вовлекают его, сильные, в поцелуй, слишком грубый и короткий, чтобы Ричи смог как следует ответить.

― Ты молодец, ― повторяет он. Если он скажет это достаточное количество раз, может быть, Ричи начнет верить в это. Он действительно произносит это с определенной убежденностью.

Он снова целует Ричи, всего один раз, и смотрит на него так, словно он имеет для него значение. Как будто это хорошо, что он стоит здесь, трезвый и с Эдди.

Он такой. Прелестный. Нахуй. Ему позволено так думать. Эдди прелестный, с большими круглыми глазами, возрастными морщинами и седеющими волосами.

― Я заставил тебя плакать, ― его большой палец скользит по опухшей коже под красным глазом Эдди, как будто это прикосновение может стереть всё.

― Нет, Стэн заставил меня плакать, ― вот он с кем разговаривал по телефону. Теперь, когда Ричи думает об этом, становится понятно, что Стэн был бы той жилеткой, к которой Эдди прильнёт с Проблемами Ричи. Это наименее ужасный вариант, который он может придумать, зная о своих проёбах.

― Хочешь, я надеру ему задницу? ― спрашивает Ричи. ― Я надеру ему задницу.

Смех, который вырывается из груди Эдди, настоящий и сильный, улыбка достигает его сверкающих глаз.

― Посмотрим. Может быть.

Эдди льнёт ближе, утыкается лицом в его грудь, крепко держась за него. Ричи бросается в объятия, радостно принимает их и опускает голову на мягкие волосы Эдди.

― Я грязный, ― говорит он на следующем выдохе.

― Да, ― плечи Эдди подпрыгивают от смеха. ― Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, правда?

― Знаю.

Хотя, на самом деле, он не может, не так ли? Он не может объяснить человеку, с которым женат уже много лет, что ему трудно думать о том, чтобы переспать с ним. Или что он немного напряжен из-за нахождения в долбанной альтернативной реальности, а его реальная жизнь – неразбериха, где они даже не разговаривают друг с другом.

― Или ты всегда можешь позвонить своему спонсору¹, ― добавляет он. ― Я знаю, что иногда бывает трудно говорить со мной об этом.

Ричи даже не знает, кто его спонсор, но он согласится на всё, если это успокоит Эдди.

― Я подумаю об этом.

― Угу, ― Эдди крепко прижимает ладони к спине Ричи, удерживая его. ― Я люблю тебя.

Одно дрожащее волнообразное дыхание ― это всё, что есть в Ричи. Он отказывается снова рыдать. Он грубо проводит рукой по лицу, шмыгает носом, качает головой и вздыхает. Затем он хватает Эдди за плечи и держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

― Хватит с меня эмоциональной уязвимости на сегодня, ― объявляет он. ― Что насчёт тебя?

― Господи, да, ― Эдди смеётся громко и легко. ― Хочешь посмотреть дурацкий фильм и спланировать поездку?

Эдди наугад выбирает фильм, который оказывается настолько плохим, что он продолжает прерываться на смех из-за диалогов в неверии. Каждый раз, когда он так делает, он смотрит на Ричи, как будто это нечто личное, общая шутка, косой взгляд: "ты, блядь, веришь в это?" ― то, чего желает Ричи. Он жаждал такой близости с Эдди. Однажды она была у него, думает он. У него сохранились смутные воспоминания о том, как он засиживался допоздна на ночёвке, когда они вдвоем прятались от всех своих друзей, сидя в нескольких дюймах от телевизора, потому что громкость была очень низкой. Смотрели Таинственный Театр² и, зная, что любое хихиканье разбудит любого взрослого в доме, радостно смотрели друг другу в глаза в особенно смешных местах. Пальцы прижимались к губам. Только в свете следующего дня они могли цитировать эти места и смеяться так сильно, как им хотелось. Ни с кем другим у него такого не было, даже со Стэном, который любил научную фантастику так же сильно, как Ричи. Это всегда был только Эдди.

xxxx

Что-то после этого переключается в сознании Ричи. Напряжение, которое он носил с собой, спадает, и он чувствует себя... свободным. Он просыпается утром, завернувшись вокруг Эдди, как второе одеяло, и не отрывает себя от него, чтобы убежать в ванну, поглощаемый чувством вины. Он остаётся, такой же неподвижный и тёплый, и получает возможность наблюдать, как Эдди постепенно просыпается рядом с ним.

Эдди щурится, ворчит и извивается, пытаясь выбраться из-под Ричи. Когда он терпит неудачу, пинает его свободной ногой, пока одеяло, накрывающее их обоих, не срывается.

― Я как будто сплю с долбанной печкой, ― ворчит он.

― Можешь просто сказать, что я горячий, ― поддразнивает Ричи, ― не надо скромничать.

― Ммм, ― у Эдди такой вид, будто он наполовину заснул, ― это не увеличит твоё самолюбие.

Новообретённый комфорт или нет, Ричи всё ещё испытывает забавное маленькое волнение, когда наклоняется и целует Эдди в ямочку на щеке. Он откатывается в сторону, чтобы принять душ и одеться, оглядываясь только для того, чтобы увидеть Эдди, свернувшегося калачиком от внезапного холода, слепо тянущегося к одеялу, которое он только что откинул. Мило.

Эдди сказал, что любит его.

Глупо зацикливаться на этом, когда это очевидно не только по тому, как Эдди разговаривает с ним, но и по его действиям. Они женаты. Он сильно сомневается, что кольцо на его пальце появилось с предложением "лучшие бро навечно".

Но слышать эти слова, произносимые вслух ― совсем другое дело.

Теперь, когда он отделён от эмоций этого момента, его разум охвачен огнём.

Всё, о чём он может думать в бесконечном цикле ― это "Эдди любит меня! Эдди любит _меня_. Меня? _Эдди_??" Он хочет слышать это снова и снова.

К сожалению, нет времени бежать и ловить Эдди, чтобы он снова сказал, что любит его (что было бы странно, особенно когда он облёк эту мысль в слова). У него утром запись, а потом день по магазинам перед поездкой.

Они загружают в машину закуски и дорожные сумки, Ричи наваливается на тележку с покупками и пытается убедить Эдди купить восемь разных вкусов Принглс, пока Эдди резко не напоминает ему, что ни один из них даже не любит Принглс, и перестаёт донимать его.

Дорогое и глупое на вид автокресло для собак также входит в тележку. Вообще, купить её была идея Ричи, и благодаря этому выражение лица Эдди смягчается.

― А если ты устанешь, то тоже можешь воспользоваться им, пока я буду вести машину, ― предлагает Ричи, ― два в одном!

― Очень смешно, ― говорит Эдди сухо, слишком занятый чтением мелких деталей на коробке, чтобы звучать достаточно раздражённым. ― Продолжай в том же духе, и твоё место будет в багажнике.

В детстве было забавно, что Эдди можно разозлить, едва приложив усилия, заставить его кричать и говорить, чтобы он заткнулся нахуй. Впрочем, невозмутимость Эдди так же хороша. Он никогда не думал, что доживёт до того дня, когда ему понравится чувствовать, как его шутки терпят провал.

― Ну что? Все ли королевские стандарты Тэда соблюдены?

― Да, выглядит неплохо, ― Эдди продолжает говорить, уводя их от товаров для животных. ― Осталось только проследить, чтобы он ничего не изгадил ― настоящее испытание.

Ричи покупает новые плавки (Эдди заявляет, что его нынешняя пара оскорбляет его чувства). Он также берёт маленькие, ослепительно яркие, синие шорты для бега, пока Эдди говорит, просто чтобы посмеяться, поспешно вырывая их и вешая обратно на вешалку.

― Это было для Билла! ― Ричи катится вперёд на тележке. Он бы встал на заднее сиденье и проехался по проходу, как делал это ребёнком, если бы вся конструкция не грозилась опрокинуться и сломать его тело пополам. ― Ты такой грубый.

― Ты же знаешь, у Билла нет для такого ног, мог бы хотя бы сказать для Майка, ― Ричи вынужден уступить в хорошем смысле этого слова. ― Иди, расплатись, а я схожу в уборную.

― Я так и знал, ― Ричи прижимает руку к груди, весь возмущённый и обиженный. ― Ты со мной только из-за денег.

Эдди встаёт на цыпочки, сжимая в кулаке рубашку Ричи, и коротко целует его. Он хлопает ладонью по заросшей щетиной щеке Ричи.

― У нас общий банковский счёт.

У Ричи пылают щёки, и он ждёт у машины, пока Эдди найдёт его, наблюдая, как он лёгкой трусцой преодолевает последние несколько ярдов до машины. До его обнажённых колен свисает сумка, которой раньше не было.

― Что это за чертовщина? ― Ричи разинул рот. Сумка имеет ярко-жёлтый цвет и объявляет _CHEER DIVA_ двумя отвратительно контрастными шрифтами.

― Либо это, либо Соник, ― бормочет Эдди, защищаясь. ― Я сделал правильный выбор.

― Да, но зачем?

― Мне нужна сумка для поездки, к тому же, я забыл свою смесь сухофруктов, ― он приподнимает и откидывает сумку, как бы показывая, что груз на дне ― это, _очевидно_ , мешочек с орехами, изюмом и другими полезными перекусами. Эдди даже не покупает смесь, где имеется хотя бы M&Ms.

― Хорошо, ― Ричи садится на водительское сиденье. ― Забирайся, дива.

xxxx

Они проводят день, собирая вещи, загружая все свои сумки и предметы первой необходимости рядом с входной дверью, так, что, когда придёт время уезжать, безумная схватка, по крайней мере, будет сведена к минимуму. Тэд скачет между ними, пока они с волнением работают, раздражаясь из-за того, что шарканье туда-сюда продолжается, пока оно не становится слишком частым, и он в изнеможении падает на их постель.

― Ричи! ― голос Эдди звучит приглушённо, далеко в коридоре, за дверью их спальни. Он исчез некоторое время назад, что-то связанное со стиркой, наверное, кто знает. ― Можешь помочь мне дотянуться?

Он торопливо идёт по коридору, готовый дать Эдди миллион тычков за то, что тот пытается дотянуться до чего-то. Может быть, он предложит сесть ему на плечи, просто чтобы посмотреть, насколько он будет упрямым.

― Да? ― он резко открывает дверь. ― Что-о-а-а….

Его слова замирают на языке, высыхают и превращаются в пепел, вырываясь с хрипом.

Эдди стоит рядом с комодом в комнате, слегка прислонившись к нему, одетый в футболку и ярко-синие шорты со вчерашнего дня. Он выглядит полностью удовлетворённым невнятностью Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Он пытается сглотнуть, но во рту никогда еще не было так сухо.

― Это было для Билла, ― его голос, скудный скрежет, и шутка не помогает. ― Когда?

Когда Эдди подходит к нему, его ноги превращаются в ледяные бесполезные обрубки.

― Ты же знаешь, я бы не стал пользоваться уборной Уолмарта.

В том, как Эдди смотрит на него, есть ошеломляющая уверенность, от которой замирает сердце. Ричи как-то прочитал, что проглотить собственный язык физически невозможно, и он действительно старается изо всех сил не свершить невозможное.

― Ты не можешь носить такое на людях, ― одна из ладоней Эдди касается живота Ричи, оставляя за собой огненный след, который обхватывает его бедро. ― Я вижу весь твой член.

Другая рука Эдди поднимается, пока не находит точку опоры на плече Ричи, так, что они стоят почти вплотную.

― Я купил их не для этого, ― судя по его голосу, это должно было быть очевидно. ― Я купил их из-за твоего странного фетиша на спортивную одежду.

Ну, это... чертовски унизительно.

― Ч-ч-т…― заикается он, потому что конечно именно в этот момент ему нужно ещё больше смутиться. ― Я не…

Рука на бедре Ричи перемещается, чтобы обхватить спереди мягкие шорты, которые он носит.

― Ты уверен?

У Ричи такое чувство, будто его руки заменили двумя цементными блоками, которые тяжело висят на концах его рук, бесполезные, неспособные пошевелиться даже для того, чтобы дотронуться до Эдди, если бы он захотел. Он просто стоит, как нервный девственник на выпускном, или что-то в этом роде (он не пошел на выпускной, он накурился и съел три коробки замороженных вафель со Стэном), слишком напуганный, чтобы положить руки на талию своей подруги. Только его спутник ― Эдди, и рука Эдди лежит на его члене, который активно реагирует на происходящее.

― Ричи?

Он чувствует, что его хватка на здравомыслии ослабла, и ему всё равно. Он не сможет дальше заботиться об этом. Он целует Эдди. Сильнее, чем он позволял себе за последнюю пару недель, глубже, непристойнее. Он чувствует, как губы Эдди на мгновение растягиваются в довольной улыбке, а потом он целует его в ответ. Вес его рук возвращается в норму, ноги размораживаются, и тело позволяет ему сделать полшага, чтобы оказаться прямо в пространстве Эдди. Его руки легко двигаются, чтобы провести ладонями по затылку и пояснице Эдди. Но еще не настолько храбр, чтобы отважиться спуститься ниже. Схватить за задницу ― это второй шаг на выпускном. Наверное? Почему он продолжает думать о выпускном, боже.

Обе руки Эдди щекочут его рёбра, когда он обнимает его, притягивая ближе. Он _чувствует_ Эдди через шорты, и рука на спине Эдди рефлекторно дёргается, сталкивая их бёдра вместе.

Они оба задыхаются, когда Эдди отстраняется.

― Мы собираемся провести в дороге следующие четыре ночи, и я не собираюсь трахать тебя в гостиничном номере, ― резкость его голоса заставляет Ричи невольно рассмеяться, и Эдди улыбается, подталкивая его к кровати.

Это... отличается от того, к чему привык Ричи. Во-первых, он трезв и знает имя другого парня, но и это не такое уж серьёзное дело. Эдди смеется, поддразнивает и делает комплименты Ричи, как будто все это пустяки.

Как только Эдди оказывается без футболки, Ричи останавливается. Он может чувствовать себя странно и неуместно, но он не может отвлечься от происходящего. Он смотрит на Эдди, лежащего поперёк кровати с открытой уверенностью и комфортом, которые ему так подходят, ― он этого заслуживает. На его груди рубец, весь выцветший и розовый. Он не переживает, выставляя его на показ, да и не должен, потому что он, блядь, _сложен_ как… десять из десяти, здесь нет никаких сомнений, почему он вообще выбрал Ричи, _срань господня_. У него стоит, и ни шорты, ни он сам ничего не делают, чтобы спрятать это. Он просто смотрит на Ричи, пожирая с широко раскрытыми тёмными глазами и удовлетворённо улыбаясь.

― Нравятся? ― спрашивает он. Большим пальцем он оттягивает пояс шорт, так, что они резко врезаются в кожу его бедра, когда он отпускает их.

― Да, я просто… ― он снова замолкает. Не зная, как выразить, насколько он захвачен своими мыслями о том, как долго он хотел этого и как ещё дольше он отказывался позволить себе даже подумать об этом. Как голодный человек, внезапно усевшийся перед королевским пиршеством, он не знает, с чего начать. ― Если бы я знал, что у меня будет это... тогда…

Это ошеломляет, но не пугает в том смысле, как он выстроил это в своём уме. Он не чувствует себя... грязным, или пристыженным, или нечто близкое к этому. В его голове нет места для этого ― только Эдди, лежащий на боку, который опирается на локоть и болтает, как в любой другой нормальный момент. Глупо думать об этом сейчас, когда происходит такое, но он вроде как забыл, что секс ― это нечто для двоих. Он потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы держаться от этого подальше, что забыл учесть желания Эдди.

― Ах, ты болван, ― Эдди упирается носком в бедро Ричи. Он сдвигается и толкается, увлекая Ричи за собой, пока не оседлает его бёдра. ― Для этого ещё будет время.

Он дразнится, но поцелуй, которым он прижимается к губам Ричи нежен, а его глаза сияют и морщатся от довольной улыбки. Затем он резко отпускается, и это всё, мозг Ричи отключается, и его руки поднимаются, чтобы крепко схватиться за бёдра Эдди, немедленно сжимая их. Эдди двигается охотно, бёдра широко раздвинуты, что, должно быть, он чувствует растяжку, чтобы поместиться вокруг таза Ричи.

― Чёрт, ― Ричи колеблется, не зная, куда девать руки. Одна из них падает на бедро Эдди, и он чувствует, как двигаются его мышцы, а большой палец скользит под шорты, задранных так высоко, что видна загорелая линия на бёдрах. Он вжимается в теплую кожу там, бархатистую и мягкую, находит начало более грубых волос, чем те, которые ниже. Другой поднимается, чтобы проследить четкую линию на подвздошной кости Эдди, от которой он не мог оторвать глаз даже на мгновение. Руки Эдди лежат на предплечьях Ричи, даже не сжимая их, а удерживая на месте.

― Подожди, подожди, ладно, ― Эдди отстраняется, поднимается и оставляет Ричи с таким чувством, будто его только что тряхнули, как тряпичную куклу, и уложили спать. ― Всё это ― прочь.

Он срывает с себя шорты и оставляет их печально болтаться на одной ноге. Ричи так увлёкся, что он только в последний момент понимает ― _Эдди ничего не носил под шортами и это член Эдди (!!!!!)_. Он ни на секунду не задумывается о том, что Эдди тоже может снять с него шорты, пока не делает этого.

Но не время стесняться. Эдди снова седлает его, обхватив их члены одновременно. Он что-то говорит, проводя пальцем по головке члена Ричи, но слова долетают до его ушей, как помехи.

― А? ― как он должен воспринимать английский язык, когда его член в руке Эдди?

― Я сказал... ― он отпустил их обоих и наклонился вперед, копаясь под складкой одеяла. Руки Ричи движутся инстинктивно, удерживая Эдди за талию, чтобы он не упал. ― Я готов, я позаботился об этом.

Он сидит прямо, и Ричи теперь видит, что он тянулся к презервативу, который сейчас открывает ртом.

― Чт… ты говорил, что пошёл закидывать вещи в стирку!

Эдди улыбается и выплевывает уголок обёртки изо рта. Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, мозг Ричи вытечет из ушей и носа.

― Я сделал и то, и другое, ― он небрежно отбрасывает обертку в сторону. ― Тебе, наверное, трудно это понять, ― и как он разговаривает и одновременно натягивает презерватив на Ричи? ― С твоими навыками тайм-менеджмента.

― Ха, ― Ричи делает благородную попытку рассмеяться, но смех выходит слабым. По крайней мере, он может признать, что попытка была хорошей.

― Блядь, ― вздыхает Эдди, опускаясь на Ричи, медленно, но уверенно, одним прелестным движением. Он останавливается, как только опускается, бёдра дергаются от усилия удержать себя, пальцы содрогаются на груди Ричи, где он балансирует. ― Да…

Хватка, которой Ричи схватился за его талию, не меняется, он сознательно пытается ослабить пальцы, боясь оставить синяки, но это сложно. Как он может расслабить какую-либо часть своего тела, когда он _внутри Эдди?_

Эдди двигается, сначала неглубоко, как будто всё ещё приспосабливается. Взгляд Ричи прикован к его рукам, к тому, как они изгибаются от того, что он держит себя, к резко очерченным линиям, ведущим к сильным плечам. Он мужественный _(да неужели, Шерлок?)_ , и он не тратит времени на размышление об этом, но это не то, чем Ричи позволял себе восхищаться в других партнёрах. Он сильный, крепкий, острый и волосатый, из-за этого рот Ричи наполняется слюной. Это опьяняет.

― Прошло слишком много времени.

― Прости, что пришлось… ― у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Эдди меняет положение, выгибается дугой и находит ритм. Его бёдра поддаются вверх, в жар его тела, прежде чем он может остановить себя, вздрагивая от мягкого " _ах_!" от Эдди, ― лишить тебя этого.

Ричи задыхается, когда Эдди щипает его за сосок, предостерегая, но это посылает электрические разряды до самых кончиков пальцев. Его руки падают с талии на бёдра Эдди ― впервые в жизни он рад своим длинным конечностям, которые параллельно позволяют пальцам сжимать его ягодицы.

Его новая хватка позволяет также помочь Эдди, который стонет от облегчения, что ему не нужно делать всю работу по удержанию себя. Позволяет Ричи опереться на стопы, чтобы встретить его при каждом толчке, что заставляет Эдди дрожать и сжиматься вокруг него.

― Это, _ах, чёрт_ , ― Эдди приходится передвинуться туда, где его руки вдавливают плечи Ричи в матрас, скользя туда, где между ними начинает скапливаться пот. ― Убивает мою спину.

Из Ричи вырывается смех. Он ожидал, что с губ Эдди сорвется что-то по меньшей мере немного сексуальное, но не _это_.

― Старый, ― произносит он.

― Ты на два месяца старше меня! ― его резкий тон слегка подорван хрипотцой голоса. ― Засранец. Я делаю всю работу.

― Хорошо, хорошо.

Он помогает Эдди подняться и смотрит, как тот тяжело падает на матрас. Он сразу же потягивается, выгибая спину и изгибаясь с удовлетворительным хрустом, уже протягивая руку, чтобы подтащить Ричи поближе. Он притягивает его к себе в поцелуе, улыбаясь и крепко обхватывая ногами бёдра Ричи, пятки стучат по его спине, побуждая его вернуться к действию.

― Ммм, ― Эдди подбадривающе мурлычет в губы Ричи, его бёдра обратно прижимаются к Эдди одним лёгким движением. Перемена угла позволяет взять его глубже, чем прежде, и он знает, что они оба это чувствуют. Чувствует, как он содрогается, ещё до того, как двигается. ― Боже, так хорошо. 

― Эдди, ― его голос дрожит, ничто в нем не кажется устойчивым. Он сжимает простыни по обе стороны от головы Эдди и старается не разойтись по швам.

― Да, ― эхом отзывается Эдди. Его руки поднимаются, чтобы обхватить плечи Ричи и запутаться в его волосах; его бёдра поднимаются, чтобы позволить Ричи толкаться глубже, сильнее. Он произносит имя Ричи и прикусывает нижнюю часть его челюсти, посылая тепло вниз по позвоночнику.

Эдди задыхается напротив его шеи и кусает за челюсть, а Ричи зарывается носом в его волосы. От него так пахнет _Эдди_ : чистота, лёгкий аромат шампуня, лёгкий запах пота, от которого у Ричи закатываются глаза.

Наконец он просунул руку между ними, обхватил Эдди и заставил его хныкать.

― Рич, я люблю тебя.

Это заставляет Ричи ахнуть, он слишком потрясён, чтобы мыслить здраво.

― Скажи это ещё раз.

Эдди говорит, шепчет ему на ухо бессвязные признания в любви. Он звучит так распутно и страстно, и это разрушает Ричи, как ничто другое. Почему никто никогда не говорил ему раньше, что секс с кем-то, кого ты знаешь, кто тебе действительно дорог, намного лучше, чем пьяные безумные перепихоны с незнакомцами? Может быть, это не то, что ему нужно было бы сказать прямо, но было бы неплохо знать.

Это просто…другое. Зная, что человек, с которым ты спишь, тоже хочет, чтобы ты был рядом. Особенно _ты_ , а не любое другое тёплое тело. Он раздувается в груди, как комично большой воздушный шар, слишком большой для его дурацкого тела.

― Чёрт, Эдди, ― Ричи утыкается лицом в его шею.

Бормотание Эдди превратилось в сплошной шум, но слова всё ещё гремят в голове Ричи, отдаваясь эхом все громче и громче. Он чувствует приближение Эдди ещё до того, как видит его, по напряжению мышц и подергиванию члена. То, как сгибается его спина. Потом он кончает, а Ричи следует за ним, всё ещё пряча лицо.

Ричи постепенно возвращается к реальности, всё ещё обнимая Эдди, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Он возвращается к Эдди, который проводит пальцами по его лицу, без очков, глядя на него своими большими тёмными глазами.

Только когда Эдди продолжает вытирать его лицо, щекоча пальцами щёки, Ричи понимает, что он вытирает слёзы.

― Давненько такого не было, а? ― Эдди ухмыляется, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что всё тело Ричи рухнуло на него сверху.

― Вот дерьмо, извини, ― Ричи делает глубокий вдох, его дыхание дрожит. Как он собирается это объяснить?

Эдди шикнул на него.

― Тебе не нужно извиняться, такое бывает.

Ричи громко шмыгает носом. Он чувствует себя идиотом. Такое _случалось_ , но обычно немного позже, после того, как прогонял какого-либо парня.

― Дай мне встать.

Эдди легонько шлёпает Ричи по заднице, и это достаточно нелепо, чтобы на мгновение вывести его из замешательства. Достаточно долго, чтобы взять себя в руки и откатиться от Эдди, который пользуется случаем, чтобы размять ноги и спину. Какая-то отдалённая часть мозга Ричи на мгновение замечает Эдди, растянувшегося с спермой на животе и обнажённого, но у него всё ещё слезятся глаза, чтобы полностью оценить это.

Он смотрит, как Эдди уходит, слегка покачиваясь, слышит, как он возится в ванной, выкидывает презерватив и брызгает водой. Абсурдно, но Ричи поймал себя на том, рассматривает историю для сцены. _"Ну, я недавно плакал после секса, типа полномасштабное рыдание, можете себе представить?"_ Как толпа отреагирует на это? Это смешнее, чем _Анонимные Мастурбаторы_ , без сомнения, но это всё ещё низкая планка. Он думает целую секунду о том, чтобы включить деталь, что мужчина, с которым он занимался сексом, был хорошим спортсменом, но затем он, вроде, не может дышать.

К счастью, именно в этот момент Эдди возвращается и забирается обратно в кровать, из-за чего Ричи отвлекается от всего. Он вытирает глаза Ричи, хотя его слёзы, кажется, более или менее высохли, но это приятно.

― Всё хорошо? ― Эдди целует его в лоб, в щёку, в уголок губ.

Когда Ричи кивает, Эдди устраивается удобнее, ложится на спину и тащит Ричи за собой. Его голова опускается на грудь Эдди, и его мозг тормозит, принимая это.

Он ждёт, когда начнется его страдание, как это всегда бывает после секса. Ему требуется несколько долгих минут, чтобы понять, что это _именно то_ , чего он ждал, но как только он это делает, впоследствии понимает, что просто чувствует себя... хорошо. Комфортно. Устало.

― Эй, хватай пульт, ― Эдди _хлопает_ его по лопатке тыльной стороной ладони. ― Я хочу посмотреть, идёт ли "Рискуй"³.

― Иисусе, ― голос Ричи напрягается, когда он дотягивается до прикроватного столика. ― Ты _старый_.

― Ты всё ещё старше меня, засранец.

Эдди дрожит и глубже зарывается в одеяло. Волосы на его груди щекочут щёку Ричи, и измена положения позволяет положить его руку рядом с его рубцом, на груди. Он ожидал, что всё это будет пугающим, но в итоге ничто не его сводит сума. Он прижимает пальцы к бледно-розовой коже и находит её твердой и неподатливой, что свидетельствует о силе Эдди. Едва заметная улыбка пробегает по лицу Эдди, его рука поднимается и присоединяется к руке Ричи, переплетая их пальцы над шрамом.

― Кроме того, ― он рассеянно гладит тыльную сторону ладони Ричи, ― это ты всегда жалуешься, когда гости перебивают Алекса.

В прачечной что-то гудит.

― Я вытащу всё после первого раунда, ― говорит Эдди, едва слышно зевая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Спонсор ― это трезвый алкоголик. Его задача — поделиться своим личным опытом выздоровления от алкоголизма, который он приобрел в результате прохождения 12 шагов АА так, как они описаны в книге «Анонимные Алкоголики». Это человек, который ответит на ваши вопросы, касающиеся алкоголизма, опираясь на собственный опыт.  
> 2) Таинственный Театр ― американский комедийный телесериал 1988 года.  
> 3) Рискуй(Jeopardy!) ― американская телевизионная игра-викторина.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время роуд-трипа!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе советую по мере чтения заглядывать в сноски, потому что в некоторых моментах без этого есть возможность не понять шутку/диалог.  
> Приятного прочтения!

Они отправляются в путь рано утром, потому что Эдди не позволил бы этому случиться иначе. Как будто есть какой-то час пик на бесконечно пустынных дорогах. Тэд храпит на заднем сиденье, ни о чём не заботясь, а Эдди напевает под негромко играющее радио песню, которую Ричи смутно узнаёт, но не может точно определить. Когда солнце встаёт и небо окрашивается в яркие пурпурные и синие цвета, которые переходят в оранжевый, красный и жёлтый, Ричи делает снимок и отправляет его в чат Неудачников с сообщением о том, что они отправились в пыльный путь. Он смотрит достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Майк отвечает "йо-хо", прежде чем положить телефон.

Они прибывают в Отман раньше, чем ожидалось ― это подвиг, который заставляет Эдди выглядеть самодовольным из-за всех воображаемых пробок, которые он успешно избежал. Ричи ничего не говорит, чтобы рассеять его воздушные замки, потому что очевидно, самодовольный Эдди ― это горячий Эдди.

Здесь жарко и пыльно: всё устроено, как в старом западном фильме, а не как в настоящем действующем городе, и по улицам ходят настоящие дикие ослы, когда они заполняются туристами. Тэд бежит вместе с ними, пока Эдди не начинает нервничать, что он попадёт под ноги осла, и не несёт его на руках.

― Эй, Эдс, зацени! ― с его рук ослик ест пищевые гранулы из автомата, как будто это изысканный обед, а другой нагло тычется ему в бок, словно может найти ещё больше спрятанных лакомств.

Эдди отрывается от чтения скучного указателя об истории города и скорчивает недовольную гримасу, скривив рот:

― Ричи!

― Им нравится! ― он стоит достаточно долго, чтобы отдать Эдди оставшиеся гранулы. Он протягивает руку к его лицу, от чего тот _визжит_ и отшатывается.

― Мерзость! ― Ричи встречается взглядом с возмущённой на вид женщиной и подмигивает. ― Вымой руки, о боже.

Ричи с восхищением обнаруживает заведение, в котором они обедают, под названием "Классная Задница". На здании есть большое граффити, перед которым он фотографируется и заставляет Эдди сделать то же самое с Тэдом под мышкой. Он отправляет эту фотографию в групповой чат с предположением, что Эдди обнаружил своё наследство от отеля по пути. Эдди рассказывает некоторые исторические факты о золотой лихорадке, пока они смотрят реконструкцию ковбойской перестрелки, и перечисляет даты и методы добычи руды с 1800-ых годов ― и всё это намного увлекательнее, чем двое мужчин, притворяющихся, что стреляют друг в друга прямо у них на глазах.

В общем, они не задерживаются надолго, не с бешеной одержимостью Эдди хорошо провести время в дороге. У него есть твёрдые планы добраться до Альбукерке к ночи, и Ричи знает, что лучше не препятствовать им. Они разделяются, чтобы дать Тэду ещё одну прогулку, и Ричи теперь полон решимости найти все необходимые для них закуски, чтобы выжить. Ну, если он найдёт что-то в магазине...

Эдди сидит на корточках, поглаживая голову маленького ослика, лежащего на земле рядом с тем местом, где они припарковались. Когда Ричи находит его, руки набиты закусками, плюс одна новая майка. Он останавливается прежде, чем Эдди видит его, чтобы сделать снимок, на этот раз только для себя.

― Нашёл друга? ― громко спрашивает он, объявляя о своём приближении. ― Боишься только больших, да?

― Я их не боюсь, ― Эдди весь в строгом раздражении. ― По-моему, они отвратительны.

Словно доказывая свою точку зрения до конца, он использует совершенно ненужное количество дезинфицирующего средства для рук практически до локтей как только они возвращаются в машину, а затем заставляет Ричи проделать то же самое. Как будто они собираются на операцию, а не возвращаются в дорогу, чтобы проехать равнинную пустыню.

― Я принёс тебе это, ― он бросает майку на колени Эдди, чтобы тот продезинфицировал её по своим высоким стандартам.

Он наблюдает, как Эдди разворачивает майку держит перед собой, чтобы прочитать надпись "Классная задница! Отман, Аризона" спереди. Его губы сжимаются, но в следующую секунду он смеётся и комкает рубашку в кулак, чтобы швырнуть её обратно в лицо Ричи.

― Спасибо, ― Эдди не смотрит на него, высунув язык между зубами, когда он осторожно выезжает с парковки, и они оставляют Отман в зеркале заднего вида. Это пугающе мило.

Они часами едут по ещё более бесконечной безликой пустыне, в тёмных очках и с включенным радио, останавливаясь только тогда, когда Ричи и Тэд начинают ныть, что им нужно сходить в туалет. Эдди выгуливает собаку, а Ричи громко сетует на отсутствие деревьев, за которыми можно было бы спрятаться.

― Хэй, Эдс, как насчёт старомодного соревнования по мочеиспусканию?

― Мне необязательно участвовать! ― кричит ему Эдди с места, где стоит, наблюдая, как Тэд возбуждённо бегает вокруг него.

― Как такое возможно?! ― кричит в ответ Ричи, не веря своим ушам.

― Потому что, ― Эдди вдруг оказывается гораздо ближе, готовясь пустить Тэда обратно на заднее сиденье, ― я сходил на остановке час назад, как нормальный человек.

― Так вот ты куда ходил, ― он тогда исчез, пока Ричи заправлял машину и возвращался с новыми бутылками воды. Ричи не тратил время на раздумья. ― Умно.

Брови Эдди дёргаются всего один раз, прежде чем он ныряет обратно в пассажирское окно, пока Ричи застегивает молнию.

― Хоть кто-то из нас должен быть умным, ― он снова появляется с бесконечным запасом дезинфицирующего средства для рук наготове. ― Ты за рулём.

― Ох, ― он выхватывает ключи у Эдди уже чистыми руками. Он мог бы поклясться, что за последние две недели использовал больше дезинфицирующих средств, чем за всю свою жизнь. ― Собираешься сделать мне минет, пока я за рулём?

Об этом так легко шутить, что он забывает, что это может быть воспринята как реальная просьба. С каждой милей между ними и Палм-Спрингсом становится всё легче не думать о том странном положении, в котором он находится, легче думать об этом Эдди просто как об _Эдди._

― Это чертовски маловероятно, ― Эдди фыркает от смеха и открывает пассажирскую дверцу.

― Ты же знаешь, что водители грузовиков видят безумнейшие вещи, ― говорит Ричи через несколько минут на дороге. ― Они могут заглядывать прямо в окна машин, они всё время видят как кто-то кому-то делает минет.

― И это должно заставить меня передумать? ― Эдди хмурится, испытывая боль и отвращение.

― Не знаю, ― Ричи пожимает плечами до ушей и снова опускает их. ― Может быть.

ХХХХ

Ричи звонит Бен, когда он проезжает середину грёбаного нигде, Нью-Мексико. Эдди берёт трубку и включает громкую связь, но в трубке раздается голос Беверли. 

― Телефон Бена был ближе, ― говорит она, как будто это так просто. ― Как вы там?

― Порядок, ― отвечает Эдди одновременно с криком Ричи: ― Эдди не сделает мне минет!

Бев смеётся, и кто-то ещё фыркает на заднем плане.

― Кто это? ― спрашивает Эдди. ― Бен?

― Бен несёт багаж наверх, Билл и Одра только что вошли, ― её голос становится немного слабым, как будто она отворачивается от телефона. ― Поздоровайтесь.

― Привет, ребята! ― отзывается далеко Билл. ― Ослики были очень милые.

― Издалека, ― соглашается Эдди. ― Вы, ребята, первые прибыли?

В микрофоне что-то шуршит, пальцы неловко цепляются за пластик, потом Билл говорит громче:

― Да, Стэн и Патти выезжают через несколько дней, Майк прилетает завтра.

― Думаю, у нас ещё три дня, ― у Эдди задумчивый голос, глаза, вероятно, мечутся туда-сюда, где он мысленно представляет себе календарь, но Ричи не может проверить, не столкнувшись с негодованием, осмелившись на секунду оторвать взгляд от дороги.

― Мы едем в Грейсленд¹! ― выпаливает Ричи. Он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить телефон, не отрывая глаз от дороги, но вместо этого выбивает его из руки Эдди.

Он с грохотом падает рядом с ногами Эдди, и он выкрикивает креативную цепочку проклятий между выкрикиванием имени Ричи, в то время как в очень изобретательной позе йоги складывается пополам. 

― Он хочет щедрую долю моей любви²! ― кричит Ричи, вероятно, полностью заглушённый гораздо более громкими ругательствами Эдди.

― Нет! ― вскакивает на место Эдди, как Джек в коробке³, волосы заметно взъерошены, лицо раскраснелось. Ричи на него смотрит, дорога всё равно пуста.

Билл и Беверли смеются, когда Эдди снова поднял трубку.

― Мы должны позвонить Стэну! ― говорит Беверли после долгого смеющегося вздоха. ― Не убейте друг друга.

― Посмотрим, ― ворчит Эдди. ― Я сомневаюсь.

― Люблю вас, парни! ― отозвались Билл и Беверли, перекрикивая друг друга.

― И мы вас тоже, пока! ― Эдди заканчивает разговор и легонько хлопает Ричи по плечу. ― Мерзавец.

Ричи уже несколько месяцев не звонил Беверли, а думал о ней только в отвратительных завистных мыслях, за которые ненавидел себя. Он любит Беверли, конечно же, так же сильно, как и остальных своих друзей. Она многое пережила после воссоединения в Дерри, после всего. Она заслуживает лучшее, она заслуживает Бена и всего, что он может ей дать, и это только заставляет Ричи ненавидеть зависть, которая кипит внутри него ещё больше.

Если он позвонит ей, простит ли она его, что игнорировал её в течение многих месяцев? Игнорируя их всех? Скажет ли она, что любит его, прежде чем повесить трубку?

ХХХХ

― Ну, мистер дорожный планировщик, что ещё есть на пути в Альбукерке? ― спрашивает Ричи. Только он говорит " _Альба-кои-ки_ ", как Багз Банни.

Он снова на пассажирском сиденье, всего в нескольких часах езды от их ночного отеля. Он кладёт ноги на переднюю панель, как только расположился в сидении, но один взгляд Эдди заставляет их крепко прижать к полу.

― Тебе нужно больше, чем воссоединение семьи Тозиер? ― спрашивает Эдди.

― Не совсем, просто подумал, что у тебя могут быть большие планы на Шоссе 66, понимаешь? ― Ричи листает свой телефон, он уже пятнадцать минут читает о гнездовании утконоса. ― Ты как раз из таких.

― Какого хрена это значит? ― огрызается Эдди, так знакомо, как на " _типа, на женщине?_ ", всё то же возмущение.

― Среднего возраста, белый, похож на отца? ― Ричи машет рукой в сторону флота машин, припаркованных на обочине под старомодным рекламным щитом с изображением ковбоя. Здесь действительно много мужчин среднего возраста, белых, похожих на отцов, и они фотографируются. ― Все ломают себе головы, чтобы оказаться на каком-нибудь шоссе, про которых были написаны песни.

― Похож на отца? ― в голосе Эдди слышится недоверие.

― Да, знаешь, по-отцовски, ― Ричи оглядывает его с ног до головы. ― У тебя отцовская обувь, к тому же, ты слушаешь Джимми Баффета. 

― Это же твой плейлист, идиот! ― Эдди машет рукой, многозначительно тыкая пальцем в ответ на оскорбление, рассекая воздух над рулём, как будто это нечто докажет.

― Это ты подпеваешь, ― Ричи внимательно смотрит на Эдди с периферийного зрения, ожидая, пока тот успокоится. ― Только ты не семяизвергаешься, а я думал, что в песне сказано "получай кайф на Шоссе 66"⁴.

Его кулаки скрипят на искусственной коже руля.

― Ты покайфуешь, когда я вышвырну тебя из машины.

Ричи гогочет. Шум заставляет Тэда резко поднять голову, ошейник звенит, но он снова опускает голову, когда видит, что ничего необычного не происходит.

ХХХХ

Отель в Альбукерке благопристойный, современный и предусмотрен для гостей с питомцами. Это не старый отель, стилизованный под историческую эпоху. Неудивительно, ведь это выбор Эдди. Человек проверяет их, едва на них взглянув дважды, и они тащат свои усталые ноги к себе в комнату.

Большие планы на ужин в каком-нибудь знаменитом местном ресторане выбрасываются в окно и заменяются доставкой еды в постель, в нижнем белье, бок о бок, за просмотром повторного показа Медицинского детектива⁵. Эдди подтаскивает единственный стул к окну, чтобы дать Тэду возможность смотреть в окно, потому что он думает о таких вещах. Они стараются угадать, кто совершил преступление в каждом эпизоде и какие улики их погубят.

― Это был дедушка, ― в десятый раз повторяет Эдди. ― Его фотографию показали раз шесть.

― Эдди, совершили четыре убийства, это не мог быть какой-то старик.

Эдди выгибает брови в явном выражении " _посмотрим_ ". Просто потому что в прошлом эпизоде он угадал парня, которого вычислили из-за помидора. Из-за этого его эго внезапно раздулось.

― Я как-то видел, что убийцу нашли из-за блёсток, ― говорит Ричи. ― А ты знаешь, что блёстки бывают разных форм и процесс их изготовления до странности таинственен?

― Откуда мне это знать? ― спрашивает Эдди с набитыми едой щеками. Он сидит, подтянув колени перед собой, используя ноги, чтобы удержать почти пустой контейнер для еды.

― Без понятия, ― Ричи выбрасывает свой контейнер с едой в мусорное ведро. ― Ты всякое знаешь.

Они целуются, лениво, без страсти, пока Эдди не срывается с торжествующим воплем, узнав, что старик нанял киллера, чтобы убить четырёх человек, которых он ненавидел.

― Это не считается! ― кричит в ответ Ричи. ― Он сделал это не сам!

― Он сидит за это в тюрьме, так что считается, ― Эдди так доволен, что было бы досадно, если бы это не было так мило.

Ричи чувствует себя старым, когда они ложатся спать, и будильник, предоставленный отелем, мигает ему ярко-красным цветом 9:30, но одновременно с этим он понимает, что обнимает Эдди со спины. Если это значит быть старым, то Ричи готов смириться с этим.

ХХХХ

Выезд в сторону Розуэлла находится примерно в часе езды от Альбукерке, и Ричи испытывает неожиданный страх с каждой милей, которую они проезжают на восток. Эдди, по-видимому, не замечает этого, он пьёт посредственный кофе, который он тайком вынес из вестибюля их отеля, и шипит проклятия на всех, кто осмеливается разделить с ним дорогу до восхода солнца.

Ричи удаётся подремать, но сон беспокойный. Он слишком большой, чтобы как следует сутулиться в машине, поэтому окно вибрирует напротив его черепа ― его мозг гремит внутри.

― Хэй, Рич, ― легкое прикосновение к колену заставляет его проснуться, и он вопросительно хмыкает. ― К чёрту Розуэлл?

Мозг Ричи забит сном и работает медленно. Слишком медленно, чтобы осмыслить слова.

― Что?

― Просто давай не поедем, ― Эдди обеими руками держит руль, но взгляд его снова устремляется на Ричи, затем снова, брови нахмурены. ― _К чёрту_ пришельцев.

― Да, ― Ричи ехидно улыбается на заявление и на безудержный гнев Эдди. Они повстречали достаточно пришельцев, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь. ― К черту _Розуэлл_.

Не проходит и десяти минут, как они проезжают мимо въезда, и Эдди снова закричал "к чёрту Розуэлл!" поверх музыки, которую они включили, как только встало солнце. Вывеска "въезд" исчезает за ними, и вскоре за ней следует зубчатая линия Скалистых гор, и Ричи чувствует себя невесомым.

Он выглядит таким радостным, находя счастье в этом маленьком бунте, как в детстве, когда он знал, что ему что-то сходит с рук; не спит допоздна, делится мороженым с Ричи, плещется в карьере со своими друзьями. Нарушать свой собственный план ― всё равно что нарушать правила и кричать на руль, зажигая свет в глазах. 

― Четыре часа дня, ― Эдди многозначительно тычет пальцем в сторону Ричи. ― Блядь, раз уж так, мы успеем до ужина.

― Разве смысл поездки не в том, чтобы останавливаться и смотреть достопримечательности? ― спрашивает Ричи.

― Нет, ― в конце голос Эдди звучит почти вопросительно. ― Смысл в том, чтобы побеждать и быть лучшим в дорожных приключениях.

Ричи разевает рот, не в силах сказать что-либо. Он полагает, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Эдди каким-то образом конкурирует за вождение, хотя единственный человек, с которым он конкурирует, это он сам. Он был таким же ещё ребёнком, немного, не часто агрессивным, но если Ричи бросал вызов ("первый, кто займёт гамак, получает десять дополнительных минут!"), он мог превратиться в беса. Он всегда побеждал Ричи на перегонки, даже если ноги у него были короче, и в такие моменты ему никогда не требовался ингалятор.

Вполне логично, что он сохранил эти черты в зрелом возрасте. Когда его не пугает реальная угроза смерти, Эдди ― это ещё что-то. За ужином тогда они передразнивали друг друга, и именно Эдди предложил раунд армрестлинга. Ричи благодарен, что у него были длинные рукава, особенно теперь, когда он поближе познакомился с изгибами рук и плеч. Было бы плохо испортить идиллию ужина с друзьями после двадцати с лишним лет, выскакивая с чрезвычайно очевидным и неловким стояком с места прямо перед ними.

Его руки сейчас обнажены, на нём вчерашняя майка "Классная задница!", и его бицепсы выглядят восхитительно в солнечном свете. Его глаза блестят, на лице тень от солнцезащитного козырька, а осанка безупречна. Даже здесь, на правой полосе с постоянной скоростью, он не расслабляется. Он не убирает руки с руля, не откидывается на спинку сиденья и вообще ничего не делает. Лицо у него нейтральное, спокойное, на подбородке щетина, потому что сегодня утром он не смог найти бритву в своих переполненных сумках.

Внезапно и тревожно становится ясно, насколько привлекательным он находит здесь Эдди. Он чувствует себя раздетым до костей, всё разложено вместе с его внутренностями на земле.

Это всегда был Эдди.

Да, это была невинная влюблённость. Бесконечная потребность в постоянном внимании Эдди, и даже если он лишался этого хотя бы на мгновение ― сделать что-нибудь громкое, чтобы вернуть обратно. Быстро, Эдди смотрит на свою тетрадь с домашней работой, кричи что-нибудь о его маме, чтобы он смотрел на тебя.

То же самое было на воссоединение, в Нефритовом Драконе, как только он вошёл внутрь и подумал " _ох, да, я это помню_ ".

Но ведь эта влюблённость никогда по-настоящему не покидала его, не так ли? 

У каждого мужчины, на которого он осмеливался смотреть дольше секунды, было что-то, что он видит здесь, в машине: тёмно-карие глаза, ямочки на щеках, короткая стрижка. Его тянуло к вспыльчивым мужчинам, которые не боялись высказаться о его дерьмовых поступках; к мужчинам, которые любили бегать и бейсбол, хотя самому Ричи было наплевать и на то, и на другое. Он думал, что просто ладил с этими типами, может быть, даже его _менеджер_ маленький властный мудак, но нет. Он провёл два с половиной десятилетия, гоняясь за дешёвыми магазинными версиями Эдди, не зная об этом, и ни одна из них никогда не соответствовала оригиналу.

Скул Бой Харт⁶ играет по радио, и это не просто удар по голове.

― _Вот же блядь_ , ― думает Ричи с внезапной ясностью, какой никогда раньше не испытывал. ― _Я-слово-на-букву-Л-Эдди._

Думать об этом не так страшно, как он мог бы подумать.

Глаза Эдди метаются, затем он присматривается.

― На что ты смотришь? ― он криво улыбается, большие коровьи глаза и ресницы ловят свет, когда он оглядывается на дорогу.

― На тебя, ― он протягивает руку и щиплет его за щёку, как всегда делал в детстве. Только теперь у Эдди появились морщины и волосы на подбородке. ― Просто ты такой милый!

― Да пошёл ты! Я за рулём! ― Эдди машет рукой, чтобы отмахнуться от Ричи, но машина не отклоняется от курса ни на дюйм.

Он успокаивается и тянется, чтобы крепко схватить руку Ричи, переплетая их пальцы на центральной панели. Ричи помнит, как его родители иногда держались за руки в машине, видя, как их ладони крепко прижаты друг к другу с заднего сидения, пока у него не возникало приступа тошноты, и им приходилось останавливать машину. Он всегда думал, что это такая настоящая демонстрация любви, вроде глубокой заботы родителей друг о друге, которая имеет большее значение, чем любые споры или проблемы. Он спрашивает себя, чувствовали они себя так же хорошо, как он сейчас.

ХХХХ

Они находят место для отдыха в Техасе, где все, включая Тэда, разминают ноги и пользуются ванной комнатой. Ричи покупает пачку чипсов, зная, что Эдди бросит на него многозначительный взгляд, но он всё равно протягивает руку, чтобы украсть половину.

Всё, что есть в маленьком магазинчике на бензоколонке, имеет техасскую форму. Это чертовски странно. Он хватает брелок, но кладет его обратно, когда понимает, что это тоже открывалка для бутылок, и покупает шпатель в форме Техаса. 

Они меняются местами, чтобы Ричи мог немного посидеть за рулём, а Эдди сворачивается калачиком напротив двери и засыпает.

У Ричи нет такой же безумной потребности добраться до Оклахомы к определённому часу, и хотя Ричи не совсем любит водить, он не видит проблемы с остановкой, когда видит знаки для чего-то под названием Ранчо Кадиллак⁷. Эдди сопит, проснувшись, когда они останавливаются на обочине.

― Ммм, что такое? ― бормочет он с непривычно затуманенными глазами. Почти каждое утро он просыпается мгновенно бодрым и готовым начать день.

― Искусство, Эдс, ― Ричи показывает в окно на далёкую установку. ― Наверное.

Эдди поднимает солнцезащитные очки на лоб и щурится на совершенно плоский пустынный горизонт, прерываемый лишь на мгновение кучкой машин, торчащих прямо из земли.

― Это искусство?

― Так написано на табличке, ― Ричи пожимает плечами и начинает похлопывать его плечо тыльной стороной ладони. ― Да ладно, Оклахоми никуда не денется.

Он получает пренебрежительный косой взгляд за "Оклахоми", но Эдди в основном смотрит в окно.

― Ладно, давай.

Ранчо Каддилак довольно необычное местечко: тут можно увидеть эволюцию плавникового стиля⁸ на протяжении многих лет через модели автомобилей. Именно то, что нужно папашам Шоссе 66, чтобы повосхищаться. Что самое интересное ― все автомобили раскрашены по-разному, в слои аэрозольных красок и выражений. Одна ― ярко-оранжевая с нарисованным на крыше существом с дикими глазами, другая ― просто покрыта метками, которые Ричи едва может разобрать.

Лапки Тэда не позволяют им оставаться здесь слишком долго, хотя больше им здесь делать нечего. (Эдди решительно отказался, когда Ричи указал на рекламный щит, рекламирующий " _стейк весом семьдесят две унции обойдётся вам бесплатно, если вы сможете его съесть!_ ") Его бедные маленькие лапы будут гореть из-за песка, и Эдди будет нести его некоторое время, но не вечно.

Они отправляют одну фотографию Бену, у которого наиболее вероятный возраст папаши Шоссе 66, который, похоже, действительно немного помешан на машинах.

― Вперёд, в Оклахоми! ― Ричи прижимает Тэда к груди, и они спешат обратно к прекрасной машине с кондиционером.

ХХХХ

Они снова меняются местами после обеда в нормальном ресторане, который не бросает вызов съесть безумно большой стейк. Эдди удивляет своим интересом к покупке пряного жареного мяса на солнце, но в хорошем смысле. Приятно видеть его так далеко за пределами зоны комфорта, в которую он сам себя загнал в Дерри. Они едят, сидя на старой скамейке для пикника, в то время как Тэд прихорашивается под нежным вниманием незнакомцев, желающих погладить его. 

Одна маленькая девочка, в частности, заставляет его безумно вилять хвостом, когда она подбегает: она явно сдерживала своё желание наброситься на него, чтобы попросить разрешение погладить его. Она падает на землю сразу, как только получает разрешение, и Тэд переворачивается, получая бесконечные почёсывания по брюху и высунув язык. Эдди наблюдает за ним с тихой гордостью, и выражение на его лице говорит Ричи, что пора продолжать путь.

Пейзаж постепенно меняется от сухой коричневой травы и пыльной земли пустыни до бесконечных плоских зелёных полей и богатых фермерских угодий. Там есть деревья! Он чувствует себя как тот парень из книги, в которой он застрял на Марсе, и как он ощущал себя, снова впервые увидев зелень. Добрался ли он до дома? Ричи не может вспомнить.

Во всяком случае, здесь очень спокойно.

До тех пор, пока они не проедут мимо самого захватывающего рекламного щита, который Ричи когда-либо видел.

― Эдди, боже мой! ― Ричи резко выпрямляется из своей сутулой позиции, где он писал Неудачникам важную информацию ("всё ещё не было получено ни одного минета, дальнейшие обстоятельства доложу позже, конец связи.") Рекламный щит с огромным красным ковбойским сапогом был достаточно привлекательным, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

" _Двенадцать миль! Кавендер⁹! Настоящие сапоги и шляпы!_ "

― Иисусе, Ричи! Что такое? ― Эдди прижимает одну руку к груди, брови сведены вместе.

― Мы должна поехать туда, ― он показывает в окно, но рекламный щит уже давно позади. Он говорит самым лучшим ковбойским голосом, на какой только способен: ― Я собираюсь купить себе настоуащую ковбойскую шляпу Степсон¹⁰!

Глаза Эдди тускнеют.

― Я уже подумал, что собираюсь сбить животное. Значит, _шляпа_?

― Для нас обоих! Ты? В ковбойской шляпе? ― он приваливается спиной к двери, производя самое лучшее представление падающей в обморок девицы, какое только может позволить пространство, не слишком неподходящее для его роста. ― Ох, _Господи_ , помилуй, я правду заявляуюх.

Эдди закатывает глаза, но Ричи видит, как подергивается его губы, выдавая стиснутые зубы, сдерживающие улыбку.

― Давай, ещё чуть-чуть, ― он проводит большим пальцем по колючим волосам на подбородке Эдди. Издаваемый звук туго скручивается у него в животе. ― Мне придётся отгонять от тебя детей палкой.

Он усмехается и качает головой.

― Ты сошёл с ума.

― Может, и так, ― говорит Ричи. ― А ещё я прав.

Дискуссия идёт по мере того, как они едут и едут. Тэду становится одиноко, и он требует место на коленях у Ричи, где он стоит, и прижимается мордочкой к окну, хотя у него есть прекрасное окно рядом с дорогим автокреслом, которое они купили для него. Часть Ричи подозревает, что Тэд просто хочет стоять на его яйцах, потому что ему постоянно приходится убирать его лапы с сокрушительной территории.

Они проезжают мимо ещё одного рекламного щита с красным сапогом.

― Эдди, я хочу ковбойскую шляпу Степсон больше, чем когда-либо в жизни.

― В прошлом месяце ты говорил то же самое о карри, ― говорит Эдди, ― и ты же знаешь, что это не Степсон, прекрати.

― Тебя это бесит? ― Ричи приходится кусать себя за щёки, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Он видит, как Эдди спорит сам с собой, какой ответ будет хуже. Его глаза бегают туда-сюда, а челюсть снова дёргается.

― Нет, ― Эдди тяжело вздыхает. ― Да.

Ричи вскрикивает, когда Эдди действительно подъезжает к въезду. Магазин так близко, что они могут видеть гигантский ботинок высоко над ним.

Внутри находится широкий склад с сапогами редких видов, сложенных на коробках, и кучей переполненных вешалок с одеждой. Головы манекенов разбросаны по всему магазину, все в разных ковбойских шляпах, и половина стен покрыта ещё большим количеством шляп, выставленных на всеобщее обозрение. Это неожиданно ошеломляет. Ричи вполне ожидал, что он вбежит в магазин, купит первые попавшиеся на глаза дурацкие шляпы и выбежит оттуда с криком " _Йи-Ха!_ ".

Мужчина, работающий внутри, похож на то, что выдумал бы Ричи, если бы понадобилось придумать фальшивого техасца, его появление ― всё южное гостеприимство. Он в восторге встречает Ричи с крошечной собачкой на руках. Мужчина немного выше Эдди, тучный, в ковбойских сапогах и шляпе. Ричи сразу же доверяется ему, на его бейджике написано Трэвис, и он носит галстук боло. А ещё он такой дружелюбный, что Ричи _становится_ немного не по себе, что доставляет столько хлопот, пока они ходят по магазинам, но не настолько, чтобы остановиться. Это стоит того, чтобы увидеть горячий румянец на лице Эдди, когда Ричи громко кричит " _ЙИИ-ХАА_ ", когда самая первая шляпа касается его головы и несколько других глаз в магазине направляются в их сторону.

Эдди меняет шляпу на чёрную с широкими полями.

― Я выгляжу как ребёнок, играющий в переодевание, ― его пальцы поднимают поля шляпы и опускают её обратно.

Продавец улыбается и кивает, когда Ричи говорит:

― _Нет_ , ты выглядишь как настоящий ковбой!

Он смотрит на Трэвиса, ожидая подтверждения.

― Это так! ― у него глубокий, сердечный смех, тёплый и успокаивающий. ― А что насчёт тебя, Стретч?

― А что вы посоветуете? ― спрашивает Ричи.

Трэвис что-то напевает и хмыкает, а потом резко указывает на Ричи:

― У меня есть кое-что, подождите здесь, ― он поворачивается и исчезает, стуча сапогами по полу.

― Видишь, даже он не может отрицать, что ты лапочка, ― Ричи тычет большим пальцем в ту сторону, куда ушел продавец в поисках шляпы. ― А ещё на тебе Библейский пояс¹¹.

Эдди закатывает глаза и снова поправляет шляпу на голове, засовывая руку внутрь, чтобы поправить волосы.

"Кое-что" оказывается гигантской шляпой, которая сворачивается и имеет ленту вокруг верхней части, дополненная крошечными черепами животных. Эдди начинает хихикать, как только она оказывается у него на голове.

― Она немного... ― Ричи отказывается закончить свою мысль. Шляпа выглядит чертовски глупо, но он не хочет обидеть Трэвиса после того, как он специально выбрал её. ― Броская.

Эдди снова фыркает с места, где зарылся в витрину модных курток, чтобы успокоиться, притворяясь очень поглощённым.

Они не покупают шляпу с крошечными черепами, и вместо этого уходят с чёрной шляпой Эдди и такой же простой коричневой шляпой на голове Ричи. Он не снимает шляпу, чтобы пойти в ближайший магазин, в основном, чтобы загрузить воду и доказать Эдди, что он не трус, который хочет бросить шляпу в машину первым.

Эдди ждёт у машины, когда Ричи выходит из магазина, и, купленный в качестве шутки или нет, он выглядит чертовски хорошо, стоя там, загорелый, с щетинистым подбородком и тенью от шляпы, которая падает ему на глаза.

― Ну, здорово, _приятель_ , ― протягивает Ричи. Последние несколько футов он ковыляет широкими косолапыми шагами, уперев руки в бока, словно у него в кобуре два пистолета. На одном запястье болтается пластиковая сумка для покупок.

Плечи трясутся от тихого смеха, Эдди приветственно кивает. Он стучит по шляпе костяшками пальцев, точно так же, как в магазине, так что она подпрыгивает, но всё смущение от ощущения себя _ребёнком_ теперь ушло.

― Здорово, ― протягивает он в ответ.

― Что такой красивый парень, как ты, делает в этих краях? ― Ричи опирается локтем на машину, готовый строить Эдди всевозможные глазки, но металл _горит_ на солнце, и он отскакивает в шоке.

― Ну... ― _Эдди_ заигрывает и опирается бедром на дверь, умно. ― Я в бегах с человеком, которого люблю.

Он то и дело соскальзывает со своего акцента, но Эдди сказал, что любит его, снова, так что, может быть, на самом деле всё в порядке.

Тэд стоит между ними, пьёт воду из маленькой пластиковой миски, которую они с собой захватили.

― Лучше беги со мной! ― Ричи сжимает обеими руками руку Эдди. ― Мы будем новыми гейскими ковбоями. Ты будешь Джейком Джилленхолом ¹², очевидно, ты самый красивый.

Эдди щурится:

― Ты ведь знаешь, что этот фильм ― трагедия?

― С гейскими ковбоями? ― Ричи перестаёт говорить с акцентом и отходит от Эдди.

― Они бисексуалы и пастухи.

― _Ха..._ , ― Ричи вынужден поднять руку и сдвинуть шляпу, от этого у него на лбу выступает пот. ― Чёрт.

Когда Эдди улыбается, на его левой щеке появляются ямочки глубже, чем на правой. На ярком-ярком Техасском солнце шрам на его щеке блестит, несмотря на то, что почти совсем выцвел. Как раз под прямым углом появляется крошечная серебряная полоска.

― Ну, Эдс, ― Ричи снова возвращает ковбойский акцент, ― Ты можешь сделать меня горбатым¹³ в любой день.

Его голова откидывается назад так далеко, что Эдди едва не теряет шляпу, глядя в небо. Ему приходится потянуться к ней, чтобы удержать одной рукой. Через минуту он вздыхает, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Ричи не может решить, лучше ли это, когда Эдди смеётся над его шутками, или когда его шутки терпят провал.

― Ладно, ковбой, ― Эдди смотрит на него, и это затягивает, как и всегда, ― Я пойду с тобой, запрыгивай.

Ричи взбирается на пассажирское сиденье, неуклюже спотыкаясь об свои же глупые ноги. Достаточно того, что Эдди заставляет его снова чувствовать себя подростком, и вот он снова спотыкается об себя, как будто ему снова пятнадцать.

― Подожди, я должен всем показать, ― говорит Эдди, как только они оба сядут и Тэд устроится поудобнее. Он прислоняется спиной к двери, прижав телефон к своему лицу и указывая на Ричи.

Если его фотографируют в дурацком виде, решает он, то и Эдди тоже. Он достаёт телефон и делает снимок Эдди, который фотографирует его. Они оба соревнуются, чтобы отправить снимок первым в чат.

Ричи подписывает снимок " _милашка ковбой_ ", и Эдди стонет, когда ему не удаётся отправить фотографию первым. Они дерутся и смеются, когда через секунду он отправляет снимок с надписью " _идиот_ ".

Почти сразу они видят, что другие Неудачники что-то печатают, И Бен опережает всех с " _плохо_ ", сразу же за которым следует " _я ненавижу это_ ". Это заставляет их обоих хихикать, Эдди сворачивается калачиком на сиденье, прижимая ладони к глазам.

Ричи делает ещё один снимок и отсылает его. Он говорит Бену, что заставил Эдди плакать.

" _он выглядит безумно красивым!_ " ― печатает Беверли, после сообщения следуют строки разноцветных сердечек.

" _а шляпа не помешает сделать минет?_ " ― спрашивает Билл. Даже по тексту Ричи видит выражение лица, которое было у него на лице, как в детстве, когда он отпускал грязную шутку. Это случалось нечасто, ему не нужно было находиться рядом с Ричи, но когда он это делал, то мог заставить их всех стонать, хихикать и задыхаться.

― Нам пора, ― неожиданно объявляет Эдди. ― Мы никогда не успеем к четырём часам.

Должно быть, он шутит. Они много где останавливались и смотрели достопримечательности, а Эдди так и не научился притормаживать и наслаждаться ароматом роз. Ричи как раз собирается сказать что-нибудь раздражающее по этому поводу, что эта спешка ни к чему, но Эдди наклоняется над панелью, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот. Даже когда он поворачивает голову, их глупые ковбойские шляпы натыкаются друг на друга и сгибаются, когда Эдди целует его. Часть разума Ричи всё ещё кричит " _в губы???_ ". Он испытывает когнитивный диссонанс ― парень, очень нежно целующий его в этой машине, всё тот же самый парень, который пытался утопить его в грязной воде карьера, но не смог, потому что он слишком высокий.

Эдди откидывается на спинку сиденья, удовлетворённо улыбается и заводит машину.

― _Йи-Ха_ , ― голос Ричи срывается на " _йи_ ".

ХХХХ

Они не добираются до Оклахомы к четырём часам дня, но Эдди признаётся, что на самом деле не ожидал этого с самого начала. Не с Ричи в машине, останавливающимся у каждого интересного предмета по сторонам дороги. Хотя, он не возражал, говорит он. Если бы их не остановил Ричи, они не встретились бы с Трэвисом и не получили бы шанса помучить Бена своими большими шляпами.

Впрочем, город довольно симпатичный. Они бросают все свои вещи в отеле и на этот раз _не сразу_ отключаются. Вместо этого они отправляются бродить по улицам с Тэдом, осматривая достопримечательности и в поисках перекуса. Они ограничены часом и местом, которое позволит им войти с собакой, но ни одно из них не слишком возражает.

Город яркий, красочный и интересный, но в то же время отвратительно влажный. После нескольких дней в сухой жаре пустыни, безоблачном небе и испаряющемся поту, это прямой шок для их системы. У Эдди потемневшее пятно пота между лопатками, которое выглядит несправедливо неотразимым и горячим по сравнению с противными мокрыми подмышками Ричи и влажным вырезом его футболки. Однако, больше всего страдает Тэд, и именно из-за него они решают с облегчением вернуться в отель с кондиционером вечером.

Майк звонит Эдди, когда они оба лежат в постели, только что приняв душ и остыв от туманной вечерней жары.

― Эй, Майки! ― быстро отвечает Эдди. Он переключает телефон на громкую связь в середине ответного приветствия Майка.

― Только что вошёл! ― его тёплая улыбка слышна в голосе, и она поражает Ричи этой волной _печали_ , не похожей ни на кого из тех, с кем он разговаривал, когда они звонили. Он понимает, что скучает по Майку. Он надеется, что ему удастся съездить во Флориду. ― Я всегда забываю, как здесь хорошо.

― Как Бен справляется с тем, что он больше не самый красивый мужчина в доме? ― спрашивает Ричи.

Очевидно, они тоже говорят по громкой связи с Майком, потому что слышно, как Билл слабо кричит " _Эй_!" на заднем плане. Но в основном его заглушает смех Майка и ещё кого-то.

― Извини, Большой Билл, но ты же знаешь, что это правда, ― он изгибается у изголовья кровати, плечом прижимаясь к плечу Эдди. ― Но ты всё равно стоишь впереди меня, расслабься.

Эдди смотрит на него краем глаза, но ничего не добавляет.

― В общем, я звоню, чтобы отчитаться, ― говорит Майк. ― Дать всем знать, что я здесь.

― Ладушки! ― говорит весело Эдди. _Ладушки_? Это Эйс Вентура? ― Спокойной ночи!

Пожелания спокойного сна отзываются эхом со всех сторон, множество голосов на фоне звонка Майка, что трудно действительно определить, кто присутствует, а кто нет.

Эдди набрасывается на него прежде, чем он успевает опустить телефон на матрас, садится ему на бёдра и прижимает его спиной к спинке кровати.

― Какого хрена это было? ― спрашивает он. Эдди наклонился ближе, почти прижавшись лбом к Ричи.

― Ух, ― Ричи моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице с такого близкого расстояния. ― Что это было?

― Билл, ― говорит он. На одну-единственную умопомрачительную секунду Ричи думает, что Эдди выражает ревность из-за того, что прокомментировал уровень привлекательности Билла, но это не имеет никакого смысла. ― Самоуничижительное дерьмо.

― Чт-... Это была шутка!

― Да, правда? ― Эдди косится на него сверху вниз.

― Билл ― симпатичный парень, ― для людей, которым нравятся невысокие интеллигентные типы с изящными седыми прядями в волосах.

― Ты, ― Эдди целует его, поднимая руки и прижимая их к лицу, баюкая голову, ― красивый.

― Я высокий, ― поправляет Ричи. Он знает все шутки; не нужно ничего другого, чтобы предложить, когда ты выше шести футов. ― У Билла роста 5 футов 2 дюйма.

Эдди обходит вокруг отвлекающей приманки, как старый профессионал. Ныряет прямо в самую суть разговора.

― Ты же обещал, ― один из пальцев Эдди, короткий и тупо закруглённый, совершенно не похожий на квадратные грубые пальцы Ричи, крепко прижимается к середине лба Ричи. ― Хватит.

Ричи никогда не обещал ничего подобного, но он полагает, что где-то в неизвестной истории этой реальности с Эдди это возможно. Самоуничижение ― это его фишка. Он может пробить дно, если он бьёт самого себя?

― Ладно, извини, ― он улыбается, но чувствует, что это не так обнадеживает, как он хотел.

Должно быть, это срабатывает, потому что Эдди хлопает его по щеке, нежно целует и плюхается обратно на свою сторону кровати.

Они падают в постель, свернувшись калачиком, и звуки всё ещё оживлённого города тихим эхом отдаются за окном их комнаты (с придвинутым стулом для Тэда). Ричи прижимается ближе, зарывается носом в волосы Эдди и вдыхает его запах. От него так хорошо пахнет, и, не думая ни о чём другом, он возвращается мыслями к своему осознанию чувства на букву "Л" в машине. Кажется невероятным, что это было только сегодня утром.

― Хэй, Эдс, ― шепчет он. Он видит, как лёгкая дрожь пробегает по шее Эдди.

Эдди только ворчит на него, полусонный, дыхание уже становится глубоким и медленным.

― Я люблю тебя.

Он никогда раньше никому не говорил таких слов. Во всяком случае, не в романтическом смысле; он много раз говорил это своим родителям, когда рос, и своим друзьям, особенно Неудачникам. Это не было какой-то глубоко значимой вещью, когда ты разбрасывался этими словами, это никогда не было так. Осознавать это в своей голове и произносить вслух ― совсем другое дело. Там, где раньше у него было чувство спокойствия, вместо этого есть чувство... потеющих ладоней.

Он хочет сказать их. Каждый слог. И он сожалеет, что был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать их в грязной канализации под скалистым заброшенным домом, наблюдая, как Эдди истекает кровью в течение нескольких _месяцев_. За ужином он обозвал Стэна ссыклом, а сам он даже не смог выдать три слова, которые занимали всё пространство внутри него в течение тридцати лет, когда он думал, что это его последний шанс когда-либо произнести их. Стэн пришёл на схватку, он помог спасти их всех, _несмотря_ на страх.

Эдди потягивается, его рука поднимается и тянется назад, слепо ища голову Ричи. Он находит свою цель, каким бы сонным и неуклюжим он ни был, и гладит его, как будто гладит хорошую собаку, путаясь пальцами в бардаке его волос. После последнего поглаживания отпускает руку обратно.

― Я тоже тебя люблю.

Говорить это ― приятно, страшно, что ладони удовлетворительно потеют.

Слышать это в ответ ― всё вышеперечисленное умноженное на миллион. Он рад, что Эдди крепко спит, чтобы почувствовать, как его руки скользят вниз и верх по его груди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Грейслэнд ― выстроенное в 1939 году в колониальном стиле поместье в Мемфисе, США. Известно главным образом как дом американского певца и актёра — Элвиса Пресли. 
> 
> 2) Отсылка на песню Элвиса Пресли “Burning Love”, эти строчки есть в песне :)
> 
> 3) Тот самый выпрыгивающий клоун из коробки, Я ДАЖЕ НАШЛА ПЕННИВАЙЗА:   
> https://inst-1.cdn.shockers.de/hs_cdn/out/pictures/master/product/1/es-pennywise-srpingteufel-burst-a-box-geschenkartikel-horrorfan-geschenke-und-merchandise-38566.jpg
> 
> 4) Отсылка к песне Nat King Cole ― (Get Your Kicks On) Route 66, там есть строчка, с которой Ричи играет Get your kicks on Route 66 ― что означает балдей на шоссе 66, но я думаю, что вы поняли, но на всякий случай введу пояснения х)
> 
> 5) Медицинский детектив (Forensic Files) ― американский документальный телесериал, выходящий с 1996 года. 
> 
> 6) School Boy Heart ― песня Джимми Баффета. 
> 
> 7) Ранчо Кадиллак (Cadillac Ranch) ― это художественная инсталляция и скульптура в Амарилло, штат Техас, США. Вот так это выглядит: https://lamcdn.net/furfurmag.ru/post_image-image/bEC9MlC8x3tBxjX4R_mh1Q-wide.jpg
> 
> 8) Плавниковый стиль, также «аэростиль», «детройтское барокко» и другое — общее условное название течений в автомобильном дизайне, существовавших на рубеже пятидесятых и шестидесятых годов XX века. Пример: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cb/Cadillac1001.jpg/1280px-Cadillac1001.jpg 
> 
> 9) Кавендер (Cavender's) ― это семейная и управляемая сеть магазинов западной одежды в Тайлере, штат Техас. Бренд состоит из более чем 80 магазинов, в которых продаются шляпы, ботинки, одежда и предметы интерьера в традиционном и современном стиле. 
> 
> 10) Тут Ричи играет словами ― правильно говорить Стетсон, а Ричи специально коверкает (ну, говорит ковбойским акцентом) слово на Степсон (stepson ― это уже переводится как пасынок).
> 
> 11) Библейский пояс ― регион в Соединенных Штатах Америки, в котором одним из основных аспектов культуры является евангельский протестантизм. Ядром Библейского пояса традиционно являются южные штаты. 
> 
> 12) Надеюсь, все смотрели фильм “Горбатая Гора”? х)
> 
> 13) Снова Ричи играет со словами… Так вот! Он тут отсылается на название фильма Горбатая Гора (Brokeback mountain). Вообще, в оригинале он говорит “You can broke my back any day”, что, дословно можно перевести “Ты можешь сломать мне спину в любой день”, но, к сожалению, так не вяжется с названием фильма, так что я перевела “ты можешь сделать меня горбатым”. Надеюсь, я понятно объясняюсь…


	5. Chapter 5

На этот раз они не спешат отправляться в путь как можно быстрее утром. Они просыпаются поздно: Эдди лежит на спине, а Ричи ― на животе на некотором расстоянии, но достаточно близко, чтобы части его руки и ноги касались тела Эдди. 

В комнате так темно, что поначалу Ричи думает, что сейчас ещё середина ночи. Когда он приходит в себя и постепенно просыпается, он слышит стук в окно и понимает, что это просто дождь. 

― Ох, дерьмо, ― он проверяет телефон и сонно хлопает Эдди по груди и плечу. ― Уже почти девять. 

Эдди переходит от расслабленного и рассеянного состояния во сне к вертикальному положению быстрее, чем когда-либо видел Ричи. Его волосы взъерошены с одной стороны, а на щеке видны красные следы от подушки. Он до сих пор не побрился, отказываясь верить, что оставил свою бритву в Палм-Спрингсе и не хочет покупать новую, и хотя его волосы растут не так быстро, как у Ричи, но они есть. Немного неравномерно, но всё же. 

― Какого хрена? ― Эдди хватает телефон и быстро моргает, проясняя зрение. ― Девять? Как? 

Он вылезает из беспорядочной постели ― ноги так запутаны в одеяле, что он срывает его с Ричи. 

Тэд, всегда следящий за Эдди и его движениями, сразу же оживляется в другом конце комнаты. 

― Встаём! ― прикрикивает Эдди. Какой-то кусок ткани падает на спину Ричи, потом ещё один. Эдди швыряет в него одежду, как будто их поймали с поличным, а Ричи собирается улизнуть из окна спальни (фантазия, которую он таил после того, как увидел это в фильме ещё будучи подростком, как будто быть пойманным Соней Каспбрак не закончится его быстрой расправой). Пара носков, завёрнутых в шар, с глухим стуком ударяет его по затылку. ― Вставай! Мы должны идти. 

Небо тёмное и пасмурное, когда они покидают город. Ричи помнит лето в штате Мэн, когда жара усиливалась и пропитывала их, как большое влажное одеяло, и все понимали, ― надвигается буря. Как воздух остынет, и Дерри принесёт с собой ощутимое облегчение, когда буря пройдёт, только для того, чтобы влажность постепенно восстановилась до следующего наступления. 

Оклахома, по-видимому, не получила памятки о том, чтобы охладить грёбаный дождь. Очки Ричи запотевают, когда они выходят из кондиционированного отеля, потому что _везде_ влажно и отвратительно. Они взмокли по дороге к машине, и теперь футболки неприятно прилипают к телу. Тэд мешкается, пытаясь найти клочок травы, который соответствует его высоким стандартам справления нужды, пока Ричи стоит здесь, чувствуя, что становится всё горячее и влажнее. 

Они осторожно выезжают из города ― это замедляет процесс их продвижения, выходя из-под покрытия облаков. Но как только они это делают, то всё налаживается, на самом деле. Небо ярко голубое и полное облаков, таких пушистых и белых, что они выглядят почти неестестественно ― это большая разница с синим и пустым небом пустыни. 

― Не могу поверить, что мы проспали, ― Эдди не так раздражён, как ожидал Ричи, особенно учитывая, как быстро он справляется с мелкими неприятностями. ― Я думал, ты поставил будильник! 

― Я думал, ты поставил будильник... ― признаётся Ричи. 

― Никаких незапланированных остановок, ― твёрдо говорит Эдди. ― Никаких, если мы хотим попасть в Грейсленд и действительно увидеть всё это. 

― Да, _сэр_ , ― покорно соглашается Ричи. 

Эдди косится на него, как будто не ожидал такого быстрого принятия. 

― Неужели? 

― Ну, милый, ― Ричи понижает голос, кривит губы и медленно тянет слова. В лучшем случае ― посредственная пародия на Элвиса. ― Я правда хочу увидеть Грейсленд. 

Он получает слегка впечатлённый кивок от Эдди, принимая хмурый взгляд, вытягивающий его ямочки в грустное щенячье выражение. 

― Неплохо, это новый Голос? 

― Ага! ― Ричи улыбается и подмигивает. ― Тренировался, пока ты был в душе. 

― Значит ли это, что мне придётся слушать его всю дорогу? 

― Ты же знаешь, детка. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Они проезжают над каким-то озером (Ес-что-то-там), открывая для себя великолепный вид. Это место прекрасно подходит для красивого заката, или идеально для того, чтобы поплавать или порыбачить. Лучше, чем Солёное Море в Палм-Спрингсе, созданное человеком, которое высыхает и часто приносит в город запах тухлых яиц. 

Мост здесь длинный, и Эдди излагает те же мысли, которые были в голове Ричи. 

― Помнишь те мосты через Чесапик? ― спрашивает он. ― В детстве они меня до смерти пугали. 

Ричи действительно _помнит_ , но всплыло это у него только сорок пять секунд назад. У Эдди есть годы восстановленных воспоминаний, напоминает он себе. У Ричи есть месяцы, большую часть которых он провёл настолько пьяным, что даже восстановленные воспоминания туманны. 

Однажды летом (он не помнит, как это произошло) Эдди разрешили отправиться с его семьёй в небольшое путешествие вдоль побережья. Это не было чем-то длительным, например, продолжительным пребыванием на пляже, но Ричи лелеял каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе с ним на заднем сиденье, пока его родители вели машину. 

― Я помню, как ты позеленел, ― глядя на воду, казалось, что едешь прямо по заливу. Это даже заставило Ричи напрячься на своём месте, он но никогда не признался бы в этом. 

Эдди показывает ему неприличный жест. Мост остался позади. 

― Кажется, в Алабаме есть такой мост, ― Ричи полностью игнорирует палец. ― Он такой длинный, что в середине не видно земли ни с одной стороны. 

― Фу! ― Эдди выгибает спину, как будто его пробирает озноб. ― Кто, блядь, мог соорудить такое? 

  
ХХХХ 

Они замолкают, как это обычно бывает время от времени, даже между двумя самыми громкими людьми, женатыми друг на друге. Ричи дремлет на пассажирском сиденье и просыпается некоторое время спустя, пейзаж нисколько не изменился, и это делает восприятие времени вокруг них туманным и странным. 

В конце концов он, как и следовало ожидать, нарушает молчание. Напевая под музыку, комментируя вид дерева снаружи, а затем проделывая то же самое голосом Элвиса. 

― Он вообще был хорошим актёром? ― спрашивает он. 

― Не знаю, ― говорит Эдди. ― Я помню, что моей маме нравился один из его фильмов, но я не помню, чтобы он был хорошим.

― Он не был Брандо¹, как мне кажется, ― он прочищает горло. ― Нет, понимаешь, " _предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться_ "².

Он произносит эту фразу голосом Элвиса, отчего Эдди давится смехом. 

Как это бывает с каждым школьным клоуном, это только ещё больше воодушевляет Ричи. Он продолжает, выплевывая всё более абсурдные строки фильма всё более и более карикатурным голосом Элвиса. 

― Хватит! ― Эдди уже задыхается от смеха. ― Ты говоришь, как Джонни Браво³.

― _А-ха_ , положи лосьон в корзину, милый, ― он ухмыляется, даже чересчур. ― Или его опять польют из шланга, _ха_!⁴

Эдди заливается озорным смехом, наконец отрывая руку от руля, чтобы вытереть слезу. 

― Ты совсем не смешной, о боже.

Он делал то же самое, когда они были детьми. В их сомнительном клубном домике под землёй, когда Ричи делал свои лучшие пародии на _Кролика Роджера_. Это вызывало у каждого смех, даже у тех, кто был поглощён собственной беседой на другом конце комнаты, издавая полуосознанный смешок. Но Эдди кричал сквозь смех " _ты даже не смешной, придурок!_ ". Это были те времена, когда Ричи знал, что он хорошо справился. Сейчас возникали похожие чувства. 

― Я собираюсь оставить тебя в Грейслэнде, ― продолжает Эдди. ― Клянусь богом. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Их въезд в Арканзас отмечен ещё более зелёными и пышными пейзажами, проходящими прямо мимо них. Ричи думает, что Тэду очень хотелось бы пуститься в бешеный бег по одному из травянистых полей, пока они не остановятся и не найдут уборную. А ещё, здесь почему-то _более_ влажно, чем в Оклахоме. Грозы не предвидится, так что это самый обычный день. 

― С этим штатом что-то не так, чёрт возьми, ― говорит Эдди, когда, _наконец_ , шаркает обратно к машине. Он вытирает лоб внутренней стороной майки. ― Почему здесь пиздец как жарко? 

― Даже не знаю, ― Ричи снова пристегивается на водительском сиденье, ожидая, пока Эдди остынет. ― Давай просто уедем, пока кто-нибудь не предложил помолиться за нас. 

Они проезжают через весь остальной Арканзас на одном дыхании, пять с небольшим часов (с очень короткой остановкой в туалет посередине) до самого Мемфиса⁵. Пока они едут, за окнами всё становится зеленее, а пародии Ричи на Элвиса всё хуже. Он напевает "Тюремный Рок"⁶ целых пятнадцать секунд, пока Эдди не меняет песню на другую. 

Жара делает его более раздражительным, но не в плохом смысле. Чуть резче, чуть больше морщин на лбу, чуть менее терпеливое отношение к бредням Ричи. Это не беспокоит его, он видел по-настоящему злого Эдди, и сейчас не этот случай. 

Может быть, это стрекот цикад вокруг них ― постоянный фоновый шум, даже когда играет радио. В них было нечто, что заставляло дестабилизировать мозг Эдди. Или, может быть, это бесконечные дни в дороге начали утомлять его. Ричи не так уж сильно возражает, и он знает, что пребывание в замкнутом пространстве в течение длительного времени может выбить из колеи многих людей.   
  
Интересно, успокоится ли Эдди, если Ричи ему отсосёт? Не во время вождения, конечно, всё это были лишь шутки. Поможет ли это Эдди сжечь всю накопившуюся энергию? Каким он будет? Громким? Схватит ли он Ричи за волосы? Он думает об этом ещё до того, как осознает, что правда думает об этом, пустой мозг уносится в дикие края, прежде чем он может остановить это. 

Раньше, в Палм-Спрингсе, Эдди так легко доверял ему. И сейчас, когда всё это не рушится на Ричи, он может видеть с большей ясностью. Они женаты. Эдди трахал не _Ричи_ , а своего мужа. Что, да, одно и то же, но ладно. Пока Ричи был напуган, прикасаясь к рубцу на груди Эдди и видя его голым, всё это в глазах Эдди не было чем-то новым и незнакомым. 

Он уже делал это раньше (сосал член), но это никогда ничего не значило. Это всегда было быстро и грязно, кому нужна техника, когда обе стороны не заботятся ни о чём и хотят только одного. 

Ему хотелось бы не торопиться с Эдди, думает он. По-настоящему попробовать, прижаться ближе, почувствовать его внутри и вокруг себя. Заставить его отреагировать и получить удовольствие, как несколько ночей назад. 

― Ты так расстроен, что я переключил радио? 

Голос Эдди возвращает его к реальности, как будто он пробивается сквозь облака.

― Нет, мне всё равно, я просто задумался, ― он машет рукой между ними, как будто его волнует, будет ли Элвис на радио или нет. 

― Ты выглядел серьёзно, ― комментирует Эдди. 

― Не, ― Ричи смещается. Бросает взгляд на Эдди и снова вперёд. ― Не будет ли дурным тоном отсосать тебе в гостевом домике Грейслэнда? 

― Рич! ― Эдди кашляет, задыхаясь от неожиданности. ― Иисусе. 

― Ну вот! Вот о чём я думал! 

― Да, это дурной тон, ― подтверждает Эдди, но улыбается, и ямочка на правой щеке выдает его, как бы он ни старался её скрыть. ― Но мы посмотрим.

Вот. Эта была не та реакция, которую ожидал Ричи. Предвкушение холодком ложится ему на плечи и никуда не уходит. 

  
ХХХХ

  
По правде говоря, они не очень внимательно изучали Грейсленд перед решением посещения. Он просто по пути, национальное достояние, ― и это даёт Ричи повод подпевать "Охотничьей собаке"⁶ по дороге в город, почему бы им не заехать? Эдди забронировал им номер в гостевом доме в тот же день, когда им пришла в голову эта идея. 

Въезд оказался не таким броским, как они ожидали. Для парня, который был знаменит тем, что носил блестящие накидки и узкие брюки с кисточками, поворот к его дому можно было легко спутать с любой другой боковой улицей в Мемфисе. Даже сам особняк довольно маленький. Когда они регистрируются, им выдают карту, в которой перечислено всё, что следует посмотреть в отеле, и у Ричи, увидев в списке "Особняк", появляется подозрение, чего можно ожидать. Он живёт в Лос-Анджелесе, ему не чужды дома, такие большие и просторные, что в них можно потеряться, совершенно бессмысленные, кроме как показать миру, насколько ты богат. 

Особняк Элвиса не такой: это двухэтажный дом, мало чем отличающийся от тех, что они видели в более богатых районах штата Мэн, чем их собственный. 

Они отправляются на экскурсию с небольшой группой людей (значительно старше их), бродя по особняку из комнату в комнату и заглядывая в них, изумляясь, что они так застряли в семидесятых годах во всех аспектах. 

Ричи тихо присвистывает, когда они добираются до "Комнаты Джунглей", получившей такое название из-за дурацких украшений. Повезло, что его заглушает гид, перечисляющий подробности вечеров, проведённых в номере, наслаждаясь чем угодно и бла-бла-бла. Он наклоняется, чтобы прошептать Эдди на ухо: 

― Наверное, ты не можешь купить хороший вкус, да? 

Как будто у него самого нет _денег_ , и он не носит рубашку с узорчатыми короткими рукавами, которые не сочетаются друг с другом _или_ с остальной частью рубашки поверх простой футболки. Как будто Эдди не делится этими деньгами, и у него на плечах не висит сумка Cheer Diva, приобретённая в Волмарте. 

Брови Эдди практически достают до линии его волос. 

― Наверное. 

На этот раз ему везёт меньше, ― его _не_ заглушает гид, когда они проходят мимо других комнат, и Ричи наклоняется, чтобы снова прошептать Эдди на ухо: 

― Думаешь, это та ванна, в которой он облажался⁷? 

Это шёпот, но пожилая женщина перед ними, которая, должно быть, подняла чуткость своего слухового аппарата настолько высоко, что могла слышать комариный пердёж, оборачивается и бросает на Ричи мрачный взгляд. Он улыбается своей самой невинной улыбкой, лишь слегка потускневшей от острого локтя Эдди, упирающегося ему в бок. 

Есть также экскурсии по музею, с отрывками из фильмов с Элвисом, проецированные на стены, ― некоторые в тёмных углублениях комнаты с звуковым сопровождением. Они ненадолго останавливаются на одном из них, наблюдая, как Элвис и его героиня романа беседуют на лодке, и идут дальше. 

В конце, конечно же, находится сувенирный магазин. В них мало что окликается, они примерно на двадцать пять моложе для всего этого, но осматриваться здесь забавно. Это напоминает ему о маме ― у неё были такие старые пластинки, которые она иногда приносила. Она не была фанаткой, но произносила имя "Доктор Ник"⁸ так, словно оно оставляло неприятный привкус во рту. Ричи просто нравился этот скрипучий звук пластинок.

Потом он получил плеер, карманные деньги и узнал, что на _самом деле_ означает скрипучий звук. 

Они пропускают автомобильный музей, потому что он закрыт к тому времени, когда они избегают всего остального. Это не конец света, бедный Тэд уже несколько часов сидит один в их комнате, так что они ковыляют обратно. В какой-то момент цикады уступили место сверчкам и лягушкам, всё ещё создавая какофонию из шумов, один бьющий по-другому. Это не похоже на безумие, эхом отдающееся вокруг них, скорее безмятежность. 

Тэд даже не поднимает глаз, когда они заходят в комнату. Он лежит на спине в центре кровати и храпит так, словно это его дом.

― Чувак, дом Элвиса ужасен, ― Ричи плюхается на первое попавшееся сиденье, срывает ботинки и небрежно швыряет их в сумку. 

― Ты можешь быть почтительным? ― указывает ему Эдди. ― Он мёртв. 

― Только потому, что он мёртв, я не могу критиковать его дизайн интерьера? ― усмехается Ричи. ― Не могу дождаться, когда услышу, как ты восхваляешь моё чувство стиля на моих похоронах. 

― Навряд ли, ― Эдди сбрасывает ботинки. Он стягивает с себя сумку Cheer Diva и швыряет её в Ричи. ― У меня для тебя кое-что есть. 

Ричи развязывает верёвки на сумке. Внутри свёрнутая крошечная ярко-красная гавайская рубашка, известная по одному из десятков фильмов Элвиса.   
  
― Эдди! ― с восторгом отзывается Ричи. ― Ты взгляни на это! 

― Да?

Ричи снимает свою несносную рубашку, чтобы заменить её новой несносной рубашкой. Она подходит ему, ослепляет, все их друзья будут смеяться над ним за это. 

― Это идеально. 

Эдди выглядит довольным собой, граничащим с откровенным самодовольством. 

― Ах, а я рассказывал маме о тебе, ― Ричи перенимает чересчур высокий, хриплый трансатлантический⁹ голос, застенчиво горбясь. 

Эдди требуется минута, Ричи видит это в его глазах; замешательство переходит в осознание. Отрывок из фильма, который они недавно смотрели. Не тот, где гавайская рубашка, но единственный, что Ричи может процитировать. Улыбка расползается по лицу Эдди, тянет его за вороньи лапки. 

― Скажи ей: ах, а я нашёл парня на миллион долларов в магазине одной цены¹⁰, ― он отбрасывает волосы, которых у него нет, через плечо, как делали все актрисы 1950-х годов. 

― Не влюбляйся в меня, ― предупреждает его Эдди, понизив голос, как в кино. У них не было полного контекста этой сцены, но она звучала так: "я _плохой мальчик_ , а ты _хорошая девочка_ ".

― Ты когда-нибудь поцелуешь меня вечером? ― где-то посередине он превратился в полноценную Джуди Гарленд, но суть ясна. 

Эдди целует его, пока Ричи стоит посреди гостиничного номера, одетый в сувенирную гавайскую рубашку с бирками, которые не убрал. Однако, всё это приятно. Это то место, где он хочет быть. Стоять где угодно с Эдди Каспбраком, улыбающимся ему в губы. 

(Он не отсасывает Эдди в гостевом доме Грейсленда, не по какой-либо причине, просто так складывается. И всё же он немного разочарован.)

  
ХХХХ

  
Это займёт ТАК много времени, чтобы проехать через Теннесси. Каждый раз, когда Ричи думает, что они должны быть по крайней мере на полпути, он проверяет карту и обнаруживает, что они даже не близки к этому. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, как будто он на той лестнице в старой видеоигре, которая просто продолжается и продолжается вечно, пока ты не найдёшь правильного ключа или чего-то ещё. 

Но хотя бы здесь красиво. Штат становится всё более зелёным по мере того, как они едут, ― с огромными букетами полевых цветов, свободно растущими по обе стороны шоссе. Это приличная разница с Лос-Анджелес, где везде только переустроенный асфальт и обрезанная сухая трава. Дороги начинают петлять, и впервые с тех пор, как они были в Нью-Мексико, они натыкаются на настоящие холмы, когда они попадают в Аппалачи¹¹. 

Эдди добровольно притормаживает и они фотографируют пологие переплетающиеся склоны, сплошь покрытые деревьями. Резкая разница с зубчатыми снежными вершинами Скалистых гор. Нет больше дорог на отвесных скалах, вместо этого возвышенности и низменности. Эдди просит доброго старика снять их на камеру вместе (с Тэдом) с горами позади них, и они отправляют снимок Неудачникам. 

"Должно быть, вы уже близко! Мы тоже" ― Стэн отвечает им сообщением. 

"Восточное побережье восточное побережье восточное побережье!" ― присылает Майк. 

Дорожная ярость Эдди на протяжении всей их поездки была приемлемой, присутствовала, но в основном сводилась к приглушённому бормотанию и ругани на людей вполголоса. По мнению Ричи, большинство из них этого заслуживают. 

Но всё меняется в Нэшвилле.

Движение по Нэшвиллу внезапно становится очень плохим. В первый раз, когда Эдди подрезает кто-то без сигнала поворота, он ругается в основном про себя. В третий раз он рычит и сжимает челюсти так сильно, что Ричи слышит, как скрипят его зубы. 

― Давай я поведу, ― настаивает Ричи. 

― Я в порядке, ― когда эти слова произносятся сквозь рычание с видимой веной на виске, они не очень обнадёживают. 

― Нам не нужно, чтобы ты убил нас из-за своего агрессивного вождения, ― Ричи даже не делает ничего полезного, он с радостью взял бы на себя управление автомобилем в мгновение ока. Он только искал в онлайн-магазине наклейку "ребёнок на борту" с собачьей тематикой для автомобиля. 

Через пять минут Эдди заезжает на заправку таким злым, что Ричи видит как пар выходит через его уши. 

― Блядь, ты за рулём, ― он отдаёт ключи и исчезает, позже появляясь с двумя стаканчиками дерьмового кофе и шоколадкой. 

Он, должно быть, видит удивлённый взгляд Ричи, который указывает на шоколадку в его руке, потому что он смотрит прямо на него: 

― Пошёл ты, мне это нужно, ― словно подтверждая свою точку зрения, он отламывает большой кусок и жуёт его, морщась, безошибочно не наслаждаясь даже отдалённо. 

Вернувшись на дорогу, Эдди достаёт из бардачка бейсболку и натягивает её на глаза. Он низко сутулится и не позволяет себе выглянуть в окно. 

― Скажешь мне, как мы проедем это место. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Так или иначе, они выживают в Нэшвилле. Это помогает, когда Эдди засыпает с Тэдом на коленях, крепко обхватив себя одной рукой и всё ещё с опущенной шляпой на лице. Тэд опустил мордочку на дверь, и на каждом выдохе маленькие облачка воздуха затуманивают окно. Очевидно, он не был так решительно настроен раздавить Эдди яйца, как Ричи, надо же. Эдди явно самый любимый папа. 

Эдди фыркает и просыпается в добрых получасе езды от Нэшвилла. Ричи не такой нервный водитель, как Эдди, но даже ему может потребоваться сигарета. Ему плевать, как громко храпел Эдди. Он не храпел, но заслужил это за то, что имел наглость быть таким чертовски милым всё время. 

Первоначально они планировали остановиться в Долливуде¹², пока не посмотрели на бронирование билетов и не поняли, что у них обоих были очень смутные представления о том, что такое Долливуд. 

― _Ох, а вот и американские горки_ , ― сказал Эдди таким разочарованным тоном, что это прозвучало почти как шутка. Они оба думали, что это какое-то безвкусное посвящение певице с казино, магазинами и плохими подражателями Долли Партон¹³... что всё это всё ещё может быть правдой, но не настолько, чтобы это привлекло их, и поэтому идея была быстро отброшена. 

Эшвилл ― это то место, где они в конце концов останавливаются, наконец-то в Северной Каролине и могут отпраздновать близящийся конец своего путешествия. 

― Слава богу, у нас остался всего один день, ― Эдди стоит на парковке у их отеля, делая искусную растяжку. А Ричи старается не уронить чемодан на носки. ― После этого моя задница больше не выдержит вождения. 

― Эдс, хорошего тела должно быть много! ― он игнорирует сморщенный нос Эдди и его "фу".

Они идут в сад, чтобы немного прогуляться. Без каких-либо других заранее составленных планов ― так рекомендовал работник отеля. Здесь мило, открыто и дружелюбное отношение к собакам, так что им не приходится оставлять Тэда позади. Сад ― странная смесь извилистых дорожек, полных разноцветных цветов и гигантских богомолов и колибри из ЛЕГО. Скульптуры, честно говоря, чертовски крутые, но чудаковатые.

Ричи находит Эдди на деревянной террасе после исчезновения, чтобы найти менее оскорбительное место для совершения дел Тэда, чем середина туристического сада. Он стоит в тени магнолии, которая имеет несколько упрямых бутонов, отчаянно цепляющихся за ветви, и смотрит на холмистые горы. Он весь сияет золотом в свете, льющемся сквозь цветы, шаркает ногами и... разговаривает? 

Сначала Ричи полагает, что Эдди разговаривает с Тэдом. 

Потом он поворачивается, и Ричи видит, что к уху прижат телефон. Его лицо светится, когда он видит Ричи, стоящего там, с надеждой предполагая, что он только что прибыл, и не совсем точно догадываясь, что он стоял там, глядя, как псих. 

― Это Стэн, ― окликает его Эдди. Потом мягче, когда Ричи подходит, ― они с Патти только что добрались.

― Привет! ― в динамике раздаётся женский голос. Где-то вдалеке голос Стэна вторит тому же приветствию. 

Внезапно до Ричи доходит, что завтра он снова увидит их всех и как ему не терпится это сделать. Он так давно никого из них не видел, и он понимает, что это его собственный упрямый идиотский выбор, но ему можно быть напуганным чем-то и в то же время жаждать этого. Так было всю его жизнь. 

На другом конце провода такой шум, что у Ричи и Эдди нет никакой надежды понять, что происходит. Там разговаривают, смеются и воркуют, а телефон всё время задевает что-то и громко шуршит в динамик. Ричи облокотился на перила рядом с Эдди, глядя на горы и думая о своих самых старых и глупых друзьях. 

Всё становится приглушённым и тихим, и через секунду на линии появляется Билл.

― Извините, парни, вы же знаете, как это бывает. 

У Эдди на лице беззаботная, нежная улыбка. 

― Мы не можем дождаться вашего приезда! ― Билл звучит радостным и счастливым. Далеко от человека, отчаянно пытающегося удержать всё вместе, с которым Ричи разговаривал в последний раз. 

― Я не могу дождаться, когда не придётся садиться за руль! ― восклицает Эдди. 

Билл смеётся: 

― Так плохо, да? 

― Не всё так уж и плохо, ― Эдди игриво толкает его бедром, возвращая того в настоящее с дерзким подмигиванием. 

― Между Эдди и собакой я не знаю, чей пердёж в машине был хуже. 

― Фу! ― Эдди снова толкает его бедром, сильнее, на этот раз острый локоть присоединяется к драке, ― это неправда! Это Ричи пускает слюни на дверь, когда спит. 

Ричи толкает его в ответ. Он не кричит о том, что это неправда, потому что _это_ правда, но он ещё может устроить потасовку по этому поводу. 

― Ну, по крайней мере, вы не убили друг друга, ― говорит Билл. 

― Ага, ― соглашается Эдди, ― было бы трудно найти другого богатого мужа. 

Он говорит это, но пальцы его свободной руки рассеянно переплетаются с пальцами Ричи, не удерживая его руку, а просто сплетаясь вместе и словно танцуя в своём собственном ритме. 

― Люблю вас, ребята, ― в голосе Билла ещё плавает смех, ― увидимся завтра. 

― Пока, Билл, ― они перекрикивают друг друга, устраивая шумную сцену под магнолиями. 

Они ужинают в заведении с приличными местами во внутреннем дворике. Он ничего не сказал, но Ричи думает, что Эдди нравится смотреть, как светлячки освещают улицы вокруг них. Тэд терпеливо сидит рядом с ними, неутомимо оптимистично оценивая свои шансы на то, что кто-то из них даст ему еды. Как будто им нужна собака с желудочно-кишечными проблемами в их машине завтра на семь часов. 

Они спят близко друг к другу и в тепле, Тэд у их лодыжек. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Ричи и Эдди яростно соглашаются, что им до смерти надоела эта поездка. Они хотят добраться до пляжного домика так быстро, как только могут, и они абсолютно стопроцентно _не смей мне предлагать что-то помимо полёта на самолёте обратно_. Они приходят к этому решению через спор, хотя Ричи не может понять, _почему_ они спорят, соглашаясь друг с другом. 

Однако всё успокаивается и напряжение не поднимается после спора. Ричи догадывается, что это семейное дело, и не позволяет себе зацикливаться на этом. Особенно не сейчас, когда Эдди снова держит его руку на центральной консоли, пока Ричи ведёт машину. Даже когда он засыпает и его хватка ослабевает, он не отпускает её. 

_Проехать Северную Каролину так быстро, как это возможно и со всей ответственностью_ , ― вот соглашение, к которому они приходят. Поэтому они обходят все странные туристические ловушки и останавливаются только тогда, когда им это нужно. Ричи настаивает, что пропустить гигантские стулья ― нормально, он просто сфотографирует Эдди на обычном стуле и выдаст это за оригинал гигантского стула. Эдди угрожает Ричи натянуть трусы на лоб ― такая опасность преследовала его с начала 90-х. Ричи немного скулит, когда они обходят самую большую в мире копию самого большого в мире маяка ― уловка слишком хороша, чтобы пройти мимо, но удар смягчается сразу после того, как им открывается прекрасный вид на океан. 

Они останавливаются на заправке, прежде чем полностью покинуть материк. Эдди топает обратно к машине с дешёвой одноразовой бритвой в руке, наконец-то признав, что старую оставил где-то позади. 

― Хэй, ― говорит Эдди, внимательно прислушиваясь к голосу телефонного навигатора, ― я знаю, что ты знаешь, но не будь мудаком из-за расставания Майка, ладно?

Учитывая, что Ричи ничего не знал о расставании Майка, он довольно легко соглашается.

― Я думаю, он всё ещё... ― Эдди замолкает и так и не заканчивает это предложение. ― Знаешь, быть единственным одиночкой, даже если это только мы. 

― Да, конечно, ― настаивает Ричи, ― рот на замке. 

Эдди смотрит на него, но оставляет эту тему.

Ехать через Аутер Банкс ― необычно. Дорога очень длинная и узкая, и кажется, что пройдёт вечность, пока они доберутся до домика, адрес которого им прислал Бен сегодня утром. Здесь так тихо, что чувствуешь себя полностью отделённым от остального мира. Что после пяти дней в дороге, обращённой ко всему миру, является настоящим облегчением. 

Дом, к которому они подъезжают, огромен, один из тех, что сдаются внаём несколькими семьями. На первый взгляд это кажется несносной демонстрацией богатства, но затем он вспоминают, что _они_ ― несколько семей, разделяющих его. С девятью взрослыми и ребёнком, им всем нужна комната. Он ярко-голубой, совсем не похожий на мягкий оштукатуренный голубой цвет дома в Палм-Спрингс, с деревянной террасой, которая вьётся вокруг дома вплоть до большой смотровой площадки. 

Не успели они заглушить двигатель машины, как двери дома распахнулись и на них хлынул абсолютный хаос.

Бен выходит первым, но Билл идёт за ним по пятам. Одна пара рук хватает Тэда за поводок, другая тянет за чемодан, и их ведут внутрь, в шквал ожидающих распростёртых и крепких объятий, всё как в тумане. Ричи думает, что Бен обнимает его дважды, но за этим слишком трудно уследить. 

― Я помогу с сумками, ― кричит Бен сквозь суматоху. ― Вы, ребята, наверху. 

Это привлекает внимание Эдди, который гладит собаку Бена, Лайку, гораздо большую и пушистую, чем Тэд: 

― Что?!

― Самая громкая пара на самом дальнем расстоянии, ― говорит Бев, ― у нас было голосование. 

― Мы не-! ― кричит Эдди, но потом резко замолкает, когда понимает, что становится ужасно шумным. Он продолжает уже более спокойным тоном, ― _такие_ уж громкие. 

Ричи ловит Майка, который прячет улыбку за рукой, физически сдерживая смех.   
  
― Хорошо, ― Эдди хватается за лямку своей спортивной сумки, явно стараясь не фыркать и не выдавать своего раздражения, ― это прекрасно. 

Они поднимают сумки на пару лестничных пролётов в уединённую верхнюю комнату дома. Если немного неуклюже разместиться и определиться с размером, то всё не так уж плохо, но всё равно должна быть какая-то причина, связанная с тем, почему эта комната требует голосования. Она украшена просто и со вкусом ― пляжная тематика, как это часто бывает в этих местах, и крепится к извилистой палубе через закрытую веранду с сиденьями на открытом воздухе. 

― По крайней мере, у нас есть это! ― Ричи тычет пальцем в сторону веранды. ― Только мы можем претендовать на неё, никаких натуралов. 

Бен фыркает. 

― Да, ― соглашается Эдди, ― кроме Бена, потому что он помог нам с сумками. 

― Да, чёрт возьми, ― ещё твёрже соглашается Ричи. 

― Спасибо, ребята, ― искренне говорит Бен. Он всё делает искренне, должно быть это всё из-за глаз, ― я дам знать остальным. 

― Теперь ты почётный гей, Бен! ― крикнул ему вслед Ричи. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Когда они спускаются вниз, на Бене ковбойская шляпа Ричи, и он выглядит в ней неиронично хорошо, мерзавец. Неудачники были везде, большинство развалилось на Г-образном диване. Тэд лежит на груди Майка, наслаждаясь почёсыванием ушей. Билл и Одра сидят на коротком конце дивана, а Беверли так глубоко зарылась в угловые подушки, что почти исчезла в них, положив ноги на колени Бена. Они все выглядят расслабленными, резко изменившись с тех пор, как Ричи видел их в последний раз. 

Они падают на пустое место на диване рядом с Майком, испытывая облегчение от того, что сидят где угодно, только не в неудобной машине.

Стэн сидит один в плюшевом кресле, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы увидеть, на что смотрят Билл и Одра в телефоне. Он выглядит здоровым и счастливым, в футболке и шортах, а ещё у него короткая борода, которая выглядит сознательно отрощенной, чем у Эдди. Глаза Ричи выпучиваются, когда он наклоняется от Билла к короткому бамбуковому столику, чтобы взять стакан чая со льдом, и на его предплечье виден длинный шрам. Его перевязали в Дерри. Почему-то Ричи не рассмотрел возможность увидеть этот шрам. Шок от этого прознает его сильнее, чем с Эдди. 

― Ричи. 

― А? ― он резко выплывает из своих мыслей. 

― Я говорил о гигантских стульях, ― объясняет Эдди. 

― Ах, да, ― Ричи переводит взгляд со Стэна на терпеливо слушающего Майка. ― И ещё гигантская кофеварка.   
  
― Именно! Я ничего не _понимаю_ , ― Эдди прижался к боку Ричи, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Ричи видит, что он хочет спать. 

Он оглядывается на Стэна, бросает быстрый взгляд, уничтоженный тем фактом, что Стэн уже смотрит на него. 

― Что такое, Ричи? ― его взгляд бегает по дивану, готовый услышать всё, что, по его мнению, скажет Ричи. 

_Я скучал по тебе_ , думает Ричи. _Ты в порядке_.

― Я думал, что Патти ― единственная борода¹⁴, которая тебе нужна.

Из-за спины Стэна, на кухне, раздаётся громкий визгливый смех. 

Эдди смеётся ему в шею. 

― Серьёзно, какого хрена? ― Ричи машет рукой в сторону Стэна. ― Ты стал более горячим? 

― Стал! ― снова доносится из кухни. Через мгновение появляется светловолосая женщина, одетая в какое-то длинное цветастое платье и держащая в одной руке пухлого ребёнка Уриса. 

Она похожа на Стэна. Ребёнок, а не Патти ― это было бы странно. Однако в глазах людей новорождённый ребенок может выглядеть как кто угодно. Но если он продолжит смотреть, он заплачет, поэтому он останавливается. 

Патти садится на мягкий подлокотник кресла, хотя на диване рядом с Биллом достаточно места. Пальцы Стэна тянутся, как магниты, к ноге малыша Энди в носке, которая болтается лениво взад и вперёд. 

― Что ж, а что насчёт Эдди? ― указывает Стэн. ― У него есть борода. 

― Да, Эдди, в чём дело? ― спрашивает Билл. 

Эдди ворчит. 

― Он отказывался верить, что забыл бритву дома, а я ― нет, ― объясняет Ричи. Бев хихикает, прижимаясь лицом к спинке дивана, чтобы заглушить звуки. 

Время тает, пока они делятся последними воспоминаниями, и это приятно. Разговоры разделяются, накладываются друг на друга и превращаются в хаос, прежде чем снова разделиться на совершенно разные группы. В одну минуту Ричи рассказывает Майку о Колорадских Костяных Войнах¹⁵(Майк много знает об археологии этих мест, а Ричи знает много стоящих шуток), а в следующую он беседует с Биллом с противоположных сторон дивана о чём-то, что Билл пишет. Стэн рассказывает историю, произошедшей на работе, держа Энди и бутылку в одной руке, чтобы он мог жестикулировать другой. 

Ричи чувствует себя как дома, как никогда за последние месяцы. 

― Я пойду вздремну, ― объявляет Эдди после нескольких минут сна на плече Ричи. Он шаркает ватными ногами к лестнице, салютуя им через плечо, когда Бев кричит " _старый_!", и медленно исчезает в направлении их комнаты. 

― Он в порядке? ― спрашивает Майк, всё ещё находясь близко к Ричи. 

― О, да, ― Ричи кивает, ― просто это из-за путешествия, понимаешь? Домой мы летим на самолёте. 

Это признание вызывает у всех смех.

  
ХХХХ

  
Кто-то из них включает фильм, Ричи не видит, кто именно, но это заглушает шум, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Ричи и Майк толкают друг друга каждый раз, когда один из них осмеливается зевнуть. В какой-то момент Ричи шепчет ему, что он положит руку Майка в теплую воду, если тот заснет первым. Когда Майк утверждает, что технически Эдди заснул первым, Ричи напоминает ему, что он слишком ценит свою жизнь. К тому же Эдди знает, где он спит, и морально не против мести. 

Когда появляются титры, ещё ранний вечер, так что теперь они все официально старые. Сама мысль о том, чтобы нажать следующее воспроизведение фильма на пульте, активирует глубоко похороненный инстинкт дремоты.

― Сегодня за готовку отвечаю я! ― объявляет Бен со стартом титров. Каким-то образом, _он_ кажется очень бодрым. 

― Это означает жаркое, ― со знанием дела добавляет Беверли, ещё глубже погружаясь в мягкие диванные подушки.

― Да! ― Бен встаёт и хлопает в ладоши. ― Билл и Майк будут нарезать овощи, вперёд!

― С каких это пор! ― возражает Майк. 

― С тех, когда ты уснул и пропустил дежурство по мытью посуды прошлой ночью, ― отвечает Бен. Затем задумчиво добавляет: 

― Старик. 

Майк цокает, но всё равно встаёт и тащится на кухню вместе с остальными. 

Патти, Беверли и Одра остаются сидеть, перешептываясь между собой в маленькой тайной группе. Ричи открывает рот, чтобы поддразнить, пошутить о... он ещё не решил, скорее всего, просто начнёт говорить и посмотрит, какие слова выйдут. Но останавливается, когда Стэн прочищает горло и ловит его взгляд, дергая головой в ясном " _пошли_ ". 

― Ты в порядке, детка? ― спрашивает Стэн, вставая. Патти делает короткую паузу в разговоре, чтобы улыбнуться ему и кивнуть. Энди у неё на коленях выглядит уютно и беззаботно, жуя какое-то кольцо. 

Они заканчивают тем, что сидят у приличного размера бассейна на самом нижнем уровне палубы, свесив ноги в прохладную воду. 

― Как ты? ― спрашивает Стэн, щурясь от заходящего солнца на лицо Ричи. 

На это у Ричи уходит секунда. Почему Стэн выделил его из всех, чтобы задавать странные вопросы? Но затем до него доходит. 

В тот день, когда произошла ситуация с виски, Эдди разговаривал по телефону. " _Стэн заставил меня плакать_ ".

― Да, приятель, ― Ричи болтает ногами в воде, наблюдая, как крошечные пузырьки воздуха превращаются в идеальные спирали. ― Я в порядке. 

Стэн продолжает коситься на него. 

― Я тебе верю. 

Он говорит серьёзно, это ясно по его голосу. Убеждённость, с которой он произносит эти слова, заставляет Ричи поднять взгляд от воды.

― Эдди беспокоится о тебе, ― говорит Стэн после долгого молчания. ― Ты же знаешь, он ненавидит показывать это. 

Впервые Ричи всерьёз задумался об этом. 

У Эдди нет проблем с проявлением привязанности. Он показывает Ричи, что _заботится_ о нём каждый день, у него было целое путешествие, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Но беспокойство... 

Конечно, в тот день, он волновался ― хмурые брови и влажные глаза, вопрос ― не нужно ли вызвать скорую помощь. Но после это всё стало хорошо, и Ричи отпустил всё. 

Он всё ещё беспокоится? Пока они ехали, ничего не казалось странным, но, судя по всему, он старался как можно больше сохранять спокойствие.

Эдди рос под удушающей силой _беспокойства_. Он не понаслышке знает, как это может быть изнурительно, конечно, он не решился бы случайно, например, спросить о здоровье Ричи ― это что-то отдалённо похожее на то, что когда-либо делала Соня Каспбрак. Но он не _настолько_ слеп и глуп, чтобы не понимать этого укоренившегося страха. Страх, который удерживал Ричи от пьянок в колледже, думая о матери, даже если он явно преодолел _это_ позже. 

― Думаешь, он волнуется? ― Ричи ненавидит, как тихо звучит его голос.

― Он мне ничего не сказал, ― Стэн первым произносит эти слова, как будто знает, какое утешение они принесут Ричи. Даже _Ричи_ не ожидал того утешения, которое они приносили ― неведомое беспокойство росло в его мозгу, неясный страх, что Эдди и Стэн обсуждали его между собой. ― Но мне кажется, ты его немного напугал. 

― Я... ― Ричи проводит рукой по лицу, по грубой щетине и жирному от путешествий лбу, затем по волосам и дергает их, ― я не нарочно. 

Он проводит рукой по воздуху со словами, сжимает пальцы в кулак, когда осознаёт, что это привычка Эдди.

― Конечно, нет, ― Стэн нежно убирает руку Ричи от волос, ― ты бы так не поступил. 

― Но я всё равно это сделал.

― Ммм, ― Стэн не держит его за руку, но обхватывает запястье теплой хваткой, так, что его большой палец прижимается к ладони Ричи, ― он знает, что с тобой всё в порядке, но не помешает сказать ему об этом.

Плечо Ричи ударяется о неподвижное плечо Стэна, когда он смеётся, просто быстрый смешок недоумения. 

― Что за нахуй, чувак, ― его локоть находит рёбра Стэна. ― Ты становишься отцом и начинаешь мудрить с нами? 

― Я всегда был мудрым по сравнению с вами, ребята, ― говорит Стэн, ― именно поэтому я продолжаю тусоваться с тобой.

Довольно хорошо поразмыслив, Ричи вспоминает, как Стэн переписывал все его домашние задания по английскому в одиннадцатом классе, но он не углубляется в это. 

Когда он вытаскивает ноги из бассейна, чтобы встать, у Стэна промокают шорты, из-за чего тот издаёт слегка раздражённый звук.

― Куда ты собрался? ― спрашивает Стэн. 

― Поговорить с Эдди! ― крикнул в ответ Ричи, уже поднимаясь по ступенькам на палубу, которые вели всё выше и выше, к крыльцу только для геев. ― Спасибо, Стэндрю!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Марло́н Брандо́ — американский актёр кино и телевидения, кинорежиссёр и политический активист. Так же сыграл роль в культовом фильме “ Крёстный отец”. 
> 
> 2) Предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться (an offer he can’t refuse) – одна из самых известных фраз из “Крёстного отца”. Эта фраза была у персонажа Марлона Брандо. 
> 
> 3) «Джонни Браво» — американский рисованный мультсериал, созданный Ваном Партиблом. 
> 
> 4) Положи лосьон в корзину или его опять польют из шланга (it puts the lotion in the basket or it gets the hose again) – фраза из американского телевизионного мультсериала “Спецагент Арчер”, созданный Адамом Ридом. Так же сама эта фраза из мультсериала отсылает к известной цитате из “Молчания Ягнят”, произнесённая Буффало Биллом (вымышленный персонаж из “Молчания Ягнят”). 
> 
> 5) Мемфис – город в Теннесси. 
> 
> 6) Охотничья собака (Hound Dog) — песня Элвиса Пресли. 
> 
> 7) 16 августа 1977 года Пресли, как обычно, приехал в своё поместье глубоко за полночь, вернувшись от зубного врача. Остаток ночи был проведён в разговорах о предстоящих через два дня гастролях, о книге его телохранителей, о планах помолвки с его новой подругой Джинджер Олден. Утром Пресли принял дозу успокоительного, но спустя несколько часов, не имея возможности заснуть, принял ещё одну дозу, оказавшуюся критической. После этого он провёл какое-то время, читая книги в ванной комнате, устроенной на манер будуара.
> 
> 8) Джордж Константин Никопулос, также известный как доктор Ник, был американским врачом греческого происхождения. Он был известен как личный врач Элвиса Пресли и был спорной личностью из-за давнего злоупотребления певцом рецептурными препаратами. 
> 
> 9) Среднеатлантический акцент, или трансатлантический акцент, — это целенаправленно культивируемый акцент английского языка, сочетающий в себе черты американского и британского английского, которые считались самыми престижными чертами американского высшего класса и индустрии развлечений в начале 20-го века.
> 
> 10) Ах, а я нашёл парня на миллион долларов в магазине одной цены (ah found a million dollar boyfriend in a five and ten cent store) — отсылка на песню Фанни Брайс “I Found a Million Dollar Baby (in a Five and Ten Cent Store)”.
> 
> 11) Аппала́чи — горная система на востоке Северной Америки, в США и Канаде.
> 
> 12) Долливуд — тематический парк, названный в честь американской певицы кантри Долли Партон, и принадлежащий ей и корпорации Herschend Family Entertainment. Парк расположен в городе Пиджеон-Фордж в штате Теннесси, США. 
> 
> 13) До́лли Ребе́кка Па́ртон — американская кантри-певица и киноактриса, которая написала более шестисот песен и двадцать пять раз поднималась на верхнюю позицию кантри-чартов журнала «Биллборд». У себя на родине признана одной из самых успешных певиц в своём жанре, получив при этом титул «Королева кантри». 
> 
> 14) Тут игра слов. Beard (борода) — этот термин так же применим для женщин или мужчин, которые используются в качестве прикрытия для партнёра/ки-гея. 
> 
> 15) Костяные войны, также известные как «Великая гонка за динозаврами», — понятие, относящееся к периоду интенсивной спекуляции ископаемыми и палеонтологических открытий в течение позолоченного века в американской истории, отмеченное горячим соперничеством между Эдвардом Копом и Отниелом Чарлзом Маршем.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводил сквозь слёзы...

Эдди всё ещё спит, когда Ричи открывает тяжёлую стеклянную дверь, лёжа на животе и отвернувшись от улицы. Одно его колено было высоко поднято и выглядывало из-под одеяла. Огромный и плюшевый плед отодвинут к пустующей стороне кровати. Эдди выглядит хорошо и по-настоящему вымотанным, дышит глубоко и тяжело после пяти дней в отелях и неудобного сна в тесной машине. 

Он не хочет этого делать, но ужин всё равно скоро будет готов, поэтому Ричи забирается на кровать, чтобы разбудить его. У него было несколько добротных часов, сегодня он не сможет заснуть. 

― Эдс, ― шепчет он. Слишком тихо, чтобы это как-то подействовало. Он подползает ближе, пока не оседлает ногу, которую Эдди не согнул, и кладет руку ему на плечо:

― Спагетти. 

Эдди вздрагивая просыпается, его плечи напрягаются и тут же расслабляются, потягиваясь дугой. Его глаза плотно зажмуриваются и открываются, когда он заканчивает растяжку, ― все его конечности расслаблены, а веки словно свинцовые. Краем глаза он смотрит на Ричи. 

― Что, ― его голос глубокий и сонный. 

― Ужин скоро будет готов, ― говорит Ричи, внезапно чувствуя волнение, чтобы сказать что-то ещё. У него такое ощущение, как будто он приглашает Эдди на бал выпускников. 

Он хмурится, и это так же отражается на губах.

― Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы залезть на меня и разбудить из-за ужина? 

― А-а, ― Ричи мотает головой из стороны в сторону ― это лучшее, что он может сделать, опираясь на одно предплечье и кладя руку на Эдди, ― примерно на пятьдесят процентов. 

Эдди улыбается и поворачивается в пространстве, в которое Ричи его нечаянно загнал, его ноги двигаются и путаются. Одеяло сползает с него, демонстрируя, что шорты Эдди исчезли, он только в боксёрах и майке. Его руки поднимаются, чтобы повиснуть на плечах Ричи. Он излучает сонное тепло, волосы мягкие и спущены на лоб, ― обычно они аккуратно уложены и причёсаны. 

Ричи не может противостоять желанию уткнуться лицом в шею Эдди. Ничего не делать, просто красть это тепло и вдыхать его. 

Эдди использует этот нисходящий импульс Ричи, наклоняющегося к нему, чтобы притянуть его ещё ближе, пока Ричи не рухнет всем своим весом на Эдди, потому что он не долбанный маленький твинк¹, который умеет держать планку.

― А что насчёт остальных пятидесяти процентах? ― спрашивает Эдди.

Он ёрзает под тяжестью Ричи, как будто это его совсем не беспокоит. Сгибает колено и обхватывает ногу Ричи, щекоча. Их бёдра льнут друг к другу, и у Эдди немного стоит в той ленивой манере утра, когда всё может пойти в любом направлении. Как будто он уже знает, что означают оставшиеся пятьдесят процентов. 

― Приятные сны? ― Ричи бормочет в его шею. Колючая борода Эдди царапает его висок, когда он двигается. 

― Что-то вроде того, ― подтверждает Эдди. Одна рука следует вдоль позвоночника Ричи к пояснице, крепко сжимая. Очень убедительное невербальное " _оставайся здесь_ ". Он не торопится двигаться дальше, а просто остаётся в ловушке под весом Ричи.

Ричи снова поворачивает голову, наслаждаясь звуком трения его волос о бороду Эдди. 

― Я сегодня бреюсь, ― объявляет Эдди. 

― Ай, ― хнычет Ричи. Он немного отстраняется, чтобы провести губами по нижней стороне челюсти Эдди. Не целуя, просто впитывая ощущение колкости. Он наслаждается этой мужественностью. ― Но она мне нравится. 

― У меня зуд из-за неё, ― его бёдра дёргаются и сжимаются, когда Ричи покусывает кожу под подбородком, больше губами, чем зубами. 

― Справедливо, ― шорты у Ричи хлопковые и тонкие, он чувствует каждый дюйм того места, где Эдди прижимается к нему. ― Это твоё лицо. 

― Угу, ― рассеянно соглашается Эдди. 

Он, кажется, гораздо больше озабочен тем, чтобы двигать своим тазом напротив Ричи маленькими тесными кругами. Это всё, что он может делать, будучи прижатым к кровати. Его рука всё ещё настойчиво сжимает его спину, словно Ричи осмелится вырваться. Как будто Ричи сейчас не сильно возбуждён.

Они находят медленный, переходящий ритм. 

― Это...― Ричи резко выдыхает имя Эдди, когда они идеально сближаются, ― это тоже не то, за чем я сюда пришёл. 

― Нет? 

― Нет, ― Ричи снова зарывается в шею Эдди. Всё проще сказать, когда на тебя не смотрят. ― Я должен был сказать, что ценю тебя. 

― Ты можешь делать два дела одновременно, ― Эдди смеётся, слегка задыхаясь. 

― И что я люблю тебя, ― продолжает Ричи. 

― Я чувствую себя значимым, ― рука на пояснице Ричи наконец двигается, скользя в задний карман его шорт и задавая ритм, подпевая в такт той песни, которая играет в голове Эдди. ― И любимым. 

― Я серьёзно. 

― Я тоже, ― рука, не лежащая в кармане Ричи, хватает его за волосы и тянет, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Ричи целует его. Не знает, что ещё сделать в этот момент, кроме как поцеловать его. Если его рот не занят, ему придется столкнуться лицом к лицу с правдой о его всепоглощающей, связывающей язык, любовью. 

― И что со мной всё в порядке, ― шепчет Ричи, прижимаясь лбом к Эдди, всё так же припадая к его крепкому бедру. 

Губы Эдди вытягиваются в кривую сентиментальную улыбку:

― Ты в порядке.

Похоже, он в этом уверен. Подтверждение слов Ричи для них обоих, а не отчаянная настойчивость или вопрос. 

― Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Самое трудное для полного понимания Ричи ― это то, что он в это верит. Он верит, что Эдди любит его. У него не возникает проблем с принятием того, что заслуживает этого, прямо сейчас. Это правда, он почувствует это. И на этот раз это не долбанная шутка. 

В тот день в Палм-Спрингсе, на кухне с виски. Он часами сидел с ужасной тревогой в животе, ожидая, когда Эдди вернётся домой, зная, что сразу станет ясно, что он выпил. Он был готов к самому худшему: слезам, крикам, гневу, обвинениям и " _как ты мог поступить так со мной_ ". Он помнит, как в подростковом возрасте его поймали с сигаретами в первый раз. Его отец был _так зол_ , кричал на него и выплескивал факты о здоровье зубов на одном дыхании.

Но Эдди был понимающим и заботливым. У него есть сумасшедшая интуиция на то, что Ричи чувствует, и знает, что ему нужно, по-видимому. Он не взбесился, не закричал, и когда Ричи сказал, что хочет отойти от всего этого, он пошёл с ним. 

Потому что любит его. 

― Эдди, ― его правая рука скользит по мягкой заднице Эдди к ноге, которую он поднял и обхватил вокруг ноги Ричи, как раз там, где заканчивает ткань его боксёров. Три пальца скользят под ткань и остаются там, ощущая напряженные ямочки его мышц с каждым толчком вверх. 

Он чувствует себя таким рассеянным, каждый дюйм его тела горит огнём, а Эдди извивается под ним, глядя на него снизу вверх. Он даже не запыхался, а у Ричи такое чувство, словно он пробежал марафон. 

Руки Эдди царапают и толкают, чтобы поместиться между их телами, и тянут за шорты Ричи. Ловкие пальцы расстёгивают пуговицу и молнию, оттягивая и откидывая их вниз настолько, чтобы они оставались на верхней части бёдер Ричи. Большего и не нужно. 

_Я собираюсь кончить вот так._ Это безумное осознание, внезапное и огромное. Как будто он, блядь, подросток, отчаянно ласкающий своего первого парня. Только у него не было такого в подростковом возрасте, так что испытывать это, пока он находится на пути к пятидесяти годам, кажется хорошей идеей. Он снова утыкается лицом в шею Эдди, только на этот раз посасывает кожу его адамова яблока, словно не сделав это, он умрёт. 

Одна из рук Эдди без колебаний скользит за пояс, обхватывая его истекающую естественной смазкой плоть. Ричи отодвигается, давая больше места для руки Эдди, использует вновь освободившееся пространство, чтобы обхватить Эдди рукой. Он дёргается, влажный и покрасневший там, где верхняя часть его боксёров, натянутых на запястье Ричи, обнажает его. 

Грудь Эдди вздымается от его дыхания, глубокого и быстрого, с каждым выдохом из неё вырываются едва слышные звуки. Пальцы свободной руки крепко сжимают плечо Ричи, и он надеется, что на нём останутся синяки ― пять идеальных маленьких кружочков. 

Время замедляется, когда Эдди выгибается и напрягается под ним, кончая на руку Ричи и свой живот. Низкий, горячий, как патока, звук его голоса проникает в ухо Ричи, разматывая узелки нервов, не прошло и минуты, как он кончает следом, благодаря умелому повороту запястья Эдди. 

Ричи оседает, снова наваливаясь всем весом на Эдди, которого это, похоже, нисколько не волнует, даже с его неловко зажатой между ними рукой. 

― Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, ― говорит Эдди после долгого молчания. ― Пока они не отправили за нами Билла. 

Пробормотав что-то неопределённое в знак согласия, Ричи делает всё возможное, чтобы встать и пойти. 

― Хэй, ― рука Эдди на его плече крепко сжимает шею сзади. Он притягивает Ричи к себе и снова целует. ― Я люблю тебя. 

― Люблю тебя. 

С каждым разом ему становится всё легче это говорить. 

Ричи быстро узнаёт, почему спальня на третьем этаже является наименее популярным вариантом: у неё нет смежной ванной комнаты. Им приходится ковылять на второй этаж вместе, в основном одетыми и более-менее чистыми. Настолько чистыми, насколько чиста теперь-уже-гадкая рубашка Ричи (брошенная на полу спальни). 

Забавно, ещё один подростковый опыт, отнятый страхом ― мир, где он вместе с каким-то мальчиком тайком пробирается через дом. Он всем телом врезается в спину Эдди, когда они уже почти добрались до ванной, желая помыть руки. Двери спальни по пути открывается, и Стэн выходит из неё задом наперёд. Он окидывает их понимающим взглядом. 

― Хорошо поговорили? ― он многозначительно смотрит через плечо Эдди на Ричи.

У Ричи сжимается горло от страха, что его _поймают_. Удовольствие от игры в крадучись исчезает, когда тревога быть замеченным становится очень внезапной реальностью. 

― Не твоё дело, ― Эдди легко обходит Стэна и тянет Ричи за собой. ― Почему ты прячешься? 

― Вовсе нет, ― Стэн выглядит сбитым с толку этим обвинением. Он размахивает между ними маленьким пластиковым пакетом. ― Нужно поменять подгузник. 

Проходя мимо, Стэн толкает Ричи локтем, и когда он смотрит, Стэн улыбается ему через плечо. Это не дразнящая, не язвительная или знающая улыбка, просто... довольная. Увидев это, он снова может дышать. Это просто Стэнли. В Стэнли нет ничего страшного. 

Он улыбается в ответ. Эдди тянет его в ванную. 

Они вместе умываются, Эдди осторожно протирает влажной тряпкой перепонки между пальцами Ричи, и из-за этого что-то глубоко внутри его тела тает. Он задерживается, пока Эдди бреется, глядя в зеркало и навалившись на его спину. Эдди жалуется, что он мешает, но не предпринимает единой попытки оттолкнуть его. 

Они шумным хором возвращаются в гостиную. Половина группы стонет из-за потери редкой бороды Эдди, а другая половина кричит неразборчивую чепуху между громким стуком посуды, которую вытаскивают из шкафов. 

Это причудливое переплетение, подпрыгивание и вращение друг с другом, в надежде накрыть стол и найти места. Там едва хватает места, чтобы вместить их всех, и вдобавок не хватает стульев, поэтому им приходится тащить стул снаружи, чтобы неловко сесть в углу стола. 

― Ох, чёрт, прости, ― восклицает Билл, извиняясь перед Патти, которая склонилась над баночками с детским питанием. ― Подождите!

Все замирают в своих движениях, шаркая и устраиваясь по местам, уступая место неуверенной тишине. Билл бежит через комнату, чтобы покопаться в холодильнике.

― Мы должна произнести тост! ― он выпрямляется, держа в руках бутылку. На первый взгляд это похоже на бутылку шампанского, но когда он подходит к столу, Ричи видит большой логотип Уэлча. Это игристый виноградный сок. 

Билл кружит вокруг стола, наливая в симпатичные разномастные пластиковые стаканчики, которыми была уставлена кухня. И Ричи думает. Это для него? Неужели Неудачники перестали употреблять алкоголь на мероприятиях ради него? От этой мысли что-то неприятно щекочет его кожу. 

Его детская зелёная чашка Крайола наполняется соком, и Билл возвращается на своё неуклюжее место в углу. 

― В прошлый раз Ричи выразился лучше всех, ― он поднимает чашку перед собой, но, к счастью, не смотрит на Ричи, ожидая, что тот заполнит пробелы. ― Прошёл ещё один год с тех пор, как мы убили кошмарного клоуна из космоса. 

Все за столом смеются и смотрят на Билла, их незаменимого лидера. Одра сидит рядом с ним, одной рукой обхватив его за талию, а другой держа свою ярко-оранжевую чашку. Она улыбается, будто это старые новости. 

Билл произносит довольно короткую речь о растущих семьях, выживании и совместном обретении счастья. В конце концов, когда он говорит им, что любит их, и его голос срывается, а глаза слезятся.

― Ты ёбаный плакса, ― говорит Ричи, тоже плача. 

― Боже, ― вздыхает Эдди. Он вытаскивает салфетку и прижимает её к лицу Ричи, ― я окружён плаксами. 

― Здесь все сухие! ― Беверли поднимает руку, когда кладёт рис в миску. 

― Рядом с Беном? ― Ричи шмыгает носом. ― Ни хрена не похоже. 

Беверли кивает и пожимает плечами, как бы говоря " _хороший аргумент_ ". Бен на самом деле краснеет, что просто... так раздражающе очаровательно.

― Я люблю вас, Неудачники, ― радостно говорит Билл. 

Все за столом громко вторят этой любви, как и всегда. 

ХХХХ

Ричи достаточно одного дня, чтобы впасть в предмеланхолию из-за того, что это воссоединение с Неудачниками продлится всего полторы недели. Он слышал, как люди говорят о _хандре_ ² перед началом новой рабочей недели, но что если ты испытываешь хандру в пятницу днём, уже тоскуешь оставлять их позади задолго до того, как тебе придётся это сделать. 

На первом этаже все суетятся, лавируют друг вокруг друга между кухней и гостиной. Сидят, стоят, готовят. 

― Рич! ― Эдди жарит у плиты. ― Яйца? 

― Нет, спасибо! ― перекрикивает он шум. 

Он находит Бена в гостиной, который смотрит на что-то своими большими печальными глазами Бена, что именно Ричи не видит. Проходя дальше по комнате, он может проследить взглядом за Беверли, стоящей перед огромным окном с Энди в руках. Она всё ещё в мягкой пижаме, короткие волосы собраны в ленивый пучок. 

― Бев, ты проснулась! ― кричит Эдди через весь дом. Он звучит так, словно стремится сделать короткий заказ у повара, чем напоминает Властного Нью-йоркца, хотя Ричи уважает его усилия. 

Она оборачивается и первой замечает Ричи: 

― Хочешь покормить её? 

Ричи слишком долго запинается и заикается, давая Беверли много времени, чтобы подойти и передать ребёнка на руки. Это очень нервирующе ― она может держать свою голову высоко, но всё равно кажется такой крошечной и хрупкой в его руках.

― Вот так, ― Беверли поворачивает её руку так, чтобы Энди лежала у него на груди, ― чтобы она слышала биение твоего сердца. 

В другую его руку втискивается бутылка, и Беверли исчезает, оставляя его на канате без страховочной сетки. 

Энди смотрит на него широко раскрытыми блестящими глазами и машет рукой. Он очень медленно и нежно садится на диван, где она с удовольствием хватается за свою бутылку. Если Бен (или кто-то ещё) увидит, что он смотрит на неё затуманенными глазами, они ничего не скажут. Он думает, что его поймут. Стэн мог бы никогда не получить то, что имеет сейчас, и он выглядит таким счастливым, что ему всё-таки выпал этот шанс. И Энди, помимо того, что она невероятно очаровательна, выглядит точно так же, как и он. У неё тонкие волосы, и их совсем мало, но они уже немного завиваются в кудряшки, упругие и мягкие, наверное, как у самого Стэна. 

В конце концов Эдди входит в комнату, не прерывая разговор с Биллом. Его шаги запинаются, когда его глаза находят Ричи, ненадолго, прежде чем он плавно расположиться рядом с ним. Тэд протискивается между ними, разрываясь между тем, чтобы попросить у Эдди еды, и тем, чтобы посмотреть на Энди, обеспокоенный этой странной новой _штукой_ в руках Ричи. 

― Ты должен заставить отрыгнуть её, ― говорит Эдди, когда Энди почти опустошила бутылочку. 

Ричи чувствует себя оленем, попавшим в свет фар. 

― Как? 

― Я не знаю, ― Эдди пожимает плечами. ― Просто слышал об этом раньше. 

― Просто... ― начинает Стэн, наблюдая за происходящим острым взглядом. Он размахивает рукой, изображая ребёнка, прижатого к его плечу, ― поддержи её зад и похлопай по спине. 

Он делает это, похлопывая очень-очень легко. Она такая крошечная и хрупкая под его рукой. 

― Тебе нужно похлопать посильнее, ― Стэн явно старается не рассмеяться, ― она не сломается. 

― Если твоя малышка блеванет на меня, то я блевану на тебя, ― предупреждает Ричи.

― Она не сделает этого! ― уверяет его Стэн. ― Возможно. 

ХХХХ

Большую часть дня они проводят лениво, бездельничая и разделяясь на разные группы. Ричи задерживается на краю бассейна, прежде чем броситься в воду, и возвращается в дом, где Билл и Одра в полном одиночестве смотрят "Луни Тьюнс", свернувшись калачиком. Они тащат Ричи в свою маленькую кучку, как будто это пустяк.

В какой-то момент Майк бродит между ними, пытаясь оценить свои желания. Здесь небольшой выбор, но есть мороженое, мини-гольф, что угодно. 

Впрочем, здесь всё слишком уютно. Слишком удобно, неторопливо и малоподвижно, чтобы захотеть выйти наружу. Достаточно приятно просто греться в присутствии всех друзей, без нужды вливаться в смесь _занятий_. 

Ричи засыпает случайно, как во время школьных летних каникул и, по-видимому, как старик после обеда. Он медленно кренился, пока его голова не оказалась на коленях Билла, удивляясь, когда Билл запустил руку в его волосы, не прерывая поток разговоров с Одрой. 

Он просыпается один на диване: свет приглушен, телевизор выключен. Найти всех несложно, он следует за слабым звуком болтовни всю дорогу снаружи. 

Все лежат на шезлонгах, плавают в бассейне, сидят на самом краю, засунув ноги в воду. Просто общаются, расслабившись. 

― А вот и он! ― Одра замечает его первой и машет рукой. ― Мы только думали, не придётся ли нам идти за тобой. 

― Я здесь, ― бормочет Ричи сонным ленивым голосом. Он как магнит притягивается к Эдди, плюхаясь так, что они неловко устраиваются в шезлонге, который явно не рассчитан на двоих. Он долго лежит так, прислушиваясь к разговорам. 

У Стэна есть Энди, спящая и пускающая слюни на его груди, выглядящий совершенно беззаботным там, где он сидит и смеётся с Беном, Биллом и Одрой. Бев и Патти находятся в бассейне и разговаривают с Майком, который сидит на краю бассейна с книгой в руках, вытянутой далеко от зоны брызг воды. Эдди то тут, то там присоединяется к их разговору, его голос грохочет на периферии сознания Ричи, угрожая снова усыпить его. 

― Кто-нибудь хочет покурить? ― через некоторое время обращается Эдди ко всей группе. Одна рука рассеянно крутит прядь волос Ричи. ― У меня есть травка наверху. 

Глаза Ричи выпучиваются, и он так резко поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди, что рискует свернуть шею.

― Что? ― недоуменно спрашивает Эдди. 

Он должен проглотить каждую внутреннюю реакцию и не думать о том, что _у Эдди есть травка_. Он даже не взглянул бы на кешью в "Нефрите", это просто не сходится, но Ричи догадывается, что многое может измениться за несколько лет. 

_Отыграйся, Тозиер, подумай_.

― Ты... ― он переходит от шока к замешательству. ― Ты вспомнил про травку, но забыл бритву? 

Патти снова громко смеётся, как и вчера. Все хихикают, но её смех звучит почти как крик. Это резкое отличие от сдержанного спокойствия Стэна. Словно они уравновешивают друг друга. 

ХХХХ

Это Эдди и Бен, с которыми он оказывается на закрытом маленьком крыльце в темноте. Зачарованно наблюдая, как Эдди мастерски сворачивает косяк при свете трижды испорченной свече, отпугивающей комаров, на которой настоял Эдди (опять же, несмотря на всю эту затею с _закрытым_ крыльцом). 

Косяк проходит между ними, начиная в различных сутулых положениях поперёк и на полу перед небольшим диваном. Ричи и Эдди сливаются вместе, бок о бок, а Бен лежит на пушистом ковре с закрытыми глазами. Он поднимает руку, когда его просят передать косяк, но в остальном не двигается. 

― Вопрос, ― объявляет Ричи. Эдди на мгновение прижимается к нему. ― Как пчёлы делают мёд? 

― По-моему, это побочный продукт, ― говорит Эдди. ― Ну, я думаю, что они соединяют нектар со своей слюной.

― _Это пчелиная слюна_? ― Ричи старается не задохнуться от дыма в лёгких и не закашляться. 

Он наблюдает, как щёки Эдди втягиваются, когда он делает ещё одну медленную затяжку.

― Да, ― Эдди выпускает дым прямо в воздух. 

― Я думал, что это, типа, какашки, ― говорит Ричи. ― Как шёлк. 

― Шёлк ― это не какашки, ― широко раскрытые глаза Эдди остекленели и пляшут от смеха. ― Какого хрена? Почему шёлк должен быть какашкой? 

― Это похоже! ― Ричи барахтается, жестикулируя. ― На какашки! 

Эдди со смехом откидывается на спинку дивана.

― Бен, ― Ричи пинает подошву ботинка Бена, и его нога слабо покачивается взад-вперёд. Даже не совсем ясно, спит Бен или нет. ― Взвесься, чувак, шёлк ― это какашки?

― Заткнись, ― голос Бена мягок, как всегда, ― я думаю о коровах. 

Эдди закрывает лицо рукой, и его охватывает совершенно новый приступ смеха.

― Какие коровы? ― спрашивает Ричи. ― Кто, чёрт возьми, говорил о коровах? 

― Ты знаешь этих коров в Норвегии? ― спрашивает Бен, как будто все точно знают этих коров. Наконец он открывает глаза и моргает, глядя на них. ― Они все рады выйти на улицу после зимы?

― Да? ― подсказывает Ричи. 

― Они милые, ― отвечает Бен. 

― О, боже мой, ― Ричи снова пинает Бена в ботинок, ― ты такой неудачник, почему мы пригласили тебя, а не Бев? 

― Я почётный гей! ― кричит Бен. ― Бев не может курить, она беременна. 

Его слова долго висят в воздухе, все вовлечённые в разговор действуют на притуплённое время реакции, всё ещё держась за затяжные смешки о норвежских коровах.

Затем до них доходит одновременно. 

Ричи и Эдди визжат в тот же миг, когда Бен садится с широко раскрытыми глазами и кричит " _не говорите ей, что я вам сказал!_ ". 

― О, чувак, ― Бен плюхается обратно на ковёр, закрыв лицо руками, ― это должен был быть сюрприз. 

― Бен, какого хрена! ― Эдди так сильно наклоняется в кресле, что складывается пополам, чтобы прошептать Бену. ― Это потрясающе! 

Улыбка постепенно появляется на лице Бена, сначала он борется с ней, так что она выходит кривой, но потом расцветает, полная и широкая, тянущаяся к его счастливым глазам. Он выглядит так же близко к подлинному благоговению, как Ричи видел другой человеческий взгляд. Как будто даже он сам до сих пор не может поверить в то, что говорит.

― Не говорите пока остальным, ― Бен серьёзно смотрит на них, лёжа на полу. ― Она хочет рассказать всё сама. 

― Да, конечно, ― говорит Ричи. Эдди кивает, как качающая болванка. ― Поздравляю, приятель.

ХХХХ

В эту ночь, когда в их открытые окна, словно далёкий раскат грома, доносится шум океана, Ричи засыпает под тёплым одеялом, в которое завёрнут Эдди. Чувство комфорта, невесомости и любви. 

ХХХХ

Неделя действительно тает вокруг них. 

Бен и Беверли рассказывают Неудачникам о беременности на следующее утро после травки и бесконечно крутятся вокруг своих друзей для более крепких и тёплых объятий. Эдди и Ричи притворяются убедительно удивлёнными, так думает Ричи, пока Беверли не улыбается и не комментирует их паршивые актёрские навыки. Позже она признаётся, что Бен рассказал ей, что проговорился случайно, потому что не может хранить от неё секреты. 

Эдди вытаскивает Бена и Лайку на пробежку несколько раз по утрам ― ему удаётся мотивировать их, но они не пропадают надолго. Майк смеётся и называет Ричи извращенцем за то, что тот очень демонстративно ждёт у бассейна их возвращения, когда Эдди ныряет в бассейн, чтобы быстро остыть. Что, может быть, является правдой, но если ему не положено извращаться над человеком, с которым он женат, тогда какой в этом смысл? 

Однажды после обеда все отправляются играть в мини-гольф, и Билл со Стэном объявляют, что если они будут ждать ещё, лениво слоняясь между домиком и бассейном, то сойдут с ума. В этот раз играть в мини-гольф намного веселее, чем Ричи когда-либо испытывал. 

Билл и Эдди спорят, кто из них хуже играет хуже, хотя больше никто не ведёт счёт. Это перерастает в обзывательство перед семьёй и детьми, просто пытающимися провести день вместе, но Ричи смеётся до слёз, а Одра вытаскивает свой телефон, чтобы записать их на камеру, затем останавливает их, пока они не начали дёргать друг друга за волосы. 

Бен выигрывает, насколько вообще кто-то может _выиграть_ в мини-гольф, как единственный Неудачник, попавший в лунку и сохранивший самообладание за всё время. Даже если это означало вести себя так, как будто он не знал их, когда они вели себя как идиоты.

ХХХХ

Майк узнаёт, что в их местности есть мемориал братьям Райт, и некоторые из них отправляются посмотреть на него. Эдди остаётся дома, что нормально, Патти и Билл идут с ними. Странная кучка Неудачников, желающих посмотреть на исторический памятник. 

Это небольшое место, окружённое травой и песком. Здесь довольно интересно, но со всей дополнительной информацией Майка становится вдвойне интереснее. 

Из Майка вышел бы отличный учитель истории, думает Ричи. История всегда была для него интереснее, когда о ней говорили как об _истории_ , рассказывал так, как будто он был человеком, пережившим её сам, а участники были реальными людьми. В старших классах его занятия так часто представляли собой сухие списки сроков и дат, и так много имён, что он не мог их запомнить. 

Майк рассказывает им историю об одной из многочисленных неудач братьев, которую он читал, и она заставляет смеяться их так сильно, что они сгибаются пополам, пока ходят вокруг. 

После этого они идут за мороженым, какими-то пугающе большими рожками, которые статистически разрушат некоторые из их пищеварительных систем. 

Патти завлекается идеей купить второй рожок для Стэна, но все приходят к кричащему соглашению ― мороженое только для тех, кто посетил исторические локации. 

ХХХХ

  
Беверли убеждает Ричи прогуляться по песчаному берегу ближе к вечеру их последнего дня, только вдвоём. Ричи тычет в Бена и шутит, что они убегают вместе, что всегда были влюблены друг в друга, но он может присоединиться к ним для горячего тройничка в любое время. Бев смеётся у него за спиной, громко и свободно. 

― В твоих снах, Тозиер, ― она толкает его в плечо, теряя больше равновесия, чем он, но не указывает ей на это. 

― Да, вообще-то! ― соглашается Ричи. ― Однажды мне приснился сон, в котором _Бен_... ― он играет бровями и смотрит, как у Бена краснеют уши. 

Как такового сна нет, чтобы вдаваться в него, нет мрачных деталей, чтобы вытащить и обнажить похотливый театр его мысленного пространства по-настоящему, но он никогда не был тем, кто уклоняется от шанса приукрасить историю. Он может придумать что-нибудь особенно гадкое, как и всегда. Точно так же, когда он был пятнадцатилетним идиотом, хвастаясь своим друзьям обо всех сиськах, которые он трогал, ещё до того, как он увидел грудь в реальной жизни. 

Однако, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что они не купились на это так легко, как он думал.

Он не успел рассказать свою историю, потому что Беверли взяла его под руку и потащила за дверь. Некоторое время они идут по сухому горячему песку; Беверли показывает, где некоторые из естественных дюн³ были стёрты с лица земли последним ураганом, а также сложные конструкции на палках, которые люди построили, чтобы помочь восстановить дюны с течением времени. 

Они постепенно переходят на более прохладный влажный песок, когда их ноги начинают гореть, позволяя волнам обрушиваться на их лодыжки. Бев размышляет о своём сожалении, что они не видели диких лошадей всю неделю, хотя увидеть их означало бы проснуться где-то в четыре утра. Они хорошенькие, говорит она, но не _настолько_. 

Они ушли достаточно далеко, чтобы их большой ярко-синий дом не был виден позади них, скрываясь за вершинами других домов, склонами холмов и длинными тонкими травами, колышущимися на ветру. Беверли прижимается плечом к его руке, когда их разговор переходит в естественное затишье. 

Она улыбается, как будто что-то задумала, когда он ловит её взгляд. 

― Что? ― спрашивает он, чувствуя странное напряжение. ― Ты привела меня сюда, чтобы убить или что-то в этом роде? Так вот почему Эдди спрашивал о страховании жизни? 

Её смех всегда был таким звонким, он помнит его с тех пор, как они были детьми. Ему всегда нравился её смех, и он чувствовал, что понимает, как Билл смотрел на неё тогда. Тогда он восхищался дьявольским блеском в её глазах, восхищается и сейчас.

― Тебе лучше иметь страховку, Ричи. 

― Да, да, ― Ричи машет рукой между ними. ― Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто знаешь какой-то секрет? 

― Потому что я знаю один секрет, ― говорит она. 

― Да? 

― Да, ― Беверли берёт руку Ричи в свою и крепко переплетает их пальцы. ― Мы с Беном долго думали об этом. Мы хотим, чтобы вы с Эдди стали крёстными отцами.

На какое-то мгновение в голове у Ричи остались только звуки волн, разбивающихся о берег и прибивающихся к их босым ногам. 

― Что? ― ошеломлённо спрашивает он. 

― Я имею ввиду формально, в основном, ― уточняет она, ― мы, вероятно, не будем проводить всё это крещение. Просто хотим, чтобы вы были, ну знаете, ключевыми фигурами. 

Ричи вспоминает спор, который они с Эдди устроили вчера на глазах у всех, когда он попытался съесть какую-то еду после того, как уронил её на пол. 

― Ты уверена? 

― Да, мы уверены, ― настаивает Беверли. 

― Почему, э-э... ― нет никакого не-дурацкого способа спросить, ― почему мы? Я не разбираюсь в детских делах. 

― Тебе не обязательно растить ребёнка, ― она дёргает ногой, чтобы сбить с пальцев немного водорослей, ― просто будь рядом, когда ты им нужен. 

Он ничего не говорит, но выражение его лица, должно быть, говорит гораздо больше, чем он думает, потому что Беверли тычет его в бок, всё ещё крепко держа за руку.

― Ты можешь предложить ребёнку больше, чем ты думаешь, ― говорит она. ― Кроме того, что ты классный дядя-гей. 

Это, вероятно, не похоже на правду. 

― Я не классный, ― за последние четыре десятилетия своей жизни Ричи сделал много, очень много всего, но классным он никогда не был.

― Ты работаешь с мультфильмами, ― говорит Беверли своим _"а то!"_ голосом. ― Ребёнок подумает, что это круто. 

Она не отпускает его руку, когда отклоняется от курса. Они долго блуждают, поэтому часть часть пляжа, на которой они находятся, в основном пустынна, большинство людей стекаются дальше вниз к более туристическим местам. Они сидят на песке бок о бок, глядя на горизонт. 

― Я много раз проебался, ― это правда, он знает, что это так, и она знает, что это так. Он с трудом помнит время, когда не проёбывался. Ричи задаётся вопрос, как это возможно для парня, как он, облажаться так сильно, что у него должна быть такая жизнь. _Если_ это возможно. 

Беверли опускает голову ему на плечо, быстро проводя рукой по голове, чтобы убрать с лица выбившиеся волосы. 

― Я бы так не сказала. 

― А как бы ты сказала? 

Волны разбиваются далеко перед ними, и Ричи наблюдает за стаей куликов, играющих в свою маленькую безумную игру, бегая взад и вперёд. Они напоминают ему Эдди ― маленького, суетливого и любопытного. 

― Ты пережил трудные времена и вышел на другую сторону, ― говорит Беверли. Она снова двигается, так что её щека прижимается к его плечу. ― Это не происходит без того, чтобы немного мудрости не просочилось внутрь, даже к такому упрямому человеку, как ты.

Ричи прислоняется к Бев и кладёт свою голову ей на макушку. Ему приходится убрать те же развивающие волосы, которые она смахнула, когда ветер раздувает их, и они щекочут ему нос. 

― Думаю, да, ― он сдерживается, чтобы не пожать плечами. 

― Помнишь, как у тебя случился приступ? 

― Ух, ― у Ричи никогда в жизни не было припадков. По крайней мере, судя по его истории болезни, его память всё ещё довольно шатка на куче деталей детства.

― Ну, нет, я думаю, что твои воспоминания о том, как ты отключился, были бы нечёткими, ― она бессознательно спасает его от неловкого момента, когда ему приходится признаться, что он понятия не имеет, о чем она говорит. ― С тобой случилось нечто ужасное, и из-за этого ты изменил свою жизнь. 

― Устойчивость, я полагаю, ― она кивает, как будто это именно то слово, которое она искала. ― Да. Ты сам себя спас. Это отличное влияние, которое хорошо иметь при себе. 

Всё это звучит для Ричи так, словно она говорит о совершенно другом человеке. Ричи ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти себя. Единственное направление, в котором он повернул свою жизнь ― это дно. 

Он фыркает: 

― Если ты думаешь, что ДНК этого ребенка не будет, блядь, сложена с устойчивостью между тобой и Беном, я не знаю, обращала ли ты на это внимание, ― поговорим о людях, которые спасали себя сами. Беверли много раз спасала свою собственную жизнь, когда все вокруг не могли ей помочь. 

Она смеётся, как колокольчик. 

― Ещё немного не повредит. 

― Да. 

― Да? ― она двигается, подносит их всё ещё переплетённые руки к губам, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на тыльной стороне его ладони. 

― Да, ― он отвечает ей поцелуем прямо в макушку. Он так скучает по ней, даже когда она рядом. ― Конечно.

Они уже почти добрались до дома, когда Ричи поинтересовался её самочувствием. Она сообщает, что её больше не тошнит, и пока рано, чтобы чувствовать движения ребёнка. Он присматривается, но на ней цветастый свитер, который ничего не показывает. 

Она прижимает его руку к своему животу у подножия лестницы снаружи дома. Там едва заметная шишка, живот мягкий и тёплый на ощупь. Он даёт малышу прозвище Большой Обед, и к вечеру это прозвище прижилось у всех в доме. 

ХХХХ

Вернуться домой на следующий день не так-то просто. День был тяжелым с самого начала, Билл и Одра объявили сразу после завтрака, что им уже пора идти. Ричи не единственный, у кого влажные глаза, когда они прощаются с ними, и это утешает. Его любовь к этим людям совершенно беспомощна, но похоже, они все чувствуют то же самое. 

― Как эти десять дней пролетели так быстро? ― удивляется Стэн, когда за ними захлопывается дверь. 

― Это всегда так, ― отвечает Майк. 

Они выезжают почти одновременно с Майком, хотя и расходятся в разные стороны, а Ричи и Эдди направляются на север, в ближайший аэропорт. Поездка была спокойной, но это определённо не тот опыт, который они хотят пережить так скоро. 

Итак, они вернулись домой в ту же самую ночь, и им даже не пришлось переступать порог Международного аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса, так что никто из них не хочет убить другого. 

Тэд мочится на пол, как только они возвращаются в свой милый маленький домик в Палм-Спрингс. После недели в дико огромном пляжном домике возвращение домой кажется уютным и близким. Эдди вздыхает и зовёт его _Теодором_ , а потом несётся, как вчерашние кулики, на кухню за бумажными полотенцами. 

― Чёрт, это всё, что у нас есть, ― Эдди скорчил гримасу при виде быстро намокших полотенец на полу, складывая их между сжатыми пальцами, как будто не хотел прикасаться к ним. 

― А под раковиной? ― Ричи проносится мимо него с двумя большими чемоданами, рюкзаком и огромной сумкой через плечо.

― Нет, я проверял. Можешь сбегать в магазин? ― спрашивает Эдди. ― Две секунды, нам нужны только бумажные полотенца. 

Ричи вытягивает спину с серией громких удовлетворительных хрустов, склоняясь над своими сумками. 

― Да, хорошо, ― хмыкает он, ― ты будешь распаковывать вещи сам. 

― Ха, ха, ― Эдди протягивает руку и, проходя мимо Ричи, хватает его за рукав рубашки. ― Когда Тэд снова помочится на пол, тебе придётся убираться. 

Тэд всё ещё не успокоился из-за прибытия домой, бегая из комнаты в комнату и всё обнюхивая. Что было ожидаемо. 

― Честная сделка, ― соглашается Ричи. 

Эдди не отпускает его. Притягивает ближе и приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы нежно поцеловать. 

― Честная сделка, ― он повторяет его слова в подтверждении, улыбаясь в губы Ричи и соприкасаясь носами от того, как тесно они прижаты друг к другу. 

Ричи ещё раз целует его и отходит.

― Я ещё тебя поцелую, как вернусь, ― говорит он. ― Тэд определённо собирается снова намочить, и ты убьёшь меня, если я воспользуюсь ванным полотенцем. 

― Ловлю тебя на слове! ― крикнул ему вслед Эдди, закрывая за ним входную дверь. 

Ричи идет к маленькому магазинчику на углу. Пустынный вечер выдался прохладным и сухим, а их окрестности приятными и тихими. Здесь так спокойно. Он уже скучает по Неудачникам, но ему приятно снова оказаться дома. И это так. Дом. Теперь он это чувствует. 

Звенит колокольчик над дверью, и незаинтересованный двадцатилетний парень у кассы едва поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть приветственный кивок Ричи. Он идёт вдоль рядов, разыскивая, пока не заходит за поворот, чтобы увидеть знакомую фигуру, пристально смотрящую в коробки с мороженым. Зелёная шляпа и всё прилагающее. 

― Привет, Ричи, ― говорит старик. 

― Чего ты хочешь? ― спрашивает Ричи не слишком любезно. ― Ты здесь, чтобы сказать мне, что я совершу ужасную ошибку, купив товар не под маркой?

― Пора, ― говорит он.

Ричи отказывается понимать, о чём он говорит. Он не игнорирует это и не тупит, он просто... отказывается. Он крепко сжимает челюсти, болезненно скрежеща зубами. 

― Пора для чего? 

― Пора возвращаться. 

― Нет, ― руки Ричи дрожат, он в миг становится весь в поту. Он засовывает их в карманы шорт, чтобы они не дёргались. Во рту у него пересохло. ― Нет, я не хочу. 

Его дыхание прерывается и учащается таким образом, что он запоздало понимает, что вот-вот заплачет. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить это. 

― Я ещё не готов, ― весь его голос дрожит, высоко и надтреснуто. Его дыхание прерывается, почти икота. ― Просто...

― Ричи, ― в голосе старика слышится жалость. Обычно жалость бьёт, как удар, но на этот раз он принимает её. Если он достаточно жалок, то, может быть, ему удастся передохнуть. Всего один раз в жизни. 

― Е-ещё одну ночь, ― пытается он договориться, но уже всхлипывает. Он шмыгает носом, громко и отвратительно. ― Просто чтобы попрощаться. _Пожалуйста_. 

Он даже не попрощался, когда уходил в магазин. Он ушёл, пошутив, что их собака писает на пол. Он должен сказать Эдди, что любит его, не знает, будет ли у него когда-нибудь ещё такая возможность. 

― Так будет проще, ― старик снимает шляпу и держит её перед собой в серьёзной позе. ― Как пластырь. 

― Проще? ― в конце концов ему приходится выдернуть руки из карманов и грубо вытереть мокрое лицо. Он указывает на себя сверху вниз. ― Как _это_ может быть проще? 

― Ты можешь иметь это, Ричи- 

― И Я ИМЕЮ-! ― он ловит себя на том, что кричит, и его глаза снова устремляются на скучающего кассира, который изо всех сил старается сделать вид, что он не слушает. Он понижает голос до шипения. ― У меня _есть_ всё это. И _ты_ единственный, кто всё это забирает. 

― Ты же знал-...

― _Нет_ , ― если быть до конца честным, то Ричи удивлён, что он вообще остановил старика, ― к черту всё это, я не вернусь. Я иду домой к Эдди, ― он натягивает на лицо подол своей дурацкой узорчатой рубашки, словно это волшебным образом сделает его презентабельным и не покрытым соплями, ― и к своей собаке. Ты не можешь меня остановить. 

Его глаза не перестают слезиться, но жалкая трель сменяется яростной решимостью. Он не оставит Эдди. Неважно, что это не реально, главное, что это _кажется_ реальным. 

Он бросает рулон некачественных бумажных полотенец обратно на полку и срывается с места. Он, по крайней мере, останавливается у дерьмовой кофейной станции и вырывает горсть грубых наждачных салфеток из салфетницы, чтобы иметь хотя бы это вместо бумажных полотенец, и притворяясь всё время, как будто единственный сотрудник этого места не наблюдает за ним настороженно. 

На выходе снова весело звенит колокольчик, и он спотыкается, переступая порог.

Только спотыкается не совсем правильно. 

Он получает этот резкий удар в живот, шок от его сердцебиения, набирающего темп. Его тело не летит к земле, он в этом уверен. 

Мгновение, и он, задыхаясь, просыпается в постели. Его сердце ещё колотится, как это бывает в те странные времена, когда на краю сна его тело просыпается без всякой причины. Непропорционально неловко из-за того, в каком одиночестве он спит. 

Он в Лос-Анджелесе. В его дерьмовой квартире в Кей-Тауне. В мучительной боли. 

До Палм-Спрингса боль похмелья, сливающаяся с головокружительным дискомфортом новой попойки, стала настолько привычной, что он вообще перестал её замечать. Теперь, после месяца без алкоголя, его тело чувствует себя так, словно его скрутили и бросили на свалку. Он карабкается прежде, чем может среагировать на свою ситуацию. Слишком длинные ноги несутся к ванной, он пытается остановить себя, чтобы не упасть. 

В его голове всё пульсирует, в ушах звенит, а желудок сводит каждый раз, когда он осмеливается открыть глаза, даже в темноте своей ванной комнаты без окон. Он принимает прохладный фарфор унитаза как единственное облегчение, пока его тело не исчерпает всё, что можно отвергнуть.

― Блядь.

Он просыпается, прижавшись лицом к сиденью унитаза, не в силах сказать, сколько прошло времени, чувствуя себя забытым смертью. 

Он ничего так не хочет, как уйти и выследить этого ублюдка в шляпе. А потом... он не знает, что именно. Но что-нибудь. Чего бы это ни стоило, чтобы вернуться назад. 

Однако он никогда в жизни не осознавал так отчетливо, что в настоящее время едва способен сделать целых два шага. Его ноги дрожат так сильно, что он не уверен, что сможет стоять. Ему хочется плакать, но он так обезвожен, что слёзы не идут вместе с его тошнотворными рыданиями. 

Так проходят часы, чередуя сон и сухое тяжелое дыхание, сухие рыдания и снова сон. 

В нём есть какая-то часть, за месяц привыкшая обнимать собачью шерсть, которая хочет вытащить его слабое тело на кухню и выпить всё, что попадётся под руку. Большая часть его хочет полностью исчезнуть из жизни.   
  
На полу в ванной комнаты проходит неопределённое количество времени. Если бы ему пришлось угадывать, то тысячелетия, по ощущениям. 

Где-то звонит телефон. Он знает, что это его, потому что мелодия звонка ― "Макарена". Он перестаёт, а потом снова звонит четыре раза подряд. Единственный человек, который звонит ему ― это Адам. 

Ему потребовалось ещё одно тысячелетие и три телефонных звонка, чтобы дотащить своё бесполезное дерьмовое тело до своей комнаты и найти телефон под кроватью. 

― Что? ― он отвечает только для того, чтобы песня больше не играла. 

― Привет, Ричи, ― он морщится, ему приходится отодвинуть телефон на несколько дюймов от уха, чтобы перестать видеть звёзды. ― Я в порядке, спасибо, а ты как? 

― Нормально, ― он садится, что есть нормально по его последним стандартам. 

― Достаточно нормально для Санта-Барбары на эти выходные? ― спрашивает Адам. 

Мысль о том, что он поедет в Санта-Барбару, выйдет на сцену и будет рассказывать дурацкие анекдоты, которые он ненавидит и которые заставляют ненавидеть самого себя, вызывает у него желание свернуться калачиком и умереть.   
  
― Нет. 

Его сидячее положение в основном поддерживается краем кровати, его лицо вдавлено в одеяло. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз трахал кого-то в этой постели, но он знает, что эти простыни не чистые.

― Что, прости? ― похоже, Адам удивлён. Хорошо. 

― Нет, ― повторяет Ричи. ― Я не хочу ехать ни в Санта-Барбару, ни куда-либо ещё. 

― Ладно? ― отвечает Адам. ― Из-за этого будет очень трудно сделать карьеру стэндап-комика. 

― Мне всё равно, ― Ричи дёргается, колеблется, но он был взорван, как целая куча фейерверков, и нет никакого способа заставить его остановиться. ― Мне похуй. Я устал рассказывать идиотские шутки, я устал лгать, я устал от того, что ты звонишь мне и говоришь, где быть. 

У Ричи болит горло, и его голос хриплый от многочасовой тошноты, он так много говорит, что его снова тошнит. 

― Ты... уходишь? ― спрашивает Адам неуверенно, осторожно, недоверчиво. 

― Думаю, да, ― он дышит через нос и выдыхает через рот, он может справиться с тошнотой. ― Какая разница. 

― Ричи, ты в порядке? ― он, похоже, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, когда спрашивает это, никогда прежде не проявляя интереса к благополучию Ричи. 

― Отъебись, чувак, ― он вешает трубку, не дав сказать Адаму что-нибудь ещё, и выключает телефон, не перезвонив. 

Через сорок минут Ричи теряет сознание. Он не помнит этого, когда приходит в себя, но он лежит на полу и чувствует себя более дезориентированным, чем был весь остаток дня. Его голова болит, как будто она раскалывается.

Слабыми руками он снова включает телефон и дрожащими пальцами набирает Адама. 

― Ричи? ― похоже, он запыхался. 

― Кажется, я умираю, ― бормочет Ричи. 

― Я уже в пути, ― говорит Адам. ― Оставайся на связи. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Твинк ― это такой собирательный образ молодого, привлекательного юноши нетрадиционной ориентации.  
> 2) В оригинале написано Sunday Blues, это такое обобщающее понятие для чувства, когда осознаёшь, что тебе завтра на работу/школу с утра, и ты грустишь из-за этого. Т.к. в русском языке такого понятия нет, я выбрала хандру.  
> 3) Дю́на — положительная форма рельефа; песчаный холм, образовавшийся под воздействием ветра.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения о содержании: у Ричи берут кровь на анализы, на протяжении всей главы идут разговоры о ИППП, у Ричи есть некоторые устаревшие взгляды на ИППП.
> 
> Мне плохо, что перевод этой главы занял столько времени! АААА

Адам везёт его в отделение неотложной помощи. Это _не очень_ далеко, но они в Лос-Анджелесе, поэтому добраться туда невероятно трудно. Не то, чтобы Ричи обращал внимание на дорожное движение. Он развалился на пассажирском сиденье, прикрыв глаза рукой, надеясь, что это поможет остановить головную боль, которая вспыхивает снова. Пока ему не везёт, но он цепляется за слабые нитки надежды. 

Всё происходит вокруг него и с ним без необходимости его активного участия, что идеально в любом случае, потому что в его голове сплошная каша. Ему в руку вставляют капельницу, Адам отвечает на кучу вопросов вместо него, а он исчезает и полностью перестаёт осознавать своё окружение. 

Он слышит обрывки разговоров. Один голос говорит " _он был дезориентирован и дёргался_ ", другой ― " _спутанность сознания, чувствительность к свету..._ ". Он хочет задать свои вопросы, но не может найти способ заставить слова слететь с его губ. 

Когда Ричи приходит в себя, у него не возникает всепоглощающего ощущения, что он на грани смерти. Адам сидит рядом с кроватью в неудобном на вид кресле, смотря в телефон. 

― Разве я тебя не уволил? 

Адам резко вздрагивает, едва успевая поймать телефон и прижать его к ноге, прежде чем тот упадёт. 

― Ричи! ― он встаёт, делает полшага, снова садится. ― Господи, чувак. 

Когда Ричи ничего не говорит в ответ, просто смотрит прищуренными глазами (даже тусклый свет причиняет боль, _и_ его очки исчезли), Адам сдвигается. 

― Да, ― подтверждает он. ― Но хочешь верь, хочешь нет, меня беспокоит, жив ты или мёртв, независимо от твоего желания делать мне деньги.

Это не похоже на Адама, но откуда, блядь, знать Ричи. 

― Я?.. ― спрашивает он. 

― Умираешь? ― Ричи кивает, но из-за этого движения его тошнит, поэтому он закрывает глаза. ― Нет, не умираешь. 

Если пережитое в его квартире не было смертью, он не может себе представить, насколько ужасной должна быть настоящая смерть. Или, может быть, всё наоборот, может, смерть приходит в одно мгновение, за которым следует блаженная пустота. Разве французы не называют это маленькой смертью? То ли от оргазма, или чиханья, он не помнит, от чего именно. Ричи инстинктивно хочет позвонить Майку и спросить, но потом вспоминает, что не разговаривал с Майком в течение нескольких месяцев. Насколько ему известно, номер Майка устарел. 

― Я так и знал, что ты опять приложился к бутылке, Ричи, ― из-за голоса Адама ему хочется закатить глаза, но если это сделать, его снова вырвет, он знает это, ― но я не знал, что всё так плохо. 

― Хуйню несёшь, ― боже, у него во рту привкус горячего мусорного бака, а зубы словно покрыты плёнкой. Ричи перестаёт шевелить языком, чтобы не испытывать ничего из этого. 

Он отчаянно хочет разозлиться, и чтобы Адам разозлился в ответ. Ричи не может определить, почему это желание горит под его кожей. У него нет сил. Он слаб и дрожит, и только сейчас осознаёт, что весь вспотел, покрыт слоем _влаги_ , которая пропитала его одежду и простыни вокруг. 

― Откуда мне было знать? ― Адам звучит расстроенным. На грани возмущения. ― Ты появлялся, когда требовалось, выступал, вёл себя нормально. 

Он? Вёл себя нормально? Было ли что-нибудь нормальным после Дерри? 

― Мистер Тозиер? ― доктор перебивает его до того, как он успевает спросить. Она высокая и худая, с густыми вьющимися волосами, собранными в хвост. ― Рада видеть, что вы очнулись, как вы себя чувствуете? 

― Как новорождённый оленёнок. 

― Вы не могли бы ответить на пару вопросов? ― она вежлива, профессиональна, сдержанна. 

― Ох, ― он переводит взгляд на Адама и снова на доктора, ― конечно. 

Она представляется как Кари, прежде чем пробежаться по списку вопросов: знаете ли вы, где находитесь, год, кто этот человек... пока не доходит до пункта назначения. Сколько обычно вы пьёте в неделю? Кто-то когда-нибудь просил вас сократить употребление алкоголя? Вас раздражают подобного рода вопросы? (Много; возможно; да, _сейчас_ его бесят эти вопросы).

― Когда в последний раз вы пили? ― наконец спрашивает она. 

Он колеблется. Целый месяц воспоминаний между встречей со стариком в шляпе и сейчас, но этого месяца на самом деле не было, он вернулся туда, где остановился. 

― Вчера? За день до этого? ― он не знает сколько времени прошло с его подъёма, сколько времени провёл в своей ванне. 

Это похоже на признание, особенно рядом с Адамом. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, но Ричи знает, что его осуждают. Думает, какой он жалкий ― идиот, который не может позаботиться о себе. 

Он скучает по Эдди. Эдди, который видел, как он блевал в их милой маленькой ванне, и говорил ему, что гордится им, и держал его, и смеялся над фильмами вместе с ним. 

― Ваши симптомы вполне типичны для алкогольной абстиненции¹, ― объясняет она. ― Мы бы хотели получить ваше разрешение и позаботиться о вашем обезвоженном организме. 

― У меня было похмелье, ― уверяет Ричи. ― Это не из-за ломки. 

Он трясётся, как маленький долбанный чихуахуа, и _обливается_ по̀том.

Его головная боль смягчилась, но пока он может лишь излагать мысль в своей голове, не теряя её по пути. 

― Приступы тревоги часто случаются в первые дни абстиненции, ― говорит ему доктор. ― Нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы думать, что приступы ― это нечто гораздо хуже. В случаях длительного злоупотребления лечение требует больше, чем простое прекращение, и отказ от этого представляет серьёзный риск для вашего здоровья. Скорее всего, у вас был припадок, который случается почти у четверти пациентов с синдромом отмены, но нам нужно будет подключить вас к ЭЭГ на ночь, чтобы подтвердить это. 

Каждое слово, которое она произносит после "припадка", отдается в его ушах помехами.

 _"Помнишь, как у тебя случился припадок?"_ ― спросила Беверли. 

XXXX

Ричи помещают в настоящую комнату с чопорным постельным бельём на неудобной кровати и занавеской на дорожке, которая отделяет его от соседней койки. Она пуста, когда он заходит, но есть признаки того, что ею пользуются. Они задёргивают занавески, и ему всё равно, кто лежит на другой кровати, он хочет просто потеть и трястись в своё спокойствие. 

Адам сидит в его комнате в течение нескольких часов, попеременно глядя в свой телефон и наполняя кружку воды Ричи, когда тот опустошает её. Всё это кажется бесполезным, словно как только вода поступает в его организм, она выходит через его поры и впитывается в кровать, как будто он перенасыщенная губка. Но каким бы он мокрым и потным не был, во рту сухо и липко, а жажда не утоляется, сколько бы Ричи не пил. 

― Ты здесь для того, чтобы смотреть, как я потею, или как? ― не вытерпев огрызается Ричи, когда тишина слишком давит на уши. 

― Подумал, что тебе не помешает компания, ― холодно отвечает Адам. ― Хочешь остаться один?

Ричи смотрит на него, моргает, разинув рот. Ни одна его часть не чувствует себя достаточно уверенно даже для того, чтобы спросить, о чём, блядь, говорит Адам. У него есть и _другие клиенты_ , он быстро напоминает это Ричи каждый раз, когда тот не хочет что-то делать или становится слишком язвительным. У него нет причин оставаться здесь, в больнице, с Ричи.

― Вообще-то... ― Адам встаёт и Ричи понимает ― вот оно. Он уволил его, сказал отъебаться, а потом просил отвезти в больницу, как последний идиот. Адам собирается сделать то же самое ― пошлёт Ричи нахуй и уйдёт к своим другим клиентам, _которые его ценят_ , ― тебе нужно поспать, а я заскочу к тебе в квартиру и прихвачу одежду. 

Ричи изумился ещё сильнее: 

― Что? 

― Ты весь вспотел, приятель, ― Адам машет рукой в сторону Ричи. ― Я думаю, ты захочешь переодеться. 

Адам оставляет Ричи в скверном настроении ― не в состоянии заснуть и с ужасной тошнотой. Его тело гудит от беспомощного гнева, как от солнечного ожога. Не из тех, что вздуваются волдырями, болят и не позволяют твоим плечам двигаться, а из тех, что постепенны и созревают медленно, и ты даже не подозреваешь о них, пока не зайдёшь в душ. 

Она так медленно наполняет комнату, что Ричи не понимает ― он кипит этой злостью.

Просто... как Адам посмел быть не тем, каким Ричи всегда рисовал в своём воображении. Это небрежность, вот что это ― Адам беспечно ходит вокруг, разрушая ожидания, будучи милым и заботливым и принося Ричи свежую одежду. Ричи никогда в жизни не нарушал ожиданий ― это правильно. 

Должно быть, он заснул или просто отключился из-за делириума, невозможно точно сказать. Когда он снова открывает глаза, кресло, в котором сидел Адам, всё ещё пустует, но на полу рядом с ним лежит вещмешок из его квартиры. 

Утром, когда электроды ещё торчали у него на голове и почти не отключались, он получает своё подтверждение. У него случился припадок. Это кажется нереальным. 

XXXX

Доктор Кари говорит, что ему повезло избежать белой горячки, но у него нет интернета, чтобы погуглить значение этого слова. Судя по её тону голоса, он не хочет знать, что упускает. 

Она предлагает ему реабилитационный центр на третий день его пребывания в больнице и, хотя она не вручает ему глянцевую брошюру или что-то в этом роде, даёт ему маленькую стопку наспех напечатанных бумаг с выделенной контактной информацией. На страницах подробные сведения, Ричи даже не хочет их перечитывать, но говорит ей, что подумает об этом. 

Его собираются выписать из больницы. Ему не грозит опасность, и есть люди с более серьёзными проблемами, чем человек, чья головная боль с похмелья плавно перешла в бессонницу. Он не умрёт от головной боли и больше не потеет литрами так, словно ему за это платят, поэтому без сомнений его отправят домой. 

Для него это как... некое достижение, как ни странно. Он не пил уже три дня и ел нормальную твёрдую пищу, которая держалась в его желудке. Его руки ещё дрожат, когда он играет в телефоне шестисотый раунд пасьянса, неспособный заснуть, и пока может только наполовину наполнить свой крошечный пластиковый стаканчик, или он выплеснет содержимое на себя и кровать. Легко думать " _ну вот, я исправился!_ " и приготовиться идти домой, как будто всё изменилось. Как будто быть запертым в больничной палате с иглой в руке ― не единственная причина, по которой он не пил все эти три дня. 

Он знает, что если сегодня вернётся домой, в свою квартиру, где остался беспорядок, то не будет пить. Он не скучает по тошнотворному, головокружительному чувству или по плывущему зрению. Он не слышал шёпот клоуна с тех пор, как протрезвел. Он не _доволен_ , но то, что Ричи связывал со своей мотивацией напиться настолько, насколько мог физически выдержать, теперь кажется меньше. 

Но он думает. Это не так просто. Он измучен, голоден, тело болит, но он думает. После трёх дней дома, пяти, недели Ричи всё ещё не будет пить? А что делать вместо этого? Теперь у него нет работы, он официально уволил Адама, у него больше нет друзей. Его единственным хобби за последние девять или десять месяцев было пьянство.

Адам не приходит, когда Ричи выписывают, он в Санта-Барбаре с другими клиентами, которые не увольняют его по телефону или не звонят ему, чтобы сказать, что они умирают после припадков или кричат на него в больничной палате. 

Он отправляется один в Санта-Монику в неловко молчаливой машине, чтобы добраться до реабилитационного центра из печатных листов, которые ему дали.

Это удивительно приятное место, больше похожее на дом, чем всё, что Ричи мысленно связал бы со словом _учреждение_. Он представлял себе стерильно белые стены, кафельный пол и равнодушный персонал в мягких синих халатах, но на самом деле внутри было... уютно. В прихожей есть ряд плюшевых стульев и удобных диванов, некоторые из которых заняты людьми, которые спокойно читают и отдыхают. Всё в нейтральных цветах, или кремовых, он не знает дизайн интерьера, но ему нравится эффект. 

Клэр приглашает его на экскурсию по зданию. Она представляется медсестрой, и Ричи понимает, что то, что сначала принял за повседневную одежду, на самом деле является чем-то вроде униформы. Мягкий на вид топ, заправленный в удобные брюки. Единственное, что выдаёт её ― это бейджик с именем, прикрепленный спереди к её рубашке. Ему показали спальню, которую он будет делить с кем-то по имени Энтони, судя по милой табличке на двери, но сейчас его нет в комнате. Он бросает свою спортивную сумку на свободную кровать, и они продолжают путь.

В задней части дома есть сад, окружённый большими листьями папоротника и с расставленными повсюду скамейками. В одном его конце есть маленький пруд, наполненный крошечными рыбками, и несколько групп людей, расположившихся по всему пространству. Именно сюда люди чаще всего приходят, когда у них бывают гости, говорит ему Клэр, ведь здесь спокойно.

Их экскурсия завершается в задней части дома в комнате, которая выглядит гораздо более похожей на ту, которая должна быть в _учреждении_. Стерильная белая плитка и большие карнизы для штор на колёсиках. 

― Клэр! ― он театрально прижимает свою ладонь к груди. ― Ты обманула меня, не так ли? 

― Ну, мы хотели бы начать с гостеприимства, прежде чем брать у тебя кровь, ― она улыбается ему снизу вверх, маленькая и дружелюбная, с коротко остриженными волосами и тупым подбородком. ― Всё только кажется милым. 

Она указывает ему на стул, который выглядит так, будто его украли прямо из кабинета школьной медсестры, с облупившимися пластиковыми подушками и стальными ножками. Приберегли все хорошие стулья для более видимых комнат, догадывается он. 

― Тебя не пугают иглы?

Он пожимает плечами и кивает: 

― Насколько мне известно, нет. 

― Не прикидывайся крутым парнем, ― она указывает на него иглой, которую до сих пор не вынула из стерилизованной упаковки. Её взгляд обжигает и пугает, даже несмотря на то, что она на фут ниже его. ― Если ты собираешься упасть в обморок, скажи мне, и я позову сюда Лиэма, чтобы он помог мне. 

Он поднимает руки, показывая ладони: 

― Никакого представления! Я никогда раньше не падал в обморок. 

Клэр легко вонзает иглу, почти как укус. Она берёт пузырёк, потом ещё один, ещё. 

― Ты собираешься меня клонировать? ― спрашивает он. Флаконы маленькие, но три кажется чрезмерным. 

― Одного тебя, кажется, более чем достаточно, ― она улыбается, но не поднимает глаз от того места, где помещает его кровь в маленькую стойку. Она подкатывает к нему на своём маленьком стуле и велит держать ватный шарик в сгибе локтя, пока избавляется от иглы и убирает маленькую станцию. 

― Анализ на бикарбонат², обследование печени, ИППП³, ― перечисляет она плавно. ― Свежий воздух, одинаково для всех. 

Её подача странно успокаивает тем, что она рутина и бездумна. Это обманчивое чувство, как и любой другой визит ко врачу, не то чтобы у него богатая история посещения, потому что все свои двадцать _и_ тридцать лет он думал " _ну, если я никогда не пойду к нему, значит, я здоров_ ". Кажется, его тело забывает сразу же броситься в панику, или, возможно, он просто слишком устал, чтобы полностью осознать, в какой ситуации находится. 

Ватный шарик прижимается к его руке, и Клэр выгоняет его из комнаты, чтобы она могла вернуться к работе. У неё, по крайней мере, хватает доброты рассмеяться, когда он спрашивает, есть ли у них пластыри с паровозиком Томасом.

Он выходит из комнаты с голосом встревоженного подростка, перечисляющего все ужасные болезни, которые мог иметь и не знать, что они у него есть. Это похоже на тот голос, который всегда был у этой ветви его тревоги, только раньше он понятия не имел, что у всего этого есть лицо и имя в придачу. Ничего не выявлялось, ни сыпи, ни зуда, ни жжения или... Он не решается даже продолжить линию этой мысли. Или ничего не сочится, никаких воспалений или... Ричи резко себя останавливает, чувствуя ком в горле. " _Это ничего не значит,_ " ― продолжает голос. "Это значит, у тебя что-то есть, просто оно невидимо, а это ещё _ХУЖЕ_."

Голос, заткнись _нахуй_. 

XXXX

Он наконец-то встречает Энтони, когда возвращается в свою комнату, измученный и понимающий, что не сможет заснуть. Его имя добавили на дверную табличку, только немного не по центру, что было очаровательно. 

Энтони довольно симпатичный, невысокий и широкоплечий, с коричневой кожей. Он не предлагает рассказать историю своей жизни и не задаёт пытливых вопросов, из-за чего у Ричи возникает симпатия к этому парню. Он уже как месяц находится в этом месте, Ричи даже не догадался бы, что у него проблемы, если бы увидел его вне стенах этого реабилитационного центра. 

Энтони моложе Ричи на столько лет, что, когда он рассказывает о своих подростковых фильмах, получает в ответ только "о, моим родителям нравился этот фильм". Это не хамство, но из-за этого Ричи чувствует себя самым старым мудаком на планете Земля. 

― Окей, тогда на каких фильмах рос ты? ― Ричи сдаётся и спрашивает, когда Энтони в очередной раз говорит ему, что родители любили _Пропащих Ребят_. 

― Не знаю, ― отвечает он. ― _Крик? Король Лев?_

Ричи бурчит. Он даже не может сказать ему, что фильмы, которые он любит, дерьмовые, не солгав. Он всё ещё плачет, когда смотрит _Короля Льва_. 

― Ладно, ладно, ты победил, ― он _ни_ капельки не дуется. 

― Извини, чувак! ― Энтони улыбается с теплотой, которая всегда достигает его глаз. ― Мне пора идти, время терапии. 

Он бросает телефон на матрас и идёт к двери. Ричи останавливает его прежде, чем он может полностью убежать с тихим " _хэй_ ". 

― Здесь действительно каждый день проводят терапию? Разве это не слишком много? 

― По началу, я думал так же, ― соглашается он. ― Но сейчас мне это нравится, помогает. 

― Наверное, поэтому они так и делают. 

Энтони снова кивает с теплой улыбкой и исчезает из комнаты. 

Ричи сидит с холодной ямой страха в животе. 

ХХХХ

Он встречается с Доктором Питом на третье утро своего пребывания в доме. Он на несколько лет старше Ричи, и с того момента, как Ричи входит в его кабинет, у него появляется манящая улыбка. В углу комнаты стоит письменный стол с открытым ноутбуком, но Пит сидит в плюшевом кресле далеко от него, он жестом приглашает Ричи сесть в такое же рядом.

Он объясняет, что цель первого месяца пребывания Ричи в доме ― вернуть его тело в равновесие. Да, визит в больницу помог непосредственным симптомам, но это далеко не конец его _пути к выздоровлению_. Ричи закатывает глаза на эту фразу, осознавая в какой-то отдалённой части своего сознания, что ведёт себя как придурок, но на самом деле это его не очень волнует. Если Пит и заметил это, то ничего не сказал.

― Точно, первый шаг к решению проблемы ― это сказать, что у тебя есть проблема, что я и делаю, ― он указывает на Пита и поднимает брови. Видишь? Он может сказать это, что уже должно помочь ему быть впереди. ― И привести моё тело в равновесие. И что там, Педиалит⁴ и медитация? 

― Не совсем, ― говорит Доктор Пит. ― Месяцы интенсивного использования депрессантов могут действительно оказать определённое воздействие на мозг человека, химически, и у тебя будет период, когда тело будет пытаться вернуться в норму, что может быть трудно. 

― Да, у меня долбанутый мозг, ― замечает Ричи. ― Я мог бы, блядь, сказать вам это. 

― Не долбанутый, но может начать казаться таковым, ― невозмутимо отвечает Пит. Он откидывается на спинку сиденья, одна лодыжка приподнята, чтобы упереться в колено другой ноги. ― Когда я выздоравливал, именно перепады настроения заставляли меня пить больше, чем что-либо другое.

― Вы..? Пили?

Этот парень ― врач, и выглядит именно так, как он мог бы себе представить, если бы его спросили. Рубашка с воротником, галстук в тон, аккуратно подстриженные и уложенные волосы. Он выглядит _скучным_ и собранным, не совсем тот тип, который склоняется к алкоголю, чтобы пережить день.

― Да, ― подтверждает Пит. ― Пил каждый день какое-то время, сначала просто, чтобы расслабиться после рабочего дня, но затем, чтобы начать день, или обед, или всякий раз, когда у меня была хоть малейшая возможность. Меня поймали за пьянством на работе восемь лет назад, и у меня был шанс завязать или потерять всё. Я завязал. 

Восемь лет. Ричи думает о фиолетовом пятилетнем жетоне на своём столе в Палм-Спрингс.

― Ну и что? ― Ричи смотрит на Пита, на полки позади него, на голубое небо за окном. Его голос полон злобы. Это пустая трата времени для них обоих. ― Это тот момент, где я должен выплеснуть всё, как моя мама била меня и прочая хуйня? 

― Неужели она это делала? ― спрашивает Пит. Он не был так заинтересован, как некоторые люди, одержимые сплетнями о второсортных знаменитостях, и даже не был похож на " _как ты себя чувствуешь_ " пседвопсихолога из телевизора.   
  
― Нет, ― отвечает Ричи. Он физически заставляет себя не поднимать плечи к ушам, хотя бы для того, чтобы Пит не понял, насколько ему неуютно. Его голос поднимается там, где этого не делают плечи, в защитном жесте. ― Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. 

― Я не хочу, чтобы вы заставляли себя что-либо говорить, ― Пит откидывается на спинку стула, чуть более удобно сгорбившись. ― Вы можете просто слушать, а я могу рассказать о том, что вас здесь ожидает, или об эпизоде Форс-Мажора, который посмотрел вчера вечером. 

― Правда? ― спрашивает Ричи. Он чувствует себя почти как ребёнок, ожидающего подвоха в очень выгодной сделке. ― Вы будете говорить, а я просто сидеть здесь? 

― Да, ― Пит пожимает плечами. ― Вы не первый, кто не хочет говорить, и я умею заполнять тишину. 

Пит говорит ему, что они действительно будут встречаться для ежедневных сеансов терапии, по крайней мере, в течение первого месяца, и, возможно, после. Пит объясняет дальше, что если Ричи готов слушать (а он готов, потому что слушать значит молчать), то он может болтать весь день. Они будут действовать так, потому что всё быстро меняется за несколько недель. Они даже не закончат с диагнозом до второго месяца, потому что резкие перепады настроения часто приводят к ошибочному диагнозу. 

Он настолько хладнокровен, что это бы взбесило любого человека, эти его пассивно-агрессивные "всё в порядке" в середине спора, но от такого человека, как Пит, это ожидаемо. Спокойный и собранный перед лицом ворчливого Ричи. 

Он нисколько не беспокоится, когда Ричи говорит, что считает терапию глупой и бесполезной. Просто отвечает, что Ричи не первый, кому не понравилась идея терапии. 

Ричи вынужден уступить, когда Пит указывает, что в любом случае здесь это необходимо. У него нет выбора, даже если он думает, что это ему не поможет.

Речь идёт о том, чтобы столкнуться с глубинными причинами его пьянства, что звучит как полная противоположность тому, в чём Ричи хочет участвовать. Есть разница, говорит Пит, между " _выпить_ " и " _Выпить с большой буквы_ ". Ричи покалывает при мысли о том, что все _эти_ вещи внутри него выйдут наружу перед Питом, но не затевает драку из-за этого. 

Пит рассказывает о последнем просмотренном эпизоде _Форс-Мажора_ , а Ричи слушает. 

ХХХХ

На прикроватном столике лежит записка от Клэр, в которой она просит его спуститься вниз, когда он освободится, и хотя он не совсем в настроении для новых уколов или ещё каких-либо дьявольских запланированных процедур, но это всё же лучше, чем сидеть и размышлять о разговоре с Питом. Он лениво спускается вниз по лестнице, как подросток, волочащий свою задницу в школу, и находит Клэр в гостиной, кладущую стопку книг на полку.

― Хэй, Ричи! ― она ставит книги на полку и дёргает головой в " _следуй за мной_ " жесте. Она снова ведёт его в свою белую кафельную темницу.

― Разве в прошлый раз тебе не было достаточно? ― Ричи скручивает руки перед собой, как будто может защитить свои вены от маленькой кровожадной женщины. 

― Присядь, ― она показывает на то же самое кресло в кабинете медсестры, что и в прошлый раз. 

Он приземляется, и она снова садится напротив него. 

― Мы получили самые важные результаты и ожидаем ещё некоторые. Ничего кардинально неожиданного, что касается твоей печени и уровней содержания химических веществ. 

Клэр встаёт и начинает рыться в ящике стола. Она оборачивается со шприцем в руке, выкачивая жидкость из крошечного стеклянного пузырька. 

― У тебя гонорея⁵, которая должна пройти с этим уколом, но мы проведём повторное обследование через несколько дней, или неделю, чтобы быть уверенными, ― она щёлкает шприцем, регулируя количество сыворотки в полой трубке.

Она говорит об этом так сухо, что ему требуется секунда для осознания ― она только что сказала у него гонорея. Он понимает, с каким-то приглушённым ужасом, когда его руку дезинфицируют небольшим тампоном, что для него это не должно быть чем-то шокирующим. Он не был осторожен с парнями, которых таскал домой, и его нисколько не волновало, что они могли принести с собой. И теперь с более ясным умом, ему есть о чём подумать. 

― Что-нибудь ещё? ― спрашивает он, несмотря на сухость в горле. Все свои подростковые годы он провёл, парализованный страхом, смотря новости о ВИЧ, и вот он здесь, потому что был слишком пьян и несчастен, чтобы заботиться о своей безопасности.

― Неа! ― Клэр плавно вводит инъекцию. ― Никаких других половых инфекций. Вот и всё. 

― _Иисусе_ , ― произносит Ричи с самым тяжелым вздохом в своей жизни. ― И это поможет моему члену не отпасть или что там ещё? 

Клэр морщится: 

― Занятия по половому воспитанию подвели тебя, не так ли? 

Школьная система в целом подвела его, но это об этом лучше поговорить с Питом, чем с Клэр. 

― Это антибиотик. Не иметь симптомов по началу ― нормально, но если ты почувствуешь боль, то приходи ко мне, ― она выкидывает шприц и срывает перчатки с растягивающимся звуком латекса. ― Мы проведём повторный тест через пару недель, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. 

ХХХХ

Он начинает чувствовать себя хорошо после первых нескольких дней в Санта-Монике. Он пять дней (а потом шесть и неделю) не пьёт и чувствует себя физически значительно лучше, чем совсем недавно. Пит сказал ему не обольщаться так сильно, потому что для людей, у которых симптомы проходят хуже, и которые лечатся самостоятельно, самодовольство представляет большую опасность. 

Его повседневность налаживается, когда его приёмные процедуры заканчиваются. Вот тогда и зарождается скука. Не та скука, от которой ему нечего делать, ему есть чем заняться, никто не отнимал телефон, а другие жильцы, с которым он встречался, открыты и дружелюбны. Даже Клэр будет слушать его болтовню о недавно прочитанных страницах Википедии, когда не занята чем-то другим. Это какая-то странная глубокая скука, одиночество, которое он распознал ещё до Дерри, только теперь известно, чего ему не хватает. 

Иногда ему кажется, что он плывет, что существует и выжидает, пока его просто не выпустят обратно в мир.

Это вызывает зуд под кожей, что-то вроде настойчивого покалывания на той конечности, на которой ты случайно уснул, и к которой возвращается кровь, но это распространяется по всему телу, везде и сразу. Возбуждение, как у животного в зоопарке, расхаживающего взад-вперёд перед окном вольера.

Он ведёт себя как мудак, когда кто-то ещё в доме представляется и спрашивает о его жизни, и вступает в спор с Энтони из-за яркости экрана его телефона, когда не может заснуть ночью. Он даже огрызается на Клэр, когда та говорит ему "доброе утро". Он чувствует себя виноватым, а затем идиотом, что ухудшает его настроение, что делает его ещё более _раздражительным_. Его мозг пиздец как сломан и застрял в этой бесконечной петле быть грубым говнюком для каждого встречного. 

Несколько других жителей поздравляют его с чистой неделей, и это только заставляет его хотеть выцарапать себе глаза. Он был просто мудаком, а они были вежливы с ним.

― Вы чувствовали себя расстроенным? ― спрашивает Пит их следующей встречей один на один. ― Вы кажетесь беспокойным, и я не пытаюсь вас обидеть, но вы могли бы пересечь страну с этими мешками под глазами. 

Он фыркает: 

― Да? Вы так думаете? ― потирает лицо руками, сдвигает очки в сторону и прижимает ладони к глазам, они так болят от нескольких часов сна. ― Я, блядь, не могу спать. 

― Это что-то новенькое? ― спрашивает Пит. 

― Нет, я ни разу не спал в своей жизни. Просто я всегда так дерьмово выгляжу, ― Ричи хочет упасть головой на стол Пита, закрыть глаза, стонать и кричать. Это ничему не поможет. Он что-то бормочет в обе ладони, снова потирая пальцами воспалённые глаза. ― Я думал, через несколько дней всё пройдёт. 

― Иногда это так, иногда нет, ― глаза Пита бегают, наблюдая за руками Ричи. ― Я целый месяц дрожал как осиновый лист, но спал в _основном_ нормально. Вы уже выглядите крепче, вы ведь ели?

― Да, с едой всё отлично, ― по крайней мере, это не дерьмовый студенческий буфет. ― Настоящий пятизвездочный ресторанчик "Мишлен". 

― Это хорошо! ― Пит кажется довольным, его глаза морщатся, когда он улыбается. ― Иметь аппетит ― очень хорошо. Как ваша тяга к спиртному? 

― Нормально? ― Пит терпеливо ждёт с нейтральным видом, они уже обсудили односложные ответы, и Ричи знает, чего он ждёт. ― На самом деле мне не очень хотелось _пить_ , но я всё равно хотел _пить_ , как будто импульсивно, разве это что-то значит?

― Ещё как значит. Важно, чтобы вы распознали разницу и определили _привычку_. Когда вы чувствуете импульс? 

Через секунду мозг Ричи снова заработал, сбитый с ритма тем, что Пит сказал. Всё, что выходит из уст Ричи ― имеет смысл. Как это может иметь смысл для Пита, если это даже не имеет смысла для _него_?

― Когда мне скучно, что не редкость, ― он машет рукой в сторону дома в целом. ― Это место чертовски быстро надоедает. И когда я не могу спать по ночам.

― Ага, ― Пит кивает и кивает, как болванчик. 

В тот же день Ричи выходит из кабинета Пита с рецептом на Диазепам. От чего-то его мозг сильно напряжён, как будто он вибрирует внутри головы, что, как приятный побочный эффект, может помочь ему уснуть. Он надеется, потому что, если Улыбчивый Энтони в конце концов возненавидит его, он действительно будет чувствовать себя придурком.

Пит ещё раз окликает его по имени, прежде чем он покинул его маленький кабинет: 

― Самая высокая оценка Мишлен ― всего три звезды. 

Это застаёт Ричи врасплох. Ему приходится прокручивать в голове их разговор, чтобы уловить причину этого неожиданного вброса. До него доходит, и он ничего не может с собой поделать, это так глупо, и он просто устал, смеётся изо всех сил.

― Отъебись, приятель, ― он всё ещё смеётся, когда говорит это, слёзы текут из уголков его глаз. 

Пит поднимает руки: 

― Просто помогаю вашим оскорблениям быть более достоверными. 

ХХХХ

Лето официально вступает в Лос-Анджелес, но засуха ещё не взяла верх, и это, как обычно, единственная тема, о которой все могут говорить.

Адам приходит навестить его, к счастью после того, как он принял Диазепам и, наконец, поспал несколько ночей, поэтому он не сразу ведёт себя по-мудацки перед всеми в саду. Это безумие ― снова чувствовать себя хорошо отдохнувшим, по крайней мере, относительно, как будто все его края были гладко отшлифованы. Он не всегда в _отличном_ настроении, но ему больше не хочется отрывать кому-то голову за то, что пропустил очередь за кофе. 

Странно видеть его снова, даже шокирующе. Ричи действительно ожидал, что он отвалит и исчезнет сразу после поездки в Санта-Барбару, которую Ричи провалил. 

― Хорошо выглядишь! ― говорит Адам после того, как они потратили необходимое количество времени на болтовню о погоде и 405-м шоссе.

― Я выгляжу как дымящийся мусор, ― Ричи хотел бы, чтобы им разрешили здесь покурить. Он не делал этого уже много лет, но сейчас был бы рад, хотя бы для того, чтобы занять руки.

― Ну, когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты был похож на труп. Так что дымящийся мусор ― это прогресс. 

Когда Ричи не отвечает, Адам вздыхает: 

― Просто прими этот чёртов комплимент, ладно? 

― Ладно, ладно, ― Ричи признаёт своё поражение. 

― Просто здорово, что ты это делаешь, понимаешь? ― Адам так _серьёзен_ и значителен в своих словах, так странно. Раньше они прекрасно ладили, но Ричи не назвал бы их _друзьями_ , скорее нейтральными партнёрами. ― Я очень рад.

― Да, ну... ― Ричи пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя крайне неловко и стараясь не ёрзать на стуле. ― Это была дорогая привычка, я недавно лишился работы, так что...

Отмахнись, пошути, впусти в ход все испытанные и верные методы, чтобы развеять неловкую ситуацию. 

― Тебе дозволено делать вещи только потому, что они полезны для тебя, ― Адам закатывает глаза. Он видит, что делает Ричи, конечно, его работа ― это работа с комиками. Он может проигнорировать это. ― И тебе _следует_ делать эти вещи.

Намечается _разговор,_ предполагает Ричи, смирившись. Как будто он не ведёт каждый день беседы на терапии о _принятии помощи_ и практике _аффирмаций⁶_ (которые он ненавидит; каждый раз, когда Пит заставляет повторять что-то о его _врождённой ценности_ как человека, хочется заткнуться).

― Почему ты так мил после того, как я тебя уволил? ― спрашивает Ричи, хотя и не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. 

― Потому что я волнуюсь? Очевидно? ― Адам выглядит озадаченным, как будто это был самый глупый вопрос, который ему когда-либо задавали. Ричи точно знает, что это не так, он задавал _гораздо_ более глупые вопросы за годы их знакомства. ― Я не думаю, что всё наше проведённое время было лучшим для тебя, но я всё ещё хочу помочь тебе, понимаешь? 

― Нет! ― кричит Ричи. ― Я не понимаю! В этом нет никакого смысла!

― То есть, я знаю, мы не _зависаем_ вместе, ― говорит Адам. ― Я думал, ты знаешь, что я забочусь о тебе больше, что ты не просто источник моего дохода.

Ричи этого не знал. Вообще.

― Я хочу видеть, что ты справишься, найдёшь что-нибудь получше. 

Пит каждый день говорит, что всё хорошо, если другие хотят помочь ему. Он не один, и не нужно так себя вести. Может быть, Ричи и согласится с этим... Но он всё равно не будет разговаривать сам с собой в зеркале.

― Хорошо, ― он делает вид, что его улыбка ровная, ― спасибо. 

ХХХХ

Когда Ричи, наконец, открывается Питу, это почти происходит по ошибке. Он недавно прошёл повторный тест на ИППП и получил чистую справку о состоянии здоровья, но это не помешало всей пытке греметь в его голове, как мраморному шарику в деревянной коробке.

Должно быть, это написано у него на лице, потому что Пит спрашивает, что у него на уме. И это, _должно быть_ , давит на разум, потому что он действительно открывает свой гребаный рот и говорит:

― У меня была гонорея, приятель, ― Ричи уставился на стол Пита, впервые произнося эти слова вслух. ― Ты знаешь это? Разве это не безумие? 

― Я не знал, ― подтверждает Пит. ― Клэр позаботилась о тебе? 

― О, да, ― он кивает и, наконец, восстанавливает зрительный контакт, и смотрит уже не так рассеянно, как раньше. ― Клэр великолепна, у неё святое терпение, теперь я в полном порядке. 

― Приятно это слышать! ― Пит ухмыляется ему поверх кружки. Она украшена узором из группы хамелеонов. ― Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Сначала Ричи думает, что Пит спрашивает о здоровье его члена. Например, как ты себя чувствуешь теперь, когда у тебя всё в порядке с твоим дружком? Но это звучит слишком агрессивно, даже для Ричи. Шутить о его члене перед толпой людей ― это одно, а отвечать на личный вопрос об этом в разговоре один на один ― совсем другое. 

Потом он понимает, о чём на самом деле спрашивает Пит.

― Не знаю, ― на его шортах есть крошечная дырочка в наружном шве, по которой он постоянно проводит мизинцем, чувствуя разницу в текстуре на кончике пальца. ― Я испугался? Полагаю. Зол на человека, от которого это получил.

― Что именно тебя пугает? ― продолжает Пит. 

― Всё, ― признаётся Ричи. Он смотрит, как его мизинец цепляется за дырку в шортах и едва протискивается внутрь. ― Что был глуп и беспечен. Что могло быть и хуже. Я не думал об этом, пока Клэр не сказала мне, что меня проверяют, снова почувствовав себя ребёнком. Я так чертовски боялся заразиться СПИДом, когда был маленьким. 

Пит кивает и молчит. Это одна из причин, по которой Ричи действительно любит этого парня, он может говорить, когда нужно, и заткнуться, когда нужно. Несмотря на то, что всё его медленное и методичное любопытство наконец-то принесло ему что-то, Ричи всё ещё не ненавидит Пита.

― Многие люди боялись, но я-, ― он задыхается, весь импульс движения вперед резко останавливается.

Он не может этого сказать, он, блядь, не может этого сказать. Он _никогда_ не говорил этого вслух. Он чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что не может этого сказать. Он больше не _прячется_ от этого... У него есть _очень_ недавние воспоминания о сексе с Эдди, и он знает, что если бы мог вернуться и сделать это снова прямо сейчас, он бы даже не колебался.

Почему это так _трудно_ сказать?

Его мизинец снова ловит дырку в шортах, чувствуя, как обтрёпанные концы ткани становятся всё более изношенными от постоянных трений. 

― Я знал, ― он сглатывает, но во рту и горле пересохло. Бросает взгляд в сторону беспристрастного Пита, чувствуя себя осторожной собакой. ― Как бы то ни было, это не имеет значения, всё в порядке. Я в _порядке_. 

― Это не похоже на что-то, что не имеет значения.

― Мне всё равно, ― настаивает Ричи. ― Я чист. Какого хрена тебя это волнует? 

Он знает, почему Пита это волнует, и знает, что это не _хорошо_. Ему хочется убежать.

Пит не отвечает, но его лицо говорит больше, чем любые слова. Что нужно сделать, чтобы он потерял терпение, думает Ричи. Ужасно ли быть свидетелем этого?

― Ебанный Иисус, ― Ричи хлопает руками по коленям, раздражённый и возмущённый, наконец-то оторвавшись от того, чтобы разорвать свои шорты в клочья, как кошка посреди этого изысканного офиса. ― Я знал, что это была болезнь геев, поэтому я знал, что получу её, потому что я гей.

Он выпаливает это так внезапно из-за своего раздражения, что даже не думает об этом, пока не произносит это вслух. Он почти физически закрывает рот ладонями, чувствуя, как выпучиваются глаза. 

― Я никогда раньше этого не говорил.

Пит выглядит удовлетворённым. Не в самодовольной отвратительной манере, он всё ещё пытается состроить нейтральное лицо, но глаза изгибаются в почти улыбке. 

― Что ты чувствуешь, когда говоришь это? 

Как будто он должен быть в состоянии назвать одну единственную эмоцию, которую чувствует прямо сейчас. Как будто он _знает_ , какие эмоции сейчас крутятся у него в голове. Есть ли название для чувства на грани рвоты и слёз, но также испытывающего огромное облегчение и своего рода счастье, а также ужас... и потливость? 

― Я не знаю, ― наконец-то говорит он. ― Я... я не _знаю_.

― Всё в порядке, это нормально. Тебе не обязательно знать это прямо сейчас. 

Он не ожидал облегчения, которое охватило его, когда Пит сказал это. Эта простая уверенность в том, что он и его переживания ― это _нормально_. Не странно, не неправильно, не нечто ебанутое. Обычное. Он не знает и не должен знать, может выяснить это позже.

ХХХХ

Как бы ему ни было неприятно это признавать, Пит был прав насчёт того, чтобы закончить свой первый месяц чистым. Он уже не чувствует себя таким угрюмым, как в первый раз, когда переехал сюда, и он больше не раздражительный мудак для людей в общих жилых помещениях без всякой причины. Это означает, что он больше не избегает общих пространств, боясь попасть в громкие споры, которые заставят всех ненавидеть его больше, хотя он думал, куда ещё больше. 

Он получает красный жетон трезвости на один месяц. Он знает, что это не какой-то лично созданный жетон только для него, они, вероятно, приходят в гигантских мешках, как аркадные жетоны, купленные оптом, но Пит протягивает его через стол и говорит, что _счастлив за него_ и _гордится им_. Это что-то значит. Ричи не помнит, когда в последний раз им гордились.

Он кладёт его на прикроватный столик рядом с телефоном и часто смотрит на него, неожиданно довольный. Энтони поздравляет его перед сном, широко улыбаясь и сверкая глазами, как всегда. Он находится в паре дней от своего двухмесячного жетона и взволнован этим.

Дом становится намного менее скучным, когда Ричи перестаёт избегать всех в нём, как будто они хотят ударить его ножом. Все остальные здесь на самом деле довольно милые, и когда его настроение поднимается, они едва ли опасаются его первого появления, бездельничающего в гостиной. Это не та любезность, которую он, по его мнению, заслуживает, но всё равно рад этому. Ему нравится, что никто не ожидает обмена историями о приобретении зависимости и печальными предысториями вместе с введениями, все они согласны, что этого достаточно и на терапии. Они просто разговаривают друг с другом, как люди, случайно делящие пространство. Это очень мило. 

Он и Бет, которая, к счастью, примерно его возраста, строили особенно сложный паззл Юпитера в течение большей части своих дней. Это неприятно и скучно, но это держит их руки занятыми, пока они говорят друг с другом на любую тему, которая приходит на ум. Бет работает в сфере недвижимости и, как ни странно, ей это очень нравится. Ричи так привык к тому, что люди говорят о своей работе с презрением, что это застает его врасплох. 

Поэтому она рассказывает, какие растения помогут продать комнату, он рассказывает ей о том, как хотел быть каскадёром, когда был подростком, и вместе они собирают Юпитер. 

Несколько раз они подумывают о том, чтобы бросить паззл обратно в коробку и собрать что-то более лёгкое ― на одной из книжных полок есть несколько других вариантов, но когда Ричи просматривает их, они все являются паззлами с птицами. Они очень напоминают ему Стэна, и он отводит глаза и говорит Бет, что им не повезло.

ХХХХ

Ночь ― самая тяжелая часть дня в доме, даже с помощью таблеток, подталкивающих его ко сну, легче не на много. Всё тихо и спокойно, и его мозг оживает с непрерывным свитком восстанавливающихся воспоминаний. Раньше он пил, чтобы не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, но теперь у него нет выбора.

Он думает о Палм-Спринг, когда всего становится слишком много, пытаясь отвлечься от подавляющего чувства отсутствия Неудачников. Это не реально, и он это знает, но мысль о том, чтобы делить постель с Эдди, окутывает его, как старое одеяло. Если закрыть глаза, то сможет представить, что дыхание Энтони ― это дыхание Эдди на другой стороне кровати, и он легко перевернётся и обернётся вокруг него. 

Утром какая-то непобедимая храбрая часть его хочет взять телефон и позвонить им, любому из них, всем сразу. Но он этого не делает, и в первые несколько раз ему трудно понять почему. Его телефон здесь, работает, все контакты доступны.

Он хочет подождать, пока его не выпустят, это осознание приходит однажды утром после того, как долго смотрит на свой телефон и свой красный жетон. Чтобы он мог позвонить им и сказать _я сделал это_ , когда всё закончится. Если позвонить сейчас, есть шанс, что он снова подведёт их, и это отправит его обратно туда, в самое начало, если это произойдет.

Пит говорит ему, что это нормально ― прокручивать всё в голове, особенно в моменты безделья, например, когда лежишь в постели и ждёшь сна. 

― Я до сих пор помню, как споткнулся о шнурок и упал в средней школе, ― говорит он. ― Мне хочется свернуться в клубок.

― А как насчёт других вещей? ― спрашивает Ричи. Конечно же, у него всплывают те неловкие воспоминания. Только взгляните на всё это, у него куча неловких моментов, которые можно вспомнить. ― Другие воспоминания. 

― Да, конечно, ― Пит, как всегда, небрежен, но Ричи знает, что они снова что-то прокладывают. ― Большинство людей возвращаются к хорошим воспоминаниям так же часто, как и к плохим.

― Надо мной часто издевались в школе... Разве это не ёбанный позор? Всё ещё думать об этом тридцать лет спустя? ― он ненавидит это. Как он никогда не был способен забыть это, даже когда забыл. 

― Наши травмы, как правило, остаются с нами.

― Я бы не сказал, что я, типа, травмирован или что-то в этом роде, ― Ричи делает паузу, вспоминает свой визит в аркаду год назад и парк после этого. ― Ладно, может быть, немного, я думаю.

― Не хочешь рассказать мне об этом? ― спрашивает он, и Ричи знает, что это искренний вопрос. Он мог бы сказать "нет", если бы захотел, и Пит не стал бы давить.

― Там была группа детей постарше, которые часто избивали меня _и_ моих друзей в течение многих _лет_ , ― он запоздало понимает, что опасно близок к тому, чтобы сказать слишком много о Дерри. Ему нужно подумать о том, как лучше всего избавить свой родной город от безумия. ― Пока один из них не умер, а другого не посадили в тюрьму. Он убил собственного отца.

― Боже, ― это самая шокирующая реакция, которую он когда-либо вытягивал из Пита, поди и разберись насчёт Генри Бауэрса. 

― Да, это не было похоже на то, чтобы просто запереть нас в шкафчиках, ― объясняет Ричи. ― Они это тоже делали, но... нет, это было действительно безумие. Он носил этот нож повсюду.

_И я убил его. Я почувствовал, как его череп раскололся, он умер из-за меня._

Он не говорит этого. Даже просто мысль об этом вызывает у него тошноту. _Убийца_.

― Да, Ричи, ― голос Пита тонкий и шокированный. ― Это такая травма, которая не проходит бесследно.

― Хах, ― он пожимает плечами, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Так что, как бы то ни было, у него есть какая-то травма от Генри Бауэрса, вряд ли в Дерри найдётся кто-то, кого не затронул Генри. ― Что насчёт этого. 

Пит говорит ему в конце сеанса, что он уверен в своей оценке того, что у Ричи есть тревожность. Что, да, теперь, когда Ричи знает немного больше о том, что это на самом деле означает, это имеет смысл для него. Месяц назад он никогда бы в это не поверил, но сейчас он здесь, и ему не _терпится_ узнать, как с этим справиться. Он не обязан его контролировать. Этот голос в его голове, голос клоуна, Генри, его собственный, но злобный и жестокий, Ричи тоже может сделать его маленьким.

Ему велено посещать групповые терапевтические встречи в этом доме. Они случаются через день и носят добровольный характер, а это значит, что он избегает их, как чумы. Пит, кажется, думает, что они могут помочь ему, и поэтому он соглашается, всё ещё находясь на вершине своих осознаний.

ХХХХ

Когда паззл с Юпитером становится слишком неприятным, а прокрутка ленты в телефоне слишком скучной (не социальных сетей, он сам себе запретил это с немедленной и сильной поддержкой Пита), он читает. На двух книжных полках в гостиной не так уж много вариантов, но и он не в том положении, чтобы быть очень разборчивым потребителем. Поэтому он сидит в солнечном саду и читает половину страстного романа, который становится настолько скучным со всеми этими разговорами о <i>вздымающихся грудях</i> и непрактичных гетеросексуальных шалостях на сеновалах, что закрывает его и полностью отказывается дочитывать.

Он читает какую-то приключенческую историю с ограблением с кучей подростков, которые говорят и ведут себя так, как будто им за тридцать, но история хороша, и он почти пропускает обед, потому что так погружен в неё. Книгу он приносит с собой, зажав под мышкой, и ест какой-то поджаренный сэндвич, который не так уж плох, но почему-то тонет в авокадо. Это Санта-Моника, догадывается он, всё почему-то здесь тонет в авокадо по какой-то причине. 

Он ест и говорит Бет, что паззл с Юпитером может пойти нахуй. Она смеётся и соглашается, но всё равно продолжает внимательно рассматривать паззлы на столе перед собой. Ричи исчезает в саду, чтобы продолжить чтение. 

Ранним утром он находит на полке одну из книг Билла. Она выглядит старой и изношенной, но всё ещё целой. Он берёт её в сад с дерьмовым растворимым кофе и хватает один из доступных неудобных железных стульев, чтобы начать читать. Эта одна из старых книг Билла, 2008 года или вроде того, но она неплохая. Он громко смеётся в некоторые моменты, не из-за комедийного письма, а просто потому, что так много _Билла_ просвечивает через слова. То, как он видит мир, как описывает определённые вещи, фраза _фантасмагорична_.

Сад вокруг него заполняется людьми, входящими и выходящими, соседями по дому и их посетителями. Энтони некоторое время бегает кругами по периметру маленького дворика, всегда желая пробежаться, но он слишком ненавидит бегать по тротуарам в городе, поэтому остаётся здесь. Он приветствует его на первом кругу, прежде чем надеть наушники, и они возвращаются к самостоятельному существованию.

Ричи больше никого не замечает, не замечает, что девушку через сад навещает сестра. Не улавливает, когда сестра направляет на него свой мобильный телефон и делает снимок.

ХХХХ

Это происходит постепенно. Паззл с Юпитером медленно превращается в совместное усилие. Сначала только он и Бет работают над ним, когда им очень скучно, а затем однажды днём Ричи забредает в дом, и тихая девушка, с которой он почти не разговаривал, работает над ним в одиночку. Он не думает об этом много, отлично, если она найдет, куда поставить один кусочек. 

Тогда это продолжает происходить. Та же самая девушка в одиночестве, Бет и новый парень в доме, который, кажется, проникся к ней симпатией (не жутким материнским способом), Энтони и два других молодых соседа, смеющиеся и толкающие друг друга.

Даже так прогресс в паззле медленный, но он движется вперёд. Беспорядочная куча красного, оранжевого и коричневого медленно уменьшается. 

Он ходит на групповую терапию, которую Пит хотел, чтобы он пробовал посещать три раза в неделю, и сообщает, что ненавидит её, прежде чем посетит свои первые шесть встреч. 

― И почему ты так их ненавидишь? ― спрашивает Пит во вторник. 

― Это просто- ... ― он запинается, слишком много причин. Ни одна из них не была приятной. ― Это слишком личная хрень! Я не хочу слышать о худших моментах жизни каждого человека или что-то ещё. 

Он не хочет слышать о дочери Бет, которая больше не разговаривает с ней, или о семье Энтони, вышвырнувшей его из дома, или о попытке самоубийства тихой девушки. Он не может примирить эти факты с дружелюбными лицами, с которыми проводит свои дни, с которыми нашёл товарищество. 

― Может быть, услышав об этом, ты изменишь своё отношение к соседям по дому? ― спрашивает Пит. 

― Да! ― почти кричит Ричи. 

― Это заставляет тебя думать, что они плохие люди? ― Пит упёрся локтями в колени, наклоняясь вперёд. Его занудный свитер сегодня тёмно-красного цвета. ― Потому что они зависимы? 

― Нет, определённо нет, ― Бет без раздумий взяла на воспитание новорождённого утёнка, а Энтони всегда был добр не только к нему, но и ко всем в доме. ― Но у них у всех есть эти истории и эти _сожаления_ , и они должны поделиться ими.

― Они не _должны_ , ― поправляет его Пит. ― Они сами решают, потому что им это поможет. 

Ричи скрипит зубами, злой, сам не зная почему.

― А ты? 

Ричи раздражённо откидывается на спинку сиденья.

― Что _я_? 

― Ты чем-нибудь поделился? ― Пит подгоняет и толкает, и ведёт себя обманчиво мягко. Такой небрежный подход Ричи не сразу распознавал половину времени, пока уже не произнёс нечто сокровенное. 

― Да, кое-чем... ― это не ложь, Ричи, по крайней мере, поделился хоть _немного_. Он не совершил каминг-аут, не упомянул о припадке, или что шутки не были его, или что уволил Адама... ― _Кое-чем!_

― Это возможно, ― говорит Пит. Ричи уже ненавидит то, куда он направляется, ― что ты боишься поделиться о чём-то, что изменит их восприятие тебя?

― Это не _невозможно_ , ― Ричи не хочет ни соглашаться, ни признаваться ни в чём, но мысль, что Бет смотрит на него с жалостью в глазах, заставляет его хотеть навсегда похоронить себя в яме на заднем дворе.

Прежде чем Ричи уходит, Пит напоминает ему, что не может заставлять Ричи что-либо делать, и групповая терапия полезна только тогда, когда он позволяет ей таковой быть. Ричи не обязан делиться всем, но это не убьёт его, если он откроется перед людьми. 

Он выходит с пустым блокнотом, чтобы поразмыслить над самим собой же. Он не будет против, если люди, о которых он заботится, узнают его получше. У него также есть список телефонных приложений, которые можно использовать для отвлечения от любых приступов тревоги, способные снова возникнуть. Ключ в том, чтобы распознать всё на ранней стадии, зная признаки и не позволяя мозгу усугубить ситуацию. В одном приложении ему нужно составить разные списки в алфавитном порядке, а в другом ― восстановить своё дыхание в такт пульсирующему шару. Он не уверен, что они чем-нибудь помогут, но он не удаляет их. 

ХХХХ

Однажды утром, на шестой неделе его пребывания в Санта-Монике, раздается тихий стук в дверь. Он не спит, просто валяется и ждёт, когда нужно будет позавтракать, в мягких старых шортах и первой попавшейся футболке, которую заполучил вчера вечером. Он мог бы закончить вторую книгу Билла, которую нашёл на полке после завтрака, но откладывает её, догадываясь о предстоящий событиях, которые ему не понравятся. 

Он босыми ногами спешит открыть дверь, пока не поздно. 

― Клэр? ― она стоит за дверью его спальни, волосы такие же гладкие и аккуратные, как всегда, в своей уютной униформе. Он отступает назад, театрально защищаясь:

― Ты снова пришла за моей кровью? 

Она вздыхает через нос, наполовину сердито смеясь:

― Нет, Ричи. Кое-кто пришёл к тебе. 

― О, ― это сразу же кажется странным, потому что его обычный визит проходит по-другому. ― Э-э, ладно. Спасибо.

Она кивает, бросив лишь короткий настороженный взгляд в его сторону, прежде чем быстро исчезнуть в коридоре, ведущем к лестнице.

Единственный, кто его когда-либо посещал, был Адам, и он всегда пишет Ричи перед тем, как зайти, на случай если он занят. Чем, по его мнению, он может заниматься, Ричи понятия не имеет, но это милая любезность.   
  
Адам не писал. Может быть, забыл, думает он, но это просто... странно. 

Он обувается в свои мягкие домашние тапочки и, не удосужившись переодеться, тихо шаркает вниз по лестнице, оглядывая гостиную в поисках кого-нибудь знакомого. 

― Ричи! 

Он оборачивается и видит Майка Хэнлона, стоящего у входа в реабилитационный центр с крошечным бумажным стаканчиком кофе в руке. 

Прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос, Майк ставит свой кофе на пустой стол Клэр, достигает Ричи несколькими широкими шагами и заключает в сокрушительные объятия. Кажется, он делает всё возможное, чтобы оторвать Ричи от земли, но их равный рост этого не позволяет. 

― _Майк_? ― Ричи стоит, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы двигаться. Он хрипит и хлопает Майка ладонью по спине, чувствуя, как рёбра скрипят под давлением сильных рук. ― Чувак.

― Ох! ― Майк отстраняется, но едва делает шаг назад, сильные руки держатся за плечи Ричи. ― Прости. 

― Майк, какого хрена, приятель, ― Ричи оглядывает его с ног до головы, почти не в силах поверить, что это действительно он. Он хорошо выглядит, одетый в какую-то спортивную толстовку. Из-за счастливого выражения его лица он выглядит моложе, чем в Дерри. 

Он нерешительно оглядывается вокруг:

― Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?

Поэтому Ричи ведёт его обратно в сад, где они сидят вдвоём, держа в руках два посредственных кофе.

― Как ты? ― спрашивает Майк, как только они усаживаются, нетерпеливо и серьёзно.

― Что-, ― Ричи запинается, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. ― Как ты узнал, что я здесь?

― Ты, эм... через Твиттер, ― Ричи морщится в замешательстве, он не был в Твиттере в течение нескольких недель. ― На фотографии ты читаешь одну из книг Билла. Она вроде как развирусилась. 

В животе у него всё сжимается, что-то холодное, ноющее... _осквернённое_. 

― Кто выложил это? ― спрашивает он, но потом передумывает. ― Не говори мне, я не хочу знать. 

― Они не раскрыли твоё местоположение, если это поможет, ― Майк выглядит смущённым. ― Я сам это выяснил. Наверное, следить за тобой ― своего рода привычка.

На самом деле, это немного успокаивает, что широкая публика не знает его точного адреса, хотя папарацци на вряд ли интересуется второсортными звёздами. История возвращения из кризиса слишком стара для прикрытия. Он недостаточно знаменит, чтобы скатиться, и достаточно известен, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом. 

― Ты отслеживал? 

Это очень мило и похоже на Майка Хэнлона, всегда присматривающего за своими друзьями, всегда наблюдающего. Честно говоря, поначалу ему было жутковато слушать, как Майк рассказывает обо всех своих заметках, когда они разъехались и росли по отдельности. 

Теперь ему это нравится. Он знает значение этого ― Майку не всё равно. И если он всё ещё делает заметки о Ричи после того, как он игнорировал всех Неудачников в течение года, он всё ещё волнуется. Может быть, Ричи не сжёг все свои мосты дотла, как боялся. 

― Конечно, ― Майк моргает, как будто не может поверить, что Ричи посмел удивиться этому. ― Мы беспокоились о тебе. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Алкогольный абстинентный или похмельный синдром (ААС), синдром отмены — явления психического и физического дискомфорта, включающие комплекс расстройств, возникающие вслед за прекращением регулярного употребления алкоголя на фоне выраженного влечения к нему.   
> 2) Измерение бикарбоната используется при серьезных нарушениях КОС (кислотно-основное состояние). Вообще, как я поняла, не для только для этого, но мы рассматриваем случай с Ричи, то бишь, алкоголизм.   
> 3) ЗППП – заболевания, передающиеся половым путем.   
> 4) Педиалит (Pedialyte) – вообще, это препарат от детской диареи.   
> Pedialyte призван восстановить водно-минеральный баланс у ребенка. Но некоторые взрослые увидели в нем простой и быстрый способ повысить уровень жидкости и минеральных веществ в теле, сниженный после употребления спиртного. Многие принимают средство на утро после вечеринки, то бишь, от похмелья.  
> 5) Гонорея – это инфекционное венерическое заболевание, передаваемое половым путем. Возбудителем заболевания является бактерия гонококк. Заболевание поражает слизистые оболочки мочеполовых органов.  
> 6) Аффирмация — утвердительное суждение. В популярной психологии аффирмация — это позитивное утверждение, краткая фраза самовнушения, создающая правильный психологический настрой.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я опять затянул, учёба меня доконает! ><  
> Глава посвящается прекрасному Майку Хэнлону! :)  
> Предупреждений о содержании нет!

― Вы, ребята, волновались обо мне? ― спрашивает Ричи удивлённо. Как будто у него не скрутило бы внутренности от волнения, если бы кто-то из Неудачников узнал половину того, что с ним происходило за последний год.

― Конечно! ― брови Майка нахмурены и серьёзны. ― Ты знаешь, что у нас было нечто ежегодного воссоединения пару недель назад? 

― Блядь, серьёзно? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Да, преждевременно, но это лучшее, что мы смогли придумать, ― говорит Майк. ― Хотя без тебя было как-то не по себе. 

Ему нужно, чтобы Майк перестал излагать линию этой мысли, иначе он _расплачется_ прямо здесь, в саду, на глазах у всех, и поставит их обоих в неловкое положение.

― Потом мы открыли Твиттер, и это многое объяснило. 

Ричи фыркает от смеха, потому что если этого не сделает, то проиграет. Он смотрит, как его палец обводит круглый цветочный узор на чугунном столе. 

― Ричи, мне жаль, ― к его удивлению, голос Майка вздрагивает. Это заставляет Ричи оторвать взгляд от стола и посмотреть на его расстроенное лицо. 

― Майк? ― он чувствует себя так же неуверенно и неустойчиво, как в тот раз, когда Беверли оставила его с ребёнком на руках. 

― Мне очень жаль, ― он грубо проводит ладонью по глазам, его губы дрожат. ― Я притащил тебя туда, соврал насчёт ритуала. 

Его дыхание прерывается, рука всё ещё прячет глаза. Это повторяется снова. Майк, который плачет и бесконечно извиняется, пока Биллу не приходится схватить его и утащить от греха подальше. Ричи вскакивает со своего места, встревоженный и охваченный необходимостью _что-то_ сделать. 

― Майк, нет, ― он спотыкается о свои дурацкие тапочки, обходя маленький столик, чтобы добраться до Майка. ― Дело не в этом. 

Ричи протягивает руку, чтобы отвести ладонь от лица Майка, и он хотя бы может посмотреть на него. Он едва касается запястья Майка, прежде чем тот встаёт со своего места и крепко обнимает Ричи. На этот раз у Ричи хватает ума обнять его в ответ, и они стоят там, двое взрослых мужчин, плачущих друг другу в плечи в саду за реабилитационным домом. 

Их слёзы утихают, рука Ричи находит затылок Майка и просто прижимает к себе, даже если они больше не плачут.

Он противно шмыгает-фыркает в рубашку Майка: 

― Ты хорошо пахнешь, какого хрена. 

Смех Майка ― настоящее облегчение, глоток свежего воздуха после выхода из слишком горячей ванной комнаты. 

― Я люблю тебя, приятель, ― говорит Майк, уткнувшись в шею Ричи. 

― Я тоже тебя люблю, Майки, ― отвечает он, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Ричи отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в тёмные водянистые глаза, до сих пор держа руку на затылке. ― Серьёзно, всё это лишь _отчасти_ связано с Дерри. 

― Я соскучился, ― говорит Майк. ― Мы все соскучились. 

― Остановись, ― Ричи давится смехом. Наконец-то он отрывает руки от Майка, чтобы вытереть своё мокрое лицо. ― Перестань, я не хочу снова плакать. 

Майк тоже смеётся, вытирая рукавом толстовки глаза. 

― Что ты делаешь в Лос-Анджелесе? ― спрашивает Ричи, как только они снова усаживаются, издавая несколько протяжных всхлипов. 

― Я был поблизости, в основном навещал Билла и Одру, ― Майк пожимает плечами. ― Смотрю как живут звёзды. 

― А что с Флоридой? ― он помнит, как Майк изредка говорил о Флориде в средней школе, без чёткого плана, кроме как просто очутиться и посмотреть, что там было. 

― Я был там, ― подтверждает Майк. ― Там чертовски жарко. Я думаю, что после сорока лет в штате Мэн не готов к такой жаре. 

Это заставляет Ричи снова громко рассмеяться. Есть что-то очень забавное в том, чтобы в детстве держаться за какую-то абстрактную цель и обнаружить, что она на самом деле ― отстой. У него было так же ― он планировал всю среднюю школу переехать в Чикаго и стать комиком. Он продержался две чикагские зимы и уехал, ни разу не оглянувшись назад. Конечно, в Мэне были суровые зимы, но что-то в холодном воздухе гигантского города, где весь снег превратился в грязную слякоть, а его дерьмовая дешёвая квартира едва согревала, было слишком угнетающим, чтобы продолжать жить дальше. 

― Я был здесь и там, ― Майк выглядит довольным, Ричи рад за него. Наконец-то он отважился выйти за пределы маленького пространства Дерри. ― Может быть, в следующий раз я поеду на Аляску, в Европу, не знаю.

Перед уходом Майк (а прошло уже несколько часов, Ричи умирает с голоду, а солнце высоко пылает над ними) спрашивает, может ли он сказать Неудачникам, что они виделись. 

Ричи просит Майка подождать. Но может свободно сказать им, что он, вроде как, не мёртв, не пропал без вести или что-то ещё ― они могут знать, что он в порядке (правда в порядке, говорит Ричи Майку снова и снова). Ричи хочет поговорить с ними обо всех подробностях сам. Он должен извиниться, и Майк не заслуживает бремени быть посредником для кучки неловких разговоров. 

Майк с легкостью соглашается. Конечно, он снова соглашается. Ричи задаётся вопросом, вступал ли он когда-нибудь в драку в своей жизни, ведь он такой _милый_. Встречи с Бауэрсом не в счёт, преступления, совершённые на почве ненависти, ― не драка. 

― Я горжусь тобой. Серьёзно, ― они снова стоят в неловком тупике, где знают, что Майку пора уходить, и ни один из них _не хочет_ , чтобы другой уходил. 

― Ну... ― Ричи ненавидит свою _застенчивость_ по отношению к такого рода сантиментам. Он не смог выдержать этого от Адама, а теперь хочет увильнуть от Майка. ― Выпивка не помогла мне забыть, так что пришлось попробовать нечто новое.

― Едва ли я знаю Неудачника, который в наши дни не ходит к психотерапевту, ― Майк улыбается и пожимает плечами, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Ричи не знал, что кто-то из его друзей ходит к психотерапевту... даже не знал, что они тоже страдают от последствий. Они тогда выглядели обычными после всего. ― Ничего, если я навещу тебя снова? 

― Конечно, Майк, Иисусе, ― торопливо отвечает Ричи. ― Знаешь, после кучу часов терапии и прочего дерьма это место какое скучное? 

Майк заключает его в ещё одно крепкое, тёплое объятие и смеётся ему в плечо. 

― Тогда увидимся, ― говорит он и через несколько секунд уходит. 

Ричи проводит весь день и вечер, напоминая себе, что визит Майка был настоящим.

  
ХХХХ

  
Ричи рассказывает Питу о внезапном визите Майка. Он видел, как озарило Пита, когда тот объясняет, что Майк ― его друг, член Клуба Неудачников. Тот, над которым издевались одни и те же дети. Он обеспокоен тем, что фотография Ричи была опубликована в Твиттере, нарушением его конфиденциальности и доверия, но Ричи настаивает, что он уже перенёс это. Это чертовски грубо, но благодаря этому его нашли. Ему трудно расстраиваться из-за чего-то, что возвращает Майка в его жизнь.

― Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты видел Майка в последний раз? ― спрашивает Пит. 

― О, у нас было что-то вроде воссоединения в прошлом году, ― объясняет Ричи. ― Он не просто старый школьный друг, который выслеживает меня.

― Это уже менее странно, ― Пит кивает, соглашаясь. ― А воссоединение?..

― Все мы, Майк и еще пятеро. Мы называли себя Клубом Неудачников, ― Пит улыбается, словно всё понимает. Ричи знает, что в какой-то степени это так, но не уверен, что в английском языке достаточно слов, чтобы полностью объяснить, насколько Неудачники были дороги друг другу. ― Они хорошие люди. 

Что-то, должно быть, отражается на его лице. Он не знает, что именно, но улавливает это по тому, как Пит смотрит на него в ответ, по выразительному подергиванию бровей, к которому привыкаешь после нескольких недель ежедневных разговоров. 

― Расскажи мне о воссоединении, ― предложение Пита такое же скромное, как и всегда, граничащее с нежностью без баловства. 

И как, _блядь_ , он должен говорить о воссоединении, не говоря о _воссоединении_? 

― Мы все вернулись домой, в Мэн, и это был полный отстой, ― он хмурится, чувствует как оттягиваются его губы. ― Просто хуёвые воспоминания, понимаете? Я уехал не просто так. 

Было приятно снова увидеть их всех, но... 

Пит, как обычно в такие минуты, сидит тихо и ждёт. Всегда терпеливый, позволяющий Ричи найти время для нужных слов. И сейчас это ценится больше всего, потому что Ричи приходится тщательно подвергать цензуре самые странные и худшие дни своей жизни. 

― Двое из нас чуть не погибли. Аварийные ситуации, но это было... слишком, ― это неубедительное завершение истории "пара моих друзей чуть ли не погибла у меня на глазах", но что поделаешь. 

― Чуть не погибли? ― Пит выглядит таким же потрясённым, как и тогда, когда Ричи рассказал ему о Бауэрсе.

― Да, эм... ― он очень, очень сильно сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не растягивать свое ” _э-эм_ ", и не звучать так, будто только что придумал историю для прикрытия. ― Мы были в том доме из детства, и он рухнул. Вообще. 

― Правда? ― брови Пита почти взлетают до линии волос.

― Да, ― слова вырываются со слабым смешком. Он знает, как безумно это звучит. ― Эдди... его пронзило прямо передо мной. 

Он всё ещё ясно видит это. Стэн рванулся вперёд, словно дьявол на его хвосте, и потянул за собой Эдди. Всё равно смотреть, как Эдди пырнут ножом. Он старается не позволять воспоминаниям преследовать его. Преследование ― это то, что раньше заставляло его хотеть утопить свой мозг в алкоголе. 

Вместо этого он думает об Эдди в больнице, который выглядит бледным, но сильным и здоровым и полным решимости выбраться. Эдди в их кухне в Палм-Спрингсе, который разговаривает с Тэдом, пока моет листья салата. В их постели в Аутер Бэнкс, с улыбкой на лице, как будто он знал каждую мысль в голове Ричи, шрам на его груди, сильный и впечатляющий. 

Эдди жив, с ним всё в порядке, в Нью-Йорке, работает на своей скучной работе. Во всяком случае, насколько ему известно. Может быть, он уволился и стал подлёдным рыбаком.

― Я больше не хочу об этом говорить, ― говорит Ричи. 

― Да, конечно, ― тут же соглашается Пит. ― Ты не должен говорить о том, чего не хочешь. 

  
ХХХХ

  
У него ещё остались сомнения по поводу групповой терапии, хотя ему становится намного легче, когда он посещает её с незначительными жалобами. 

Ему до сих пор тяжело слушать людей, которых он воспринимает как друзей; они делятся тем, чем не гордятся, но он помнит всё, что говорил Пит. Это помогает ему видеть больше, с другого угла. Никто никого не заставляет делиться переживаниями; когда кто-то качает головой на вопрос, хочет ли он поговорить, никаких вопросов не задают, и когда Энтони говорит о своих страхах потерять дом как постоянную систему поддержки, все слушают его. 

Очередь доходит до Ричи, уже готовая двигаться дальше без него, что стало обычным правилом, когда он садился с ними. 

― На самом деле, ― говорит он, прежде чем теряет самообладание. ― Я типа хочу кое о чём поговорить. 

Групповые занятия ведёт не Пит, и, если честно, он даже рад этому. С Питом легко говорить, но он воображает, что если бы Пит был здесь, то возникло бы странное давление, созданное им самим, чтобы Ричи сказал больше. Ана, глава группы, выглядит приятно удивлённой. 

Ричи рассказывает о визите Майка и о том, какое облегчение это ему принесло. Он рассказывает, как они в последний раз виделись год назад и как он боялся, что все его мосты полностью сожжены. Это даёт ему надежду. Он осознаёт это только в тот момент, когда произносит эти слова. У него появляется надежда, что остальные его друзья простят за то, что он оборвал все связи и был таким мудаком. Простят его, как это сделал Майк. 

После групповой терапии Бет хлопает его по плечу, и Ричи резко осознаёт кое-что ещё. 

― Чёрт, Бет, прости меня. Я даже не подумал об этом, ― он сидел там и радостно говорил о воссоединении с кем-то, кто, как он боялся, не захочет его видеть, и о надежде, что друзья не возненавидят его, рядом с Бет. Даже на мгновение не задумываясь, что это может причинить ей боль, зная, что она отчаянно скучает по человеку, который так и не протянул ей руку. 

― Прекрати, ― она хлопает его по щеке в пародии на пощёчину, соприкасаясь только кончиками пальцев. Она указывает на него, изображая пугающую фигуру, несмотря на то, что была почти на целый фут ниже его. ― Давай, помоги мне с этой чёртовой головоломкой. 

Он следует за ней к столу. У Юпитера большой прогресс с тех пор, когда Ричи в последний раз садился за работу над ним. Есть несколько аккуратно сложенных стопок разных цветов: кучки с красными сполохами, ещё одна с синими, с разными оттенками оранжевого, которые все выглядят одинаково для него. Он следит за тем, чтобы держать их порознь. 

― Я рада за тебя и твоего друга, ― говорит Бет после того, как ворчит на три или четыре пазла, которые не помещаются в ряд. ― Не чувствуй себя виноватым за то, что счастлив. 

― Да, но... 

― Кэти очень рассердится, если ты заставишь меня бросать в тебя кусочки головоломки, ― угрожает она. Ричи думает, что Кэти ― это та тихая девушка, которую иногда видел строящей Юпитер в одиночку, но он не уверен. ― У нас очень разные истории, Ричи. То, что ты счастлив, не делает меня несчастной.

Пит всегда говорит ему, что он не отвечает за чувства других людей ― одно из многих утверждений, которые вынужден постоянно повторять. Это заставляет его закатить глаза, но он ловит себя на том, что прокручивает это в голове. Бет говорит, что рада за него. Он не может решить, что она лжёт и обижена, а если бы и была, то ей пришлось бы с этим смириться. Он может быть счастлив, что Майк не ненавидит его.

― Ладно, ― он улыбается Бет, стараясь выглядеть твёрдым и уверенным в себе. ― Спасибо. Хочешь кофе? 

― Боже, да.

  
ХХХХ

  
Ричи говорит Питу о каминг-ауте. Это не такой страшный разговор, как он представлял себе, потому что всё происходит в гипотетической ситуации. Каминг-аут ― это нечто, что _следует_ сделать? А что если нет желания, чтобы _все_ об этом знали? Как вообще _люди_ идут на это? 

Пит напоминает ему, что никто никому ничего не должен, кроме себя самого. Особенно личные детали, если не хочешь ими делиться. Если кто-то совершает перед кем-то каминг-аут ― это решение должно быть принято ради себя, потому что оно может стать освобождением, или потому что держать такое в секрете ― большой стресс. Это не решение, которое должно быть принято из-за кого-то другого.

После их разговора Ричи проводит долгий день в своей комнате, уставившись в потолок и размышляя. Это не то, что у него вошло в привычку делать, особенно когда его мысли так часто ведут к нескончаемому отчаянию, но справляется он уже лучше. Приложения, которые он скачал, помогают больше, чем ожидалось, и в качестве дополнительного бонуса он действительно хорошо играет в 2048¹. 

Он уже по полпути к приличному рекорду в игре (он думал совершить каминг-аут во время следующей групповой терапии, но быстро _перестал_ думать об этом), когда Энтони вальсирует в комнату. 

― Что случилось? ― спрашивает он, тяжело плюхаясь на свою кровать. ― Похоже, ты серьёзно задумался. 

Ричи фыркает: 

― Не-а, ничего серьёзного, так, среднячок. 

Энтони тяжело и протяжно вздыхает. Он ёрзает на кровати, пружины скрипят при каждом его движении, чтобы схватить подушку, так что он наполовину обнимает, наполовину лежит на ней. 

― У меня тоже. Пит помогает мне с поиском квартиры. 

― А, да? ― Ричи бросает телефон и перекатывается на бок, чтобы получше рассмотреть Энтони. ― Всего несколько недель, верно? 

― Да, ― подтверждает Энтони. Он выглядит усталым и измученным. ― Возвращаемся к реальности. 

― Хэй, приятель, ты отлично справишься, ― он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, пытаясь утешить кого-то другого, пока сам ещё стоит на шатких ногах. ― Правда, у тебя есть хорошая голова на плечах. 

― Спасибо, ― улыбка Энтони не такая яркая и сияющая, как обычно. Его глаза блуждают по комнате, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Ричи. ― Я боюсь, что моя бывшая узнает, куда я переезжаю. 

Он упоминал об этом на групповых занятиях, вроде того. Намекая на страх одиночества вне дома, но также и на страх вернуться в свои старые круги. Однако, раньше он никогда не упоминал никаких бывших. 

― Она милая, но, ты знаешь, ― он пожимает плечами. ― Не самое лучшее влияние. 

Ричи понимает общую идею, конечно. Он не совсем зависал с толпой, под влиянием которой подрывался его каждый божий день. Как раз наоборот, он специально избегал людей, которые поощряли бы его не делать чего-либо.

― У тебя есть девушка? ― спрашивает Энтони. 

― Не-а, ― сглатывает Ричи. Уязвимость за уязвимость, думает он. Когда ещё выпадет шанс попробовать, если не сейчас? Если всё пройдёт хорошо ― это замечательно. Если всё пойдёт плохо, через несколько недель он никогда больше не увидит Энтони. ― Я гей. 

Кровь стучит у него в ушах, и он весь горит. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что Энтони отвечает.

― Ох, круто, ― он взбивает подушку так, что она больше не прижимается к его щеке. ― Значит, парень? 

Ричи может только глупо моргать: 

― Подожди, и это всё? 

― Да? ― Энтони выглядит таким же растерянным, как и Ричи. ― Подожди, это нечто новенькое? 

― Рассказывать людям ― да! ― восклицает Ричи высоким и напряжённым голосом. ― Разве это не создаёт неловкость? 

Энтони всё ещё лежит поперек кровати, наполовину приподнявшись над подушкой и глядя на него через два маленьких столика.

Его брови сведены, опущены на тёмные глаза. 

― Мы жили вместе всё это время, так почему должно быть неловко сейчас? 

Ричи может только пожать плечами, его руки одеревенели.

― Ну, нет, это не неловко. 

Он не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Шок, может быть, или хотя бы " _реально_?", но нет. Даже не громкое "рад за тебя", ― факт, за который он благодарен больше, чем Энтони мог себе представить. Это достаточно неловкий момент, и он не нуждается в том, чтобы его младший сосед по комнате для реабилитации похлопал его по плечу, как гордый отец. Даже он не так далеко зашёл.

Это... Простое и ясное принятие. Никакой мишуры. Как будто это самая простая и естественная реакция от Энтони.

Может быть, думает он, с детьми всё проще. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Когда он говорит Питу, что совершил каминг-аут перед Энтони, Пит ведёт себя так, будто он приземлился на Луну. 

― Это мудацкий поступок ― использовать его в качестве пробы? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

Это не давило на него или что-то в этом роде. На самом деле, он почувствовал себя легче с тех пор, как произнёс эти слова вслух, вне кабинета психотерапевта. Это было страшно, он вспотел, но понимал, что делает всё _верно_ в ту же секунду, как произнёс эти слова. 

― Вовсе нет. Ты говоришь это людям тогда, как и почему, когда захочешь. 

― Я не обязан ничем делиться, ― это одна из многих фраз, которые Пит заставлял Ричи повторять снова и снова в своём кабинете. Может быть, до него начинает доходить смысл всего этого. ― Да, я знаю. 

Пит спрашивает, и Ричи отвечает, что, произнося эти слова, он чувствует себя так, словно упала гора с плеч. Мысль о том, что ему придется сделать это снова, ещё дюжину раз, сотню раз, наводит на него ужас, но он становиться лучше в обдумывании каждого своего шага и сброса скорости. 

Сначала Неудачники, все остальные могут подождать, пока ему не станет лучше и будет готов. 

Ричи и Бет всё больше и больше теряют главенство над Юпитером. Что, честно говоря, скатертью дорога, паззл был головной болью, и он рад избавиться от неё. Юпитер близок к завершению и часто окружён группами людей, работающих и болтающих над ним. 

Клэр добродушно поддразнивает их обоих; счастливая улыбка расцветает на её лице, когда она предполагает, что они больше болтали над Юпитером, нежели собирали его. И она частично не ошибается! Было приятно, однако, наблюдать, как это постепенно становится совместным усилием, видя, как некоторые из молодых соседей по дому кружатся вокруг стола вместе, стонут на все те же цветные кусочки и смеются. Даже если это сотрудничество не включает в себя Ричи и Бет (это могло бы произойти, если бы они попытались, чего они оба заметно не делают). 

Только без него скука приходит снова, пока, наконец, Ричи не достигает своего пика и не хватает одну из глупых головоломок с птицами и не вытряхивает её на стол с Бет. Она не спросила о его неприязни, потому что она самый хороший человек на Земле, и она не спрашивает о его внезапном отказе от неприязни тоже. Она просто начинает с того, что перебирает беспорядок, чтобы спокойно сложить угловые кусочки паззла. 

― Мой друг любил птиц, когда мы были детьми, ― говорит Ричи, ставя на место ещё один кусочек. ― Он был бойскаутом, но какой двенадцатилетний мальчишка станет _наблюдать за птицами_? 

Улыбка Бет нежная и ласковая. 

― Моя дочь, Лорен, была такой же. Старовата для своего возраста. Скорее сшила бы маленькие подушки и набила их пухом, чем выбежала бы на улицу и устроила беспорядок. 

― Стэн тоже _ненавидел_ беспорядок, ― больно думать о Стэне, мальчике, который добровольно носил всё лето шорты цвета хаки, будучи втянутым в канализацию, в беспорядки и все битвы. ― Я так скучаю по нему. 

Ему больше ничего не нужно объяснять. Бет не нужно знать подробности, о том, как Стэн попросил всех своих старых друзей никогда больше не связываться с ним, или о том, что, глядя на птиц на этой маленькой головоломке, он вспоминает Стэна, выглядящего старым и избитым. Он не позволяет своим мыслям блуждать. Он прилагает усилие, чтобы остаться в настоящем, и продолжает собирать паззл. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Майк снова навещает его. У него на телефоне фотографии с его последних калифорнийских туристических остановок, которые они просматривают в саду. Воздух неподвижен, горячий и душный из-за ожидаемого дождя, который, вероятно, никогда не придёт. 

― А Билл подходит для Космических гор² по росту? ― Майк окидывает его _Взглядом-с-большой-буквы_ поверх своего телефона. ― Что!

― Даже четырёхлетние подходят по росту для Космической горы, ― в голосе Майка есть всё то, что не позволяют его слишком укоренившие манеры сделать. ― Это было здорово! Мы видели фейерверк. 

― Мм, мило, ― говорит Ричи фотографии Билла, держащего огромную индюшачью ножку. 

― Билл будет рад услышать, что ты всё ещё дразнишь его, ― Майк блокирует телефон и звучно бросает его на стол между ними. 

Это кажется странным. Билл, фигура вечно страдающего старшего брата, несмотря на то, что он был старше всех всего на несколько месяцев. Может быть, потому, что у него единственного есть _реальный опыт_ старшего брата, что они смотрели на него так. Иногда он получал удовольствие от того, что Ричи был Ричи, но так же часто Билл и Стэн переглядывались и закатывали глаза на него. 

― Он скучает по тебе, ― добавляет Майк таким тоном, будто это должно было быть очевидно. 

Каким-то образом это ещё более странно. Это Билл перестал навещать его, перестал тянуться к нему. Насколько Ричи знает, ему было уже всё равно.

― Он чувствует, ― Майк делает паузу, и Ричи издаёт смешок. Билл всегда _чувствует_ больше, чем кто-либо из знакомых Ричи, и это правда. ― Вину. Он ничего не мог поделать. 

― Классический Билл, ― Ричи крутит телефон в руках, слишком нервничает. Стучит им по столу, тянет свои сжатые пальцы вниз, переворачивает телефон и стучит им снизу по столу. Стук, поворот, стук, поворот, стук, поворот. ― Хочет быть героем. 

― Ричи, я... Не сердись на Билла, ― его голос слишком близок к мольбе, чтобы Ричи чувствовал себя комфортно. ― Не думай, что он отказался от тебя. 

― Всмысле.., ― говорит Ричи, делая широкий жест рукой, как будто указывая на всех Биллов, которых здесь нет. 

― Нет, нет, это было... ― Майк смотрит на него через стол своими большими тёмными глазами. Брови сошлись почти отчаянно, как будто они были у Нефрита, умоляя их выслушать его. ― Он больше всего волновался, когда ты начал отстраняться, понимаешь? Он сказал нам, что волновался, когда навещал тебя, не знал, что делать. Я уговорил его дать тебе немного пространства. 

То, что он говорит, кажется Ричи правдой. Он знает, должен был знать, что Билл не бросает своих друзей. Хотя раньше в это трудно было поверить, когда казалось, что всё именно так и было. Как будто Ричи наконец-то перешёл черту, став слишком обременительным, чтобы беспокоиться о нём. Никто не мог знать, что не в _пространстве_ он нуждался. 

― Если ты и злишься на кого-то, то злись на меня, ― настаивает Майк. ― Я подумал, что тебе будет легче, если у тебя будет пространство, чтобы... Войти в себя. 

Ричи продолжает крутить свой телефон и стучать им по столу. Он, вероятно, поцарапает его, так как никогда не беспокоился о покупке чехла, но учитывая, что экран до сих пор покрыт паутиной после того, как однажды бросил его через всю комнату, трудно обращаться с ним аккуратно. Он чувствует, как линии трещин скользят по его пальцу при каждом повороте. 

― В себя? ― спрашивает он. ― Я не гимнаст. 

Брови Майка сходятся на переносице, глаза бегают, пытаясь уловить нить разговора, а затем взлетают вверх.

― Ричи! ― кричит он, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и смеясь. ― Отвратительно! 

― Я ни на кого не сержусь, Майки, ― признаётся он. ― Я всё понял. 

― Ладно, ― Майк явно испытывает облегчение, но не настаивает и не спрашивает Ричи, _уверен_ ли он. 

― Я знаю, что должен поговорить с ним, просто... ― он снова неопределённо машет рукой. ― Не здесь. 

Одно дело, когда Майк видит его здесь, не на са̀мом дне, а только начинающем выбираться оттуда. Майк знает всё в любом случае: он следил за Неудачниками, за взлётами и падениями, почти тридцать лет. Однако, Билл... Может быть, чувство почитания старшего брата никогда полностью не покидало Ричи, что кажется глупым, но он хочет увидеть Билла, когда закончит дела, полезные для него самого. Когда он сможет выйти отсюда, оправившись от всего худшего. 

Майк широко и тепло улыбается.

― Он так смутился, когда понял, что ты читаешь на этой фотографии. Его старая книга не самая лучшая.

Ричи не может не улыбнуться в ответ. У Майка, наверное, самая заразительная улыбка, какую он когда-либо видел.

― Без шуток, это было _очень_ плохо.

  
ХХХХ

  
Когда Ричи приходит в себя в своей постели той ночью, он почти сразу понимает, что парализован. Это случается иногда, не часто, но достаточно, чтобы знать, чего ожидать.

Клоун. 

Он будет знать, что клоун здесь. Он не сможет пошевелить глазами, чтобы увидеть его, но услышит. Иногда он глумится и поёт, иногда стоит и смотрит из угла, слегка позвякивая при каждом движении. 

Но сегодня что-то поменялось. 

Раздаётся смех. Не тот, что он ожидает. Ниже, не тот высокий смех, который он знает. Ричи пытается повернуть голову, непроизвольно реагируя на удивление, которое посылает новый всплеск адреналина через него, когда снова обнаруживает, что не может двигаться.

Смех нарастает и перерастает в кудахтанье. Он чувствует чье-то присутствие в комнате, чувствует, как оно приближается. Он узнает его ― тень на краю кровати, совсем рядом с его полем зрения.

Бауэрс. 

― Убей их всех, ― говорит тень Бауэрса. Его голос почти эхом отдаётся в темноте нечеловеческим образом, совсем не таким, каким он был в реальной жизни. Он снова смеётся. ― Убейте их всех.

Ричи пробует всё: шевелит пальцами ног, контролирует дыхание и говорит себе: " _Бауэрс мёртв, он мёртв, я убил его, он мёртв_ ". Бауэрс только сильнее смеётся, повторяя свои слова всё громче, пока не начинает их выкрикивать, пока они не становятся неразборчивым искажённым шумом. 

Он просыпается со вздохом, ослеплённый ярким светом, включённым над ним. Его зрение приспосабливается, всё ещё размытое, но уже не совершенно белое. Энтони с испуганным видом кладёт руку ему на плечо.

― Энтони? ― Ричи вспотел, его руки, кажется, дрожат и покрыты мурашками. 

― Чувак, ты в порядке? 

Ричи вздыхает и падает обратно на кровать, дрожа, но с облегчением. 

― Ты издавал странные звуки, ― он наконец убирает руку с плеч Ричи, и это облегчение, когда немного отодвигается назад, менее угрожающе, даже если он меньше Ричи.

― Да, ― хрипит Ричи. Во рту пересохло до костей. ― Ночной кошмар. 

Уложить Энтони обратно в постель не требует много усилий, сейчас середина ночи, и он явно сонный. Ричи чувствует, что его ноги становятся твёрже, когда встаёт, направляясь в ванну, чтобы отчаянно зачерпнуть немного воды в рот. 

Проходят часы, когда Ричи наполовину дремлет, наполовину смотрит в свой телефон, прежде чем ему удаётся полностью заснуть, и в его окно проникает утренний свет. Он пропускает завтрак, но гигантский кофейник всё равно постоянно полон, так что у него, хотя бы, есть нечто тёплое для выхода на улицу и позволяющее расслабиться до базового уровня тревоги. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Его кошмар возвращает его к Питу, что не очень удивительно, учитывая, что это, по сути, единственная интересная вещь, которая происходит в здании за всю неделю. Энтони, должно быть, говорил с кем-то об этом ― любая унция сплетен распространялась, как лесной пожар по сухим листьям. Ричи не винит его за это, он понимает; если бы другой человек в их доме наложил в штаны, ему тоже было бы болезненно любопытно. Пит расспрашивает Ричи о его версии случившегося, поскольку никто, похоже, не знает всей правды.

― Это был просто сонный паралич, ― говорит Ричи. ― Такое иногда случается. 

Как бы страшно это ни было, страх, в общем, отпустил его после той ночи. Он уже привык в парализующим кошмарам. Бауэрс не был приятной сменой темпа, но сейчас ему удаётся не позволять этому влиять на его дни. 

То, что его не отпустило ― гораздо более сложное для него, чтобы дать ему имя. Может, беспокойство. Что-то холодное и тяжелое в его груди. 

― Могу я спросить кое-что? 

― Всё, что угодно, ― охотно откликается Пит. ― Ради этого я здесь. 

― Я... ― он не может определить, насколько сильно ему не хочется говорить об этом, но знает, что должен. Знает, что сейчас необходимо избавиться от этого чувства в груди. 

― Я ранил кое-кого. 

― Мы все...

― Нет! ― Ричи прерывает его прежде, чем он может выпалить о том, как они все наносили ущерб. ― Типа, физически. В драке. В прошлом году. 

Он впервые заговорил об этом с тех пор, как это случилось. С момента как это произошло, у него была всего пара минут полностью осознать происходящее, прежде чем ринуться в бег спасать Билла. Он спрятал это так глубоко и вёл себя, будто этого не произошло. Поднимая это в разговоре, он возвращается в библиотеку, практически чувствует запах пыльных книг только по памяти. 

― Расскажи мне об этом, ― говорит Пит. 

― Это было на воссоединении, э-э, перед коллапсом дома, ― Ричи проводит рукой по лицу, потом по волосам. Ему нужно снова подстричься, волосы неуклюже завиваются над ушами и действуют на нервы. 

― Это было адское воссоединение, ― комментирует Пит. 

― Ты даже не представляешь, ― Ричи стонет и прижимает большой и указательный пальцы к переносице, протирая глаза, прежде чем скрестить ноги и зажать обе руки между бёдер. По крайней мере, так он перестанет ёрзать.

― Можешь не торопиться, ― подбадривает Пит. 

Через мгновение Ричи начинает говорить. Он не рассказывает Питу _всего_ , не говорит, что это был его детский обидчик, который сбежал из-под опеки государства под чарами космического существа, но всё равно освещает большую часть ситуации. Войдя в библиотеку и услышав звуки борьбы, увидев Майка в опасности, не будучи в состоянии думать, но действуя, ― только бы остановить Бауэрса.

Он не говорит ему ни о топоре, ни о том, как твердый удар отразился в его плече, ни о том тошнотворном звуке, который он издал. 

― Я чувствую себя плохо, что причинил кому-то боль, но я не жалею об этом, ― признаётся он после своей истории. ― Это пиздец, да? ― это ощущается как пиздец. Как только он произносит эти слова вслух, они звучат как осуждение.

― Это не пиздец, ― голос Пита непривычно серьёзен, почти мрачен. Далеко от его обычного небрежного подхода. ― Ты сделал это, чтобы помочь своему другу. 

Ричи всё ещё видит блеск топора в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Майка. 

― Это почти как вина выжившего, ― говорит Пит. ― Люди, которые действуют в целях самообороны, иногда чувствуют то же самое. Вы были в ситуации, которая требовала быстрых решений. Действовали на инстинктивном человеческом уровне, чтобы защитить кого-то. 

Ричи знает, что он прав. Не было времени думать, не было времени взвешивать все за и против и выбирать альтернативные пути действий. Либо мёртвый Баэурс, либо мёртвый Майк, и он знал, что предпочитает. 

― Я собираюсь немного почитать об этом, ― Пит хлопает руками по коленям и встаёт. ― Вернусь с чем-нибудь более существенным, чем " _вероятно_ " и " _возможно_ ".

― Хорошо, ― он чувствует себя... лучше, знание того, что он испытывает ― документально подтвержденный случай. Он не просто сходит с ума, пытаясь справиться с ситуацией, всё _хорошо_. Даже всё ещё без ответов в руках, ему легче. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Официально пройдя полпути своей реабилитации, Ричи начинает видеть зачатки растущей свободы. Он доказал, что не собирается убегать и пить при первой же возможности, и с Майком в качестве постоянного присутствия, Пит чувствует себя уверенней, чем когда-либо, с его системой поддержкой вне дома. Майк просто производит такое впечатление, один взгляд, и ты убеждён ― на него можно _положиться_. 

Всё начинается с того, что день проходит вдали от дома. В первый раз, когда Майк приезжает в гости на своей арендованной машине, Ричи требует, чтобы они как можно скорее нашли ближайший Ин-Энд-Аут и побежали туда, как будто от этого зависит их жизнь. Майк потакает ему, потому что он _хороший_ и всегда так делает.

Они обедают вместе, Ричи горбится глубоко в своём кресле, как будто ошеломлён экстазом своего первого приличного гамбургера за _сам не знает за какое долгое время_. Пару месяцев назад большая часть потребляемых им углеводов была жидкой, он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел что-то вкуснее, чем просто " _нормально_ ". 

Майк смеётся над ним, когда он печально дуется на свою пустую чашку из-под молочного коктейля. 

― Вкусно, ― соглашается Майк. ― Хотя, не знаю, _так_ ли это вкусно. 

― Что, уже устал от кухни Лос-Анджелеса? ― спрашивает Ричи, не поднимая глаз со своей чашки, где он крутит соломинку, пытаясь собрать подтаявшие остатки льдинок с целью проглотить их. 

― Я впервые такое попробовал, ― _это_ привлекает всё внимание Ричи. Майк пожимает плечами. ― Одра вегетарианка, а Билл предпочитает суши. 

― Я знал, что Биллу нельзя доверять, чтобы дать тебе попробовать Лос-Анджелес на полную катушку, ― говорит Ричи. Он с глухим стуком ставит чашку и бормочет сквозь недоверчивый смех. ― _Суши_. 

― Это вкусно! ― восклицает Майк. 

В другой день, вдали от дома, после полудня они с Майком вместе направляются в его квартиру. Ричи перечисляет по дороге список предупреждений, который ожидает их там. Он не знает, в каком состоянии оставил её, возможна, она покрыта двухмесячной блевотиной, словно он уверен, что не устроил беспорядок, но он был не совсем в своём уме в тот день. 

Они вместе убираются в его квартире, избавляясь от всех бутылок с остатками алкоголя, кроме бутылки с дезинфицирующим средством для рук, о котором Ричи не помнит. Майк называет это притоном депрессии, что не далеко от истины, но они работают вместе, и его жильё не такое уж большое, поэтому заканчивают во время и заказывают пиццу. 

― Когда я видел, как вы, ребята, все разбогатели, должен сказать... ― Майк слизывает немного жира с большого пальца и вытирает руку о джинсы. Приятно видеть, что кто-то такой потрясающе красивый, как Майк, был неряхой. ― Не это я представлял. 

― Да-а-а, ― Ричи смотрит на стены вокруг них, облупившиеся обои и странное пятно на потолке кухни. ― Та ещё дыра. 

Майк фыркает в свой кусок пиццы. 

― Не знаю, может поищу новое местечко, ― он пожимает плечами, как будто это не то, о чём он думал уже неделю. О знакомых барах прямо по улице, которые он мог найти с завязанными глазами. Это место не хранит его лучших воспоминаний (или худших, но это уже другая история), и возвращение не кажется... привлекательной идеей. ― Ты остаёшься с Биллом? 

Майк кивает. Может быть он и достаточно неряшлив, чтобы вытереть руки о джинсы, но говорить с набитом ртом ― это для него уже слишком. 

― Фу, жить с женатыми людьми, ― стонет Ричи. ― Держи мой ключ, ты всегда можешь остаться здесь, если захочешь сбежать.

― Эй, ― в голосе Майка слышится отеческое предостережение. ― Было приятно провести время с ними. 

― Угу, ― в его словах скользит сомнение, но Майк не указывает на это, слишком занятый тем, что тянется через диван, чтобы украсть брошенные Ричи пепперони. 

Прежде чем они уходят, коробка из-под пиццы утилизирована, оставшиеся хлебные палочки завёрнуты и готовы идти домой с Майком, Ричи снова садится на свой бугристый подержанный диван и смотрит на Майка.

― Эй, можно мне кое-что сказать? ― спрашивает Ричи. Он даже ещё не успел полностью сформулировать свою мысль, а ладони уже вспотели.

― Да, Рич, ― Майк откидывается на спинку стула, готовый слушать. Его поза слушателя настолько отличается от Пита, что Ричи знает ― всё внимание Майка сосредоточено на нём. ― Что угодно. 

― Я почти никому не говорила об этом раньше... ― ему приходится бороться с рвотным рефлексом, беспокойство заставляет горло напрягаться и рвать. Сейчас гораздо страшнее, чем с Энтони. ― Я, типа, гей. 

― Типа гей? ― спрашивает Майк после недолгой паузы. 

― Просто гей, ― Ричи прочищает горло, ― да, ― он звучит как ебанный Йода. 

― Ох, Ричи, ― Ричи надеется, что Майк не заметит, как он взволнован. Хотя, несмотря на то, что он держится совершенно неподвижно, как испуганный оленёнок, это может быть более очевидно, чем он думает. ― Иди сюда. 

Майк снова встаёт и поднимает Ричи со своего места сильной хваткой, дёргая его в ещё одно сильное сжимающее объятие. На него накатывает мощная волна облегчения, и неподготовленный к этому Ричи опустил плечи, практически обвиснув на теле Майка. 

― Спасибо, что сказал мне, ― говорит Майк, почтительно не отмечая, как Ричи _снова_ плачет в его плечо.

Они непринуждённо общаются в машине на обратном пути. Это кажется безумием, как будто Ричи находится в каком-то сумасшедшем зеркальном мире. Он только что рассказал одному из самых важных людей в своей жизни самый большой секрет, который он носил с собой, сколько себя помнит, а Майк просто хочет поговорить о дерьмовом фильме Нетфликс, который он смотрел со своими женатыми соседями. Боже, он так сильно любит Майка.

― А как ты? ― наконец спрашивает Ричи. Когда ещё задать этот вопрос, если не в пробке Лос-Анджелеса? ― Нашёл девушку в каждом городе? 

― Что-то вроде того, ― ухмыляется Майк, но его глаза прикованы к дороге, отчаянно пытается объединиться с соседней полосой. ― Хотя, не всегда девушку. 

Ричи внезапно чувствует совершенно новую благодарность реакции Майка на его каминг-аут, потому что он не может выдавить из себя и слова. Пару раз с трудом пробивается полусформированное "вух".

Когда, наконец, он снова возвращает голос, возмущается:

― Майкл! Ты совершаешь каминг-аут весь такой крутой и непринуждённый после того, как я тебя обмазал соплями? 

Майк смеётся, опрокинув голову. 

― Прости, мне попробовать ещё раз? Я могу поплакать, если нужно. 

― Да, пожалуйста! У меня всё кончается соплями! 

Майк смеётся ещё громче. 

― Ты уже второй Неудачник, которому я признаюсь, ― он вытягивает сжатый кулак в сторону Ричи. 

― Чёрт возьми, да, ― Ричи протягивает руку и ударяет их кулаки. ― Я возьму второе место. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Его второй месяц пребывания в доме превращается в настоящий водоворот. Энтони прощается со слезами, обнимая множество людей в доме, и внезапно Ричи оказывается один в комнате, его имя ― единственное на дешёвой табличке. Он получает свой двухмесячный жетон, зелёный, и сидит в постели, глядя на него в течение долгих минут. Два месяца кажутся целой жизнью, а он не хотел пить весь месяц, даже когда был в компании Майка в собственной квартире.

Как приятно. 

Он говорит это Питу, который улыбается так, будто Ричи собирается вручить ему миллион баксов.

― Я рад это слышать, серьёзно, ― его улыбка слишком заразительна, и Ричи ловит себя на том, что отвечает тем же. ― Вы думали о своих целях после того, как покинете дом? 

― Не знаю, ― он пожимает плечами. ― Продолжать не пить? Я сейчас ,в принципе, безработный. 

― Вот как? ― Пит демонстрировал базовые знания о том, как работает Голливуд; Ричи ― не первый его пациент-знаменитость. И всё же он выглядит сбитым с толку. 

― То есть, ― он проводит пальцы сквозь волосы, пытаясь привести их в порядок, ― я уволил своего агента, весь фальшивый материал пропал, что осталось? 

― А кем ты теперь _хочешь_ стать? ― спрашивает Пит. 

Ричи с минуту обдумывает свой ответ. Первая мысль в его голове ― вернуться на сцену как только предоставится возможность, но уже со своим материалом. За последние двенадцать месяцев он уже сделал одно возвращение, почему бы и не сделать второе? Ричи пока ничего не написал, но ведь и не нужно возвращаться прямо сейчас. Он ещё не готов _всё_ раскрыть, но люди любят слушать о знаменитостях, пребывавших в реабилитационном центре ― одно это может принести половину набора. 

Его мысли снова оказываются в Палм-Спрингс, где он развлекался в студии звукозаписи, находя подходящий голос для персонажа и воплощая его в жизнь. Даже проработав там всего несколько дней, он чувствует, что это приятная работа. Было бы здорово наконец-то по-настоящему использовать голоса, которыми он подражал всю жизнь. Без сомнения, его нынешняя аудитория в этом не заинтересована. 

Он думает о Неудачниках. Как давно он не видел никого из них, кроме Майка. Как много он должен им за то, что они не бросили его, как мёртвый груз. _Если_ он когда-нибудь сможет вернуть того Стэна, который был в пляжном домике два месяца назад. Неужели он _бросил_ Ричи, как мёртвый груз?

― Я думаю, что хочу увидеть своих друзей, ― произносит Ричи. ― Сначала уладить всё с ними. 

Пит улыбается тепло и удовлетворённо: 

― Это не плохая идея, если вы спросите меня. 

― Я открылся Майку на днях, это было легче, чем я ожидал, ― и когда только Пит кивает, удивлённый, Ричи задумывается о важности этого признания. Три месяца назад он бросился бы под машину, чем сказал бы Майку или кому-то ещё правду о себе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассказывать об этом как о какой-то рутине. ― Хочу этого же с остальными. 

― По-моему, это замечательная идея, Ричи. 

  
ХХХХ

  
― Итак, ― начинает Ричи без всякого повода, ― скорее всего, у меня посттравматическое расстройство. 

Они сидят на свободных диванах на пешеходной торговой улице недалеко от реабилитационного центра. Многие магазины предсказуемо завышают цены на элитные товары и туристические ловушки, но здесь есть приличное место с мороженым, где им не пришлось ждать год в очереди. Девушка неподалеку играет на скрипке, футляр лежит у её ног.

Майк никогда бы не произнёс эти слова вслух, но выражение, которым он одаривает Ричи, кричит _ни хрена себе_.

― Я сначала не поверил! ― Ричи пожимает плечами и вытягивает руки ― утрированная пантомима " _откуда ж мне было знать?_ ". ― Это не как в фильмах, знаешь? Я же не на войну пошёл или куда-то ещё. 

― Разве? ― спрашивает Майк, лицо его становится серьёзным. 

Он полагает, что не совсем правильно так говорить. Он был на войне. Ушёл на войну ещё до того, как его голос сломался, забыл об этом, а потом пришлось вернуться и сражаться на той же самой войне во второй раз.

― Ладно, ладно, тут ты прав, ― уступает Ричи. ― Мы оба были, хотя, помимо настоящих ёбанных инопланетян, типа... когда меня преследовали, избивали... 

― Такое на долго запоминается, ― говорит Майк, и эти слова поражают Ричи. 

Майк точно знает, о чём говорит. Он испытал жестокость Бауэрса на себе, как и любой другой Неудачник, даже хуже, пройдя через это в одиночку за все годы до того, как они нашли его. Бауэрс терроризировал их обоих, буквально преследовал Ричи в кошмарах, но Майк…

Теперь, когда его мозг перестал постоянно путаться, он ясно помнит битву камнями. Каким испуганным выглядел Майк; Бауэрс, не собирающийся сдерживаться, убийственный. Тогда они были совсем детьми, а он уже испытал все круги ада. 

Они обмениваются взглядами, оба знают, о чём думает другой, не произнося и слова вслух. Может быть, думает Ричи, он не единственный переживает длительную травму, нанесённую Генри Бауэрсом. 

― Я никогда-... Раньше-, ― Майк нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. ― Я не хочу... благодарить тебя за то, что ты должен был сделать, но хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты таки сделал это.

Ричи не знает, что на это ответить. Часть его боится того, что произойдет, если он попытается открыть рот.

― Я просто... счастлив, что ты мой друг. 

― Майк, какого хрена, чувак, ― Ричи влажно фыркает. ― Мы можем потусоваться так, что ты не заставишь меня плакать? ― на самом деле он не плачет, но находится на грани. Пит говорит ему нужно давать волю своим эмоциям, а не заглушать их, и это отстой. 

Майк смеётся ему в ответ.

― Я люблю тебя, приятель, вот и всё, ― выдаёт он. Его глаза тоже не совсем сухие. 

― Да, да.

С минуту они сидят вместе в приятном молчании. Майк пьёт из своей хрупкой чашки кофе, который, как он настаивает, очень вкусный. Ричи снова должен поставить под сомнение хозяйские способности Билла, если Майк считает кофе в реабилитационном центре " _нормальным_ ". 

― Знаешь, я бы предпочел вот это, ― Ричи наконец нарушает послеполуденную тишину. Большинство людей находятся внутри, на групповой терапии, поэтому сад тихий и пустой. ― Даже с кучей дерьмовых воспоминаний. Я лучше запомню это, чем снова забуду вас, ребята.

― Я тоже, ― Майк кивает, и Ричи осознаёт, как глубоко он понимает. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Имея при себе план, хоть и не ориентированный на карьеру, как того хотел Пит, Ричи приступает к работе. Он произносит дюжину или больше речей, которые пробует на Пите, пока однажды, неделю спустя, Пит не поднимает руку, чтобы заставить его сделать паузу. 

― Это, конечно, всё здорово, ― начинает он. ― Ты говоришь правду, и она искренняя. 

― Но? ― спрашивает Ричи. Оно висит в воздухе между ними, ясное как день, гигантское но.

― Но это всё больше и больше похоже на стэндап, нежели на разговор с другом, ― Пит жестом велит Ричи вернуться на своё место, побуждая прекратить его похождения по комнате. ― Я знаю, что такой способ подачи для тебя кажется _безопаснее_ , но подумай о Майке. 

Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как Ричи стал необъяснимо злым, _раздражительным_ , как капризный ребенок, но он снова чувствует это в себе. Этому есть только одна причина ― Пит видит его насквозь, что отягощает ситуацию, поражая; "стэндап как защитный механизм" ― попадает прямо в точку. 

― А что с Майком? 

― Ты произнёс речь перед ним или просто поговорил с глазу на глаз? ― Пит вытягивает руку ладонью вверх, как будто физически предлагает Ричи иной выбор. Он поднимает левую руку. ― У вас был разговор, и всё прошло хорошо.

― Да, но...

― Никаких "да но"! ― он быстро произносит слова. ― Эти ребята ― твои друзья, ― расслабившись, руки Пита обратно ложатся на колени. ― Они не хотят слушать стэндап комика Балабола, они захотят узнать, что происходит с их _другом_ Ричи.

― Полагаю, да, ― Ричи слегка сдувается в кресле. 

― Как бы то ни было, это неплохой стэндап-материал. 

Ричи обдумывает слова Пита. Это правда, он знает, даже если признание этого выводит его из себя. Тем не менее, он сохраняет все свои черновики и отправляет их на свою же электронную почту с заголовком " _материал_ ", на всякий случай. 

  
ХХХХ

  
Примерно в середине своего последнего месяца у Ричи есть гораздо больше времени, чтобы посвятить его повторному внедрению в остальной мир. Для большинства это означает поиск квартиры и работы, и то, и другое лежит на задворках сознания Ричи, но не давит на него. Его квартира в безопасности, и он не пропил _все_ свои сбережения. Майк не преувеличивал, когда говорил об успехе Неудачников после ухода из Дерри; ещё до своего нервного срыва на сцене, Ричи регулярно устраивал стэндапы в крупных городах. 

Он побеспокоится об этих вещах как только восстановит свои отношения с единственными людьми, которых когда-либо по-настоящему любил. 

В конце концов он отправляется навестить Билла в его гребаном доме за пределами Голливуда. Билл держит в руке большой круглый шар с надписью " _Это мальчик!_ ", когда радостно встречает их у входной двери.

― Это всё, что у них было, ― объясняет он. ― Я ходил в три разных магазина. Я думал, тебе это покажется забавным. 

Ричи не может не смеяться. Он знает, что это клише, и большинство может не поверить, но он действительно никогда не знал никого, подобного Биллу.

Билл заключает его в крепкие объятия. Он маленький, даже меньше Эдди, но широкоплечий, а не жилистый комочек с мышцами бегуна. Он крепко держится за Ричи, заставляя его сгорбиться, чтобы как следует обнять его в ответ.

― Я скучал по тебе, Ричи, ― Билл отстраняется, и его глаза _уже_ затуманиваются.

Они с Майком шутили, делая ставки на то, как долго Билл будет плакать, но это было слишком жестоко для них. 

― Да, я тоже скучал по тебе, чувак, ― он оглядывает почти обычную прихожую Билла. Он видел её всего один раз, потому что Билл чаще приходил к нему домой после Дерри. Она довольна простая, с огромной пальмой в горшке и несколькими странными картинами, чтобы не было _скучно_. 

― Эй, мы можем... ― голос Билла становится тише и, как замечает Ричи, обращён к Майку.

Он кивает головой влево, что, кажется, что-то значит, по крайней мере, для Майка, который кивает и бормочет " _конечно_ ". Майк отходит от Ричи и проходит мимо Билла, хлопая его по плечу, замирая, пока не осознаёт, что держит её слишком долго и отпускает. 

― Давай, ― Билл жестом приглашает Ричи следовать за ним, поворачивается и выводит его на задний двор.

К счастью, Билл и Одра не те люди с " _бесконечным бассейном с видом на город_ ". Вокруг двора есть увитые плющом стены, которые так со вкусом украшены, что очевидно ― всё это было сделано садовником.

― Ты выглядишь великолепно! ― они оба сидят на мягких шезлонгах лицом к друг другу. ― Майк говорил мне об этом, но я рад сам убедиться. 

― Спасибо, ― лично Ричи считает, что он всё ещё выглядит дерьмово, но гораздо лучше, чем когда Билл видел его в последний раз.

Оба начинают говорить одновременно, неловко перебивая друг друга, натянуто. 

― Мне просто нужно сказать кое-что, ― быстро выпаливает Ричи. ― Иначе я никогда этого не сделаю. Я гей. 

Билл вытаращил глаза.

― Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, ― он пытается как можно незаметнее вытереть вспотевшие ладони о шорты. ― А ты что хотел сказать? 

― Что я рад за тебя, но-, ― Билл замолкает, чтобы вытереть лицо и подавить влажный смех. ― Ричи! Я _так_ счастлив за тебя! 

― Эм, ― рыдания Билла Ричи может выдержать, только не присоединившись или не убежав. Он поднимает руку, приглашая. ― Иди сюда. 

Билл вскакивает со своего места в объятия Ричи. 

― Я так горжусь тобой, приятель, ― голос Билла приглушён плечом Ричи. Он отстраняется, чтобы его было слышно лучше, вытирает глаза и смотрит на Ричи. ― Горжусь всем, серьёзно. 

― Спасибо, Билл. 

Услышав это, становится понятно, как для него это важно, гораздо важнее, чем Ричи ожидал. Он радуется, что вытерпел такое количество времени, чтобы показать Биллу лучшую версию себя, а не ту, которая только двигалась к этому. 

― Я люблю тебя, чувак, но ты испачкаешь мою рубашку соплями, ― это не так, они оба это знают, но Билл всё равно смеётся и снова трёт лицо.

― Заткнись, ― он сильно шмыгает носом. ― Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он остаётся на ужин с Майком и Биллом, а Одра находится на одном из миллионов ток-шоу и говорит о предстоящих ролях, но, очевидно, она будет счастлива услышать, что Ричи чувствует себя лучше. Приятно, что их всего трое, в некотором смысле, полу-воссоединение Неудачников. 

В ту ночь, в постели, Ричи чувствует себя более уверенно, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) 2048 — браузерная игра. Игровое поле имеет форму квадрата 4x4. Целью игры является получение плитки номинала «2048».
> 
> 2) Космические горы (Space Mountain) - это закрытые горки в темном космическом пространстве с двойным гусеничным покрытием в Tomorrowland в тематическом парке Magic Kingdom на курорте Walt Disney World Resort в Бэй-Лейк, штат Флорида, недалеко от Орландо, штат Флорида.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> наш мальчик вернулся!!!

Он встречается с Биллом ещё несколько раз, прежде чем подходит к концу его третий месяц в реабилитационном центре, наконец-то официально знакомится с Одрой, и она очень похожа на ту Одру, на пляже в другом мире. Она шутит и болтает с ними за ужином, а потом тащит Майка за руку, чтобы тот помог вымыть посуду. 

Билл, снова оказавшись на внутреннем дворике, рассказывает, как хорошо у них идут дела в последнее время. Как всё было напряжено после Дерри (Ричи помнит это по визитам Билла), пока он не сломался и не рассказал ей обо всём. Трудно представить, что кто-то из Неудачников, рассказав свою историю, не окажется в запертым в сумасшедшем доме, но пусть это будет Билл. Майк тогда был в гостях, говорит он. Он подкрепил каждое его слово, а затем, имея за плечами годы исследований, объяснил все детали. 

Одра поверила ему. Как бы это не сбивало с толку Ричи, она поверила, и это позволило Биллу разобраться во всём с ней, не без помощи Майка, конечно. 

― Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё в одиночку, ― говорит Билл. ― Ты не должен был оставаться один. 

― Нет, я... Я знаю, что у тебя своих дел было по горло, ― теперь, когда худшее позади, Ричи понимает. Он страдал не один, у Билла и Майка были свои проблемы, и для него больше не будет шоком узнать, что остальные Неудачники тоже проходят через ряд трудностей. ― Мне казалось... Я не знаю. 

Он не хочет говорить этого, не хочет причинять боль Биллу. Но Билл всё же спрашивает: 

― Что казалось? 

― Что ты сдался, ― губы Билл дрожат после произнесённых слов Ричи. Тот спешит продолжить: 

― Я знаю, что не прав. Майк многое объяснил. К тому же, это _я_ заперся и игнорировал тебя. 

― Я хотел снести твою дверь, ― Билл смеётся, сопливо и с влажными глазами. 

Это заставляет Ричи тоже посмеяться. Часть его подозревала, знала, что Билл ― не тот тип людей, который перестаёт пытаться, но слышать эти слова всё же приятно. Он знает, что это его собственные мысли убеждали его в обратном, что он ― обуза, не стоящая усилий. 

― Ребята, ― зовёт Майк через сетчатую дверь, освещённую тёплым светом из коридора. Он выглядит здесь как-то по-домашнему, расхаживая в носках. ― Ужин. 

Билл вскакивает, Ричи не отстаёт и входит внутрь дома. Майк ждёт их у двери, придерживая её для них. Билл протискивается мимо, положив руку на талию Майка ― всегда такой трогательный. 

― Ричи? ― спрашивает Одра и останавливается, чтобы поцеловать красноглазого Билла в лоб, который уже сидит за столом. ― Не поможешь мне наложить еду?

Он следует за ней на кухню, послушно складывая тарелки и столовые приборы. Ричи расспрашивает о её работе, о дальнейших планах, и снимается ли она сейчас в каком-нибудь фильме. 

― Возможно, следующей весной я буду на съёмках в Аляске, ― отвечает она, когда они возвращаются на кухню. ― Вроде в криминальной драме. 

― Майк недавно упоминал о поездке в Аляску! ― Ричи стоит между ней и Майком, улыбаясь. 

― Это правда, Майк? ― спрашивает Одра. 

― Я думал об этом... да, ― отвечает тот. ― Я никогда там не был. 

― Билл, ― театрально шепчет Ричи через стол, ― я думаю, у Майка в планах сбежать с твоей женой.

Билл давится водой, а Майк смеётся. 

― Билл будет с нами! ― у Одры милый смех, очаровательный, когда он затрагивает её глаза. Неудивительно, что Билл влюбился в неё и боролся изо всех сил, чтобы остаться с ней.

В один из вечеров они собираются вместе за ужином, с совершенно неприличным набором еды на вынос из местного китайского заведения (никакого печенья с предсказанием, пожалуйста), чтобы отпраздновать предстоящий выпуск Ричи из реабилитационного центра. Билл первый проговаривается о перемене в жизни одного из Неудачников. Был договор, что они могут дать знать Бев, Эдди и Бену, что с Ричи всё в порядке, но он хочет рассказать об остальном с глазу на глаз. Ричи скучает по ним, и почувствует себя намного лучше, если поговорит с каждым лично. В свою очередь, он не получает никаких новостей об их жизни. Всё по-честному. 

Одра небрежно говорит о ком-то, с кем она работала над своим последним фильмом, и о грязном разводе, который он переживает. 

― Оно того стоит, ― говорит Билл. ― Развод Эдди тоже был ужасен, а теперь посмотри на него. 

Ричи давится так сильно, что у него нет сомнений ― теперь рис навсегда застрял в его пазухах. Ему приходится прокашляться несколько раз, прежде чем заговорить хриплым и болезненным голосом: 

― Эдди _ЧТО_?

― Вот дерьмо, ― произносит Билл. ― Ничего, я ничего не говорил. 

― Эдди развёлся? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Нет, ― Билл качает головой, глядя на Одру и Майка в поисках подмоги, но никто ничего не говорит. ― Кто такой Эдди? 

― Отлично, Билл, ― говорит Майк. Лицо Одры закрыто руками, её плечи трясутся от смеха. 

Они соглашаются притвориться, что Билл ничего не проговорил, и Эдди об этом не узнает, но это не значит, что Ричи обо всём забудет. Совсем наоборот ― он только об этом теперь и думает. Эдди разведён. Он оставил жену и пустился в Нью-Йорк один. Святое дерьмо. 

Он не хочет ни на что надеяться, но это похоже... На шанс. Эта мысль не даёт ему спать по ночам, он смотрит в потолок и думает о том, что сказать Эдди. 

ХХХХ

Ричи рассказывает о своих муках Питу. Они немного болтают о " _а помните моего друга Эдди, которого пронзило и который чуть не умер у меня на глазах, ну я недавно узнал, что он развёлся после всего, а ещё я в него влюблён и немного волнуюсь по этому поводу_ ". 

Возможно, его последняя неделя в реабилитационном центре не кажется идеальным моментом, чтобы поднять этот вопрос впервые, но никто никогда не упрекал Ричи о его выборе подходящего момента. 

Пит может предложить не так уж много. Ну, он может, но не то, чего хочет Ричи. Ричи хочет получить пошаговую инструкцию на тринадцати языках под названием " _Что Делать Если Ты Влюблён В Лучшего Друга Детства?_ ". Вместо этого Пит говорит, что счастлив за его способность быть честным с самим собой, но в конечном счёте решение признаться Эдди или нет остаётся только за ним. 

― Я не хочу признаваться, ― ноет Ричи. ― Я хочу, чтобы он прочёл мои мысли и понял всё сам. 

Пит фыркает: 

― Да, это страшно, но в конце концов все признаются. 

― Да?

― Да! ― восторженно вскрикивает Пит. ― Когда я впервые пригласил свою жену на свидание, я так нервничал, и всё прошло ужасно, но оно того стоило.

Забавно, но спокойнее не становится. Он всё ещё должен решить, стоит ли и _как_ сказать хоть что-нибудь, когда он увидит Эдди. Эдди, который живёт один. Разведённого Эдди.

Эта мысль постоянно возникает в его голове. Неужели Эдди живёт в холостяцкой берлоге в ... Чёрт, он не знает никаких модных районов Нью-Йорка. С другой стороны, почему Эдди там бы жил? Может, его жена всё отобрала, и он живёт на свалке с пятью соседями? Может, спит с молодыми женщинами? Мужчинами?! Последняя мысль пробирает до лихорадки, из-за чего даже Клэр комментирует, что он более рассеянный, чем обычно. 

Очевидно, Эдди будет следующим, кого он навестит из Неудачников. Если всего лишь неделя наедине с мыслью, что Эдди разведён, приводит его на грань безумия, он понимает ― ждать больше не в его силах. 

ХХХХ

С блестящим новым оранжевым трёхмесячным жетоном в руке, Ричи покидает маленький реабилитационный дом в Санта-Монике навсегда. Он чувствует себя по-странному огромным и незначительным одновременно. Сегодня только четверг, он собирается перекусить гамбургерами с Майком после того, как тот купит более правильную буржуйскую еду для Одры и Билла, чтобы они все вместе могли поесть позже. 

Осознание находит его у двери. Он больше не увидит Клэр, или Лиама, тихо и ворчливо прибирающегося в гостиной. Больше никаких головоломок с Бет, однако, они обменялись номерами, чтобы была возможность поговорить. Больше никакого Пита, вместо этого направление к терапевту, которому он доверяет больше всего, по имени _Рэндалл_. 

Он не плачет, только Майк может заставить его плакать, и никому другому это не дозволено, но Ричи чувствует горько-сладкий осадок. Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, не тогда, когда даже в голове это звучит так слащаво, но он чувствует себя совершенно другим человеком. Он ещё не _выздоровел_ , очевидно, но чувствует себя таким _свободным_. Страх охватывал его, наверное, большую часть его жизни, но на самом деле страх полностью контролировал его в течение последнего года после Дерри. И его больше нет.

Вместо этого он полон энтузиазма. Готов идти, свалить и купить билет в ночь, чтобы столкнуться с совершенно другим видом страха. Не тошнотворным, не вызывающим желание спрятаться под камнем, а укрощаемым страхом. 

Ричи с Майком едут обратно к Биллу, когда Адам звонит ему с поздравлениями. Их заднее сиденье забито едой на вынос.

― Ну, и что дальше? ― спрашивает Адам.

― Мне нужно немного времени, ― отвечает Ричи. ― Личная херня. 

― Точно, ― в голосе Адама нет сомнений, но он никогда не знал, что у Ричи есть _личная херня_. Он был лёгким клиентом, хотите верьте, хотите нет. Без настоящей семьи, друзей, ничего, кроме работы в конце дня. 

― К слову, ты всё ещё уволен. 

Ричи поворачивается, чтобы схватить один из пакетов с едой с большими планами украсть горсть картошки фри, прежде чем они вернутся домой. Он останавливается, когда Майк хлопает его по руке, даже не отводя взгляда от дороги.

― Я знаю, засранец.

Ричи мысленно видит выражение лица Адама. Может быть, учитывая факт их длительного сотрудничества, некоторые профессиональные отношения в конечном итоге должны претерпеть перемены. 

― Если тебе снова понадобится работа, дай мне знать, буду выкрикивать твоё имя повсюду. 

― Да, спасибо, ― он говорит серьёзно. Будучи мудаком или нет, Ричи благодарен Адаму. 

― Блядь, ― на заднем плане какая-то суматоха. ― Я с другим- клиентом на съемочной площадке, мне нужно идти. 

Звонок заканчивается прежде, чем кто-то из них успевает попрощаться, как всегда делал Адам, всегда в большой спешке. 

ХХХХ

Одра не из тех вегетарианок, которые осуждают пищевые привычки других людей, и Ричи благодарен ей за это. После трёх месяцев неполноценной пищи с несколькими недавними набегами в царство настоящей питательной еды, Ричи просто хочет поесть свой гамбургер без ауры снисхождения. 

Они все сидят за столом, когда только темнеет ― небо окрашено синим и фиолетовым цветами низко над горизонтом. Погода приятная, не влажная, с далёким шумом океана. Если бы он не привык к этому, то возникали бы мысли о надвигающем громе. 

― Тебе нужно что-нибудь домой? ― спрашивает Билл, проглатывая еду. ― Продукты или что-нибудь ещё? 

― Не, ― это хорошее предложение, и ему может понадобиться помощь в будущем, но не сейчас. ― Я собираюсь уехать завтра, если получится. 

― Уехать? ― Билл внезапно выпрямляется, выглядя встревоженным. ― Куда? 

Ричи отрывается от трапезы, слизывая соус с пальцев и откашливаясь. 

― Я отправляюсь в Великий, Трезвый, Извиняющийся и Каминг-аутовский тур через Америку! ― он двигает рукой перед собой, изображая большой рекламный щит или вывеску, подпрыгивая при каждом слове.

― Тур? ― спрашивает Одра. ― Я думала, ты взял перерыв. 

― Не такой тур, ― поправляет её Ричи. Он не обращает внимания на то, что её недопонимание — про публичный каминг-аут — заставляет его потеть от одной только мысли. — Я собираюсь навестить остальных Неудачников, посмотреть, как они там, ну, ты понимаешь. Провести большие переговоры лично. 

― По-моему, это отличная идея! ― Майк улыбается ему через стол. ― Кто первый? 

― Не знаю, ― Ричи пожимает плечами, как будто это была не единственная мысль в его голове в течение недели. ― Я хочу увидеть унылую холостяцкую берлогу Эдди. 

― Всё не так уж плохо! ― Майк бросает в Ричи скомканную салфетку, Билл и Одра тепло смеются.

― Мы хотя бы предупредим его, что ты едешь? ― Ричи в курсе, что Майк и Билл делились какой-то информацией о Ричи с Неудачниками, но какой именно, ему неизвестно. Не основные вещи, конечно. Незнание того, говорили ли они о его плачущих эпизодах или о давлении от всего его пьянства, которое он только начал преодолевать, заставляет его кожу немного зудит. Но он доверяет им, как и всегда. 

― Не вижу ничего в этом смешного, ― говорит Ричи. ― Просто пришлите мне его адрес? 

Билл присылает, и Ричи, в конце концов, возвращается в свою невзрачную квартирку в Кейптауне с билетом на рейс в Нью-Йорк, забронированным на следующий день. Он набивает свою спортивную сумку, нервничает, опустошает её и снова всё упаковывает, прежде чем забраться в постель. Это не тревога не даёт ему заснуть, но и не совсем возбуждение. Ричи не знает, что это за чувство, но от этого у него мурашки бегут по коже.

В итоге ему удаётся заснуть, потому что он снова открывает глаза, а солнце, тем временем, уже взошло, и в мгновение ока Ричи оказывается на пути в аэропорт. 

ХХХХ

В субботу вечером Ричи стучит в дверь квартиры Эдди, готовясь разыграть не менее двенадцати разговоров, которые он мысленно репетировал снова и снова в долгой поездке на такси из аэропорта (по крайней мере, три из них ― это драматические признания в любви, которые не вырвутся сразу). "Ох-такой-услужливый" сосед, выходя из дома, оставляет для Ричи входную дверь открытой, и он принимается рыться в разных почтовых ящиках, пока не нашёл один с надписью _Каспбрак_.

Он всё ещё возится с заклинившей молнией на своей спортивной сумке, когда дверь открывается.

― Кто-то оставил входную дверь открытой, подперев её камнем, ― говорит он. ― Ты должен оставить записку, какие безответствен- 

Его слова прерываются, когда он поднимает глаза. Мужчина, открывший дверь, ― это не Эдди, он немного ниже Ричи, с коротко остриженными темными волосами и также смотрит на него в замешательстве.

― Вот дерьмо, простите, ― взгляд Ричи возвращается к двери с большой цифрой восемь, прикреплённой спереди. ― Я проверил почтовые ящики, но, должно быть, ошибся адресом.

Мужчина открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но их перебивает другой голос изнутри квартиры. 

― Это Энди вернулся за-, ― голос становится громче, заполняя пространство, а затем и вовсе замолкает. ― Ричи! 

За плечом мужчины стоит Эдди, широко раскрыв глаза и застыв на месте в полушаге, похожий на миниатюрную спортивную крысу¹ йети. Он действует незамедлительно, бросаясь вперёд и крепко обнимая Ричи за плечи. 

Ричи обнимает в ответ так же крепко, совершенно не желая отпускать. Эдди такой крепкий под его руками. 

― Что ты здесь делаешь? ― спрашивает Эдди у самого его уха. 

Они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, Эдди улыбается ему потрясённо. Его волосы мягкие и беспорядочные, Ричи знает, что они такие только после душа без бальзама. У Ричи ощущение, что он будет чувствовать тепло объятий Эдди до конца своей жизни. 

― Ну, я выбрался из тюряги, и мне нужно где-то остановиться, ― отвечает Ричи. Наконец его внимание снова привлекает таинственный человек, стоящий в дверях с широко раскрытыми глазами и выглядящий не к месту.

Эдди закатывает глаза, но уже снимает с плеча Ричи сумку. 

― Ты не был в _тюрьме_. И зачем тебе нужно место, где остановиться, на другом конце страны? 

― Мои поздравле-е-е-е-ния! ― говорит Ричи в выдуманный микрофон голосом диктора телевикторины в полную силу. ― Ты следующий на очереди в Великом Американском Извиняющемся туре Ричи Тозиера! 

― Ричи, я... ― голос Эдди не встревоженный, но близкий к этому. ― Ох! Это мой друг ― Ричи, ― говорит он мужчине в дверях. Эдди снова поворачивается к Ричи, лицо его странно напряжено, рука машет в сторону незнакомца, словно представляя его. ― Ричи, это Тревор, мой... Парень. 

Его нерешительность едва заметна, но слух Ричи улавливает её. Полсекунды заикания перед словом "парень". Ему интересно, знают ли об этом другие Неудачники, но в то же время он слишком занят тем, чтобы состроить на своём лице что-то приемлемое, а не беспокоиться этим вопросом. Всё внутри него хочет закатить детскую истерику в ответ. Он опоздал, кто-то добрался первым. И, как ни обидно, его зовут грёбаным _Тревором_. 

― Приятно познакомиться, ― Ричи вежливо улыбается Тревору и принимает предложенное рукопожатие, жалея, что у него нет другого чемодана в качестве предлога, чтобы не делать этого. 

― Ты ведь комик, верно? ― спрашивает Тревор. ― Кажется, я видел тебя в кино. 

― Э-э, да! ― Ричи кивает, и Эдди ведёт их внутрь. ― Снимался в нескольких фильмах. Вот она, а? Холостяцкая, ну, ― он неуверенно указывает на Тревора. ― Недавно разведённая берлога? 

― Да, наверное, ― отвечает Эдди. Он ставит сумку Ричи рядом с большим диваном в гостиной, перед которым находится красивый камин с висящим над ним телевизором. ― И как тебе? 

― Претенциозно, ― да, всё белое, с большими окнами и фальшивым деревянным полом.

Эдди фыркает:

― Да, но это же Гринвич. 

Тревор выглядит удивлённым.

― Ты только что приехал? ― спрашивает Эдди. ― Ты голоден? Может, хочешь принять душ? Сейчас поздно, но некоторые заведения доставляют еду на дом. 

Он волнуется ― это видно по позе Эдди, напряжённой улыбке, быстрой скорости речи и тому, как он порхает по квартире, убирая беспорядок, которого попросту нет. Тревор стоит, опираясь локтем на полукруглый обеденный стол рядом с крошечной открытой кухней, и с любопытством наблюдает за ним. 

― Расслабься, ― успокаивает Ричи. ― Я не буду лишать тебя сна спящей красавицы. Мне просто нужно принять душ и горизонтальная поверхность. 

― Ты действительно не снял номер в отеле? ― спрашивает Тревор. Он колеблется, когда Эдди смотрит на него в шоке. ― Имею ввиду... Ты можешь себе это позволить... Вот и всё. 

― Ему не нужна гостиница, ― технически, Эдди отвечает Тревору, но взгляд направлен на Ричи, словно побуждая того даже не высказывать глупое предложение снять номер в гостинице. ― Диван расправляется. 

― Да? ― Эдди кивает. ― Ну, значит, и правда не нужна! 

Тревор смеётся, а Эдди издаёт громкий стон боли и отвращения, толкая Ричи руками. 

― Иди! ― снова слегка подталкивает. ― Ванная комната там. 

Выходя из ванной, он слышит тихое бормотание разговоров за закрытой дверью, чувствуя себя чистым после мерзкого рециркулированного воздуха самолёта, который прицепился к нему. Ричи игнорирует бормотание, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о происходящем по ту сторону двери, и возвращается в гостиную. 

Диван уже готов для сна ― застелен синими полосатыми простынями, и свет везде выключен, за исключением лампы на кухне, которую не понимает, как выключить, поэтому поворачивается к ней спиной; когда он ложится, свет тусклый, так что его легко игнорировать. Он отправляет сообщение Майку и Биллу о своём прибытии, и любезно не кричит им о Треворе, в случае если они ничего о нём не _знают_ , и засыпает, не дождавшись ответа. 

Трудно сказать, сколько времени прошло, когда он снова проснулся, но на улице ещё ночь. Вероятно, даже не час ночи, а ровно столько, чтобы чувствовать себя разбитым и дезориентированным. Снова раздаётся разговор по квартире, почти доходящий до его слуха, будто они двое взрослых из Чарли Брауна², ― неидентифицируемый шум. Затем _да, пока_ , за которым следует узнаваемый звук поцелуев и щелчок двери. 

Ричи хочет испариться в атмосфере и никогда не возвращаться.

Эдди шаркает на кухню, наполняет стакан водой и остаётся там. Ричи не видит его, но слышит, как он двигается, глотает и барабанит пальцами по стакану. 

― У тебя есть кот? ― спрашивает Ричи. Он слышит, как Эдди вздрагивает и тихо ругается. ― Или это ты пользуешься кошачьим туалетом в ванне? 

― У меня есть кот, ― ему даже не нужно видеть Эдди, чтобы знать какое у него выражение на лице. ― Он спит в моей комнате. 

― Как его зовут? ― Ричи всё ещё лежит.

― Кермит. 

Ричи хмыкает и замолкает, пытаясь решить, притвориться ли ему спящим или сказать ещё что-нибудь.

― Тебе не нужно было выгонять своего парня, ― говорит он в итоге. Немного приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть поверх дивана на Эдди, выглядящего мягким и готовым ко сну. 

― С ним всё нормально. Я объяснил ему, как давно мы не виделись. 

Эдди подходит к дивану, и Ричи нутром чует, что сейчас он подойдет и сядет рядом, запустив руку ему в волосы. Чего, конечно же, не происходит, и Ричи подавляет своё разочарование. _Тот_ был не настоящим Эдди, и он не может ожидать, что Эдди будет вести себя так же, как в каком-то сне. Вместо этого он садится у ног Ричи и подтягивает свои ноги, чтобы обхватить руками колени. На нём какие-то мягкие пижамные штаны и футболка, совершенно простые, но почему-то выглядящие нарядно по сравнению с потрёпанными тренировочными брюками Ричи десятилетней давности.

― Как давно вы вместе? ― он не знает, почему спрашивает, как идиот, который активно пытается сделать себе больно. 

― Пару месяцев, ― отвечает Эдди. 

― А как вы познакомились? ― Ричи действительно любопытно. Как встречается Эдди Каспбрак? На что это похоже? Понимает ли Тревор, как ему повезло?

Эдди неожиданно смущается, что может значить только одно ― это нечто весёлое. Из-за этого Ричи выпрямляется, игра в угадайку началась. 

― О-о-о, что это было? Гриндр? 

― Нет! ― лицо Эдди уже сильно покраснело. 

― Перепихон после бара? 

― Нет. 

― Бывшая жена познакомила? 

― Боже мой, ― Эдди стонет, как будто самый худший вариант из всех возможных. ― Нет, мы встретились в Джамба Джус³. 

― Джамба!... ― Ричи даже не может закончить свой возглас, запрокинув голову и смеясь слишком сильно, чтобы говорить. Смеётся так сильно, что не может издать ни звука, только бесконечный хрип. Он смеётся, пока не падает обратно на кровать боком, его конечности ослабли от нехватки воздуха. 

― Блядь, заткнись, ― Эдди пинает его по ноге. 

― Ему по ошибке дали твой капустный супер сок? ― Ричи тяжело дышит. ― Ты пожаловался управляющему? 

― Заткнись! ― Эдди кричит громче, но смеётся, не смотря на все свои усилия сдержаться. В конце концов, он, успокоившись и замолкнув, бросает короткий взгляд на Ричи. ― И тебе нормально? Ну, Тревор и всё такое. 

Очевидно, нет. Не в том смысле, которого боится Эдди, а в том, что ему кажется, будто ковёр только что выдернули из-под ног. Тот робкий маленький привкус надежды, что был у него в Санта-Монике, улетучился и покинул его. Сейчас осталась только грусть. 

― Конечно, ― говорит он вместо этого. ― Я знаю, что большой комик Балабол может выглядеть так, но я не гомофоб. 

― Нет. Я и не думал, что ты такой, ― Эдди выглядит успокоенным. 

― Неудачники знают? ― Он так и лежит на боку, где упал, смеясь, обхватив руками сложенную пополам подушку, и смотрит на Эдди.

В темноте замысловатой нью-йоркской квартиры Ричи чувствует себя _комфортно_ Даже больше, чем он себе представлял, учитывая все обстоятельства. Нет никакой напыщенности или напряжённости, просто... " _Рад быть здесь с вами, ребята_ " ― вспоминает он свои слова в Дерри, до того, как всё рухнуло. То же самое и сейчас, то же самое и за ужином с Биллом, Майком и Одрой. Ричи вздыхает с облегчением. Не нужно бояться осуждения со стороны товарища Неудачника. 

― Они знают, что я гей. Сказал им об этом, как только развёлся, ― Эдди говорит об этом так легко. Ричи гордится им. ― Но ещё не знают, что я в отношениях.

― Чёрт, чувак, ― Ричи трёт глаза. ― Не могу поверить, что я пропустил, как ты развёлся _и_ совершил каминг-аут, как засранец. 

― Не так уж много ты пропустил, ― Эдди закатывает глаза. ― Было много паники, возможно, это и к лучшему, что тебя не было. 

― Определённо нет, ― игриво замечает Ричи.

― О, блядь, ― глаза Эдди наконец-то встречаются с глазами Ричи, брови беспокойно приподнимаются, придавая ему самый большой щенячий вид, который он когда-либо видел. ― Это было очень бесчувственно с моей стороны, дерьмо, я...

Ричи останавливает его напряжённую речь поднятой рукой. 

― Расслабься, Эдс. Я шучу, всё нормально. 

Он не злится и даже не бесится, это просто правда. Слушать нытье Эдди об адвокатах по разводам или о чем-то ещё было бы похоже на райские каникулы по сравнению с тем, что он делал до реабилитации.

Эдди тяжело выдыхает. 

― Я рад, что сейчас с тобой всё в порядке, ― он наклоняется вперёд, руки на коленях, подбородок на руках. ― С тобой ведь всё в порядке?

― Просто превосходно! ― Ричи не так оживлён, как обычно, после пробуждения в голове ещё туман, готовый снова заснуть в любой момент. ― Есть даже почётный значок и всё остальное в качестве доказательства. ― Он машет в направлении того места, где Эдди ранее оставил его сумку. ― Я покажу завтра. 

Эдди встаёт, когда Ричи широко зевает. 

― Окей, Рич, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, ― он удаляется шаркающей походкой, глаза Ричи снова закрываются. Но Эдди резко останавливается, поворачиваясь. ― И спасибо, кстати.  
  
Ричи хмыкает в ответ, собирая всю свою энергию для весьма ободряющего "угу".

ХХХХ

Эдди либо не умеет двигаться бесшумно, либо ему наплевать на всё ещё спящего на диване Ричи. Он слоняется по кухне ― Ричи проверяет телефон ― в девять утра.

Он даже ради приличия не выглядит виноватым, когда Ричи ворчит, не вставая с дивана. 

― Я уже полтора часа сижу без сна в своей комнате, живи с этим, ― произносит он. ― Кофе? 

― М, пожалуйста. 

Наконец появляется Кермит с громким воем у лодыжек Эдди, грациозно расхаживая по комнате, словно он здесь хозяин. Он пушистый, с длинной серой шерстью, и льнёт к Эдди, который чешет ему за ушком левой рукой, пока правой накладывает еду в маленькую тарелку на полу. 

Сидя на неудобных стульях за высоким круглым столом, он рассказывает Эдди за завтраком историю своего великого успеха. По крайней мере, рассказывает краткую версию. В любом случае, Эдди не нужно знать все неприятные мелкие детали. Однако, Ричи рассказывает о Пите, об Энтони, о котором он до сих пор ничего не слышал с тех пор, как покинул дом, и о Клэр. 

― Похоже, это было действительно полезно? ― подталкивает Эдди, когда заканчивает рассматривать его маленький оранжевый трёхмесячный жетон. 

― Да, чувак, ― соглашается Ричи. ― Они вылечили меня до чёртиков. 

Эдди подносит к нему почти пустую кружку с кофе. 

― Добро пожаловать в клуб. 

― Это одна из причин, почему я здесь, ― говорит Ричи. Это самая неловкая часть, самая искренняя, без шуток и сентиментальная. Хотя это Эдди, так что гораздо более вероятно, что всё обойдётся без слёз и соплей, как это было с Майком и Биллом. ― Знаешь, было много разговоров о _замкнутости_ и прочем...

― Да, ― Эдди, должно быть, тоже чувствует перемену в Ричи, став таким же тихим и серьёзным. Он слегка наклоняется вперёд в своём кресле.

― Весь прошлый год я вёл себя довольно дерьмово, ― начинает Ричи. Он радуется, когда Эдди не пытается перебить его громкими уверениями, а позволяет ему говорить. ― Я оборвал все связи с вами и просто игнорировал. Не самый лучший способ действий для друга. 

― Может быть, ― пожимает плечами Эдди. ― Но я понимаю этот инстинкт. Некоторое время я думал... Возможно, ты собирался вернуться к своей прошлой жизни, до Дерри, без нас. 

Ричи пытается рассмеяться, но смех выходит слабым.

― Иногда я думал, что если постараюсь, то смогу. Я ненавидел это. 

― Я тоже, ― серьёзно соглашается Эдди. 

― Я просто... ― Ричи без конца возится с вилкой: вертит, крутит и постукивает ею. ― Я здесь, чтобы извиниться, в основном, за свой побег. 

Эдди выглядит задумчивым, большие коровьи глаза молча прыгают по лицу Ричи.

― А ещё я гей, ― бросает он вперёд, прежде чем Эдди может его прервать. ― Это должно было стать большим объявлением, когда я явился, но ты реально выбил мою почву из-под ног, да? 

Эти большие коровьи глаза становятся ещё шире, всегда выразительные брови взлетают к его аккуратно причесанной линии волос. 

― Ты _что_?

― Большинство людей говорят "извинения приняты или что-то в этом роде", ― напирает Ричи. Будь глупым, будь назойливым, не зацикливайся. 

― Тебе не за что извиняться, ― резко бросает Эдди. ― Но извинения приняты. 

После этих слов приходит неожиданное облегчение. Он знал, что Эдди нормально ко всему отнесётся, конечно. Ричи никогда не прилетел бы сюда без забронированного номера и не ворвался, если бы допускал мысли о возможном отказе Эдди, он не _настолько_ саморазрушителен. Неудачники не бросают друг друга. Они этого не сделали после пары десятилетий полного забвения и не сделают после одного тяжелого года. 

И все же приятно слышать, как это выражается в словах. 

― Но какого хрена? ― продолжает Эдди, но уже громче. ― Вчера ты не сказал ничего, кроме "я не гомофоб". 

― Ну так не гомофоб же! ― Тон Ричи поднимается и поднимается, а затем резко падает из-за раздражённого лица Эдди. ― Я не знаю, приятель, это был твой момент, и я не хотел забирать его. 

Эдди выглядит потрясённым. Затем выражение его лица становится радостным. 

― Значит ли это, что я могу сказать тебе, что твоя сценическая персона пиздец какая отвратительная? ― Ричи стонет, тяжело опускаясь на стул. Эдди продолжает, как будто ничего не слышит. ― Наихудшая, Ричи! Я ненавижу шутки про "девушек"! В 2017 году? Ну брось, дружище! 

Он выглядит точно так же, как в детстве, когда кричал на Ричи, кричал на любого из Неудачников, кричал о угрозе их безопасности, о статистике и какими раздражающими они были. Неподдельно злой в половину случаев, как будто ему _весело_ кричать. Ричи видит это по блеску его глаз, по ямочкам на щеках ― ему это нравится. Олимпийский золотой призёр в спорте по возмущению. Но слишком милый, чтобы таить в себе реальную угрозу. 

― Ты закончил? ― спрашивает Ричи.

― Нет! ― прикрикивает Эдди, но тут же выдаёт себя, едва не рассмеявшись. ― Ты действительно смешной, знаешь? Что делает ситуацию только хуже, засранец. Рассказывать чужие шутки про дрочку на сцене. 

― Значит, ты смотрел мои выступления? ― Это не самая большая победа перед лицом орущего Эдди, но этим он может огрызнуться в ответ. Как минимум, это приятно и забавно. 

Эдди заметно поник, пойманный на правде. Однако, быстро приходит в себя, возвращаясь на должный энергетический уровень. 

― Я видел одно из твоих шоу по телевизору и возненавидел его. Мы с Майрой говорили об этом целую неделю. Я не знаю почему ты...!

― Я их уволил, ― прерывает Ричи. 

Из всех вещей именно эта вызывает наибольшую реакцию у Эдди. Он вздрагивает, как от пощечины, молча в потрясении. 

― Я уволил писателей, моего агента, всех. ― Он не знает, что делать после подобного заявления. Он ненадолго задумывается потрясти руками в жесте "та-да!", но упускает момент, и Ричи проводит его, сидя и пялясь на Эдди через стол.

― Вау, ― прямо произносит Эдди. ― То есть, ты просто бросаешь всё это? 

― Агась, ― кивает Ричи. Он знает, что это звучит _безумно_. Чувствует себя невменяемым. ― Ты смотришь на свежую безработную голливудскую развалюху.

― Бля, ― Эдди звучит потрясённо и глупо. ― Так вот почему ты приехал в Нью-Йорк? Тебе нужен диван, чтобы спать?

― Пиздец, нет, чувак, я ненавижу Нью-Йорк, ― Ричи хмурится, подыгрывая их знакомой игре, когда Эдди дразнит его, а он делает это в ответ. ― И почему ты не можешь жить в приличном месте? 

― Где, например? ― бросает Эдди вызов, уже раздражённый, тут же заглатывая наживку. 

Знает ли он, что это наживка? Должен знать, так ведь? 

― Где, например? ― снова осмеливается Эдди. 

― Я не знаю, ― Ричи пожимает плечами. ― Балтимор. 

Эдди реагирует так, словно Ричи только что предложил ему оторвать себе руку и съесть пальцы один за другим. Он выглядит совершенно отвращённым.

― _Балтимор_?! 

― Я не знаю! ― кричит в ответ Ричи. ― Это первое, что пришло мне в голову. Нью Йорк ― херня.

Эдди закатывает глаза, как снисходительный мудак, которым он и является.

― А Эл Эй _намного_ лучше. 

― У нас хотя бы есть солнце, ― защищается Ричи. 

Время подкрадывается к десяти утрам, и солнце едва пробивается сквозь серые облака снаружи, хотя уже лето, влажно и скверно. 

Они постепенно допивают свои холодные напитки. Ричи скучает по тем дням, когда Эдди бездумно протягивал руку и крал его чашку, а потом обещает себе _перестать_ так много думать об этом. Перестань скучать по тому, что не было реальным. Но происходящее _сейчас_ ― реальность, всё хорошо. Это всё ещё Эдди. 

Кермит тоже заканчивает трапезу, довольно слоняясь у их ног. Эдди только бросает на него взгляд, когда Ричи кладёт свою длинную руку на спинку стула и издаёт какой-то звук, чтобы подозвать его.

Вместо того, чтобы подбежать за лаской, Кермит поворачивается спиной к Ричи со всей надменностью, на какую способен одиннадцатифунтовый хищник, гадящий в лоток. 

Ричи разочарованно вздыхает:

― Должен был догадаться, что он такой же засранец, как и его отец. 

― Я не его отец, ― поправляет его Эдди. ― И он не засранец. 

― Да, он засранец и прямо сейчас смотрит на меня! ― Ричи жестом показывает, где сидит Кермит, по-прежнему демонстративно игнорируя его. ― Это по-кошачьи значит " _иди нахуй_ ". 

Эдди опускает руку, и Кермит торопливо ковыляет к нему, облизывая и ласкаясь о его пальцы. Ричи _цокает_. 

― Почему "Кермит"? 

― В приюте его звали Джо-Джо, и мне немедленно нужно было придумать другое имя, ― говорит Эдди, не отрывая своего внимательного взгляда от Кермита. ― Его полное имя ― Кермит-Боб Крэтчит⁴. 

Ричи не поперхнулся от услышанного, но он опасно близок к этому. Господи, Эдди ― самый смешной человек из всех, кого он знает. 

― _Почему_?

― Было Рождество! ― Эдди наконец-то поднимает взгляд. ― Я вспомнил, что мне нравится этот фильм и пересмотрел его, и он был у меня на уме. 

― Мне нравится, ― одобрительно кивает Ричи. ― Но он всё равно засранец. 

ХХХХ

Днём Эдди тащит его по оживлённым улицам Гринвича на местный фермерский рынок с огромной пустой сумкой через плечо. Несколько кварталов с наспех построенными палатками выстраиваются перед ними в ряд, переполненные свежими продуктами.

― Я всегда хожу туда по воскресеньям, ― объяснил Эдди, сидя на корточках перед своей дверью и завязывая шнурки. ― Ты тоже идёшь, а потом мы пообедаем. 

Спорить было уже не о чем, и вот Ричи стоит, уставившись на большую палатку, торгующую чем-то под названием "Уродливые Овощи". У него даже нет сил задать вопрос. 

Влажная жара напоминает ему именно о том, почему он не любит Нью-Йорк летом, и к тому времени, когда они добираются до места назначения, он уже вспотел в рубашке с короткими рукавами.

― Блин, а я думал, что Эл Эй снобистский, ― комментирует он через некоторое время, наблюдая, как Эдди набивает свою сумку совершенно абсурдным количеством редиски. Едят ли люди вообще редиску? Типа, реально?

― Не напрашивайся на побои, ― Эдди снова не смотрит на него, как будто оскорбление даже не требует его полного внимания. ― Может быть, если бы ты позвонил заранее, как нормальный человек, я бы уехал ещё вчера.

В его голосе нет злобы, и Ричи знает, что на самом деле он не бесится, но он также знает, что в этом есть зерно истины. Возможно, Эдди даже не осознаёт, что говорит правду. 

― Может быть и стоило... ― Ричи смотрит на разноцветную морковку так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.

Никто из Неудачников не знает, что Эдди состоит в отношениях с кем-то, и Ричи просто ворвался к нему и узнал об этом, прежде чем Эдди был готов поделиться. Если бы он позвонил заранее, Тревора бы там не было, и ситуация выдалась гораздо менее хреновой... 

― Я не сержусь, что ты пришёл, ― ему даже не нужно смотреть на Эдди, чтобы знать, каким раздражённым он выглядит. 

― Нет, я знаю, ― Ричи наконец перестаёт смотреть на белую морковку, которая может быть или не быть дайконом⁵, чтобы последовать за Эдди к следующему прилавку. ― Но всё же.

Они оба молчат, пока Эдди внимательно смотрит на прилавок, заваленный клубникой.

После того, как они идут дальше, проходя мимо нескольких прилавков, не останавливаясь, Эдди снова говорит: 

― Мой психотерапевт хочет, чтобы я работал над добротой своих слов, ― Эдди произносит это смущённо, как будто он ненавидит говорить это напрямую. ― Поэтому я рад, что ты здесь, хорошо? 

― Тебе не помешает ещё немного попрактиковаться, ― отвечает Ричи.

Эдди стонет и проводит рукой по волосам, сжимая несколько прядей в кулак: 

― Не заставляй меня брать свои слова обратно.

Ричи смеётся, ничего не может с собой поделать, это так просто. Он знает все кнопочки Эдди, как свои пять пальцев, и Эдди всегда реагирует так, как того хочет Ричи. В каком-то смысле это успокаивает. Ему это знакомо. 

― Она сказала это только потому, что никогда _тебя_ не видела, ― говорит Эдди.

ХХХХ

Они обедают в ближайшей пиццерии. Это даже не самое хорошее заведение в Нью-Йорке, слегка серое и захламленное, но потому что оно всё ещё находится в мажорском районе Эдди. Пицца вкусная, но действительно ли Нью-Йоркская пицца так вкусна, если ты задумываешься, _сколько_ тут тараканов.

Но Ричи признаётся самодовольному Эдди, что пообедали они вкусно. 

― Не будь таким самонадеянным, ― настаивает Ричи. ― Только потому, что здесь есть хоть что-то хорошее, не значит, что Нью-Йорк не отстой. 

Он получает мстительный взгляд от другого парня, поедающего пиццу, который на десять лет моложе их обоих. Его свирепый взгляд сильно искажен тем фактом, что он носит лодочные туфли. Ричи одет в рубашку с дельфинами, и этот парень думает, что на него повлияет его осуждение в лодочных ботинках. 

― Я тебя убью, ― ворчит Эдди. ― Я сейчас тебя придушу.

Хоть Эдди и не носит лодочные туфли, его собственные угрозы сильно ослаблены ямочками на щеках и весельем в глазах. Это его чувство юмора, чудаковатое. 

― Эдди, ― Ричи прижимает руку к груди. ― Это какие-то не очень добрые слова. 

Эдди продолжает ворчать, слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать слова, но его челюсть напрягается от того, как сильно он стискивает зубы. 

― Никто не осудит меня, ― наконец-то произносит он. ― Мне дали бы трофей. 

Когда подают пиццу, они умудряются не спорить достаточное количество времени, хотите верьте, хотите нет. Ричи знает, когда остановиться и не давить на Эдди, чтобы их не вышвырнули из пиццерии. 

― И как долго ты планируешь здесь оставаться? ― спрашивает Эдди, тщательно вытирая жир с пальцев, хотя на тарелке у него лежит ещё один кусочек пиццы.

― Не знаю, ― бормочет Ричи с набитым сыром ртом. ― Не купил ещё обратный билет.

― Насколько предусмотрительно ты действовал, прежде чем купить билет сюда? ― Эдди смотрит на него с глубоким скепсисом. 

― Ну, принял решение примерно за пять секунд, ― Ричи наконец-то проглатывает пиццу, чтобы Эдди перестал смотреть на него как на человека-улитку. ― Я купила билет сюда, типа... ― он поднимает взгляд вверх, подсчитывая в уме. ― После шести часов, как я выпустился. 

― Шесть! ― глаза Эдди дико выпучились. Он похож на одну из тех маленьких собачек с глазами, похожими на виноградины, торчащие по бокам головы. ― Шесть часов. 

― Ага! ― Ричи пожимает плечами с притворной беспечностью. ― Я уже знал, что отправляюсь в большой тур Неудачников, ещё до того, как закончил реабилитацию, так зачем ждать?

Эдди качает головой в странном, слегка шатком согласии. 

― Думаю, это справедливо. 

Наконец они в ленивым шагом возвращаются к Эдди домой. Ричи несёт огромную сумку с овощами, потому что иногда он может быть полезным и милым, и считает, что это честно, так как Эдди кормит и предоставляет ему дом в данный момент.

Между ними тишина. Ричи даже не пускает колкости в сторону дурацкого района Эдди (даже когда он этого действительно заслуживает). Мирная тишина. 

― Могу я кое-что спросить? Ты не обязан отвечать, ― Эдди прерывает молчание и, не дожидаясь ответа Ричи, продолжает. ― Тебе казалось, что нам будет всё равно, если ты заговоришь с нами? Раньше?

― Не совсем, ― Ричи отчаянно жалеет, что у него в куртке нет карманов, чтобы засунуть в них руки. Вместо этого он поправляет ремень сумки на плече, крепко обхватив его пальцами. ― Это трудно объяснить. Когда я вернулся домой, я был так растерян, не мог перестать думать обо всём, понимаешь? 

― Понимаю, ― Эдди лениво потирает грудь рукой, слово даже не осознавая этого действия. 

― Я так не думаю, ― Эдди бросает на него озадаченный взгляд, но ничего не говорит, позволяя ему продолжать. ― Все просто разошлись по домам, к лучшей жизни, я думал, ты вернёшься к какому-нибудь идеальному гетеросексуальному браку.

Эдди громко и вызывающе фыркает ― слишком мило, чтобы выглядеть неприятным и непристойным. Возможно, он как раз милее _из-за_ того, насколько неделикатен. 

― Да, ну, _теперь_ я всё знаю, ― Ричи закатывает глаза, зная, что Эдди не обидится. ― И, по крайней мере, ты столкнулся со своими проблемами, а не заглушил их. Я говорю это не только для того, чтобы сравнить нас, реально, это здорово. 

― Да, я... ― Эдди выглядит... Смущённым? Его щёки слегка краснеют. ― Не то чтобы это было легко. Что ж, после всего развод был лёгким делом…

― О-ох, да что ты? Бывшая присвоила стильный седан? ― шутит Ричи. 

― _Нет_ , ― ворчит Эдди, но глаза у него подозрительно бегают. Ричи ждёт. Ричи смог бы прождать вечность. ― Она получила книжный шкаф со всеми книгами, а я ― паровую швабру. 

Ричи давится смехом.

― Заткнись! ― Эдди скрещивает руки на груди, громко фыркая, затем снова опускает их. ― Имею ввиду, совершить каминг-аут было непросто, и мне потребовались месяцы, чтобы хотя бы взглянуть на парней. 

Ричи хмыкает, немного задушено после смеха. 

― И переезд занял целую вечность, ― Эдди вздыхает, словно злясь на самого себя. ― Ванные комнаты всегда были какими-то неправильными. 

Он был в ванной Эдди и не увидел там ничего особенного. Там не было гигантской массажной ванны или тёплых полов, это была обычная ванная. Возможно, он выглядит озадаченным, потому что Эдди уточняет: 

― Зеркало... ― он жестикулирует, вырисовывая раковину перед собой. ― Перпендикулярно двери. 

Оно перпендикулярно, теперь он вспомнил по наводке Эдди. Дверь не будет позади тебя, когда ты будешь стоять у раковины. Кроме того, это тройное зеркало, которое не нужно открывать полностью.

Ричи так и не узнал полной истории о том, как Эдди получил шрам на лице (здесь он розовее, чем в Палм-Спрингсе, свежее), но знает, что это произошло в ванной гостевого дома Дерри. Думая об этом, он радуется, что Бауэрс мёртв. В тот день он пытался забрать не только Майка. 

Эдди думает об этом каждый раз, когда находится в ванной. Пришлось искать новый дом снова и снова, пока он не нашёл ванную, которая не вызывала мысли о том дне.

― Итак, через скольких агентов по недвижимости ты прошёл?

Эдди сжимает губы и морщит нос, раздражённый тем, что Ричи задал правильный вопрос, он видит это по его глазам.

― Три, ― бормочет он. ― Отъебись. 

Он может изображать суровость сколько угодно, Ричи видит, как он смеётся вместе с ним секунду спустя. 

ХХХХ

В понедельник утром Эдди снова шумит на кухне, кормит Кермита и разливает кофе. Когда Ричи садится, он видит, что на нём надета обычная рубашка на пуговицах поверх пижамных шорт, в которых он был вчера вечером.

― Хэй, извини, ― говорит он поверх шума льющейся воды. ― Я взял выходной, но сегодня утром мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я буду в своей комнате. Чувствуй себя как дома. 

А потом он уходит. Ричи слышит его из конца коридора, когда он нетвердо ковыляет в ванную, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Ещё не слишком рано, поэтому он пытается заснуть, без волнений о том, что весь график сна полетит к чертям. Уснуть не удаётся, и в мгновение ока он обнаруживает себя бесцельно зависающим в телефоне. Ричи заново загружает Твиттер, снова удаляет и снова загружает, просто оставляя его висеть на экране рабочего стола. Он не заходит на свой профиль, а пытается побить личные рекорды в одной из полудюжины скаченных головоломок.   
  
Майк отправляет ему ещё одну фотографию своего Калифорнийского образа жизни (фотография восхода солнца через большое широкое окно, большая кружка на столе перед ним, и дом Билла, если Ричи правильно предположил), спасая его от необходимости отвлекаться. Он немедленно нажимает кнопку вызова. 

― Хэй, Рич, ― отвечает Майк после первого гудка. ― Как там Нью-Йорк?

― Отвратительно, ― отвечает Ричи на статический хриплый звук смеха. ― Не знаю, что хуже: ссанные подземки или мажорный район Эдди.

― Да ладно тебе, приятель, ― слова Майка дрожат от смеха, который он сдерживает. ― Всё не так уж плохо.

― Всё вот _так_ плохо, ― настаивает Ричи.

― Кстати, а где Эдди? Тебе должно быть скучно, раз ты звонишь так рано. 

― Да, и ты так нескучно проводишь время, наблюдая за восходом солнца в одиночестве, ― парирует Ричи. 

― А Билл тут, ― рассеяно поправляет Майк. Издалека доносится сонное бормотание, должно быть, Билла, но это не очень-то помогает убедить его в том, что Майку не скучно. 

― Похоже, он отлично проводит время, ― соглашается Ричи. ― Как живётся с натуралами? 

― С Эл Эй всё хорошо, с твоими друзьями, которых ты любишь и обожаешь, тоже всё в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, ― ещё одно отдалённое бормотание и более глубокое бормотание Майка в ответ, но через трубку не разобрать, о чём идет речь. ― Эдди ещё тебя не выгнал? 

― Не очень-то он и старается, ― Ричи наконец-то встаёт с дивана. Он никогда не сидел на месте во время телефонных разговоров: ходил взад-вперёд, дрыгал ногами, что только не делал в отведённом ему пространстве. Он бредёт на кухню, чтобы найти приличный завтрак. ― Думаю, я останусь до тех пор, пока он не приложит достаточно усилий, а потом, не знаю, увижусь с другими натуралами. 

― Э-э-э, ― только и мычит Майк. 

― У тебя есть их адрес? ― Ричи допытывает дальше. ― Где они? 

― Беверли в Чикаго, а Бен в Небраске. 

_Хах._

Не это Ричи ожидал услышать. 

― Реально? ― Майк не принадлежит тому типу людей, который шутит подобным образом, но ему так трудно поверить в сказанное, и Ричи _хочет_ верить, что Майк резко записался в их ряды.

Бев и Бен были близки во время воссоединения в прошлом году. Очевидно, всё то время было напряжённым и диковинным, и двигалось так быстро, что дни и часы сливались воедино, но Ричи помнит их.

Он помнит, как Бев за ужином смотрела на Бена так, словно хотела съесть его живьём (и кто мог её обвинить в этом?). Он помнит их в карьере, одинаково восторженных и глубоко истощённых, но держащиеся близко друг к другу, спрятавшихся на больничной стоянке, целуясь, заслужив это после многих лет пустоты. 

Он помнит, как они объявили о своём первом ребенке в Аутер Бэнкс, до сих пор видит румянец на щеках Бена и благоговейный блеск в его глазах.

В этом нет никакого смысла... Они _должны_ быть вместе.

― Не я должен это говорить, ― напоминает Майк. По их соглашению ― он не рассказывает о Ричи Неудачникам и не рассказывает о Неудачниках Ричи. ― Но тебе придётся сделать две остановки, чтобы встретиться с ними.

― Вот дерьмо, ― Ричи сидит за круглым столом с тремя клубничками, слишком занятый, чтобы найти что-то более питательное. ― Это неожиданно, но ладно, я дам тебе знать подробности позже?

― Конечно, ― любезно соглашается Майк. ― Думаю, я попытаюсь посадить Билла перед клавиатурой. Ты в порядке? 

― Я в порядке, ― он улыбается своим словам, полностью осознавая их правдивость. ― Увидимся. 

Эдди появляется вскоре после того, как Майк вешает трубку, переодевшись из застёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашки в футболку с надписью, похожей на название спортзала. Он выглядит взбешённым, когда понимает, что завтрак Ричи ― это четыре клубники и ничего больше. 

Он хватает один из купленных вчера помидоров и протягивает Ричи нож: 

― Режь. 

Ричи позволяет подтолкнуть себя к дальнему концу гарнитура, где находит разделочную доску и начинает нарезать. Эдди на другом конце копается, пока не достаёт хлеб, мясо и сыр.

― Ты знал, что Бен и Бев не вместе? ― спрашивает Ричи. Он знает, что ему не следует слишком много совать нос в чужие дела и не станет этого делать, но ему нужно знать, сбиты ли с толку другие так же, как и он сам.

― Да, ― Эдди лишь на мгновение отводит взгляд от того места, где аккуратно намазывает маслом ломтик хлеба.

― Майк только что рассказал мне, ― уточняет Ричи. ― Это просто неожиданно. 

Эдди хмыкает и кивает в знак согласия:

― Честно говоря, я не знаю никаких подробностей. Хотя, я думаю, что это больше похоже на _мы немного подождём_ , чем _мы никогда_.

― Подождём? ― Ричи изо всех сил старается нарезать следующий ломтик помидора ровно и тонко, но почему-то выходит толсто и криво. ― Прошёл почти год! 

Эдди пожимает плечами и размазывает сковородку масляным кусочком хлеба. Ричи не высказывает своих мыслей, боясь прозвучать как романтик-идиот. Он не говорит " _но они должны быть вместе!_ "или " _они созданы друг для друга!_ ". Он может только вздохнуть и удивиться, как такое возможно.

― Как там Майк? ― спрашивает Эдди через минуту, проверяя, что сыр расплавлен в точности до нужной степени.

― Кажется, в порядке, ― Ричи аккуратно складывает едва порезанные ломтики помидоров в угол разделочной доски. ― Всё ещё тусуется у Билла и Одры. По-моему, он соскучился по своей скучной библиотеке. 

Эдди хмыкает. Но это не его обычный " _я слушаю_ " хмык, а задумчивый. 

― Что это? ― голос Ричи высокий. На растерянный взгляд Эдди он преувеличенно имитирует его " _хмм_ ".

― Ничего! Просто "хмм", ― повторяет Эдди. ― Майк был в разгаре своего путешествия по стране, разве нет?

― Может быть, не знаю, ― Ричи приходится пододвинуться, чтобы дать Эдди доделать бутерброды, потому что кухня у него такая крохотная. ― Всплыло некоторое дерьмо. 

Ричи неопределённо указывает на себя в ответ на крайне презрительный взгляд Эдди, но прекращает это делать, чтобы избежать опасности. Хмыкает в последний раз и больше не вдаётся в подробности. 

ХХХХ

Они спорят о том, какой фильм посмотреть, и Ричи открывает свой большой идиотский рот:

― Ты же знаешь, что не должен выгонять своего парня всё время, пока я здесь, ― глупо признаётся он. ― Он может позависать с нами. 

Он не понимает, какого хрена это говорит. Просто из вежливости, предполагает он. Как в ситуации, когда люди говорят " _мы должны пообедать вместе!_ " ― и обе стороны знают, что ланч никогда не состоится. Он сожалеет о сказанном в тот самый момент, когда Эдди задумывается.

Эдди не должен думать об этом, а должен вежливо отказаться и сменить тему разговора.

― А ты не против поделиться? ― неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает Эдди. А затем не выдерживает. ― Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, когда на тебя не обращают внимания все присутствующие. 

― Ха, ― Ричи отмахивается от него, сидя перед на полу перед полкой с DVD. ― Ты наверняка хочешь увидеться с ним.

Несколько раз Ричи ловил Эдди на том, что тот улыбается, глядя в телефон, и перебирает пальцами по клавиатуре, отвечая на только что полученное сообщение. Он говорит себе, что это был ещё один Неудачник. Билл пишет какую-то неловкую историю или что-то в этом роде, но Ричи знает, что обманывает себя.

― Хорошо, я напишу ему, ― Эдди улыбается ему, краснея. ― Он скоро должен выйти с работы. 

Ричи моргает и дважды проверяет свой телефон. 

― В восемь?

― Странно, да, ― говорит Эдди, как будто это всё объясняет. ― Он работает личным тренером. 

Ричи чувствует, как последний лучик надежды, о котором даже не подозревал, исчезает в небытии. Эдди встречается с привлекательным тренером, с которым познакомился в Джамба Джус. Как, чёрт возьми, он должен конкурировать с этим?

Тревор присоединяется к ним, только закончив работу, с ещё влажными после душа волосами. Ричи замечает, что его нужно впустить, открыв электронный замок, потому что у Тревора нет личного ключа. Ричи не позволяет себе испытывать какие-либо сильные чувства по этому поводу.

Он хороший, что, блядь, отстой в довершение всего. Не то чтобы Ричи надеялся, что Эдди будет встречаться с мудаком, просто при таком раскладе ему было бы легче его ненавидеть. Но когда он входит, здоровается и целует Эдди в щёчку, Ричи обнаруживает, что готов приложить немного усилий.

Они вместе смотрят какой-то скучный фильм, Ричи почти не вникает и просто пялится на экран телевизора. Он позволяет блуждать своему взгляду один раз и видит, что Тревор обнимает Эдди за плечи, прижимая к себе. После этого он опускается на подушки в углу и практикуется в искусстве, которое он любит называть " _как долго я смогу не закатывать глаза_ ".

После фильма становится легче, когда разговор между ними троими возобновляется.

― У тебя до странности много знаменитых друзей, ― неожиданно замечает Тревор.

― Не знаю, ― Эдди пожимает плечами. ― Просто кучка друзей, которые зарабатывают деньги на своих талантах.

― Итак, ты всегда увлекался юмором? 

Ричи машет рукой перед собой: 

― Если ты можешь назвать издавание пердящих звуков юмором, то да. 

― Он всегда был таким, если ты об этом спрашиваешь, ― произносит Эдди. ― Он выдумывал эти причудливые истории только для того, чтобы нас рассмешить.

Ричи помнит те времена, когда он просто выдумывал всякие глупости и рассказывал Неудачникам, словно это был спектакль. Он задаётся вопросом, помнит ли Эдди его попытки чревовещания, но сейчас не время спрашивать о странных пробелах в их детских воспоминаниях.

― Раньше он... ― Эдди ёрзает, подтягивая под себя ногу. ― Ты помнишь "Еженедельные Мировые Новости?"⁶?

Тревор отрицательно качает головой, но у Ричи в голове уже зарождается воспоминание. 

Эдди позволяет себе немного посмеяться, прежде чем продолжить. 

― Они публиковали новости, типа, " _я вышла замуж за Бигфута_ ", что угодно. Ричи читал их и рассказывал нам обо всех этих история, как будто они были настоящими. 

― О мой бог, ― стонет Ричи.

Тревор смеётся вместе с ними, и хорошо, что не является частью их воспоминаний.

― У нас был Клубный домик, и он врывался туда и объявлял, ― он снова сдвигается, имитируя плохую пародию Ричи. ― "Мальчик-летучая мышь снова сбежал из лаборатории!" Это было так глупо. 

― И ты во всё это верил! ― защищается Ричи.

― Хорошо, это правда, ― фыркает Эдди. ― Раньше я боялся, что мальчик-летучая мышь придёт и съест меня во сне.

Они, на удивление, вместе легко смеются. Некоторое время они продолжают держать подобный настрой. 

_"Эдди отказался купаться в общественном бассейне, но всё равно пошёл с нами!"_

_"Ричи на спор съел целую яичную скорлупу"._

_"Когда меня вырвало после того, как я съел яичную скорлупу, Эдди тоже вырвало без всякой причины!"_

Тревор тоже делится своими историями, у каждого есть странные детские истории. Дети чудные и вытворяют всякую хрень. Каждый раз, когда Ричи ловит себя на мысли " _а может этот парень не так плох_ ", он вспоминает, как он обнимал Эдди за плечи, и напоминает себе " _хотя пошёл он нахуй_ ".

Это по-детски и глупо? Возможно. Достаточно ли он заботится о том, чтобы перестать так думать? Определённо нет. 

Тревор остаётся на ночь. И это прекрасно, Ричи совершенно не против. Он действительно спит, зажав голову между двумя подушками, _на всякий случай_. Логически он понимает, что за закрытой дверью спальни Эдди ничего не происходит, но та его часть, которая добавляет " _или происходит_ " к этой мысли, звучит очень убедительно. Если это правда, вопреки всему, он просто не хочет ничего слышать.

ХХХХ

Неделя проходит моментально. Эдди иногда работает по утрам, но в четверг позволяет себе спать допоздна (по _его_ меркам). Тревор ночует здесь пару раз, но не каждый день. У Ричи и Эдди ещё достаточно времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное, не подвергая цензуре свою необычную жизнь.

Эдди показывает ему больше окрестностей: хипстерскую кофейню, которая на самом деле довольно хороша; приличную корейскую пекарню; место, где они однажды покупают мороженое, даже если очередь стоит за дверью. Им некуда торопиться, так что почему бы и нет? 

Субботним утром Ричи просыпается с Кермитом, который сидит у него на груди и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

― Он сидит так уже час, ― говорит Эдди. Должно быть, он услышал, как Ричи выругался себе под нос от шока.

― Твой кот тот ещё фрик, ― Ричи не двигается. Кермит ещё ни разу не подпускал его к себе так близко. 

― Хэй, ― Эдди готовит кофе. Помимо того, что Ричи уже знал его распорядок дня, он слышал его методичные движения ― бегущая вода, зачерпывание свежих фасолин, шипение и булькание кофеварки. Двенадцать минут, и он будет разливать кофе, ещё через минуту у него будут готовые чашки для каждого из них. ― На этой неделе мне нужно вернуться на работу.

― А? ― Ричи впадает в полусонное состояние из-за подсчёта минут утренней рутины Эдди, он сбит с толку. 

― В понедельник, ― продолжает Эдди. ― На прошлой неделе я взял отпуск по неотложной причине, но мне нужно вернуться.

― О, чёрт, ― Ричи всё-таки садится, и будь проклята зарождающаяся дружба с Кермитом. ― Я даже не подумал об этом. Мне жаль, что твой отпуск заканчивается, чувак.

Эдди качает головой: 

― Иначе они просто пропадут. Я просто даю тебе знать. 

― Конечно, ладно, спасибо, ― ему приходится копаться под простынёй в поисках телефона, и когда он находит его ― трясёт им в воздухе. ― Я достану билет как можно скорее, где бы, блядь, Бен не жил.

Он с ужасом осознаёт, что это также означает, что ему тоже нужно как можно скорее поговорить с Эдди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Спортивная крыса (gym rat) ― человек, который проводит много времени, тренируясь в тренажерном зале, и очень заботится о форме и состоянии своего тела.  
> 2) Чарли Браун ( или же Peanuts) — ежедневный американский комикс, созданный Чарльзом М. Шульцом и выходивший со 2 октября 1950 года по 13 февраля 2000 года. Комикс фокусируется вокруг маленьких детей, где взрослые существуют, но редко встречаются. Так же я нашла видеоролик, как дети в комиксе слышат взрослых, если интересно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss2hULhXf04&ab_channel=CorgiAdventures  
> 3) Джамба Джус (Jamba Juice) - это компания, производящая смешанные фруктовые и овощные соки, смузи и аналогичные продукты.   
> 4) Кермит-Боб Крэтчит – в "Рождественской сказке Маппетов" (The Muppet Christmas Carol) Крэтчита играет Лягушонок Кермит (да-да, та самая мемная мягкая игрушка в виде лягушки). А в свою очередь, Боб Крэтчит – это вымышленный персонаж в повести Чарльза Диккенса 1843 года "Рождественская колядка".   
> 5) Дайко́н — корнеплодное растение, подвид редьки посевной из семейства капустные.  
> 6) Еженедельные мировые новости (World Weekly news) были таблоидом, в котором публиковались в основном вымышленные "новостные" истории в Соединенных Штатах с 1979 по 2007 год, известные своими диковинными репортажами, часто основанными на сверхъестественных или паранормальных темах и подходом к новостям, граничащим с сатирическими.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хотел выложить главу намного раньше, но у меня с бетой не совпадают графики! В любом случае, оригинал закончен, и мне стоит поднажать. Спасибо за терпение и приятного чтения! И, как всегда, спасибо моей бете misspobeda! Буду рад комментариям! 
> 
> Некоторые незначительные предупреждения о содержании: Ричи делает несколько пренебрежительных замечаний о своем собственном теле и весе. Также одно упоминание о сексе под влиянием алкоголя (Ричи + воспоминание о себе).

Ричи делает всё возможное, чтобы как можно дольше избегать разговора с Эдди. Страшно ведь! Вот и всё. Тревога возрастает даже только при мысли открыть рот и сказать: "я влюбился в тебя ещё подростком, и до сих пор влюблён". И вдвойне тревожнее после недели и пару дней совместного времяпровождения не только с Эдди, но и с его _парнем_. 

Одной ночью он часами не спит, раздумывая об этом. Нервозность не дает ему сомкнуть глаз, словно он выпил шестьдесят чашек кофе. Мысли крутятся в голове. Плохая ли это идея? Сейчас неподходящее время? Считается ли манипуляцией с его стороны поднимать эту тему сейчас, когда Эдди предан кому-то другому? 

Он подумывает позвонить Майку и рассказать тому всё, просто чтобы услышать альтернативное мнение, но в итоге оставляет эту идею. Вместо этого он обдумывает, как он хочет признаться Эдди, чтобы он просто знал, а не чтобы это было похоже на попытку, нацеленную волшебным образом свести их вместе. Если голос говорит ему, что это звучит подозрительно по-хэнловски, тогда тем более только его дело и никого больше. 

Не беспокойся по этому поводу, говорит он себе, безумно уставший в три с чем-то часа ночи. Ты знаешь, чем всё закончится, верно? Ты уже видел, как сложилась эта история. Ты был замужем, у тебя был дом, собака и все твои друзья. 

Хотя, видел ли он? Было ли то, что он видел там, в будущем, его незыблемой судьбой? Был ли это его обеспеченный путь? 

Старик назвал это как-то по-другому. Будущее, которое он _мог бы_ иметь. _Временный_ образец. 

Он не видел _своего_ будущего, он видел _вариант_ будущего. 

Иногда ему кажется, что ничего из этого не было реальным ― какой-то сон с похмелья, но Ричи знает, что это было реально. Всё было слишком ярким для простого сна. 

Если это было реальным, и если он хочет того, что ему показали, Ричи должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы история сложилась именно так. Он должен приложить усилия для этого. Должен рисковать. Должен поговорить с Эдди. 

С самого начала всё идёт не по плану. Вечер вторника, после того как Эдди вернулся домой после работы, у Ричи начало только пропадать сонное чувство, преследующее его весь день. Его самолёт вылетает чуть больше чем через 24 часа, и они остаются одни на весь вечер, и слова просто вырываются из его рта. 

― Знаешь, как много мы забыли во время нашего взросления? ― спрашивает он. Они только что загрузили посуду в посудомоечную машину и теперь сидят вместе без каких-либо отвлекающих факторов. 

― Да, ― Эдди внимательно кивает. ― В чём дело? Ты что-то вспомнил? 

― Ну, типа, я... ― он запинается, делает паузу. ― Когда мы были... ― "И почему, блядь, это так сложно рассказать?" ― У тебя было... Как будто многое в тебе вдруг _обрело смысл_?

Эдди смотрит непривычно терпеливо ― большие тёмные брови надвигаются на большие тёмные глаза. 

― Да, Ричи, каждая равнодушная связь с женщиной внезапно обрела гораздо больше смысла. 

Ричи качает головой взад-вперёд, невербальное _справедливо_. 

― У тебя так же? ― Эдди откинулся в угол с мягкими диванными подушками, руки зажаты между согнутыми коленями, ступни на диване. Поза так знакома и так _по-Эдди_. Из-за этого Ричи скучает по нему, несмотря на то, что он рядом. Он скучает по тому времени, когда Эдди сидел, прижавшись к его боку.

― Нет, я знал всё это время, ― признаётся Ричи. Почему-то кажется, что признаваться в этом глупее, чем _если бы_ он понял это только год назад. ― Я просто ничего с этим не делал. 

― Ох. 

Ричи, по крайней мере, благодарен, что Эдди издаёт не грустный щенячий звук. Это нечто другое, может, понимание. Он не хочет углубляться. 

― Это больше похоже на осознание, что я всю жизнь гонялся за чем-то одним, сам того не подозревая, ― Ричи пытается не ёрзать и не показывать своё волнение, но потом вспоминает, что он не в кабинете Пита и может ерзать сколько угодно, не боясь быть подвергнутым психоанализу со стороны Эдди. ― Разве в этом есть смысл? 

― Думаю, да, ― Эдди явно изо всех сил пытается понять ход мыслей Ричи. ― А в погоне за чем?

Во рту у Ричи пересохло, но он, как идиот, оставил свою кружку воды на маленьком кухонном столике, и будет странно встать и пойти за ней сейчас. Он ничего не сглатывает и продолжает. 

― Это как... ― он останавливается, хмыкает, обдумывая. ― Это как если бы я однажды в детстве съел рисовое Криспи¹ и... И хотя я забыл его название, я никогда не забывал, насколько вкусным оно было? И я потратил годы, пытаясь найти это лакомство снова ― это всё, что я хотел, но продолжал находить только что-то вроде хрустящих квадратных рисовых злаков. 

― Э-эм, ― выдаёт Эдди, на что имеет полное право, потому что это самый глупый разговор, когда-либо инициированный Ричи. 

И он идёт вперёд, слова вылетают в большой спешке, прежде чем Эдди снова сможет прервать: 

― Они похожи, но пропорции не те ― то зефира слишком много, то хлопья не те. И потом я вспомнил, что такое рисовое Криспи, но я больше не смогу его съесть потому что... Эм... Его сняли с производства. Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы все знали, что я люблю рисовые лакомства Криспи больше, чем хрустящие квадратики рисовых хлопьев.

Ричи смотрит на Эдди. Ждёт. Видит, как в его глазах загорается понимание.

― Я... Э-э... ― Эдди не ёрзает на месте, но неловко оглядывается, словно надеясь найти ответ, написанный на одной из стен. ― Я не знаю, говоришь ли ты о настоящих зерновых батончиках или нет, потому что, зная тебя, это может работать в любом варианте. 

Что ж, думает Ричи, он должен, блядь, в этом смысле отступить. 

― Нет, не совсем.

― Оу, ― голос Эдди едва слышен. Он не выглядит шокированным или, ну, в общем, _встревоженным_. Больше похоже на то, что он впитывает всё сказанное Ричи, и чувствует тяжесть этого вокруг них. 

Всё между ними изменилось в считанные секунды.

― Не понимаю, как ты этого не замечал, ― говорит Ричи, стараясь вернуть лёгкость в их последнюю ночь. ― У меня не особо-то выходило скрывать. 

― Я был не самым наблюдательным, ― подчёркивает Эдди. 

― Но, послушай, я не говорю тебе это чтобы, типа, обвинить или что-то ещё, ― говорит Ричи. Это нужно прояснить, он никогда не хотел, чтобы это было частью их динамики. ― Я собирался сказать тебе, когда пришёл сюда, думая, что ты натурал.

― Правда? 

― В этом и смысл "Извиняющегося и Каминг-аутовского Тура" ― это, кстати, полное название, ― Эдди качает головой, смеясь. ― Я просто устал всё время прятаться, понимаешь?

― Да, ― Эдди кивает и кивает, постепенно становясь более уверенным в себе. ― Я понимаю, о чём ты. 

― Ну, значит, у нас всё хорошо? ― он терпеть не может так спрашивать. Это граничит с жалостью. Но ему нужно немного успокоиться. 

― Конечно, ― Эдди вскакивает из своего полу-сутулого положения, так что он сидит прямо. ― Я просто... у меня такое чувство, что я заставлял зависать тебя с Тревором всё это время, и...

― Я знал, что ты это скажешь, ― указывает Ричи. ― И я счастлив за тебя, серьёзно. 

Эдди смотрит на него так, словно может определить, лжёт ли Ричи, просто взглянув на него. В конце концов, он снова принимает расслабленную позу и слегка улыбается.

― Спасибо. 

ХХХХ

Остаток его последней ночи в Нью-Йорке проходит хорошо. Помогает ощущение поднятой с плеч тяжести, но это облегчение приносит с собой всю усталость, которая накопилась за пару ночей плохого сна. Он быстро отключается, посреди разговора, как ребёнок на своей первой ночёвке, и всё. 

На следующее утро пора уходить. Эдди проснулся рано, как и всегда, когда наступает пора возвращаться к работе, более или менее бесшумно передвигается по квартире в носках и аккуратных брюках. Большую часть времени Ричи пытается окончательно проснуться, чтобы быть достаточно способным осознать окружающую обстановку, бросая всё в сумку и надевая обувь. На нём те же джинсы, что и вчера. 

Он позволяет себе один короткий миг затуманенными глазами понаблюдать, как Эдди аккуратно завязывает галстук, а затем отводит взгляд, боясь быть пойманным. Эдди смеётся над ним минуту спустя и говорит, что он выглядит нелепо, указывая на его спутанные со сна волосы, как будто это причиняет ему боль.

Их прощание перед домом Эдди неожиданно неловкое, и Ричи знает, что напрягается по пустякам, из-за чего Эдди подхватывает его настроение. И понимание этого ничему не способствует. Ричи хочет попрощаться как следует. Он не знает, когда увидит Эдди и будет скучать по нему. Он любит его, да, в романтическом смысле, но также и как лучшего друга.

Прощание должно сопровождаться объятиями, но после их разговора всего несколько часов назад Ричи колеблется. Он _хочет_ обнять его, но что если Эдди _не хочет_? Что, если это принесёт Эдди дискомфорт? Что, если Эдди неправильно его поймёт? 

И вот они стоят вместе, ожидая такси Ричи в аэропорт, а Эдди для этого откладывает поездку на работу.

― Ты уверен, что у тебя не будет неприятностей из-за опоздания? ― спрашивает Ричи, когда город оживает вокруг них.

― Нет, я ничего не пропущу.

У Ричи нет причин сомневаться в нём, поэтому он не настаивает.

Его машина всё равно скоро приедет.

― Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться на всё это время, ― говорит Ричи. 

Эдди смотрит на него краем глаза, словно изучая Ричи и пытаясь найти причину, почему он ведёт себя так ненормально.

― Я рад, что ты пришёл. Ты можешь приходить в гости в любое время, ― он улыбается и Ричи знает, что Эдди дразнится: ― Тебе даже не нужно звонить. 

Ричи не разыгрывает раздражение и не превращает слова в непринуждённую шутку. Он улыбается в ответ и кивает. Он хочет это сделать.

Подъезжает его машина, и они, наконец, отмирают от своих, похожих на сторожевых статуй, поз перед зданием Эдди, чтобы снова встретиться лицом к лицу для последнего, настоящего, настоящего прощания. Ричи заставляет свои плечи держаться подальше от ушей, кивая и прощаясь. 

Визуально заметно, что в голове Эдди что-то щёлкает. Внезапное понимание что именно удерживает Ричи от того, чтобы наклониться и заключить его в объятия.

― О боже мой, ― говорит он возмущённо, но с улыбкой. ― Ты ведёшь себя нелепо. 

И следующее, что осознаёт Ричи ― в его руках Эдди, крепко обхвативший его за плечи, тянущий его вниз так, что Ричи приходится ссутулиться, чтобы быть наравне. Он лишь на мгновение застывает в шоке, но затем обнимает Эдди в ответ, крепко, тепло и уютно.

― Пока, Ричи, ― шепчет Эдди прямо в ухо Ричи. Он делает шаг назад, улыбаясь Ричи с ямочками на щеках, как будто не может ему поверить, и они оба знают, что заставляют машину Ричи ждать. 

― Напиши мне, когда приедешь. 

― Да, я напишу. Пока, ― он открывает дверцу машины, в последний раз смотрит на Эдди и машет рукой, и всё. Он уже на пути к следующему пункту назначения.

ХХХХ

Приземлившись и проехав двадцать минут через кукурузные поля, еще одни кукурузные поля и мимо церкви, которая внесла хоть немного разнообразия в поездку, Ричи решает, что Небраска ― самый скучный штат на свете. Он не был ни в одной из Дакот, но, святое дерьмо, думает он про себя, это пиздец. 

Через полчаса звонит его телефон.

Это Эдди, и он сразу набрасывается, когда Ричи принимает звонок.

― Ты не написал мне, когда приземлился, засранец.

― Прости! ― Ричи смеётся. Также радует, что Эдди звонит, просто чтобы проверить его. Ещё один из его друзей вернулся. ― Я был так занят поисками арендой машины и прочим дерьмом, но я здесь, я жив. 

― Ты уже у Бена? ― спрашивает Эдди. 

Ричи бросает взгляд на часы и прикидывает, что он, должно быть, где-то обедает или сидит взаперти в своём кабинете, и ест подобающую рабочему месту настольную закуску. Может быть, морковь и хумус. _От крендельков остаются крошки, Ричи._

― Боже, нет. ― Всё больше кукурузных полей проходит мимо его окна, всё больше и больше. ― Чувак, Небраска такая скучная, почему Бен живёт здесь?

― Честно говоря, не знаю. Я уже несколько месяцев думаю об этом, но мне кажется, что он бывает там довольно редко, и, может быть, не замечает, как там скучно.

Бен должен быть безмозглым и безглазым, чтобы не заметить, но, возможно, Эдди прав. Это одна из причин, почему Ричи так и не удосужился покинуть своё паршивое местечко. Он так часто разъезжает по турам, живёт в отелях, зачем платить ипотеку за хорошее место, если ты им даже не пользуешься?

― Думаю, уже моя остановочка, ― бормочет Ричи, наполовину себе, наполовину Эдди. Он замедляется, подъезжая к большой деревянной арке в конце того, что должно быть является подъездной дорожкой, длинной и исчезающей в деревьях. Отсюда не видно дома. ― Ну, я надеюсь, что это она. 

― Иди, а я вернусь к работе, ― Эдди замирает в конце предложения, по его тону ясно ― он хочет ещё что-то сказать, но колеблется. ― Хотя бы пиши мне? Звони, когда хочешь. 

Он так колеблется над чем-то таким безобидным. Тревога скрыта в его словах. Ричи уехал из Нью-Йорка, пообещав позвонить, но так и не позвонил. Конечно, Эдди подумал, что он снова падает туда, где был раньше.

― Я буду! ― обещает Ричи со всей искренностью, на какую только способен. ― Я правда просто забыл обо всём в этом хаосе. 

― Я знаю. Спасибо, Ричи. 

Они вешают трубку одновременно, пока Ричи едет по узкой извилистой гравийной дорожке к дому Бена. Он проезжает через линию деревьев за последним поворотом, который открывает ему вид на широкий современный дом, окружённый деревянным забором с большими железными воротами. За воротами большая собака, которая прыгает и лает на машину Ричи так, что это может означать либо возбуждение, либо желание убить и съесть его.

Он набирает номер, который, как его недавно заверили, принадлежит Бену.

― Ричи? ― в голосе Бена неожиданно звучит надежда.

― Стог сена! ― Ричи откидывается на спинку сиденья, машина работает на холостом ходу. Он снова выглядывает в окно, чтобы убедиться, что на него ещё лают: ― Можешь отозвать своего зверя и впустить меня?

― Впустить... Подожди, ― раздаётся звук шаркающих, приглушённых шагов, что-то дребезжит от перемещения. ― Ты припарковался перед моим домом? 

Ричи щурится в сторону дома, но видит только его часть, и никто не выглядывает из окон в его поле зрения. 

― Бля, я надеюсь, ― он сигналит для полной уверенности, а ещё, чтобы побыть слегка раздражающим. 

― Минутку, я иду! 

После того как Бен заканчивает звонок, ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы пробежать через двор, обхватить одной рукой ошейник собаки, а другой нажать кнопку, открывая ворота. Ричи медленно въезжает, пока не припарковывается. 

― Твоя собака не убьёт меня, да? ― Ричи кричит через окно машины, не решаясь пошевелиться. Это Лайка, он узнал её с пляжа, и она не выглядит особенно свирепой, виляя хвостом так сильно, что дрожит всем телом, но никогда не знаешь наверняка.

― Нет, ― убеждает Бен. Он отпускает её только тогда, когда ворота снова закрываются, а потом крепко обнимает Ричи. ― Иди сюда. 

Лайка подпрыгивает и извивается вокруг их ног, в то время как Бен похлопывает его твердой рукой по спине. 

― Отлично выглядишь! ― Бен поворачивается, чтобы провести их обратно в свой большой современный дом, который сплошь состоит из окон. И никаких соседей, которые видели бы, как ты разгуливаешь голышом внутри, раздумывает Ричи.

― Я выгляжу так, будто провёл четыре часа, пытаясь уснуть в самолёте, ― поправляет он. Пространство для ног в самолётах действительно оставляет желать лучшего, всё его тело словно сводит судорогой.

Дом Бена большой и просторный внутри, украшенный минимально, если не считать стены с встроенными в ней книжными полками, на которых выставлена небольшая коллекция безделушек. Дом не совсем лишён индивидуальности, но предательски близок к этому. 

― Эй, а разве ты не в самом центре зоны торнадо? ― спрашивает Ричи, разуваясь у двери. ― И что это за невъебенно огромные окна? 

― Это утолщённые окна, ― рассеянно отвечает Бен, как будто эта мысль почти не стоит того, чтобы на ней останавливаться. ― Кстати, что привело тебя сюда? 

Ричи бросает сумку рядом с ботинками и присоединяется к Бену на его огромном Г-образном диване. Желание отключиться уже давит ему на веки.

― Намерение увидеться с тобой? ― по его мнению, это должно было быть очевидно. ― Я ахуеть как уверен, что приехал сюда не ради кукурузных полей. 

У Бена появляются гусиные лапки у глаз, когда он улыбается, но из-за них Бен не кажется старым и уставшим, а наоборот, счастливым и добрым. Он едва смеётся, только выдыхает через нос, но Ричи знает, Бен выдыхает каждую молекулу воздуха. 

― Я делаю обход, ― Ричи неопределённо жестикулирует, слишком уставший как следует смоделировать рекламный щит. ― "Великий Американский Трезвый Тур с Извинениями и Каминг-аутом"! 

Может быть из-за его усталости, или, может быть, он просто идиот, но его мозгу требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять вылетевшие из его рта слова. 

― Вот блядь. Я должен был оставить последнюю часть на потом. 

Глаза Бена широко раскрыты, а рот шевелится, словно собираясь произнести какие-то слова, но ничего не выходит. 

― Бля, дерьмо... Та-да! ― Ричи размахивает одной рукой в недоумённом жесте, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что он не сильно волнуется. Очень помогает тот факт, что Эдди признался всем Неудачникам. Конечно, всё ещё страшно, но чуть меньше. ― Я гей. 

― Ричи, ― он произносит его имя так мягко, его глубокие влажные щенячьи глаза смотрят на него. Затем он двигается, скользя по изящному кожаному дивану и заключая Ричи в самые теплые объятия, которые у него были за всю взрослую жизнь.

В них столько любви. Столько искренней заботы, и Бену даже не нужно говорить что-то ещё. Ричи наклоняется и просто впитывает всю эту любовь; никто из них не хлопает друг друга мужественно по спине, как они делали это снаружи, только крепкий захват и сжатая в кулаки рубашка Бена. Ладони Бена тёплые и широкие на спине Ричи, одна скользит успокаивающими круговыми движениями, которая почти щекочет между лопатками. 

Это напоминает ему объятия мамы в детстве, когда он болел, или плакал, или просто был в плохом настроении и нуждался в ласке. Словно по рефлексу, его глаза щиплет, и он судорожно вздыхает, а Бен сжимает его чуть крепче. 

Когда они разъединяются, Ричи шмыгает носом и смаргивает слёзы, а когда он кашляет и смеётся над ситуацией, Бен смеётся вместе с ним.

― Я рад, что ты рассказал мне, ― говорит он.

― Ну, да, ― пожимает плечами Ричи. Что он должен сказать, чтобы не обнажить всю свою душу посреди большого пустого дома Бена?

К счастью, Бен, должно быть, чувствует его нежелание быть более открытым, потому что он вскакивает со своего места.

― Вообще-то я должен сейчас работать, и я уверен, что ты хочешь немного отдохнуть. У меня есть комната для гостей.

Ричи следует за ним с сумкой в руке в довольно простую спальню с какой-то странной картиной на стене и простынями, которые выглядят так, будто ими никогда не пользовались. 

― Как насчет ужина попозже? ― спрашивает Бен. ― В городе есть местечко, где подают хорошие бифштексы.

Ричи соглашается, и Бен тихо закрывает дверь, исчезая, предположительно, в каком-то кабинете. Сняв джинсы, Ричи сразу же падает в постель, готовый заснуть. Но сначала он посылает Эдди короткое сообщение.

" _рассказал бену и он заставил меня плакать"_

Не проходит и полминуты, как звонит телефон Ричи.

― Какого хрена? ― спрашивает Эдди, прежде чем Ричи успевает хотя бы нормально ответить. ― Что случилось? Что значит, он заставил тебя плакать? 

― Воу, воу, Эдди, попридержи ебанных коней, чувак, ― Ричи должен заговорить, чтобы остановить Эдди от высокоскоростной болтовни, которая их убьёт. ― Он просто очень крепко обнял меня, и мне это показалось забавным.

― Ох. 

Ричи больше всего на свете хочет увидеть лицо Эдди. В его односложном ответе невозможно уловить какие-либо эмоции.

― Он хорошо обнимается, ― продолжает Эдди. Прочищает горло. ― Извини, что перепугался. 

Ричи уверяет, что всё в порядке, и они кладут трубки. Когда он устраивается в постели и пытается хоть как-то задремать, какие-то мысли всё ещё крутятся в голове. Что-то есть в том, как Эдди бросился в бой в ту же секунду, как подумал, что Ричи попал в трудное положение. Как будто он был готов сразиться с одним из их самых близких друзей за то, что даже не произошло.

Хах.

ХХХХ

Ричи, свежий после душа, одетый, и готовый отправиться за бифштексами, присоединяется к Бену, который, Ричи богом клянётся, надел ковбойские сапоги. Он начинает думать об Эдди в Оклахоме, потом корректирует курс своих мыслей и думает об Эдди в Нью-Йорке. Как бы он отпинал Ричи, даже не успевшего прикоснуться к паре ковбойских сапог посреди города. 

Лайка приоткрывает глаза, лежа на кровати, когда дверь открывается, а затем снова закрывает, прежде чем они выходят, совершенно не заинтересованная в них. 

― Ой, блин. Я забыл, ― говорит Бен после нескольких минут езды по безликой дороге в своём большом пикапе. ― В этом месте есть бар, это... Мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь ещё. 

― Нет, нет, всё в порядке, ― успокаивает его Ричи, пока Бен не начал по-настоящему паниковать. ― Я не буду вести себя как, ну, Коржик¹ при виде алкоголя. 

На Ричи накатывает облегчение, когда Бен искренне смеётся над его шуткой, а не показывает _ещё больше_ беспокойства. Ричи готовился к волнению с его стороны, но этого не происходит. Доверие, догадывается он. Бен доверяет ему, если Ричи доверяет самому себе. 

Он _доверяет_ себе. 

Ресторан почти пуст, но Бена встречают как старого друга. Он выглядит смущённым, когда бармен ведёт себя так, будто это большое событие, что у него есть компания на этот раз. 

Они садятся, и у них принимают заказ через пару минут ― у бармена нет нужды спрашивать заказ Бена, он ставит перед ним кружку пива, в то время как Ричи заказывает стакан воды. Он кивает Бену, его действительно не беспокоит, что рядом с ним кто-то пьёт. Говорит, что не беспокоит, да, но это не значит, что он _полностью_ верит в сказанное. 

Тем не менее, очень тактично (что неудивительно, это ведь Бен) с его стороны, когда Бен просит воды вместо второй кружки пива.

― И как проходит твой "тур"? ― спрашивает Бен. Его руки осторожно разрезают мясо перед собой, в отличие от неаккуратного кромсания Ричи. 

― Ммм, ― хмыкает он, раздумывая как всё обобщить. ― Билл плакал, мы с Майком _оба_ плакали, а Эдди опередил меня.

― И почему-то всё это неудивительно? ― Бен ухмыляется, как будто они обмениваются понятной только им шуткой. Они все так хорошо знают друг друга. ― Значит, Беверли следующая? 

― Беверли? ― Ричи с отвращением морщит нос. ― Мы называем её полным именем? Чёрт, что случилось? 

Бен молчит, тратя гораздо больше времени на то, чтобы разрезать ещё один кусок мяса, Ричи артачится. 

― Ты не обязан что-либо говорить, ― он вертит вилку в пальцах снова и снова, мучая одну зеленую фасоль. ― Я просто подумал наверняка.… В Дерри всё выглядело именно так.

― Ага, ― соглашается Бен. Наконец он снова смотрит на Ричи, на удивление нейтрально. ― Ей просто нужно немного времени. Я многого не могу... Не скажу, но... Я ждал тридцать лет, могу подождать ещё.

Ричи представляет себе Эдди в Нью-Йорке, с Тревором, и знает, что он был бы готов сделать то же самое. Он подождал бы ещё тридцать лет, если это потребуется, старый и дряхлый, и наконец будет вместе с ним.

Если бы Неудачники узнали, что Бен не единственный мягкосердечный тоскующий идиот, Ричи вряд ли бы смог это пережить. По крайней мере, он никогда не писал Эдди стихов.

― Извини, чувак. ― _Идиот_ , кричит его мозг, _ты можешь придумать что-нибудь получше_. ― Мне жаль, что меня не было с тобой в этом году, понимаешь? Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь.

― Тебе не нужно...

― Нужно, ― говорит Ричи. ― Я хочу. Мне жаль, что в этом году я был таким козлом. Но я собираюсь стать лучше. 

Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, глаза Бена сияют.

― Я очень рад, что ты позволил себе помочь, ― говорит Бен. ― Когда Майк сказал нам, что видел тебя, я был на Тайване и хотел попасть на ближайший рейс. 

Ричи давится смехом. Ни один из них не притрагивается к еде уже несколько минут.

― Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то из вас видел меня, ― признаётся Ричи. ― Просто у Майка есть способ выследить нас. 

Улыбка Бена ласковая, она наполняет Ричи теплом. Ему потребовалось некоторое время перестать винить Майка за всё ― за то, что он притащил их туда, за Эдди и Стэна. Теперь, конечно, он этого не делает. Он знает про то, чем Майк пожертвовал, чтобы остаться там, всё, чтобы спасти Дерри. Приятно видеть отсутствие обиды и в глазах Бена.

― А потом? ― спрашивает Бен. ― Вернёшься к комедии? 

― Не знаю, ― Ричи пожимает плечами. ― Я белый парень со своим мнением, может быть, я начну вести подкасты.

Они заканчивают ужин, обмениваясь идеями, о чём Ричи мог бы рассказывать в подкастах, и каждая из них ужасна. Они оба разливаются в приступах смеха по мере того, как идеи развиваются всё дальше и дальше. 

Вернувшись в свою простую гостевую комнату, Ричи звонит Биллу, который, по-видимому, один в своём кабинете, и слушает непрерывный поток слов. Билл дуется и скулит, как Майк и Одра купаются без него, и Ричи почти задаёт ему вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с того самого первого вечера, когда он присоединился к ним за ужином. Почему Майк не продолжил путешествовать? Что именно происходит между ними? 

Но в итоге, он не спрашивает. Билл звучит удовлетворённо, и Ричи может признать, что Билл этого заслуживает. 

В конце разговора они обмениваются краткими "люблю тебя", и Ричи засыпает, чувствуя заботу. Это приятно.

ХХХХ

Ричи проводит у Бена неделю, чуть меньше, чем у Эдди. В этом есть смысл, считает он, поскольку на этот раз над его головой, как тёмная туча, не висит большая идея признаться в любви. 

Сраное Криспи, что с ним не так. 

Бен в процессе создания большого проекта для Канадского офиса, желающего расшириться. Однако, он не проводит целые дни в своём кабинете в одиночестве, и в середине недели он приносит кучу эскизов и раскладывает их на своём широком кухонном столе, работая над ними. 

Он рассказывает Ричи о своих разных идеях, в то время у Дороти и Бланш² перебранка по телевизору в другом конце комнаты.

― Он должен быть _экологически чистым_ , ― объясняет Бен. ― С садом на крыше, возобновляемыми материалами. Я читал, что это покрытие, используемое в Питтсбурге, поглощает загрязнения воздуха, пока не знаю результатов, но им всё понравится за один только заголовок. 

Это занимательное дело. Многое не понятно Ричи, но он видит, с каким _упоением_ рассказывает Бен. Он становится более оживлённым, глаза загораются; постукивает кончиком карандаша по столу, размышляя о чем-то, и торжествующе улыбается, когда приходит к решению. 

― Здорово, что ты этим занимаешься, ― говорит Ричи в конце одного из рабочих дней Бена. Он сворачивает кучу бумаг, чтобы отнести их обратно в свой кабинет. ― Ну, то, что тебе очень нравится, является твоей работой.

― Ага, ― Бен задумывается на секунду, его брови приподнимаются. ― Разве у тебя не так же? Со стендапом? 

― Может, в начале так и было, ― Ричи пожимает плечами и засовывает руки в карманы толстовки, которую надел из-за кондиционера. ― До этой вымышленной персоны, нанятых писателей и... Всего. 

Бен плюхается обратно на кухонный табурет, большой круглый рулон бумаг остается без внимания. 

― Ты можешь заниматься этим снова, знаешь? Писать свой материал. 

― Возможно, ― его голос тихий, задумчивый. Ему пока трудно облечь свои страхи в слова, но он их чувствует. _А он может_? Действительно ли это вариант?

Что лучше: исчезнуть с лица земли, пережить кризис, реабилитироваться и вернуться со словами " _вы помните этого парня?_ " или снова проделать себе путь с самого низа? 

― То есть, очевидно, ты не обязан, ― поправляется Бен. ― Но ты же знаешь, что мы будем рядом.

Это кажется невыполнимой задачей, но ему удалось достигнуть невозможного раньше. Казалось невозможным встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами и победить клоуна-убийцу, но он сделал это. Казалось невозможным вытащить себя из канализации с истекающим кровью Эдди на спине, но он сделал и это. И он смог это сделать, потому что Неудачники были с ним. 

Может быть, он тоже сможет и _это_ сделать, если Неудачники рядом.

― Я знаю, ― и Ричи улыбается. 

ХХХХ

На второй день пребывания в Небраске Ричи узнает, что Бен каждое утро бегает кругами вокруг своего дома. Он пытается разобраться, как работает излишне современная кофеварка Бена, когда сам мужчина, потный и пытающийся восстановить дыхание, тащится обратно через парадную дверь с запыхавшейся Лайкой прямо за ним.

― Как мне заставить эту штуку сделать мне кофе? ― спрашивает он. ― Почему на ней так много _кнопок_? 

Позже, когда Бен принял душ и они оба напились кофеина, он спрашивает о пробежке. 

― Бегаю каждое утро, ― подтверждает Бен. ― Ну, зимой я использую беговую дорожку, если навалило слишком много снега, но побегать на холодном воздухе тоже иногда приятно.

Ричи хмыкает и снова смотрит на Бена. 

― Так вот у тебя откуда тело греческой статуи?

― _Нет_ <, ― уши Бена становятся тёмно-красными. ― Просто это полезно. 

Ричи задумывается на мгновение. Он в курсе, что мог бы быть в более подобающей форме, даже до реабилитации и не совсем сбалансированной диеты, включающей в себя виски, и что он мог найти в глубинах своего холодильника. Еда во время его туров никогда не была в пользу здоровой пищи, скорее, она предоставляла из себя нечто быстрое и что находилось поблизости, не задерживаясь и снова отправляясь в путь. 

Бен рассказал всем Неудачникам в Дерри историю о том, как он учился в старшей школе, о мудаке тренере по легкой атлетике, критиковавшем его тело, и какую работу над собой проделывал Бен, подпитываемый злобой. По мнению Ричи, это определённо заслуживает уважения. Бен сам о себе заботится. Ричи знает, что ему тоже следует собой заняться. Он не станет моложе в ближайшее время, и Ричи не хочется быть недотёпой, если есть такая возможность.

Именно так, как он предполагает, Ричи оказывается снаружи с Беном на следующее утро, делая растяжку на большой деревянной терассе. Он пытается, по крайней мере, дотянуться к носкам, нерешительно бросаясь вперёд. Бен молчит, пока не заканчивает свои упражнения. Он встаёт и смотрит, как тянется Ричи. 

― Согнись в бёдрах, ― напутствует он. 

― Где, чёрт возьми, я, по-твоему, сгибаюсь?

Это настоящее испытание говорить в таком положении ― голос Ричи выходит напряжённым и хриплым, но ничто и никогда не могло заставить его молчать. 

― В пояснице. 

Большие руки опускаются на спину Ричи и больно толкают его вперёд, заставляя смущённо кряхтеть. Они продолжают: Бен тянет и толкает его в правильную позу, и услужливо указывает, какие мышцы он должен чувствовать напряжёнными, словно сейчас Ричи не чувствует, как каждый мускул в его теле кричит. Он вспотел ещё до того, как они шагнули на террасу. 

― Поверь мне, ― говорит Бен. ― Это гораздо лучше, чем растянутая паховая мышца.

Ричи делает один круг вокруг дома по хорошо протоптанной грязной дорожке, прежде чем сдаётся, задыхаясь и откидывая свои ужасные потные волосы с лица, садясь на нижнюю ступеньку террасы, дожидаясь Бена. Он наблюдает, как тот делает ещё три круга, осторожно шагая и только немного запыхавшись, и, наконец, останавливаясь.

― Неплохо! ― он добродушно даёт оценку. ― Для первого раза неплохо. 

Они должны сделать заминку, что, по-видимому, является тем ещё делом, и Ричи чувствует каждое движение, сделанное с момента пробуждения каждым нервом своего тела. Даже если ему хреново, он понимает, почему Бен занимается этим ежедневно. Он бы не сказал, что _заряжает энергией_ , но оказывает плодотворное влияние на организм. Его ноги сейчас ослабли и болят от напряжения.

― Не рассчитывай, что скоро я стану качком, ― ворчит Ричи в ответ. ― Предоставь это Эдди. 

Тем не менее, это не мешает ему присоединиться на следующее утро, потом на ещё одно следующее после. Когда он проходит два круга, не останавливаясь, Ричи чувствует, что достиг чего-то, ради чего не так давно не предпринял бы и попытки. Это здорово! Ему правда нравится, как бы он не жаловался и не ныл во время процесса. 

ХХХХ

Ричи делает стрижку, в которой так нуждается. Понял он это только во время пробежки с Беном, когда влажные от пота волосы настойчиво лезли в глаза. Есть очень незначительная разница между его нормальной длиной волос и " _старик, который пытается удержаться за свои двадцать лет_ ", и Ричи, несомненно, последний период прошёл. И поскольку он сейчас в долбаной Небраске, где люди едва знакомы с понятием " _немного растрёпанная стрижка_ ", парикмахер делает его похожим на сраного _папашу_. 

Ричи чуть ли не воет, а Бен смеётся и фотографирует его, желая показать остальным. 

― Бев говорит, что ты красивый, ― радостно сообщает он Ричи.

Из-за чего Ричи стонет ещё громче. 

Стрижка вышла неплохой, если быть честным. И не _такая_ она короткая. Просто стрижка настолько непривычна ему, что он её ненавидит. 

Эдди настаивает по телефону на следующий день, что он выглядит очень даже _хорошо_. 

― Я похож на какого-нибудь гребаного стукача, ― возражает Ричи. 

Эдди то ли задыхается, то ли смеётся.

― Ты, ― он откашливается, пытаясь сдержать смех. ― Сходство и правда есть. 

― Пошёл ты, приятель.

― Хэй, не расстраивайся из-за этого. Если это тебе поможет, то твоя стрижка позволяет увидеть твой большой лоб, ― Эдди снова смеётся, как будто он самый смешной человек на земле. И к чёрту его, потому что Ричи и правда считает Эдди таковым.

Он чувствует себя ребёнком. Словно он намеренно позорит себя новыми изобретательными способами, только бы заполучить внимание Эдди. Даже если Эдди смотрит на него и говорит, какой он тупой идиот, это всё, что ему нужно.

Он был таким очевидным всё это время. Может быть, спустя время, когда это не будет для него больной темой, Ричи сможет пошутить над этим. Он скажет Эдди, как ему повезло влюбиться именно в него, а не в кого-то поумнее, иначе любой другой парень сразу бы всё понял.

Когда-нибудь. 

ХХХХ

Ближе к концу пребывания Ричи в Небраске, Бен берёт целый выходной, и они отправляются перекусить. Они посещают новый для Ричи бар около большого торгового центра, и кухня здесь для людей из Ниоткуда, штат Небраска, Ричи уверен, считается изысканной. Окончание его пребывания постепенно подходит к концу, и Ричи говорит Бену позвонить ему с Канады, и они оба покупают билеты в тот же вечер. 

Ричи покупает себе новый телефон, удивляясь, насколько лучше себя чувствует по сравнению с тем временем, когда он бросил старый телефон через всю квартиру. Не то чтобы старый телефон нагнетал его, пробуждая неприятные воспоминания, но у Ричи всегда плохо получалось анализировать свои чувства. 

Некоторое время он возится с ним за обедом, меняя сим-карту и тыкая на все приложения, интересуясь, для чего они, пока ему не надоедает это занятие. Знает бог, если его оставить наедине со своим новым девайсом, он проверит Твиттер, а это последнее, что ему нужно. 

Он отодвигает телефон на край стола, экраном вниз. Бен ничего не говорит, но тоже откладывает свой телефон.

― А кто-нибудь... ― Ричи рассеянно ковыряется в салате, который он заказал, едва смотря в тарелку. ― Из Неудачников. Кто-нибудь говорил со Стэном? 

Бен кусает губы. 

― Нет.

― Ага, ― тяжело вздыхает Ричи, сползая ниже на своём месте. Виниловая ткань стула скрипит под давлением неожиданного веса. ― Я мог догадаться. 

Тишина витает вокруг них обоих некоторое время, пока они едят, потягивают свои напитки и думают, что говорить дальше.

― Я скучаю по нему, ― признаётся Бен. ― Я понимаю, почему он не... После того, как он... Но...

Ричи вздыхает, ещё тяжелее:

― Ага.

Он думает об этом чаще, чем того желает. Как Стэн выглядел тогда в больнице. Каким же хрупким он был. Стэн всегда был немного более подвержен влиянию вещей, чем остальные Неудачники. В тот год после клоуна он был последним, кто действительно всё забыл ― волшебная амнезия и все такое. Теперь, когда Ричи вспомнил, он видит это более ясно. Стэн в начале средней школы был тихим и замкнутым, выглядел грустным.

 _Гормоны_ , говорила мама Ричи, будто это всё объясняло. 

В конце концов он стал прежнем нормальным Стэном или нашёл новую норму для себя, но теперь, оглядываюсь назад, Ричи видит ― он никогда не становился тем, кем был раньше. Они все изменились после всех событий, если говорить правду. 

Стэн женился. Разговор о жене был единственным случаем, когда он выглядел хоть немного счастливым, находясь в Дерри. Конечно, за ужином он смеялся, но всё равно выглядел слегка болезненно. Ричи может только надеяться, что Патти там, вместе с ним, и Стэн в порядке. 

ХХХХ

В пятницу Ричи провожает Бена в аэропорт, где они расстаются после ещё одного долгого, добротного объятия. К счастью, на этот раз всё обходится без слёз. 

Ричи, не успев моргнуть глазом, уже оказывается в Чикаго. Новое окружение, новая аренда машины, всё новое, то новое и это новое. Это в последний раз, мрачно думает Ричи. Он с нетерпением ждёт разговора со своими друзьями, чтобы избавиться от всей тяжести, утомлявшей его, и спокойно жить с ними. Однако, он чувствует, что нужно поговорить ещё с одним человеком, прежде чем Ричи закончит со всем. 

Люди в Чикаго водят как полные ублюдки, и после недели, проведённой в Небраске, Ричи это нравится. Он создан для того, чтобы жить в городе. Раньше он тоже жил в Чикаго, пока ему не надоели зимы.

Он предупреждает Бев своим звонком, в отличие от других. Сейчас середина дня, прикидывает он, а она занятая дизайнерша, возможно, её даже нет дома. 

― Ричи! ― она быстро отвечает на звонок. В её голосе слышится нетерпение. ― Это то, что я думаю?

― Зависит от того, о чём ты думаешь, ― кто-то позади него сигналит, когда он на полсекунды задерживается, чтобы свернуть налево.

― Похоже на Чикаго. Я так и знала!

― Тебе кто-то сказал? ― спрашивает он. Что же, ему придётся попросить Майка прочитать лекцию виновнику. Если только это не сам _Майк_. Билл не сможет убедительно прочитать лекцию, Ричи знает. 

― Нет, ― он ясно представляет себе хитрую улыбку на её лице. Та, которая поразила его ещё в Дерри, ни чуть не изменившая Бев. ― Но когда Эдди и Бен недавно упомянули о нежданных гостях, у меня возникло предчувствие.

― Вот тебе и сюрприз, ― стонет Ричи. ― Ты всегда была самой умной из Неудачников. 

― Хэй! ― зовёт она. ― У кое-кого были сплошные пятёрки, и это была не я. 

― Следи за языком, Марш, ― предупреждает Ричи. ― Ты запятнаешь мою тщательно созданную репутацию придурка. 

― Где ты? 

― Очень близко, ― он бросает взгляд на открытую карту на телефоне, указывающую путь к району Олд Тауна. ― Неужели мне придётся драться с кем-то насмерть за место на парковке?

Оказывается, ему не нужно ни с кем драться, что является большой удачей ― он выиграл в драке один раз в своей жизни, и Бауэрс был слишком отвлечён, чтобы по-настоящему защищаться. 

Беверли в чём-то вроде сарафана встречает его у калитки у подножия каменной лестницы, ведущей к старому таунхаусу, и когда она машет ему рукой, ветер развевает сарафан выше колен. Ей приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы обнять его, и её короткие волосы щекочут подбородок.

Внутри дома всё мило, в классическом стиле, для Беверли это подходит. Он не такой современный и претенциозный, как у Эдди, и не лишён индивидуальности, как у Бена. Он старый, с открытым кирпичом и радиаторами, которые, вероятно, щёлкают и лязгают всю зиму.

Они немного болтают и заказывают еду на ранний ужин, но решаются отправиться за заказом лично. Судя по всему, она занятой человек. Работает на себя и занимается своим бизнесом. Он гордится ею, видя её работы по дому, столы, покрытые рисунками.

― Много лет назад я жил в Чикаго, ― говорит ей Ричи, когда они идут. 

Олд Таун ― гораздо более приятный район, чем тот, в котором он жил в свои двадцать, пытаясь заработать денег, подняться на сцену, сделать себе имя. 

― Мне здесь нравится, ― отвечает она. ― Ты скучаешь по Чикаго? 

― С моим опытом проживания в Эл Эй? Ни за что. 

Беверли строит гримасу отвращения.

― Да, да. Все в Лос-Анджелесе фальшивые и отчаянные, это правда, ― тротуар становится всё более многолюдным, когда они переходят с жилой улицы и начинают проходить мимо новых магазинов и ресторанов. ― По крайней мере, я не отмораживаю себе яйца каждый раз, когда выхожу на улицу пять месяцев в году.

― Ммм, не могу с этим поспорить, ― она придвигается ближе, когда более оживлёнными становятся тротуары, хватая под руку Ричи. ― Как тебе Нью-Йорк? 

― Нью-Йорк не меняется, ― они проходят мимо пекарен, какой-то пафосной лавки, мимо чего-то, торгующего странным мороженым или что бы это ни было. ― Эдди такой же. Ну, кроме очевидного.

Беверли _хмыкает_.

― На самом деле, вы все такие же, ― задумчиво произносит он. ― Теперь, когда я вспомнил больше. Совсем как в детстве.

― Ты тоже не изменился, знаешь? Всё такой же. Правда, намного больше, ― она тепло улыбается. 

― Да, работаю над этим. Вроде того, ― свободной рукой он похлопывает себя по животу. Ему со своими складками далеко до того долговязого паренька, каким он был в 1990-ом.

― А ну-ка! ― Беверли хлопает его по груди рукой, обхватившей его локоть. ― Я говорю о том, что ты ростом в шесть футов или около того и с такими плечами!

― О, да, и это тоже, ― он сопротивляется тому, чтобы сгорбить плечи в ответ на внимание к его габаритам. Это старая многолетняя привычка ― неловкость из-за внимания, которое он получал от того, что был высоким и широким. 

Наконец они добираются до пункта назначения, хватают свои пакеты и напитки, и поворачиваются, направляясь обратно к дому Беверли. Прошло много _лет_ с тех пор, как Ричи ел настоящий чикагский сэндвич с говядиной, и он не хочет признаваться вслух, как сильно он этого ждёт.

Беверли снова хватает Ричи за руку. Вообще-то, это приятно ― такое простое прикосновение. Нечто, чего у него не было в жизни.

― Бен рассказал нам историю в прошлый раз, когда мы собирались вместе, ещё до того, как мы узнали, где ты, ― другая её рука двигается, как будто она хочет жестикулировать во время разговора, но отягощена одним из пакетов с едой, покачивавшим при каждом движении. ― Время, когда вы хотели посмотреть фильм, и ты заплатил за его билет, потому что у него не осталось карманных денег.

― А, _да_! ― воспоминания возвращаются. Он помнит, как вёл себя, будто этот поступок сущий пустяк, хотя на это уходили все до последнего цента его карманных денег. ― Думаю, мы шли на... Дик Трейси³? 

― Именно это я и имела в виду, ― говорит Беверли. ― Ты всегда был таким заботливым. 

Ему кажется, что его изучают под микроскопом. 

― Я просто терпеть не могу развлекаться один, вот и всё. 

― И теперь, ты не один, ― она опускает голову ему на плечо, не сбиваясь с шага.

ХХХХ

― Как там Бен? 

Они сидят вдвоём на диване Бев вечером. По телевизору идёт фильм, но никто из них не обращает на него особого внимания. Вместо этого они болтают и шутят, а в безмолвные моменты прижимаются друг к другу и просто наслаждаются компанией друг друга. 

Он не удивлён, что она спросила о Бене, но удивлён, что ей потребовалось так много времени на готовность задать этот вопрос.

― С Беном всё в порядке, ― с лёгкостью отвечает Ричи. ― Очень занят, думаю. 

― Он всегда так говорит, ― она не смотрит на Ричи, но он видит её раздражённое выражение. ― Чем больше он говорит, что с ним всё в _порядке_ , тем больше я волнуюсь. 

― Он, вроде, кажется... Ну, не знаю... ― Беверли напрягается рядом с ним, но это заметно только потому, что они прижаты друг к другу, ― одиноким.

Не то чтобы Ричи совсем не замечал этого в Небраске. Бен не казался грустным, но он выглядел как парень, которому нужно немного больше, чем есть на данный момент. Он может скрывать своё состояние, но у него не получится напиздеть такому пиздаболу, как Ричи. 

Беверли молчит. Может быть, она вообще больше не хочет об этом говорить, кто знает. Но если его долг, как её друга, состоит в том, чтобы побыть неприятностью ради общего блага, он это сделает.

― Что случилось? ― он давит дальше. ― Казалось, что между вами что-то было. 

― И есть. Или было, я не знаю, ― она сильнее прижимается к боку Ричи, ссутулившись так, что ему становится неудобно. ― Я просто хотела, чтобы один год моей гребаной жизни не был определен мужчиной.

Ричи не знает ни одного человека на этой планете, который мог бы обвинить её в этом желании.

― Ты это заслужила, ― Ричи протягивает руку между ними, ладонью вверх, предлагая. ― И как оно? 

Она берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

― Мне нравится. Я люблю свою работу, мне нравится это место... ― она машет свободной рукой на стену, покрытую причудливыми картинами. ― Но иногда мне одиноко. 

Когда Ричи сжимает её руку, она, кажется, немного нервничает, машет рукой перед собой, будто отгоняя вонь своего же признания. 

― Ты прилетел в Чикаго не для того, чтобы выслушивать мои жалобы, ― говорит она.

― Это я спросил, ― замечает Ричи. ― Я хочу услышать, как ты поживаешь. 

― А я хочу услышать, как поживаешь _ты_ , ― она переворачивает их руки и свободной рукой хлопает его по тыльной стороне ладони. 

― Я расскажу после тебя, ― обещает он. Когда она ничего не говорит, он толкает её запястьем в бедро.

― А что, если я заставлю его ждать слишком долго? ― она хмурится, Ричи видит морщинку на её лбу. ― Каждый день я хочу позвонить ему, но он не заслуживает того, чтобы его водили за нос.

Нетрудно понять, откуда берутся её тревоги, но, будучи вторым самым влюблённым Неудачником в группе, он знает, насколько они на самом деле необоснованны. Эдди знает, что Ричи любит его, он сказал ему это в лицо. Более или менее. Они разговаривают по телефону каждый день, даже если это просто короткое сообщение или два, о том или этом, и Ричи никогда не чувствовал себя _водимым за нос_. Конечно, после некоторых звонков он чувствует себя более влюблённым дураком, чем раньше, но это не вина Эдди. 

У него тоже был разговор с Беном. Он не шутил, когда говорил, что подождёт, и Ричи это знает. 

― Беверли, поверь мне, ты не заставляешь его ждать. 

Она делает глубокий вдох, потом выдох. 

― А что, если я его не заслуживаю? 

― Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

― Это безумие, да? ― морщины на её лбу стали глубже от света телевизора, освещая жёлто-сине-оранжевым цветом лицо. ― Бояться, что ты не заслуживаешь чего-то настолько хорошего?

― Нет, ― Ричи проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони, по костяшкам пальцев и по нежной коже. Он точно знает, что она чувствует. ― Это не безумие.

После минутного молчания, всё ещё глядя на Ричи, её плечи опускаются. Ричи не знает, что он такого делает, что выдаёт его, потому что Бев с грустью смотрит на него.

― Ох. Это Эдди? 

Но когда он согласно кивает, её глаза расширяются от шока.

― Почему ты удивлена?! ― восклицает он, вполне оживлённо, из-за чего Бев даже приходится выпрямиться, потому что её человеческая подушка в виде Ричи дёргается. ― Ты ведь только что сама догадалась! 

― Я не ожидала, что ты так легко признаешься! ― Она смотрит на него своими большими голубыми глазами. Он не может точно сказать, она удивлена тому, что ему нравятся _мужчины_ , или что он влюблён в _Эдди_.

― Да уж, ― он откидывается головой на плюшевую подушку. ― Наверное, меня просто уже тошнит от секретов. Ты единственная, кто догадалась. 

― Неудивительно, ― Беверли следует его примеру, прислоняясь к спинке дивана, но поворачиваясь боком к нему. ― У меня были подозрения ещё в больнице, но...

Каждый волосок на шее Ричи встает дыбом, и он чуть ли не леденеет от ужаса, что он так _очевиден_. Сейчас ему намного лучше, чем год назад, но не _намного_. Мысль о том, что тогда, не по его инициативе, Беверли _знала_ … 

― Нет! ― он убирает руку, чтобы она не почувствовала его вспотевшей ладони. ― Не нужно о больнице, пожалуйста. 

― Хорошо, ― она успокаивающе держит его за плечо. Всё ещё здесь. Это просто Беверли. 

― Нет, это... ― Он не заканчивает мысль, не знает, есть ли в ней конец. Ричи качает головой. ― Всё в порядке. 

― А остальные знают? ― её рука на плече скользит вниз, и вместо этого она держит его бицепс. Он ценит, что она не хватает его за руку сразу. 

― Не об Эдди, ― говорит Ричи. ― Но сам Эдди знает. 

― _Эдди знает_? ― её расслабленная поза сменилась прямой осанкой. ― Что он сказал? 

― Это не важно, он... ― Ричи ёрзает. Он не хочет просто выбалтывать чужие секреты, даже если они смешаны с его собственными. ― Ну, скажем так, ничего не происходит. 

― Ох, Ричи, ― Бев точно знает, почему ничего не происходит, понимание видно в её глазах. Однако, она ничего не говорит. Она прижимается лбом к его плечу и обнимает его за талию в неловком, но очень благодарном объятии. 

Когда он льнёт к ней, прижимаясь щекой к её макушке и протягивая руку, чтобы убрать несколько волос изо рта, он возвращается в другое время. Они вместе сидят на песке, прямо как сейчас. Сестра, которую он всегда тайно хотел, но так и не получил.

Он думает о крошечной жизни внутри неё, едва заметной, которую он прозвал Большим Обедом. 

Он целует Бев в макушку.

― Если ты в ближайшее время не позвонишь Бену, это сделаю я, ― угрожает он. ― И я возьму его первым.

Беверли громко смеётся. 

― Не думаю, что он играет за _эту_ команду. 

Ричи вздыхает так, словно это самая ужасная новость в его жизни.

― Я должен был догадаться по ковбойским сапогам.

ХХХХ

Смотреть, как Беверли делает свою работу, не совсем то же самое, что смотреть, как Бен делает свою. Они оба хранят эскизы, словно драконы, охраняющие свои сокровища ― офисные ящики набиты ими. Беверли, по сравнению с ним, громче. Там, где Бен работает за закрытой дверью своего кабинета в тишине, иногда прерываемой важным звонком, у Бев есть маленький современный проигрыватель, который она включает на полную громкость и позволяет музыке разноситься по всему дому. 

Она подпевает какому-то жизнерадостному фолку (Ричи не узнаёт песню), когда находит её утром в кабинете, откинувшейся на спинку стула и уставившейся на множество дизайнерских рубашек.   
  
Кабинет выглядит милым. Он красиво украшен вокруг стола, обращенного к большому высокому окну, частично покрытому блуждающим плющом. Есть несколько книжных полок, каждая из которых выглядит на пятьдесят процентов как книжное хранилище, и ещё пятьдесят как хранилище для растений, а ещё есть изящное растение в стеклянной вазе сверху всех этих полок. Есть так же длинный шкаф-гармошка, бюст манекена и большая металлическая гардеробная вешалка, полностью занятая разноцветной одеждой. 

Она расслабляется, смотря на Ричи, стоящего в дверях.

― Привет, Рич, ― она опускает стул так, что он опирается на все четыре ножки. ― На кухне есть круассаны. 

― Мм, спасибо, ― мычит он и с благодарностью принимает протянутую ему большую кофейную кружку, делает глоток тёплого напитка и даёт обратно. ― Работаешь в такую рань? 

На самом деле ещё не _так_ рано, но они могли бы выйти позавтракать или он мог бы приготовить им яйца или что-то ещё, перед началом её работы. 

― Не совсем, ― она бросает на свой стол ещё один страдальческий взгляд. ― Мне нравятся эти идеи, но если приглядеться здесь...

Она брезгливо смотрит и неопределённо жестикулирует на бюст манекена с приколотыми вокруг какими-то обрывками белой ткани.

― Может быть, я просто выброшу их, начну все сначала, сожгу всё, ― она замолкает с керамикой, все еще прижатой к губам, и прищуривает на него глаза без макияжа.

Ричи наблюдает, как её глаза метаются, оглядывая его, как кусок мяса, одетый в рваные старые спортивные штаны и футболку, которая видела лучшие дни. 

― Ричи, ты можешь побыть моей моделью? 

Это. Не то, что он ожидал услышать. Ричи Тозиер ― _не_ модель. 

― Эм, ― произносит он осмысленно. ― Что?

― Твои плечи, ― её глаза всё ещё прищурены, она критически смотрит на его плечи. Бев вскакивает со своего места. ― Встань прямо.

― Я ничего не делаю прямо⁴, ― тем не менее, он всё равно поправляет свою осанку, расправляя плечи и наслаждаясь этим после ночи сна. Даже не из-за плохого сна, а из-за обычного у него может разболеться спина. Как сексуально и весело быть старше сорока.

― Ха-ха, ― она разворачивает его, неожиданно крепко сжимая за плечи. Одним быстрым движением она водит рукой из стороны в сторону. ― Какая убийственная шутка для твоего нового материала. 

― Если новый материал, ― он прерывается, отодвигаясь, когда её пальцы прижимаются и щекочут его спину, ― вообще есть. 

― А? Ты ничего не пишешь? ― она напевает, отчасти под музыку, которая ещё играет, а отчасти под собственные мысли, дергая его старую футболку.

― Чуть-чуть пишу, ― он снова повёрнут лицом к Бев. Она едва достаёт ему до подбородка, и ей приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы натянуть на Ричи рубашку. ― Но я всех уволил, так что в этом нет никакого смысла. 

Это привлекает её внимание. Она снова смотрит ему в глаза.

― Молодец, ― она отступает и что-то пишет на клочке бумаги. ― Ну так что? Ты согласен? 

― Ты собираешься выложить это в сеть? 

Беверли кивает, как будто его вопрос внезапно раскрыл всё. 

― Я могу обрезать... ― она жестикулирует, намекая на изображение, обрезанное до шеи. ― Если не хочешь светиться. 

Он на минуту задумывается. К такому роду вещам он никогда не испытывал интерес. Над такими вещами он никогда не задумывался больше, чем на секунду. 

Но это же Беверли! Его подруга делится своими интересами и с энтузиазмом относится к тому, что он пробует нечто новое и интересное. При этом предлагая сохранить анонимность в интернете из-за его мимолетного колебания.

― Чёрт, а почему бы и нет? 

Она лучезарно улыбается ему, гарантируя, что он никогда не пожалеет о своём согласии до конца своей жизни. 

ХХХХ

Беверли не позволяет ему посмотреть наброски, пока она работает над ними, вплоть до того, что выгоняет его и закрывает дверь своего кабинета.

― Поверь мне, ― говорит она ему каждый раз, когда Ричи пытается вытянуть из неё какую-нибудь информацию. ― Тебе понравится. 

И пока он тут, они гуляют вместе каждый вечер. Они смотрят фильм, легко забываемый, но им всё равно весело скоротать время за ним. Они обедают и ужинают на открытом воздухе при каждой возможности, оценивая каждую собаку, проходящую мимо, по такой комплексной шкале, что никто из них не знает полностью, на чём она базируется, но ни одна собака не набирает баллов ниже девяти. 

― Это хороший район, ― говорит Ричи, наполовину опустошив упаковку картошки фри за обедом возле какого-то среднего заведения с бургерами. ― Там, где я жил в Чикаго, не было возможности посидеть на открытом воздухе, чтобы какой-нибудь чувак не подошёл и не помочился в твою содовую. 

― Да брось ты! ― смех Беверли звучит так громко, что привлекает внимание сидящих людей за соседним столиком. ― Не может быть, чтобы всё было _так_ плохо.

― Ах, да?

Они проезжают мимо его старого дома, прошло почти двадцать лет, когда Ричи впервые сюда въехал. Он почти не отличается от того, каким он его помнит. Почему-то не хуже и уж точно не лучше. 

― Боже, Ричи, ― Бев наклоняется над рулем, чтобы посмотреть на здание. ― Это место соответствует нормам безопасности? 

― Ладно, _Эдди_ , ― он быстро фотографирует здание в память о старых временах, прежде чем они продолжат двигаться дальше. ― Скорее всего, не соответствует. 

Он потерял воспоминания. Не те, к которым причастен магический клоун, а обычные, просто потерянные во времени воспоминания. Он жил в этом доме, когда впервые переспал с мужчиной. Двадцатичетырехлетний, пьяный в стельку, под кайфом и в смутном ужасе осознавший, что это гораздо лучше, чем спать с женщинами. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он позволил себе это ещё раз, затем пришёл успех, и пришли писатели, и было слишком рискованно позволить этому случиться снова... До событий прошлого года, но это совершенно другое. 

Он не делится этим конкретным воспоминанием с Беверли. Не сейчас. 

ХХХХ

В среду Беверли наконец впускает его в свой кабинет, где презентует ему две рубашки на вешалках.

― Ого, Бев... Быстро ты, ― Ричи не знает, сколько требуется времени, чтобы сшить рубашку. Беверли быстро справилась? Это намного быстрее, чем смог бы сшить он. 

― Я уже сделала большую часть работы, мне просто нужно было внести некоторые коррективы, ― она улыбается ему, как какой-то дьяволёнок, демонстративно покачивая рубашками и протягивает одну из них. ― Примеришь? 

Рубашка на пуговицах с длинными рукавами, в основном белая, за исключением растущего узора из жирных чёрных пятен, начинающихся на левом плече и расширяющихся к правому, весь правый рукав чёрный. 

Она стильная. У Ричи ничего подобного нет. И когда он надевает на себя рубашку, она прекрасно сидит, обтягивая плечи, но не перегружает пуговицами на груди. Как только он надевает приличные штаны и смотрит в зеркало, Ричи чувствует себя странно. Он хорошо выглядит. И _чувствует_ себя тоже хорошо, наверное, из-за того, что хорошо выглядит. Он не выглядит _неряшливым_ , неаккуратным или каким-либо ещё, каким он себя видит в обычной своей одежде. 

― Идеально, ― Беверли вешает вторую рубашку на гардеробную вешалку в углу и топает обратно к Ричи. Она разглаживает пару складок на рубашке и убирает ногтем катышек. Она отходит, направив на него телефон. ― Просто несколько фотографий для Инстаграма. 

Ричи стоит и ждет, пока она сделает снимок, руки по швам. 

Беверли делает один снимок и замирает. Она смотрит на него поверх телефона. 

― Почему ты так стоишь? 

Он осматривает себя. 

― Я нормально стою, как обычно. 

― Нет! ― она смотрит на Ричи так, словно видит его впервые. ― Ты стоишь как восковая фигура. 

Он неловко смеётся, когда Бев показывает сделанный снимок: руки болтаются, как у какой-то кошмарной куклы. 

― Я не виноват! Что мне делать со своими руками? 

― Так, ― Беверли бросает телефон и снова подходит к нему. Она закатывает ему рукава каким-то сложным образом. Ричи и не подозревал, что существует какая-то техника. ― Руки в карманы. 

Она указывает ему принять разные позы, а затем даёт ему другую рубашку. Вторая ему нравится гораздо больше, похожего фасона, с воротником и пуговицами, но у этой ― какофония цветов и узоров, кровоточащих от плеч до рёбер. Это _здорово_. Верхняя половина действительно похожа на то, что он _выбрал бы_ , но в качестве акцента она как-то более зрелая.

Вместе они смотрят на фотографии и выбирают лучшие для публикации. На них удивительно смотреть; без лица он никогда бы не догадался, что это его фотография.

ХХХХ

Ричи общается с другими Неудачниками всё больше с каждым днём после прибытия в Чикаго. Теперь, встретившись со всеми и не имея секретов, он может снова участвовать в их групповом чате и делиться шутками, смехом и разговорами. Билл где-то откапывает старый ежегодник, находит фотографии их всех и делится красивыми летними пожеланиями Бена и одним гораздо более коротким Ричи (" _я первый подписываюсь под твоим крэком!_ ").

Он глубоко удовлетворён. Однако странно ощущать изменение в динамике их общения. Может быть это потому, что они повзрослели ― это наиболее вероятно, но почему-то кажется, что они выбиты из равновесия. Не хватает ещё одной детали механизма. 

Эдди звонит ему на следующий день после его попытки в моделинг, чтобы поговорить о ни о чём. 

― Какое слово из восьми букв обозначает _место для хранения_? Заканчивается на _А_. 

― Привет, Эдс, ― отвечает Ричи. ― Я в порядке, а ты как?

― Не называй меня Эдс, мне сорок один, ― Эдди бормочет что-то ещё, но так тихо, что Ричи не слышит. ― Привет.

Эдди рассказывает о всех новостях, происходящих в его жизни. Тревор задерживается на работе допоздна, Кермит разбил стакан на кухне, Эдди не может разгадать ежедневный кроссворд, и почему-то все эти новости не кажутся Ричи скучными.

― Значит, ты уже поработал моделью для Бев? ― наконец-то спрашивает Эдди. ― Ты пробыл там всего четыре дня. 

Ричи требуется секунда, чтобы понять, о чём речь.

― Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? ― он смотрел, как Беверли вчера выложила фотографии, и они были полностью обрезаны по шею, никаких имён в подписи, никаких пометок на его несуществующем старом аккаунте. Ничего, что могло бы определить Ричи. 

― Чт... Я... Я хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы распознать, ― говорит Эдди. Судя по его голосу, Ричи уже должен был догадаться. Так ли это?

Узнал бы он Эдди по фотографии только его торса? Возможно. Даже в рубашке не-в-стиле-Эдди невозможно скрыть его компактное сложение.

― Оу, ― конечно, Эдди узнает его по фотографии груди и рук. Хорошо. ― Ну, да, но думаю, что это на один раз. 

― Это ты так думаешь, ― отвечает Эдди. ― И следующее, что ты осознаёшь ― то, как ты идёшь у неё по подиуму. 

― Я? Никогда! ― Ричи фыркает, представляя, как делит сцену с группой людей в три раза моложе его и в шестьдесят раз сексуальнее. ― Хотя я открыт для взяток. 

Ричи не видит для себя _такой_ резкой перемены в карьере, но думать о таком развороте немного забавно. И они с Эдди смеются при мысли о том, что он демонстрирует причудливо замысловатые наряды, которые модели носят на подиумах, посылая разные фотографии друг другу. 

Ричи останавливает Эдди, прежде чем тот успевает закончить разговор. 

― Подсобка. 

Эдди долго молчит. Затем: 

― М?

― Твой кроссворд. Попробуй _подсобку_. 

― А! ― раздаётся слабое шарканье бумаги. ― Спасибо, Рич. 

ХХХХ

― Как ты смотришь на ужин? ― спрашивает Беверли в качестве приветствия, когда она возвращается из ряда важных рабочих встреч.

― Вообще? ― спрашивает Ричи, откидываясь на спинку её большого мягкого дивана и глядя в заметки на своём телефоне. ― Очень хорошо. Даже лучше, чем завтрак. 

Она закатывает глаза.

― Я думаю о конкретном ужине.

Её телефон подпрыгивает на диванной подушке рядом с ним, когда она бросает его, плюхаясь на подушку с другой стороны от него. 

Ричи берёт его, чтобы проверить последние рекомендации: ресторан и комедийный клуб. 

― Настоящая чикагская пицца, ― начинает она. ― И _открытый_ микрофон. 

― Бев! 

― Я не говорю, что ты обязан! ― произносит она быстро, торопясь, не девая шанса перебить её. ― Мы можем пойти, поесть, послушать некоторых людей, _и_ ты можешь попробовать, если хочешь. 

ХХХХ

Место, куда они прибывают, похоже на свалку. Оглядываясь вокруг, неудивительно, что концертный список наполовину пуст, а два места для вечера комедии были отданы музыкантам. Ричи смотрит на Беверли, пододвигающую стул к маленькому круглому столику на двоих и обменивающуюся несколькими словами с официантом.

Он заносит своё имя в список. 

Им подают чикагскую пиццу, и Ричи отправляет фотографию своего кусочка, сочащегося плавленым сыром, в групповой чат.

Эдди пишет ему отдельно:

_"ты не сможешь срать целую неделю"_

Из-за этого Ричи так смеётся, что едва не пропускает первого музыканта, покидающего "сцену" (часть пола покрыта ковром другого цвета, чтобы обозначить разделение), и сотрудника ресторана, хватающего микрофон. 

― А дальше у нас... ― он замолкает, косится на планшет в руке и сердито вздыхает в микрофон. ― Так, хватит с меня приколов, а? Какой придурок написал _Ричи Тозиер_? 

Это привлекает его внимание. Он чуть ли не отправляется в могилу, давясь излишним сыром. Разве это не было бы логично: пережить все ужасы, наконец, привести свою жизнь в порядок, а затем умереть из-за какого-то сыра в странном несчастном случае. 

Он поднимает одну руку, вытирая жирные пальцы другой о штанину под столом. 

Мужчина разевает рот, когда Ричи подходит к сцене. 

― Вы... И _правда_ Ричи Тозиер. 

― Ага! ― Ричи берёт микрофон, и мужчина медленно уходит, всё ещё осмысливая ситуацию. ― Но ты был прав насчёт придурка! 

Это вызывает медленный раскатистый смешок среди людей. Может быть, заведение невзрачное, но, очевидно, у него есть постоянные клиенты. Большинство столиков заняты, хотя группа людей не обращает на сцену никакого внимания. Неплохая аудитория, с ней он может работать. 

― Что ж, я не мёртв...

В итоге, Ричи проводит не много времени на сцене, минут шесть, наверное. Довольно долго для открытого микрофона, но в таком месте, как эта пиццерия, никого это действительно не волнует.

Он отсылается к некоторым событиям: его пребывание в реабилитационном центре и его молчание с того момента, а остальное держит в тайне. Он говорит о терапии и пародирует голос Пита с целью поделиться некоторыми его выученными откровениями. 

― Если ты заставляешь своего психотерапевта сделать такое лицо, ― от открывает рот от шока, вытаращив глаза. ― Ты выигрываешь терапию? Типа, могу ли я получить за это трофей?

Ещё Ричи говорит о Неудачниках. О том, какие они смешные и как странно воссоединиться после такой долгой разлуки. Он делится отзывом Эдди о своей пицце, хотя он едва может рассказать, потому что сильно смеётся по ходу. 

― В любом случае, моя еда остывает, ― Беверли смотрит ему в глаза со своего места за их столиком, огромная улыбка растягивает её щеки до предела. ― Спасибо! 

Раздаются редкие аплодисменты, и в мгновение ока на фальшивую сцену зовут следующего человека. 

Беверли ждёт за их столиком, готовая крепко обнять его, как только он вернётся.

― Как ты себя чувствуешь? ― спрашивает она, когда они снова садятся.

― Отлично! ― он ухмыляется и тычет пальцем в остывающую пиццу. ― Давно не виделись, было весело. 

Какая-то часть его волновалась, теперь он понимает, что всё уже сказано и сделано. Что, если он не сможет сделать это снова, что, если он потерпит крах и сгорит без писателей позади него? Но нет, первоначально он сам прорыл себе путь, и он это знает. У него есть всё, что нужно. 

Шутки тоже удались. Поскольку он никогда не видел себя _на_ терапии, он определенно никогда не видел себя небрежно говорящим об этом перед толпой незнакомцев. Люди тоже смеялись вместе с ним. Это доставляет ему удовольствие, хотя поначалу всё выходило из него неохотно. 

Они вместе доедают свою гротескную пиццу и в конце концов покидают заведение. 

ХХХХ

― О-о-о, ― говорит Беверли из своей маленькой симпатичной кухни. Она осматривает остатки еды, наливает стакан воды, и отвлекается, если звук того, как она обрызгивает многочисленных растений что-то говорит. 

― Что "о-о-о-"?

― Билл поздравляет, ― она обходит дверной косяк и встаёт рядом с ним, где он сидит за её маленьким обеденным столом. На экране их вчерашняя фотография, обнимающихся в пиццерии. ― Счастливую парочку. 

Какой-то случайный человек в Твиттере выложил фотографию, и через час TMZ⁵ опубликовала статью о том, как Ричи Тозиер и Беверли Марш уютно устроились в Чикаго.

Их взгляды встречаются поверх её телефона, оба молчат. Ричи ломается первым, конечно же ― откидывает голову назад, смеясь, и Беверли разливается в своём смехе. 

― Погоди, погоди! ― он поглощает статью на максимальной скорости. И читает: ― Что касается интрижки⁶, мы видели похуже! 

Они хихикают и уже ищут в списке контактов Билла, чтобы позвонить ему по видеосвязи. 

― Мы женимся! ― объявляет Ричи, как только Билл отвечает. Он и Беверли, оба краснощёкие и с остекленевшими от смеха глазами, смотрят на маленький дисплей в углу экрана.

Билл находит всю ситуацию нелепой, и хотя он тоже смеется над этим, он первый по-настоящему приходит в себя и спрашивает Ричи, что он собирается с этим делать. Он даже ни на секунду не задумывался об этом ― всё это настолько смешно, и Ричи считает, что оно забудется в течение нескольких дней.

И всё же. Он ловит себя на этих мыслях несколько часов спустя, на кровати в гостевой комнате Бев, палец парит над кнопкой "войти" Твиттера. 

― Нахуй, ― произносит он вслух, как будто это повысит уровень его уверенности. 

Неважно, поможет ли это или он станет человеком, разговаривающем наедине с самим собой. Ричи нажимает на кнопку.

Все его непосредственные упоминания связаны с фотографией, и это приносит облегчение. Было бы ложью сказать, что у него не было некоторых опасений, где Ричи приходится пробираться через кучу предположений о его исчезновении и здоровье. 

Многие ответы, честно говоря, очень забавные. 

" _этот комик что, бигфут?_ " ― Ричи громко смеётся. 

На другом посте его просто пометели на фотографии из какого-то реалити-шоу, женщина потирает виски и говорит: " _Я знаю, что у него большой член. Я просто знаю это_ ". 

Большинство других сбиты с толку, откуда они вообще знают друг друга, что на самом деле вполне справедливый вопрос. Без детских дружеских отношений они, вероятно, никогда бы не пересеклись. 

Именно по этой причине он потрудился даже войти в профиль, чтобы всё уладить. Беверли, конечно, подумала, что это смешно, и они могут продолжать смеяться над этим с Неудачниками наедине, но Ричи хочет сказать правду. 

Не _конкретную_ правду, пока нет.

У Беверли есть собственный бизнес, имя и репутация, которые она добилась, особенно после развода. Он не хочет всё запятнать только потому, что они думают, что это смешно. 

Он ретвитит чей-то комментарий: " _о нет мисс марш ты можешь лучше пожалуйста_ ".

Затем он пишет собственный: " _Я даже не могу потравить мои артерии с подругой в покое? (Это значит, что мы не встречаемся, она заслуживает лучшего)_ ".

Через мгновение он ищет в ленте ту картинку из реалити-шоу и ретвитит её, комментируя: " _а это кстати правда_ ".

ХХХХ

Проходит неделя, а потом ещё несколько дней. Ричи медлит покидать Чикаго, потому что не уверен, где именно находится его следующий пункт назначения. Он так долго вынашивал эту идею "Тура", и ему кажется непостижимым, что сейчас он воплотил это в жизнь. В общем, потребовалось чуть больше месяца, который быстро приближается к концу лета. 

Именно эта медлительность и приводит его к внезапному осознанию.

― Я пропустил четвёртый месяц! ― он снова разговаривает сам с собой. 

Бев в своём кабинете ― дверь приоткрыта и играет музыка, но она занята, тогда Ричи решает дать ей немного личного пространства. 

― Бев!

Он лёгкой трусцой поднимается по лестнице прямо в её кабинет.

― Что случилось? ― бормочет Беверли, уткнувшись головой в альбом.

― На прошлой неделе был четвёртый месяц, как я не пью, ― отвечает Ричи. ― Я забыл.

Это заставляет её вскочить, как игрушечный Джек из коробки, полностью оторвавшись от своей работы в одно мгновение и обратив всё свое внимание на него. 

― Ричи! 

Она встаёт и привлекает его за руку в объятия, в которые ему приходится сильно сгорбиться. Обнимая её, он всегда чувствует себя таким огромным. Конечно, не в плохом смысле, но ему это кажется странно-забавным. Он мог бы с легкостью поднять её. Такая маленькая, и все же Ричи знает, что она может надрать ему задницу, если захочет.

― Это замечательно, ― она ещё раз крепко обнимает его за плечи. ― Ты должен рассказать остальным. 

― Я просто не обращал внимания на календарь, ― признаётся он. 

Ричи достает из кармана телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение другим Неудачникам. Не успев начать даже печатать, Бев хлопает его по руке и кричит подождать. Она бросается к одной из своих многочисленных полок и достает какой-то пластиковый контейнер, громко дребезжащий при движении. Он не видит происходящего за её плечами, когда Бев открывает его, но когда она возвращается, на ладони у неё лежит большая желтая пуговица. 

― Твой новый жетон. 

Какого _хрена_ , хочет сказать Ричи. _Я так тебя люблю_.

Вместо этого он прочищает горло, слишком переполненный эмоциями, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Он садится в одно из её плюшевых кресел и выдыхает простое "спасибо".

Фотография, где он держит пуговку между большим и указательным пальцами, всплывает в групповом чате. 

" _Бев дала мне жетон на 4 месяц_ "

Ответы приходят незамедлительно, как будто каждый получил уведомление на свой телефон и всё бросил. Поздравления, смайлики-сердечки, " _горжусь тобой_ ", всё это волной накатывает и Ричи... Он чувствует себя идиотом. 

Как ему вообще пришла в голову мысль, что эти люди не беспокоятся о нём? Думать об этом сейчас кажется запредельно абсурдным.   
  
Он должно быть долго смотрит на свой телефон, и Беверли наверняка догадывается, какие мысли у него в голове. Её пальцы слегка цепляются за его волосы ― теперь они наконец-то начинают отрастать и он не похож на папашу (но волосы всё ещё слишком короткие). Она целует его в висок. 

― Я говорил тебе, что у меня был припадок? ― спрашивает он. Он в курсе, что не говорил ей, но не знает, как ещё об этом сказать.

Глаза Беверли расширяются, а лоб морщится, когда она поднимает брови. Иногда ему кажется, что его друзья гораздо красивее для своего возраста, чем он. 

― Я думал, что умираю, ― он издаёт короткий смешок. Сейчас это звучит глупо, но в тот момент было так страшно.

― Ричи… ― её голос такой тихий, а пальцы путаются в его волосах.

― Это было просто похмелье, ― объясняет он. ― Мой менеджер отвёз меня в больницу минут через пять после того, как я его уволил.

Бев рассмеялась ― это приносит облегчение по сравнению с её печальным тоном. 

― Мне жаль, что нас не было рядом, ― она снова целует его в висок, и он, должно быть, действительно изголодался по прикосновениям, потому что это невероятно приятно.

― Простите, что исчез, ― отвечает он. 

― Всё хорошо, ― она поворачивается и крепко обнимает его. ― Я люблю тебя. 

― Люблю тебя.

Он не уходит, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Просит остаться и обещает быть тихим, пока она работает. Он сидит в её удобном кресле и смотрит, как она работает или играет на телефоне. Простое тихое сосуществование в момент, когда ему не следует быть одному. 

― Что дальше в планах? ― спрашивает Беверли. Она подходит к нему сзади, чтобы порыться в неглубоком ящике с бумагами, и обнаруживает, что он просматривает рейсы. Снова. ― Обратно в Калифорнию? 

Ричи лелеит мысль вернуться домой, в свою унылую квартиру, где сможет начать раздумывать о своих _долгосрочных целях_ , как назвал бы их Пит. Билл поможет ему найти новую квартиру мигом, в этом нет сомнений. Он даже несколько раз смотрит билеты на рейсы в международный аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса, но так и не смог завершить покупку.

Это просто кажется каким-то неправильным.

― Я думал об этом, ― он пожимает плечами, не совсем уверенный в своём желании поделиться _мыслями_. И приходит к выводу, что туманный намёк никого ещё не убил. ― Я думал о путешествии, о том, чтобы продолжить с того места, где остановился Майк.

Беверли смотрит на него. Никто из них не обращал внимания на тот факт, что Майк внезапно поселился с Биллом и Одрой и прекратил все путешествия, но это то, что они всё больше осознают. Они всё ждут, догадывается Ричи, когда кто-нибудь из них заговорит об этом, когда они будут готовы.

― Я никогда не был в Диснейленде.

Беверли смеётся.

― Думаю, ты это заслужил, ― она показывает на свою голову. ― Не забудь купить ушки. 

Она снова растворяется в работе, снова напевая, снова работая, свободно бродя по этому пространству, которое она сделала своим. 

Ричи продолжает смотреть на рейсы, пока принимает решение, избегая одной мысли в своей голове, как будто это больной зуб. 

Затем, не давая себе шанса передумать, Ричи заказывает билет на самолёт до Атланты. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Коржик — вымышленный кукольный персонаж, принимающий участие в телешоу «Улица Сезам». Коржик известен своим ненасытным аппетитом, а также фразами, произносимыми им через набитый рот: «Я хочу печенье!», «Я ем печенье!».  
> 2) Дороти и Бланш – героини из американского телесериала “Золотые девочки”.  
> 3) Дик Трейси — криминальный кинофильм. Экранизация комиксов Честера Гулда.  
> 4) В оригинале написано ‘straight’ (Бев говорит ему встать прямо), что можно перевести как прямой и натурал, и тут Ричи буквально говорит, что ничего в нем нет гетеросексуального. Так как в русском мы не говорим ‘натуральная стойка’, шутку пришлось отпустить…  
> 5) TMZ – это бульварная интернет-газета.  
> 6) В оригинале написано “on the rebound” – это такое выражение для людей, которые пережили прошлые неудачные отношения и находятся на данный момент в отношениях с человеком, который для него как утешение. К сожалению, в русском языке нет такого аналога, поэтому я использовал слово “интрижка”.


End file.
